Time As Always Time
by LilacKamiya
Summary: With their kids growing Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Mimi, Takeru and Hikari face tribulations of life as resulting from the past 13 years of their lives. TAIORA MIMATO TAKARI
1. Chapter 1

**_Author Notes:_** Okay before anyone reads this story...I have to say that this is a sequel from the **Love that Binds**.

So some of the things and the people that are mentioned in this story probably won't make sense to some one who hasn't read the whole trilogy. 

These are the stories in order....when they came out:

**Something's Happen When You Least Expect It **

Tai, Sora, Mimi and Matt are teens...at age 16

Jeff Fraiser...is introduced. 

**Begins**

Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt are still teens....at the age 18

Brittany Coner is introduced...

**The Love that Binds**

Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt are in there late 20's

Jeff and Brittany come back....to haunt Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt lives...and to hurt them

_and finally......._

**Time As Always Time Chapter 1 **

_Continuation of The Love that Binds _

**_Six years later… _**

**_Thursday, September 28th 2023 _**

**_In Mimi and Matt's back yard 3:30pm….._**

Mimi was holding the camcorder she scanned the area with it she spotted Matt with his now six-year-old son who today turned seven. "Hi, birthday boy." Mimi replied zooming in on the two. "Mom…" The little blonde hair boy whined he hid behind his father. 

"Picks after you." She replied rather dryly Matt who just grinned. "What can I do." He shrugged…Soon four more children came running from nowhere. 

Mimi put the camera on them, "Guys what you doing? You better not be making trouble." She warned them, the four looked at her and grinned. "No where not I'm in charge of watching them, Aunt Mimi." That was Li who was now six years old he looked so much like Tai but had Sora's eyes. "Okay thanks hon." She told him. 

"Come on Michael!" Li hollered at her son. "Okay coming!" the two boys took off following the younger kids and making sure they didn't get into trouble. "How are adorable." Mimi replied still having them on the film. 

"Hi guys" Sora came through the door looking rather ill, Tai was following her from behind making sure she didn't fall so he'd be there if in case she fell. "Sora what's wrong?" Mimi questioned she put the camcorder down and went to her friend. "I was just feeling sick all morning." she replied taking a seat at the picnic table. "Man Tai what did you do now." Matt replied jokingly, Tai glared at him. "Shut up." he replied. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

In the yard Li was preparing a game of soccer, with his two sisters and cousin's. "Okay…boys against girls." he replied holding the soccer ball he was wearing a red soccer jersey with jean pants, Michael was in a navy blue t-shirt that had two white stripes running down along the sides, and had on beige colored kakis. 

Reena was wearing shorts that had flower prints on them, her shirt was red and had a fuzzy flower in the center, her hair was short up to her shoulders then curved up ward it was a wonderful auburn color that resembled Sora's hair when she was her daughter's age. Maiko had longer hair she wanted to be just like her big sister, she a white t-shirt that said Angel on it in handwriting print and sprinkles and wore jean shorts. 

Then another girl around the age of four, she had honey colored hair that was pined up with a small daisy hair clip her eyes were blue as her fathers were. "LI!!! No I don't wanna play!" Reena complained. "Okay fine remember I asked you to play don't whine to Mom that I won't let you play." he told her back. "Fine. Me, Maiko and Lillie are going to play with Lillie's dolls." Reena led the way Maiko and Lillie looked at each other then shrugged followed her. 

"Wait for us sis." Maiko called as her and Lillie hurried to catch up with her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**_Kamiya's home…_**

Mina looked through the stereo cupboard as well as Lila, the two girls found a small box at the back of the cabinet and Mina reached in and grabbed it from it's spot. "Whoa the dust bunnies." Lila remarked she wiped it off. "Do Not Open." Mina read off the box. 

"Why is something like that doing there…. it's so tempting to open it now." Lila replied she looked to Mina the two nodded and opened up the box in the box they're small camcorder cassettes each one was labelled with dates. "Hmm…" Mina picked up on of them dusted it off. "Hey what do you know Christmas eve tapes." she replied put the one she held in her hand back down and set it aside. 

"Guys! What are you doing!" Saria called from upstairs, "Saria we have to watch what ever is on these tapes." Lila called back to her. "Tapes? What Tapes…they better not be from in small box that says 'Do not Touch' put them back if that's the case, my parents are strange and I don't want us to watch them." Saria came down stairs in a mid drift shirt that had the word angel written on it and halo around the word she had a pair of jean bell bottoms on, he hair was left down and she had a little bit of make up. Her eyes opened wide when she saw what they were going through. 

"Oh my god!! No put it back those tapes are not ours! I feel bad vibes from them." she cried she hurried to where they were and started to put the cassettes back into the box. 

"But how do you know that they are when you didn't look?" Lila asked she pushed her hair back from falling into her face. "Cause…. my parents are strange." Saria repeated. 'And not to mention perverted.' she thought grimly. 

"Now never mind the tapes I'm going to put them back." She took the tapes from her friend's hands and put them back into the box. "Come on, my parents want us over at my aunts place." Saria picked up the box and put it back into the stereo cupboard, then closed it again. 

"Okay girlfriends lets go." Saria replied she walked over the front door the other two followed her. "Shut up Saria." Mina laughed and bonked her on the head. 

"Saria when dose your boyfriend come?" Lila asked giggling. "How many times do I have to tell you that Davis isn't my boyfriend." Saria fumed. "Well, what about that thing that happened at the movies that one time?" Mina questioned curiously. 

She blushed remembering that. "It was accident." she answered, as she opened the door of her home they all stepped out on the porch Saria locked the door. "What you fell onto each others lips?" Mina questioned. "SHUT UP!!" she cried. "If my dad found out about that he will kill Davis!" 

"Well your dad isn't here is he." she replied. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**_Mimi and Matt's back yard…._**

"Oh don't tell me your pregnant again." Mimi replied after a while of staring at Sora, she looked up at Mimi. "I hope not, Tai better start praying if I am." Sora replied looking at her husband. "Pray why? It's not my fault you could be pregnant again." Tai told her back. 

"And it's not my fault either." Sora shot back. "Okay guys no need to fight." Matt butted into the conversation it was obvious Tai and Sora were sick of having kids he hoped Sora wasn't pregnant either. "Well what do you suggest that I do turn off Tai's remote control!" Sora shouted at him. 

Mimi and Matt both watch the two. "What do you mean remote control!" he stated angry. "Well the last time I checked Tai I couldn't get pregnant by myself!" she shouted. 

"Okay, guys there are little ears all around here lets not get into the birds and bees talk." Matt replied. 

Lillie, Reena and Maiko all came up to they're parents were. Sora and Tai stopped arguing and acknowledged them. "Hey you three." Tai replied smiling at the three girls. "Mom. Me, Maiko and Lillie are going to her room to play all right?" she questioned. "Okay, just don't make trouble and stay in Lillie's room." Sora cautioned, the three girls went into the house through the French doors. 

"Oh remarkable she looks just like you Mimi expect she has Matt's eyes…they both do." Sora commented she turned to look at Mimi then at Matt. "What can I say." Matt replied smiling "Little girls are the cutest aren't they Tai?" Matt asked. "Okay do you have to brag that I have three girls?" Tai questioned him angry. 

"Gezz when don't you two learn?" Kari's voice came from the entrance to the back yard they all turned and saw her. Holding the hand of her two year old daughter. Sora got up from the picnic table and walked over to his sister in law gave her a hug, the little girl ran over to Uncle Tai. "Hey there Hope how are you doing." he replied. "Me and mommy are going to see daddy after." the little girl replied the three at the table laugh quietly. 

"We are going to take the plane." she said in her small cute voice. "Hope where did daddy go?" Mimi asked her. "America." she replied. 

**_Sora and Kari…_**

"How are you doing?" Sora asked Kari. "I'm okay…. it's just that when Takeru left to go on the book tour I took a pregnancy test, it came out positive." Kari told her. "You're pregnant that's great sweetie…. right?" Sora asked her, Kari put her bag down on the ground she sighed looking at Sora. "Yeah….it is. But Takeru didn't want another child just yet he wanted to wait after he came back from his tour." Kari explained. 

"Well Takeru won't be mad at you." Sora said she looked at Kari confused. "I know he won't be mad just disappointed." Kari looked at her daughter who was with Mimi now. "I don't' think I'm ready for a second child." she told her. "Hey if it makes you feel better I think I might be pregnant as well." Sora told her quietly. 

Kari's mouth dropped a bit she looked at her. "Sora…don't you think you and Tai had enough kids?" she questioned. "I know…. me too, it's a mistake. We didn't mean to get pregnant again." Sora corrected herself. 

"Reena and Maiko were a miracle since of your medical condition…it isn't enough that you guys can't be a little more careful?" Kari questioned. "I still use the birth control pill and the condoms as well." Kari whispered.  


"I know, I know…that's why I'm going to suggest that Tai gets a vasectomy." Sora said. "A VASECTOMY!!" Kari cried loudly. "Shhh…." Sora hushed her. "Sora….Tai won't do it." Kari replied shocked. "How do you figure?" Sora asked, "Well for one my brother is like any other guy who is proud of their man hood…" Kari trailed off. 

"Well that's the only option I'm going for if I am pregnant again." Sora told her sister. 

"Hey you two stop being secretive and come over here at the picnic table with everyone." Matt called to the women, Sora and Kari smiled at him. "Were coming in a sec." Kari told her brother in law. 

"I know what you mean…Kari but I swear if I go through one more pregnancy I'm going to go insane." Sora whispered. "I understand but just think before you find out if you are pregnant." Kari advised nodding Sora looked the younger women. "I'll try to." Sora said the two gave each other a hug. Then joined the others at the table. 

With out warning soccer ball came flying through the sky. "DAD, WATCH OUT!!" Li shouted at him, Tai looked up barley in time to catch the ball before it hit him in the head. Li and Michael both stood before them each grinning nervously. "Um…pass the ball?" Li questioned he's hands were held out ready to catch it. 

"I don't think so…. what did I tell you about kicking the soccer ball with out control?" Tai asked his son, Li said nothing and looked to the ground at his feet. "Here and remember to keep control of it." Tai told him before he threw back the ball to his son. 

The two boys ran off with the ball. "Gezz Tai…. be any more strict." Matt commented. "Well, he won't be getting away with not having control of the ball." he told Matt. "Come on this is a family event…. more guest are to arrive." Sora got up. "Right Sora, Kari do you two want to help me get out all the refreshments?" Mimi questioned. "We could do that." The two got up and followed Mimi into the house. 

"SHUT UP!!" Saria's voice shouted angry. 

Tai and Matt both heard that and turned their heads to the gates. "Here comes your baby." Matt replied. "Technically she's a teenager." Tai corrected him. "What ever, she's still your first child." he replied. "I know." he replied. 

"HI! Mr. Kamiya!" the two girls shouted out, Matt frowned looking at the three. "Tai…you didn't tell me they were hyper." 

"They are teens didn't you noticed that Mimi and Sora acted like that before?" he questioned. "Now that you mention it." he replied. 

"Hi girls." Tai waved at him. "Hi Saria's uncle." they waved. "Hi dad, Uncle Matt." Saria smiled. "Um were did Mom go?" Saria questioned. "Your mom is helping your aunts with the food and refreshments, why don't you go and help out." Tai told her, Saria groaned. "Alright…come on Lila, Mina." the three went into the house. 

When the two girls left Matt laughed "Oh boy Tai man I feel sorry for you." Matt stood up. "Well, as I recall you have a daughter as well." Tai replied back getting up as well he went to the other end of the picnic table Matt was at the opposite side end. "But I don't have to worry for about twelve years, so I'll be prepared and watch you and Sora deal with a teen first and learn from that." Matt replied in smirk. Tai narrowed his eyes at him "Shut up." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**_Ichijouji house… _**

_**Davis Jr's room…**___

"Shut up man!" Kevin Davis's best guy friend replied in total shock. "Why are you so hyped up about it….it wasn't that big of a deal." Davis replied noctianly as he wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Dude its Saria Kamiya! Of course it's a big deal look how hot she is." Kevin to him. 

"Come off it and don't talk to me about her like that." Davis said as he continued to write. "You like her." Kevin replied suddenly Davis turned his head looked at his friend wide eyed. "No she's my friend, I don't like her romantically." he answered then turned to writing again. 

"Then why'd did you kiss?" Kevin commented. "I don't know!" he shouted at him. "Boys is there something wrong?" Yolie shouted up from the stairs. "No mom." Davis called back. 

"Can you be a little more quieter, your baby brother is trying to sleep." she called up once more. 

The two teens sighed. "How do you not know?" Kevin asked him. "It just happened." he answered him. 

"That's a good explanation." His friend remarked sarcastically. 

"You haven't seen Mr. Kamiya when he's angry." Davis told him, he turned back and began to write once more. "Whoa wait there, your scared of Mr. Kamiya?" 

"Yes do you know what he said to me the other day before we went to the movies?" Davis questioned him he put the pen down on his desk looking at his best friend. "I don't know you tell me what he said." Kevin asked. "He said and I repeat, you lay one finger on my daughter you're a dead boy." Davis told him he shivered even afraid to go near the Kamiya house ever since that day. 

"You can't let him scare you like that." Kevin said. "Are you kidding me I don't want him on my case! He's already on me about Saria, and I don't want him to catch us together alone…he'd go ballistic." Davis replied. 

"Oh so that explains the reason why you won't got to Saria's house just by yourself." Kevin replied, Davis nodded "Okay can we continued on this project?" Davis asked him. 

"Actually I still want to know what happened at the movies…. all you told me is that you two kissed but u never explained why and how it happened." Kevin stated he sat on Davis's bed waiting for an explanation. "Your not going to drop it are you." Davis asked annoyed. "No way." 

"Fine…if you must know… 

*** FLASH BACK ***

_Saria, Davis and Mina where in the movie theatre "Okay girls what movie are we going to see?" Davis asked he looked at both of them. "Um…. well there is that new movie out what it called Mummy Hunter?" Saria questioned, Davis gave a sigh of relief but Mina had noticed his express then giggle cutely. "No way we are going to see a chick flick as you remember it's Davis treat isn't it Saria?" Mina raised her eyebrows at her friend. _

_"Hmm…right." Saria grinned the two girls looked to Davis remember how much he disliked chick flicks. He had a look of dread on him. "Well we could see….Aisa." Saria replied. "Oh I certainly want to see that one." Mina replied. Davis groaned, "So I guess that means you want to see Aisa?" he questioned the two. _

_Both girls exchanged glances and smiled at him. "Yup." they exclaimed. _

_**In the theatre…**__ _

_To they're surprise the theatre was packed. "Dude this much people want to see this crappy movie?" Davis questioned. "Davis it not crappy you didn't even see it yet." Mina remarked she looked for seats and found one empty sit in the back and two empty ones in the front of that seat. "Oh…darn….I guess you two can seat there and I'll sit in this one right here." Mina replied point to the lone empty seat. _

_"Okay that's fine." Saria replied she sat down next to the wall and Davis took a seat next to her. Mina watch them grinning her plan is so going to work this time…many of the other ones may have failed but this one for sure is going to work. _

_As the movie progressed on Davis started to role his eyes at the sappiness of the movie he turned to look at Saria but to his surprise they both look at each other then blushing looked away. "Um it was nice of you to come and escort us to the movies Davis." Saria whispered. "Well any thing for a friend." he replied back, Saria smiled nodding. "Yeah friends." she whispered, they both smiled at each other then turned to watch the movie. _

_Mina was starting to get impatient, nothing was happening they just look at each other then look way and watch the movie. 'Hmm…. maybe I have to do something…. but the question is what?' she thought. _

_"Um Davis?" Saria whispered to him, he turned to look at her. "Yeah?" he whispered back. _

_"Did you know we were kind of set up?" Saria questioned him "What?" he whispered. "Yeah…well this whole movie date thing is a set up on part of Mina and Lil's plan." she whispered to him. "For real…man." he turned and watched the screen for a while, then turned to look at Saria again. "We should do something to just get them off our backs." he told her. _

_"Like what?" Saria whispered back. "Just follow my lead." he replied, he leaned toward her lips, kissed her with Mina watching. 'Oh my god.' she thought shocked. _

*** END OF FLASHBACK ***

"Whoa hold up your saying that you kissed her as a favour to get her friends off her back?" Kevin questioned in total shock. "Well yeah." Davis replied he got up from the desk and walked over to his dresser to get something off it. "Come on your basically blowing off my questions here." Kevin said. Davis shrugged his shoulders. "Look man that's all it was about. There is nothing going on between Saria and I." he replied. 

"Okay I believe you man." Kevin looked at this watch. "So lets finish this report now." he replied. "That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past fifteen minutes." Davis said a little angry. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**_Michael Ishida's Birthday Party…._**

Mimi was operating the camcorder once again as, all family and friends were gathered around the picnic tables, Saria and her friends where talking in the back of the group they were laughing and giggling. 

"Tai….my son in law." Dean replied he walked over to Tai and put a hand on his shoulder. "I would like to have a talk with you." he replied Tai was holding a beer he was taking small sips every once and a while. "Um…sure." he replied wearily…the two men went around the corner of the house. 

"Tai…I hope you given that talk to your daughter about the birds and the bees." he began. "Look Dean…how many times have I told you that me and Sora have given her the talk." Tai stated angry. "Well it looks like you haven't." Dean told him calmly, Tai frowned angrily "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT I haven't GIVEN HER THAT TALK!" he shouted. "Tai I'm just saying what I think." he told Tai. 

Tai took a deep breath before going on. "Well just keep it for yourself." he replied. "Tai, your going to have to get used to it…cause Aimee and I are moving here." he said, Tai's eyes widened in shock. "What? Why are you tell me first?" he questioned. "Cause I don't want you to embarrass my daughter." he said. 

"What do you think I embarrass her all the time?" Tai growled angered angry "You know what just don't answer that I'm fed up with you!" Tai left to the front of the house. 

Once he was away from there he down the rest of his beer in one gulp. "I need more." he replied and went into Matt's house through the front door. 

**_Backyard…._**

Dean walked back to the part Karen came up to him. "Where did Tai go?" she questioned. "He went to cool off in the front of the house." He answered. "What did you say to him?" she demanded a little angry. "I said nothing but tell him I was moving here, with my wife." Dean told her. "Great why didn't you tell Sora and Tai at the same time?" she questioned. "Because I had some other things to tell Tai alone." 

Karen looked away from him to see if she could spot Tai or Sora anywhere, but she wasn't able to. "What things did you say to him?" she asked again. "Karen it's none of your business okay…. what I said to Tai is between him and me." Dean left her and walked to where his wife was. 

Karen frowned and went to look for Sora but was stopped by her grandson. "Grandma did you see dad?" Li questioned her. "No sorry honey…is your mom over there?" she questioned Li nodded. 

Matt, Mimi and Sora were at the picnic table the three girls were with them…eating some watermelon and various other fruits. "Sora darling." Karen came up beside her. "Yeah mom." she looked at her mom. "I need to talk to you about something." her mother urged her. Sora smiled at the girls then to Mimi and Matt. "I'll be right back." she replied and left with her mom. 

"Aunt Mimi, sit on this side." Reena replied patting the seat that Sora had been sitting in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Who the hell dose he get off telling me that I didn't give my daughter the birds and bees talk." Tai whispered bitterly he had another beer in his hand he took small sip. Then putting the bottle down beside two more empty bottles that he had finished earlier on, he rested his head down on to his arms. 

Saria and her friends came into the kitchen she saw her dad there. "Dad?" Saria questioned the two girls watch Mr. Kamiya, Tai quickly turned around when he did he knocked over the half full beer bottle it crashed onto the ceramic floor shattering and spilling beer all over the floor. 

"Dad did you want to get Mom?" Saria questioned worried. "NO! …I mean no…it's okay I'll clean this up…if your aunt saw this mess she'll freak out." he put on a fake smile. "But…" Saria began. "No buts sweetheart just go on like nothing happened." he asked her, which sounded almost more like he was begging them. 

The three girls left going out the front door on porch. "Your dad didn't look okay Saria…maybe you should tell your mom." Mina suggested, Saria sighed she looked at the drive way at all the cars. "I can't he made me promise…" she whispered. "Maybe you should." Lila suggested. 

Inside the kitchen, Tai mopped up the mess from the floor making sure there was no signs of broken glass on the ground he picked up the broken pieces and tossed them into the garbage, Kari walked in from the patio with Hope. "Oh hi Tai…we are going to the bathroom." she replied, he nodded as Kari went passed into the washroom with Hope. Tai then walked into the living room of the Ishida home 'Come on Matt must have some alcohol in here some where.' he though he looked around through the drawers. 

Matt came into the house now. He spotted Tai in his living room searching the cabinets. "Tai what are you doing?" he question, Tai froze from searching he carefully closed the cabinet door. "I was looking for a book." he lied, he turned around to face Matt. "Well you won't find any in there. The books are on the bookshelf right behind you.…" was his replied. Tai turned around and saw the bookshelf 'Note to self come up with a better excuse next time' he thought "Right" he replied nervously 

"Okay anyways Dean's making an announcement." he replied, Tai rolled his eyes. "No it's okay I don't need to hear it I know what it is already." he replied. 

"Then what's the announcement about?" Matt asked him. "I don't want to talk about it…. um Matt do you got any more beer around?" Tai asked Matt raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?" he questioned him suspiciously. "Well I'd thought I put some more in the coolers you know cause they are almost empty you know." Tai answered quickly but carefully. 

"Yeah…it's downstairs in the laundry room." Matt watched him carefully then shook his head and left out through the patio doors. Tai quickly went downstairs; to the laundry room he went into the fridge and took another beer out, opened it, and drank it rather quickly then normal. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Okay everyone thank you for attention this should only take a little while. I have gotten news ….Aimee and I are going to be moving back to Obadia this weekend." Dean replied, Sora's eyes widened. "Sora honey I did it for you….I owe you so much for missing all your childhood years." Karen rubbed Sora's shoulders. "If dad talked to Tai……..oh no…..he's already stressed out the way it is with out this news coming upon him as well." Sora whispered she hurried into the house. Karen watched her then looked at Dean shaking her head in disapproval at him. 

Sora entered the house she saw Kari first with Hope and walked past the two with a smile, she went upstairs…then decided to call for him. "Tai!" she called. "Tai!" 

Saria then came into the house hearing her mom calling for her dad. "Mom?" Saria inquired. Sora came back down the stairs she saw her daughter. "Saria Hon did you see you father?" Sora questioned. "Um yeah…. and Mom, he looked awful…I was worried." she whispered to her. "Where did you see him? What he wasn't drinking was he?" Sora questioned her eyes full of concern she looked at Saria. "He had two or three beers Mom…." she trailed off. 

Sora sighed she looked behind her noticing the basement door was set a jar. "If your grandma comes looking for me tell her that I have to talk to your father. Okay Saria." Sora replied Saria nodded agreeing with her then Sora went down to the basement closing the door behind her she opened the lights and quietly descended the stairs. 

She turned and saw him there he was drinking he had two more empty bottles and was about to open another one. "Taichi." Sora replied, he looked up started and put it back down, he stood up quickly. "Sora I'm so sorry….I'm soooo sorry." he whispered he looked at her regretfully. 

Sora frowned slightly she walked toward him, so the two where closer. Tai had tears in his eyes, Sora immediately wiped away his tears gently. "Why are you crying?" she asked him. "I didn't have control…I should have stopped drinking….I should have stopped…..but Sora I couldn't." he replied he was shaking so much like Sora had ever since before. "Taichi…it's okay I'm not mad at you, I can't blame you…for drinking cause my father cause the kids…and everything." she trailed off a bit. 

"I never lost that much control over what I was drinking before." he whispered Sora hugged him. "Shhh….Tai its okay." Sora told him. "How can you say that? When I completely screwed myself over….I had six or seven beers Sora and what's worse is that I wanted more and more." he told her still holding her close. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_**Backyard…4:00pm**___

The kids all sat at one table and were eating and talking at the same time really loudly. Mimi came with the camcorder with at their table. 

Matt tapped Kari on her shoulder "Hey did you see Sora or Tai?" He questioned. "Um Sora, she was inside." she told him. "Okay thanks." Matt replied and then walked to his house to the patio doors walking in his house. Tai and Sora both came up from the basement Sora closed the door behind them. "Guys?" Matt questioned. Tai and Sora looked at him startled a bit. "Matt you scared us." Sora replied sort of worried tone one which Matt hadn't picked up on. 

"Well guys come on out there were having fun here…oh um…sorry." he replied remembering the fact that Dean didn't approve of Tai very much and how much Tai didn't like his father in law either. "Thanks Matt, we appreciate your hospitably to be nice and everything…but I think we should go home." Sora replied, Tai nodded "Yeah sorry man, I would have stayed but… Dean kind of ruined my day…I need to relax at home…if I can with the kids running around." he replied. 

Matt nodded "If you need a brake the kids and stay here till tonight." Matt offered. "Are you sure that's okay?" Sora questioned. "Sure of course." Matt replied he gave the two a pat on the back of reassurance. "Well if Saria wants to go to a friends house let her but tell her to phone home first and lets us know when she's leaving." Tai told him once again Matt nodded. "I got it guys seven kids no problem…go and rest." Matt pushed the two toward the door. 

Tai and Sora smiled "Thanks." they both replied. "Oh and tell everyone goodbye for us." Sora told him as she put her jacket on, Tai did the same. 

"Bye." Matt waved…the two left out the door he closed it. 

Matt sighed, "Did I just offer to watch seven kids?" he thought out loud then he sighed again put his head against the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**_6:00 pm…_**

Evening the party had whined down, most of the guest had left and it was now just Mimi, Matt, Kari, Li, Reena and Maiko, Michael and Lillie, and Hope. The kids where sitting in the living room watching a movie, they were quite surprisingly enough. Matt, Mimi and Kari where sitting at the kitchen table talking. 

"You talked to Tai didn't you?" Kari asked Matt, he shrugged. "Like I said Kari, they both told me that they were going to go home they didn't tell me what was going on." he answered. 

"Well maybe it is because of Dean and Tai…. because after Tai and Dean talked everything had seem to go down hill." Mimi suggested, Kari shrugged. "Hmm, maybe that's it…I'll go over tomorrow." Kari answered she got up from her seat and stretched. "Well…I got to go home Takeru said he would phone me at 6:30 pm our time. Come on Hope you don't want to miss daddy do you?" Kari called. "Okay well you two be careful driving home." Matt told her he gave Kari a hug then felt tugging on his pants found Hope there. "Of course you get a hug." he gave his niece a hug, then Mimi gave her a hug as well, they walked to the door. 

Kari picked her daughter up and held on to her and the keys in her other hand Mimi held the door open for her as she stepped through it. "Buy Aunt Kari! And Hope" all the kids in the living called. Kari laughed "Bye you guys." she replied and waved at Mimi and Matt who where at the door. "Bai bai" Hope called to them too. Mimi and Matt smiled and waved the two off. 

When Kari got into the car, Mimi closed the front door. "Ah…boy….I think I should give Tai a call." Matt replied sounding a bit troubled. "Why do you think something more is going on that Tai and Sora didn't tell us about?" She questioned watching Matt and waiting for a reply from him. "I don't know…. it's just when I came in here looking for Tai I found him in the living room looking for something…" he trailed off a bit. 

"Looking for something like what?" she asked. "He said a book, but I don't know…oh no." he whispered remembering him asking about the beer. "Oh no…" he repeated again. "What?" 

"He asked for beer…what if he went on a…. drinking streak." Matt rubbed his temples and sat down on the stairs. "Oh I'm sure it's not that bad he's been good for eighteen years I don't think he's about to jump on the wagon again." Mimi reassured Matt, he seemingly agreed. "No your right I shouldn't get all freaked out about it, beside he is a mature adult now and he knows the actions of drinking carelessly." Matt answered confidently. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****

**_Tai and Sora's bed room….6:15 pm_**

Tai wore his boxers he entered the Jacuzzi that was located on the balcony of their home. He closed his eyes feeling the warm water rush over his body. "Ohhhh…. that feels good." he whispered to himself, the patio door to the balcony opened and Sora came with some juice for her husband she put it down into a place holder that was right beside him. 

"There you go hon." Sora replied she undid her robe; Tai picked up the glass and took a sip of the juice. He put the glass down Sora slid up near him and sat down. "Now that we are comfortable and that you're a little relaxed…tell me what my dad told you." Sora asked 

"Oh…your wearing the pink bikini I bought you." he said smiling at her obviously avoiding the what Sora wanted to know. "Taichi…. don't avoid my request, this is something that involves me as well." she told him quietly. Tai sighed only. "Okay I know…it's just…if I talk about it I'll get mad…your father has some nerve to tell me what I did and what I didn't do." he answered. 

"So that's why we have to talk…. tell me Tai." Sora begged him almost. "All right. Just let me get comfortable a bit more." he told her, closing his eyes taking a deep breathe, he reopened his eyes and looked at his wife. "He told me that we didn't give Saria the talk about you know, sex." he replied. Sora raised her eyebrows "What? Why did he say that for we did give her a talk." she replied a little angry. "I know, we both did I explained to him but he said that he didn't think it looked like we did…. But then he told me to get used it." Tai told her she remained silent. "He just basically told me to get used to him harassing me about everything I do…" Tai replied. 

"I want to talk to my father…he has no right to harass you, you have so much stuff going on at work with that business deal that your father gave you to complete and the kids and me that I could be pregnant again…I don't want you to drink, Taichi it's not good for you." Sora explained to him, he nodded. "I will control it. Sora I promise to try too I will." he told her; they both looked into each other's eyes. 

"I know you will Taichi…but remember if you can't do it, I'm here Taichi I always will be. Just don't what ever you do turn to alcohol solution." She whispered, Tai smiled he pulled her into a hug Sora hugged him back. "We can get through anything together. Even if it means surviving the wrath of Dean Takenouchi." Tai commented, Sora couldn't help but laugh at that. "Tai…." she whisper pulling away from him slightly. "Your so silly and that's why I love you." she replied. "I love you too." he answered and gave her a sweet small kiss on the lips. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**_Dinner at the Ichijouji's.._**

"Davis you're not going to eat that?" Ken asked him he looked up at his step-dad, and then down at his plate "Oh I will I was just thinking that's all." he replied, he cut a piece of meat and put it in his mouth. "Okay honey." Yolie replied. 

"Something wrong?" Yolie questioned him watching her son. "No I'm okay thanks mom." he replied then continued to eat. 'Why am I feeling this way? I don't love her I know I don't she's just a really good friend…but after that kiss….' he thought, he played with his food in the plate. 

**_Fades to Saria…._**

"Stop giving me a hard time." Saria told them both, the two other girls laughed. "We are not giving you a hard time." Mina explained. "Yeah…you guys have been talking about this like it's some kind of big love story." she replied a little angry. "Come on if you think about it is true, it could happen." Lila said. 

"No come on. Davis is just as he is…a best friend and nothing more…. besides I like that guy…what his name…err I forgot it." she questioned. "Saria…there is no denying destiny!" Mina replied standing up on her bed. Saria frowned. "There is no Destiny!" she shouted. 

"What do you mean? Have ever read Romeo and Juliet?" Lila asked sitting on the chair next to Mina's bed. "Yeah, but this is modern times…and Davis and me aren't Romeo and Juliet." she again repeated to them. "Correction Davis and I." Mina said. 

"Guys, I don't like him like him, okay, just because he kissed me it doesn't mean that I like him." she finished then walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Mina asked. "To the bathroom and no I'm not going to go off and phone Davis and tell him how much I love him." she answered and closed the door behind her. 

"She likes him." The two replied at the same time. "Well if she isn't going to cooperate then we will have to interfere…. Tomorrow at school we could make them have a run in, with the help of Kevin and Zen." Lila replied, Mina smiled the two girls gave each other a high five. "Good plan!" 

Saria sighed, she looked at herself in the mirror examining her hair and face carefully. 'Do I like him?' she thought to herself still observing herself in the mirror. 'I mean we kissed didn't we…. but did I feel something?' she pondered again in her mind thoughts like that ran over in her head. 

**_To Be Continued…._**


	2. Chapter 2

Time As Always Time Chapter 2****

**_Friday, September 29th 2023 _**

**_7:00am….Tai and Sora's house…._**

"WAAAA!!! MOMMY!!! LI TOOK MY FAVORITE SHIRT!!!" Reena cried coming down the stairs tears running down her face Sora and Tai were both running around the house both still weren't dressed for work. But were both trying to get the kids ready for school and pre-school. "LI!" Sora shouted her son came to view from the top of the stairs. "I didn't take it mom she hid it some where." Li tried to explain. 

While Sora was busy with that situation Tai on the other hand was getting Maiko ready. "THAT HURTS STOP DADDY!!" the little girl cried as Tai was trying to comb her hair. "Honey, don't shout…if I don't brush your hair who will? You?" he asked. "Yeah." she replied Tai laughed. "Okay sure. Now stop moving." he replied. 

……………. 

Li was at the table Reena glaring at him from the opposite end. Sora was making cereal, three bowls of honey nut cheerio's, Tai came down stairs with Maiko, she ran to the table and sat next to her angry sister. "Reena what's wrong?" Maiko questioned. "Li is being bad." she answered. "Li leave her alone." Maiko replied her too staring at him. 

"Mom Dad they're looking at me again." Li replied "Girls leave your brother alone." Tai replied he helped himself to some of the coffee, Sora finished preparing the bowls and handed them out to the three kids…it was much more quieter now, since they were eating. 

Saria came down the stairs, in the typical green uniform that Sora had wore, she went by her father and into the cupboard and grabbed a cereal bar from the box she closed it. "Bye mom, dad see you tonight." she replied the left the kitchen "Saria wait!" Sora called to the front door. "Yeah mom." she asked "I want you to walk to your brother's school and walk with him home okay." Sora told her. "Okay sure." Saria put on her other shoe and was out the door. 

"LI STOP IT!!" Reena's voice echoed through the home. Sora rolled her eyes and walked back to the kitchen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**_Matt and Mimi's house…_**

Compared to Tai and Sora's house it was a lot quieter and their wasn't any one annoying each other. Matt finished his coffee and put down the cup into the sink. "Okay, Dad's got to go to work." he replied, "Okay bye dad." Michael waved at him. "Bye, dad." Lillie replied she got up from her seat and gave Matt a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then walked back to her seat. "Bye mommy." Matt replied, Mimi came over to him and gave him a kiss. "Good luck with the designs." Matt replied, "I will bye daddy." she said kissed him once more on the lips. "Bye." he replied Matt left out the front door Mimi came back to the kitchen. "Okay you two I put out your school clothes on your bed…now go wash up and change." she told them. 

"Okay thank you mom." both children grinned before leaving the table. 

Mimi picked up the kids plates and put them into the sink she turned to hot and cold water taps on and filled the sink with water, then putting the dish soap into the water as well…as she washed the dishes she couldn't help but think about yesterday. 'What if Matt is right and Tai did start to drink more…' she frowned at that thought the shook her head paying attention to the dishes which she finished washing and put them to dry on the drainer. 

"Mommy…" Lillie came down the stairs she came into the kitchen holding up a pink ribbon. "Can you put this in my hair?" she asked. "Sure sweetie." Mimi took the ribbon from her, she braided her daughters hair and tied the ribbon in her hair. "There you go sweetie…now go and get changed." she replied. "Okay mom…" she skipped to the stairs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**_Takeru and Kari's house 8:00am…_**

Kari walked groggily to the bathroom she sighed looking at herself in the mirror rubbing her forehead "I should have just told him last night…like Sora told me too." she through "Mommy…." Hope's voice called from her bedroom. Kari immediately walked to her little girl's room. "Hi honey." Kari replied with a smile. "Mommy is daddy back?" she questioned 

Kari just laughed quietly "No…remember what he said last night when he phoned? He is coming home next week." Kari told her. "But why…" then Hope began to cry. "Aw…. sweetie don't cry." Kari replied she picked her daughter up from her bed Hope cried on Kari's shoulder. Kari rubbed her daughters back gently. 'I should have known that she start again in the morning.' she thought. 

"Come on do you want to have mango for breakfast?" she asked. "Yeah…" she replied with a sigh. "Okay, then maybe later we can go and see your grandma Anna." Kari said to her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_**Obadia High School…Math Class**___

Saria jotted down the notes that the teacher was putting up on the board. "Okay now here is an example." her teacher Mr. Higaru replied. "I want someone to solve the equation that's on the board. Two x squared minus two x minus three equals zero." 

Two hands went up the teacher sighed and picked one of them. 

Mina handed a small white piece of paper to Saria; once she received she quietly opened it up and read what it said. Saria frowned then crumbled the paper in her hand and threw it at Mina. "Miss. Kamiya." Mr. Higaru replied in a stern voice. "Why did you throw that?" he asked. 

Saria stood up from her chair. "Sorry, Mr. Higaru…I won't do it again, my temper got the best of me." she bowed to him then took her spot. "That's okay Miss. Kamiya just don't do that again." he warned then continued to teach the class, Saria turned in her seat then looked at Mina with an angry expression. Mina smiled and waved at her, Saria turned around facing the blackboard again. 

**_after class….._**

"You don't know how angry I am right now." Saria replied she looked over at Mina then Lila joined them. "HI!" she cried. "Morning." The two girls replied. "Come on Saria lighten up." Mina told her. "What happened?" Lila asked confused. "Saria, is mad at me cause of the note I sent her in math class….it said Davis likes her too, she doesn't believe it." Mina replied smirking Lila smiled as well. "Hmmm…I think that's right…oh and maybe we should ask him now cause there he comes!" Lila pointed down the hall Davis and Kevin were walking toward them, Saria groaned inwardly. 

"Guys I told you we don't like each other what is that hard to remember? It's only three words." She replied. "Technically it's five words, but by the look that Davis is trying to avoid us I say that he likes you." Mina replied. 

"DAVIS! KEVIN! Over here." she called to them, the boys who were about to turn around stopped and waved back at the girls. 

"Come here you two…we won't bite." Mina replied 

"That's what I'm afraid off." Kevin replied as himself and Davis walked up to the girls. "Was there something that you wanted to say Kevin?" Lila asked "Um no." he replied. "Right…anyways we all got to get going to second period class." Mina replied she and Kevin left the way Davis and him were going a few moments ago before being called down the hall to where they were and then Lila left in the opposite direction. That left Davis and Saria alone. 

"After you." Davis replied he opened the door to the classroom. "Thank you." Saria answered and walked in with him right behind her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**_Tai's Office…._**

Tai was typing something up on his computer he shifted back and forth from the screen to the paper that was spread out to the left of his keyboard, he had his glasses on then his phoned beeped "Tai your wife is here to see you." she told him "Okay send her in." He replied still typing on the computer. 

The door opened and Sora came into the office, Tai looked from is work at his wife, she was holding a folder of what seemed to be paper work. "Here babe, that's all the stuff you wanted, the report and numbers of the budget and the new champing they're launching in the cosmetic's department." Sora put the folder on the desk. "Thank you." he replied Tai sighed and left his work at the desk he stood up and walked around to where Sora was. 

They hugged "I wish we weren't so busy with the kids.... we hardly have the time to ourselves lately" Tai whispered to her, Sora still in his embrace. "I know what you mean, we should go away after all this budget stuff is finished with." Sora replied softly she pulled away from the hug. And looked into his eyes. "Your so….sexy with the glasses on." she whispered with a smile. 

"How many times have you told me that?" Tai questioned her with a laugh. "Too many but it's so true." she replied still grinning, Tai put his lips on hers and gently kissed her, there was a beep from the phone again. "Tai a woman is here to see you, she says she's an old friend of yours from high school." His secretary replied Tai groaned and pulled away from Sora bit. "Tell her to get lost." he replied…the began to kiss Sora again this time it was more passionate, that Sora was leading him to his couch, that was in the office. 

Another beep "She's insisting to see you sir." was his secretary's voice again. "Tell her to fuck off….I'm busy." Tai replied, Sora pushed Taichi on the couch where they proceeded to make out, Sora on top of him. Both were still fully dressed their clothing was ruffled from their wild make out session. 

"Ah miss you can't go in there!" Tai's sectary shouted at whom ever it was outside his office. This time Tai and Sora both stopped immediately the fixed there clothing a bit and hair. Tai marched to the door and opened it up as he did a woman ran right into him. Tai startled a bit looked at her, she went up to pull him into a kiss when Tai pushed her away from him. 

"Who the hell are you!" Tai stated angry, Sora came up beside him she was angry very angry that some woman was trying to kiss HER husband. "Yeah who exactly are you?" Sora questioned eyeing the woman carefully. "Sora….I didn't know you were in there." the woman replied. 

"No kidding…I bet your probably thinking of trying to seduce him weren't you." Sora told the woman she only glared at Sora. Taichi eyed the woman he noticed something, she had Sora's hair colour, her eye colour same height as Sora he gasped lightly, he walked to her and smelled her hand and her hair and smelt like Sora everything about her was an exact copy of Sora. 

"You know what." Tai replied stepping away from the woman "You were trying to seduce me…everything about you is like Sora…your eyes, your hair, your smell, your height…. who the hell are you really?" he asked really confused. The woman turned around and ran for it. "Casey call security now." Sora demanded Tai's secretary. "Okay Mrs. Kamiya." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**_Doctor's office…._**

Anna took a seat in the room as she waited for her doctor to arrive with the test results of her mammogram. Kevin came into the room next took her hand in his. "Don't worry Anna I'm sure everything is okay." he told her calmly he took a seat in another chair that was beside her rubbed her hand. 

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya." Dr. Iva Isomui replied coming into her office she was carrying with her a manila envelope that probably contained Anna's mammograms. She sent them aside and took a seat in the chair. "Well your mammograms showed some kind of possible chance of being a tumour. But don't get distraught cause we don't know for sure until we do an biopsy." the doctor replied she wrote something on her chat. "I'd like to schedule one as soon as possible." she told them. 

"Okay sure doctor." Kevin replied he looked at his wife. "Will the biopsy hurt?" she asked. "No it won't the kind of biopsy we will do is a needle biopsy so you won't be requiring surgery." she explained to them. "Okay thanks Doctor." she told her, the doctor stood up from her desk. "Well…I think we can have it done right now…so follow me." Dr. Isomui replied and they all left her office. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**_Takeru & Kari's home…3:00 pm_**

Hope was playing on the living room floor with her Barbie's. The phone rang Kari got up and walked over to the phone picking it up. "Hello." she answered. "Hey…baby." Takeru voice replied through the receiver. "Oh Takeru, why your phoning at this time?" Kari questioned him. 

Takeru sat on his hotel room bed he held the receiver to his ear. "I missed you, and my baby how is she doing huh?" he asked her. "Takeru you called last night…is something wrong?" Kari voice asked him he sighed and lay down on his back. "Ah yeah." he replied in a sigh he looked up at the ceiling of the hotel room. "Oh Takeru what is it?" Kari questioned him. Takeru sat up right, he walked over the window he looked over the city lights he was in Canada, Ontario the capital city Toronto promoting his new book and just learned a little while ago that his agent had made him tour for an extra week. 

"I'm so sorry Kari…Kei he put an extra week on my tour to go to the States." he replied. 

Kari groaned inwardly she put her hand to her head the rubbed her brow slightly. "I um don't know how to tell you Takeru." she whispered. "Tell me what?" he questioned her. Kari took a deep breath in. "I was going to tell you when you got home at the end of the week but, I guess that's not going to happen now." she replied. "It's okay I won't get mad at you if that's what your thinking." he questioned. 

Takeru stood up from the bed he paced with his cell phone now he was being to worry about her. "Kari… come on tell me. You're getting me worried." he told her very concerned. "I'm pregnant." she replied. Takeru nearly dropped the phone but recovered quickly. "Your what? I thought we said we would wait…" he trailed off. 

"I'm sorry I know what we said but….I guess something must have happen the last time when we were working on I and…" Kari stopped as Takeru interrupted her. "Kari its okay." he replied, Kari smiled softly. "I'm just going to regret that I can't be there for the first ultrasound." he whispered. 

"I know you are Takeru you shouldn't worry though….I'll be sure to tell you how it goes at the doctor's." she told him. he smiled. "Okay you do that." Takeru smiled. "Any ways I got to get to sleep its late here." he told her. "Okay I love you." Kari told him. " Love you too." he replied before they both hung the phone up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**_Hospital…._**

Anna and Kevin were getting into their car they were silent. Anna had worried expression on her face she looked out of the car window. "How do we tell our kids?" she questioned out loud. "We shouldn't say anything right as this moment, when you know for sure that it is Cancer then we will tell them…they will only worry if we tell them now." Kevin told her as he drove them home. 

"I guess your right." Anna replied "When the doctor phones tonight we will know if it's cancer or not." Kevin said quietly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_**Outside Taichi's office…**___

Two security guards carried the woman that had tried to kiss Tai earlier. Sora shook her head at the woman. "Really, don't you think that I didn't know who you are?" Sora questioned angry. "You wouldn't know me, bitch." the woman threw at Sora. Sora was about to slap the woman but Taichi stopped her. "Sora, calm down if you hit her there won't be nothing that will be accomplished." he told her quietly. 

"Okay I'm calmed down Taichi just let me go." she told him; Taichi only half listened to her but still had a hold her hand. "Lindsay…shouldn't you go mind your own business and if you don't I'll personally see that you'll get what's coming to you. Got it." Sora threatened her. 

"Security, take her away." Taichi replied the two men dragged her away, Taichi turned to his wife "Lindsay? Isn't that the chick that you told me about a while back." he replied. "Yeah it is." she answered him. "Well don't worry about her, the only woman I love is you." Taichi told her Sora smiled at him. "I know honey I know." she whispered and they both kissed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**_Matt's office at Aero limited.... _**

Matt sat at this desk he looked threw the papers trying to get his mind off of personal things. He kept looking at the phone every once and a while. "Fuck, I'll just phone." He replied out loud grabbing the phone from its receiver, he dialled Tai's office number. 

"Hello can you put me through to Taichi Kamiya please." Matt told asked Taichi's secretary. "Please wait a moment sir" she answered. 

Taichi at this desk was working again on paper work this time, when his secretary came on the intercom through his phone. "Taichi you have a caller on line one." she told him. "Okay thanks Casey." he picked up the receive and push a button. 

"Taichi Kamiya." he spoke into the phone. "Tai it's me Matt." Tai rolled his eyes "What do you want?" he questioned. 

"Thanks that's a nice greeting." Matt replied sarcastically. "Look Matt, I would talk but I'm really busy…" Matt then cut him off his sentence. "I know your busy but I just wanted to know if you're okay." Matt asked him concerned. Taichi frowned "Yeah…why wouldn't I be?" he asked. 

Matt sighed inwardly before he started to explain why he was concerned about him. "I just thought about the other night…and you ask about more beer…. and maybe I thought that you had gone over limit or something." he answered. "Matt, really you shouldn't be worrying about me…. Sora and I are close she won't let me make a mistake that like again." Tai replied he clearly lied to him but he didn't want Matt to start with this worrying about him over the drinking control problems he was having. 

"Matt don't worry…there is absolutely nothing to worry about." Taichi repeated himself he looked at the tray of liquor that was across from him in his office. "Tai are you sure now…I want to help if you do have an problem. After all man were brothers aren't we." Tai laughed "Yeah your right…but seriously nothing to worry about." Tai again repeated to him. 

"Okay if you say so…but remember that were family now…don't leave us out." He told him. "Got it man I swear if anything's wrong I'll tell you." Tai replied he looked at his wristwatch. "Okay…I really got to get back to work you probably do too." 

"Okay so talk to you later okay Tai." Matt said, "Talk to you later." he said back to him the two hung their phones up. Taichi's eyes fell to the liquor cabinet and looked away from it getting back to his work. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**_Main House at the Kamiya Mansion…6:00pm_**

Anna and Kevin were seated at the kitchen table they talked at the table. "Are you sure Kevin…this is a big thing, I don't want to keep it from our children." Anna whispered to him in a worried tone. "Anna if we tell them they will only worry it's better that we know what it is before we tell them. Dr. Isomi said she would phone when the test results come in." Kevin explained. 

Out side the home Kari had gotten out of her seat, Hope had already undone her belt and came out her mom's door. "Okay, be careful walking up the steps sweetie…" Kari said, Hope ran up to the small path then grabbing a hold of the railings she walked up the four steps and reached up and rang the door bell. Kari came up to the door just as Kevin came to open it. 

"Hi Hope. Can I have a hug?" Kevin asked the little girl gave him a hug. "Where's grandma?" she asked cutely in her small voice. "Go see her she's in the kitchen." Kevin told her she ran toward the kitchen. "Hi dad." Kari gave him a hug. "Hi there, how are you feeling today?" he questioned as he took Kari's jacket from her and put it to hang in the closet, Kari took her shoes off and placed them aside. "I'm good thanks." she replied. 

"Hi mom." Hikari replied giving her a hug. "Hi darling." Anna smiled. "Are Tai, Sora and the Kids coming over for dinner?" she questioned. "Where is Saria? Mommy." Hope asked. "She's at home." Kari answered. Hope comes over to her and takes her finger. "Mommy come on lets go get her." she replied pulling her mothers finger. "Hope, Saria might come later…she's probably busy." Kari told her again. 

"But…I wanna go she her now." Hope continued on. "Here come with grandma let's go watch Snow White." Anna replied giving her hand to Hope she accepted "Okay grandma." 

"Your brother is coming over for dinner." Kevin replied "Okay that's good…I have an announcement to make." Kari replied. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Mimi and Matt's house 6:30pm…._**

Matt and his son were playing video games in the living room. "Your lucky dad I didn't get you." Michael replied he kept on pressing the buttons on the game pad as he watched the screen Matt was as well. "Ha! I beat you again Michael." Matt replied. "Aww…no fair!" Michael replied annoyed. 

Mimi peaked into the living room "Sometimes I wonder whom you really bought that for." she told Matt "Hey mom, I bought it for the kids." he replied from the dining room. Mimi rolled her eyes, and then went back to the kitchen to finish making dinner, Lillie sat at the small kids table in the corner of the kitchen she was colouring in a colouring book. 

"Mommy…can I have some water?" she asked from the table she flipped her hair over her shoulder with her hand and continued to colour. Mimi grabbed a plastic cup from the cupboard filled it up with water from the Brita filter and handed it to her daughter. She took a sip and put it down on her table and kept on colouring. 

Matt came strolling into the kitchen next and ruffled Mimi's hair as he passed her then went to see what his daughter was up to. "Yamato what that for?" Mimi questioned him. "Cause your beautiful." he answered with a smiled Mimi shook her head. 

"What ya working on Lillie?" He asked her, he looked at the colouring book he was shocked. "Holy, honey for your age you can sure colour extremely well. Look at it you coloured all inside the lines." he replied. 

The phone rang, Yamato turned but he didn't see Mimi in the kitchen he got up and walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello." he replied. 

"Yamato Ishida?" the voice on the other end asked him he nodded "Yeah that's me who's this?" he questioned. "This is the Obadia police, we need to question you." the officer replied. "Huh what for I didn't do anything." he told him. "We know you didn't sir but we need to question you on a few things about a Miss. Brittany Coners. You might be asked to testify." 

Yamato was clearly confused "What? What's going on why would I have to testify?" he asked quickly. "Sir Miss. Coners committed suicide last night." Yamato in total shock dropped the phone in slow motion it fell onto the floor. 

**_To Be Continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author Notes: _**Okay here's a list of things that are I need to cover before we can go on....to chp 3

**1)** I'm using the Japanese names for most of the characters...here a list to the changes.

Kamiya = Yagami, Tai = Taichi, Matt = Yamato, Kari = Hikari, TK = Takeru, Davis Sr = Daisuke

Davis is going to stay as is, as well as Yolie, Sora and Mimi.

**2)** The kids who kids is who's...

Sora and Taichi: Saria (16), Li(6 turning 7) , Reena and Maiko(5) 

Mimi and Yamato: Michael(6) and Lillie(4)

Takeru and Hikari: Hope(2) 

Yolie and Daisuke : Davis(16)

Yolie and Ken: Shin (10 weeks)

Daisuke and Kara: Mateo(6), Ayumi(4) ( next chapter they'll be in.) 

Ages are in the ( )'s 

**3)** in Chapter One I miscalculated Li and Michael's ages...Gomen! Li is 6 going to be 7 and Michael is 6

Okay there we go.....now one to the story......

................

**Time As Always Time Chapter 3 **

Mimi came running into the kitchen she looked at her husband. "Yamato what's wrong!" she went to him he was leaning against the table he looked like was going to pass out. "The phone." He whispered he pulled a chair out and sat down. "Hello, who's this?" Mimi questioned into the phone. 

"Mrs. Ishida I presume." the officer said. "Yes this is I." she told him. "Mrs. Ishida your husband needs to come to the police station we need to ask him a few questions regarding Miss. Coners…last night Miss. Coners committed suicide." Mimi gasped understanding the response that Yamato gave to that, she turned and watched him concerned "Okay officer when would be a good time to come into the police station?" she asked. "Tomorrow morning will be good around 9:00 am, see you then. Bye." he said. 

Mimi put the phone down. "Yamato are you okay?" she questioned him. "I don't know…." he replied shaken "I don't know." Mimi took his hand in hers and held it. "Yama…honey don't blame yourself I know that what your thinking but don't." she warned him quietly. "I can't help it, I killed her…she killed herself because of me!" he cried he began to cry. Mimi helped him up. 

"Daddy are you okay?" Lillie questioned she looked up at him from her table in the corner of the kitchen. "He's fine darling…he just needs to go and rest upstairs." Mimi told her she and Yamato went upstairs. Michael was watching what happened and was concern as well. "Lillie? What's wrong with dad?" he questioned his sister. "Mommy said that he has to go to bed." she answered. "Oh." Michael said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**_Sora and Taichi Yamagi's home…_**

"Mom guess what." Saria replied she was holding a paper out with what looked like a brochure the words Thailand written on the front cover. Sora looked away from the book she was reading in the living room, Saria was standing in front of her and Taichi who was reading the paper he stopped and took time to give his attention to his daughter "What?" the both questioned with an eyebrow raised. 

"Our Geography class is going to Thailand!" she cried, jumping up and down obviously excited. Taichi and Sora both stifled a laugh. "Are you serious?" Taichi questioned her. "Of course, we are going to Thailand…to study tropical plants as biologist it's going to be so cool." she explained she paced in front of them back and forth. "We are going to have fundraisers to get money but I was hoping that since we have some a lot of mullah…." she trailed off 

"What you want us to pay for twenty five kids?" Sora questioned, "Um…no just a little nudge of money…say sixteen thousand." Saria replied her parents nearly fell of there seats. "WHAT! That's not a little nudge!" Taichi cried he looked at her. 

"Aw dad come on it's not a lot…we have lots of money." Saria looked to her mother. "Mom? Come on both please…I'm begging." she quipped. "We may have lots of money but we also have bills tons of them, we need to buy food, clothes, put money in each of your kids trust funds." Taichi stopped then looked at her. "The final answer is no." he told her. 

Saria frowned. "Fine…be that way." She stuck her tongue at him and walked out of the room. Taichi got up and followed her to the front door "SARIA! TAKE THAT BACK!" Taichi called after her then heard the front door slam. "That went well." Sora said she got up from her seat, putting down her book. "Well she can't expect us to fork up what sixteen thousand for her class to go on a trip to Thailand." Taichi told her. "Taichi, she's a teenager don't expect her to understand." Sora walked up behind him and started to give him a shoulder massage. 

There were shouts coming from upstairs Sora and Taichi both groaned. "Okay it was my turn this morning your turn right now." Sora told her husband Taichi rolled his eyes. "Okay I guess it's fair." Taichi then walked up the stairs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**_Taichi's Parents home…._**

Hope, Hikari where seated the kitchen table with Kari's mother and her father they were talking, there was some food on the stove but it wasn't ready. The door opened up suddenly starling all four. 

"SARIA!" Hope screamed happily, Saria smiled and waved at everyone. "Hi, aunt Hikari I didn't know you were going to be here too." Saria wondered Hikari smiled at her. "Yeah I was when are your mom and dad coming over with the kids?" she questioned. 

Saria humph and walked crossing her arms across her chest she was a little angry. "Dad's an idiot." she replied and stormed into the living room. "What did he do this time?" Hikari asked, "He won't give my class some money to start us off. for our trip to go to Thailand." she explained to her. 

"Well how much are you asking for darling?" Kevin questioned he took out a chequebook. "Only sixteen thousand." Saria replied. "Dad…don't if Taichi see that he'll get mad, you know how much he hates when you give stuff to his children especially money." Hikari whispered to her father, as he made a cheque out. "Saria honey doses this go to the school?" Kevin asked ignoring his daughter "Yeah….why?" Saria wondered. 

"Here darling take this to school tomorrow but don't tell your father or your mother." Kevin held out the cheque to his granddaughter. "Oh thank you grandpa I love you so much!" Saria came into the kitchen and took the cheque from him and gave him a hug then she hugged her grandma then Hikari and Hope. "I'll be back." she said and left out the door. 

"Don't blame me when Taichi finds out." Hikari replied with a sigh. "Relax, Hikari we only live once and your father wants to make sure Saria gets to go on the trip with her class." Anna told her. "Fine just don't tell me that I didn't warn you cause I did. When my brother gets angry it will be world war three." Hikari remarked. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**_Ichijiou's…_**

"Mom…" Davis began he pulled out a piece of paper the same one Saria had showed to her parents. "Yes, honey."

she replied, "Well, Our geography class is having a field trip during spring break, we will be going to Thailand." Davis stopped noticing the look on his mother's face. "What?" he asked. "Well honey we don't have enough money for that…" she replied. "Mom…we won't have to pay much only about one hundred dollars, beside if you can't pay that then I'll ask dad when I go over there tonight." He replied simply. 

"Your Dad won't he has two kids of his own…he needs to take care of them too." Yolie replied not thinking what she said Davis gotten angry. "I am one of his kids too! Mom or did you forget?" he asked a little upset. "No darling, of course I didn't forget. And I didn't mean to sound like that honey really I just don't want you asking for money from him." she explained. 

"So what is it no or yes?" Davis questioned dryly he wasn't that very amused with her attitude about his dad. "Well, of course you can go, I'm sure Ken will be happy to pay for the trip amount." Yolie looked down at her baby, his name was Shin he was only ten weeks old. "Okay if you say so…I'm going to my room and packing for dad's." he answered he walked out of the kitchen and making a left turn walked up the stairs. 

Davis opened the door to his room then closed it shut when he did he took off his uniform, putting on a pair of more comfortable home clothing. He went on his knees and pried underneath his bed taking out his old soccer bag. 

Then tossed the bag on the bed he put various items into the bag. Afterwards he finished packing he zipped up the bag leaving it on his bed and sat at his computer where he logged onto the Internet. 

Once on he opened MSN up and logged into his account once on a notify screen came on "ridem underscore kiss at hotmail dot com?" he thought out loud confused, reluctantly he pressed okay to see who it was going to be. Saria, Mina and Lila as well as Kevin were all on-line and knowing the girls they would probably add him to their conversation. Which only happened in a matter of seconds.

****

**_MSN conversation window…_**

Kevin says: DAVIS HELP!!! 

Davis says: What's going on? 

SexyChick(Saria) says: **_Davis did u tell ur parents about the trip?_**

Angel(Mina) says: Stop being a kid, Kevin. 

Davis says: Um yeah…I'm going. 

SexyChick says: **_YAY!! Guess what Kevin's going too and so are Mina and Lila._**

Kiss's for everyone (Lila) says: _Oh this is great guys!_

Kevin says: Great? More like torture. 

Angel says: What are you complaining for? 

Kevin says: Because you girls are over dramatic about romance stuff…this is a field trip not a romantic get away. 

Angel says: Well maybe not for us but I know who……. 

Davis says: ? 

SexyChick says: **_SHUT UP MINA!_**

Kiss's for everyone says: ohhhhhhhhh hehe someone has something to hide…. 

Sexychick Says: **_No there is nothing that's hidden._**

Davis says: What's wrong with you guys? 

Kevin says: Well now that u mention it Mina there is a certain person(s) who like another person(s)…. that just won't admit it. 

Davis says: Kevin don't you say a word or I'll come over there and kick your ass. 

Kevin says: I was only kidding. 

Sexychick says: **_About what?_**

Davis says: Never mind Saria he's been smoking something lately… 

Kevin says: MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

kiss's for everyone says: Uh oh, I'm late for my tennis practice see ya all later! Buh bye! 

_Kiss's for everyone has left conversation…_

SexyChick says: **_Okay guys…I have to go to my grandma's for dinner later!_**

Davis says: Bye Saria 

Angel says: Bye girlfriend! 

SexyChick says: **_bye Davis, Mina_**

_SexyChick has left conversation…_

Kevin says: What about saying bye to me, gezz thanks a lot Saria. 

Angel says: Davis you had a chance… 

Davis says: Chance? 

Kevin says: Dude to tell her how you feel about her. 

Davis says: I FEEL nothing but friendship for her, okay so stop telling me I do when I don't. 

Angel says: all right already. 

Kevin says: Don't get so uptight. 

Davis says: later guys my mom is calling me. 

Angel says: byez 

Kevin says: Later man. 

_Davis has left conversation…._

Kevin says: Hey Mina 

Angel says: Yeah 

Kevin says: well…I was wonder if you had anything for tomorrow tonight planned? 

Angel says: Um….no I don't why do you ask? 

Kevin says: Wanna come to the movies with me? 

Angel says: Sure what time? 

Kevin says: the seven o clock show. 

Angel says: Okay it's date. 

Kevin says: see you then 

Angel says: Yup. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Honey…tell me your okay." Mimi whispered she rubbed Yamato's back gently with her hand. "It's okay, I'm okay." he replied not very convincingly. 

There was a knock at the door of there bedroom it was Michael he watched his father and mother for a moment. "Dad are you okay?" he questioned, Yamato put on a smile and nodded he motioned his son over to him. Michael walked over to his dad. "Now Michael I don't want any of you two kids to worry about me, I'm fine…I just got a bad phone call about a lady from the past, something we will tell you about when your older." Yamato gave him a hug. "Okay dad." he whispered. 

"That's good, now go keep an eye on your sister." Yamato told him. "Okay I'll do that." he replied and ran down the stairs. Mimi got up from her spot and closed the door, then walked back over to him. Yamato looked distressed he began to feel tears wetting his face. "Yamato it's not your fault." Mimi told him. "How can it not be do you know how many things I've done to her, I used her, I shot her…" Mimi stopped him from going on any further. 

"Yama, you were in love with me still, it was just bad misjudgment at the time off course but you can't blame yourself for being a stupid teenager with hormones. And when she got shot it wasn't your fault, you didn't mean too it was an accident you stopped her from killing Hikari and I." his wife explained to him. 

"Mimi, I just want to rest for a bit…you don't mind do you?" he asked she shook her head. "No I don't get some rest I'll save you some dinner okay." Yamato nodded, Mimi gave him gentle kiss on his lips before she left. 

Yamato crawled into bed he closed his eyes…almost falling a sleep instantly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Taichi's parents place…7:00pm.._******

Sora poured a tiny bit of wine into Taichi's glass, then some ginger ale. "Mom I can't eat anymore." Maiko replied "Honey just try a little bit. You didn't even finish half of the soup." Sora commented looking at her daughter's full plate. "But I can't eat anymore." she whined, "Why can't you eat as much as Reena's eating?" Taichi asked, "Because she's a baby." Li remarked from across the table. Taichi gave him an angry look, and then Li returned to eating minding his own business. 

Hope was laughing at out at them while Hikari was trying to get her daughters attention to eat her own dinner. "Hope come on eat." Hikari pushed her daughter. Hope took a sip of her soup, and then began to eat. 

**_Later…_**

The family was seated around in the living room talking. "Okay, family……I have something to announce." Hikari cleared her throat then began. "Sora already knows this, and I only told her at the Michael's birthday party…" she trailed of Taichi just sighed "Come on spit it out…." he replied with the motioning of his hands. "I'm pregnant." she replied everyone clapped Saria got up from her seat and hugged her aunt. "Congratulations Aunt Hikari." she replied. Anna was next and smiled at her. "Oh sweetie that good, Congratulations." she replied hugging her "Thank you Mom." she whispered. 

Kevin then came up and hugged his daughter "Congratulations for You and Takeru." he replied "Thank you dad." She smiled back, next came Taichi "Little sis…congratulations but why didn't you tell me first instead of Sora? After all I am your blood sibling." he replied while he gave his sister a hug. "Cause you're a man you wouldn't understand." she answered he pulled away from her and rolled his eyes at her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yamato lay in his bed he looked like he was dreaming something…. 

"I love you Mimi, I love you so much." he whispered in her ear Yamato and Mimi were sitting on a picnic blanket he was confessing he love to her. "I love you too Yamato." she whispered she picked up a strawberry from the small plate of strawberries and fed him. 

"Those are good aren't they…" she asked, Yamato simply smiled and nodded agreeing with her. "Yamato…" a voice came from behind them it was familiar very familiar, both turned around to see Brittany standing there she was wearing white clothing. "Brittany! What do you want." Yamato cried he protected his wife by putting his arms out to his sides. 

"I came to tell you something…in my life I realize what I did to you it was wrong, but please know that it wasn't your fault that what happened to me was my own fault my mind was clouded, confused and delusional… and now I see that you've been through a lot but please don't do anything…this is my fault. I'm sorry for everything I did. Live your life out happy and content." Brittany smiled at him. 

Yamato woke startled he ran his hands threw his hair "Was that real? It felt so livid and real…" he trailed off still in total shock. 

Mimi came into their bedroom seconds later "Yamato I brought you some dinner." Mimi replied looking at the tray then she looked back up to see him. "Yama?" she questioned. 

Yamato looked up at his wife and sighed, "I had a strange dream…. Brittany was in it." he replied Mimi frowned "Oh no your not having those delusional dreams are you?" she questioned him. "No nothing like it…. she was apologizing." he whispered. 

"What?" Mimi put the tray down on the bed and sat next to him. "I had this feeling that the dream was real it felt real like she was there like she really meant It." he told her still a bit of shock left. "Yama….." she trailed of "Mimi seriously I am I saw her she told me that it's not my fault that she killed herself and that she was sorry for everything she had done…I think it was her." he says watching Mimi for a reaction. 

"Yamato…. what will people say to you if you told them that?" Mimi questioned him "I don't care what they think…I saw a documentary once." Yamato turned and looked straight into the vanity mirror at his reflection. "That the people who have died they can communicate with us in our dreams…I know that it sounds far off but it isn't…I didn't make that up she apologized to me and too you." he quickly turned to Mimi and took her hands into his. "Tell me that you understand." he replied searching her eyes for an answer 

"Yama…" she trailed off. "Mimi come on tell me!" he cried she looked away from him. "What you think I'm crazy? That I saw Brittany in my dream and that she told me that she was sorry?" he asked angry. "No…I don't think that of course I believe you." she answered; Yamato let go of her hands she got up. "Then why the reluctance to believe me?" he asked 

Mimi pressed her lips together she sighed. "It's just hard…" Mimi stopped a bright light shone in the bedroom then a image of Brittany appeared she waved to Mimi and seconds later disappeared, Yamato was shocked he looked over to his wife who looked at any moment to faint he got up quickly in time to catch her before she fell. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**_Yamagi's house…(Taichi and Sora bedroom) 9:00pm…_**

"Sora are you done yet?" Taichi questioned Sora shivered a bit she waited for the results of the pregnancy test to come. "No not yet…. just a few more seconds." she answered "Well let me come in, nothing you haven't seen before." he replied, "Okay." Taichi came into the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the bath tube holding on to the indicator in her hands watching and waiting for the results. 

"I so hope I'm not pregnant Taichi." Sora whispered. "You and me both." he said as he went to use the toilet Sora looked down at strip she watched it waiting for it to turn blue. 'Come let me be wrong just once.' she though to herself, the flush of the toilet startled her out she broke her glaze away from the strip and looked up at her husband who was washing his hands…then took his toothbrush out. "Taichi…If I am pregnant…what do we do then?" she asked. "It's not that much we can do then." he replied putting some toothpaste onto the brush he put into his mouth and began to brush. "I had an idea…. if I am pregnant you can get a vasectomy." 

Taichi started to gag on the toothpaste he took the brush out and spit it out the toothpaste. "WHAT!" he cried. "It's a reasonable suggestion Taichi." Sora said to him in calm tone. "I won't get a vasectomy and that's final." he replied angry. 

Sora sighed she looked too the strip it had turned color…to blue. Sora jumped up from where she was seated. The anger vanished from Taichi's face and turned to confusion "I'm not pregnant Taichi! Look." she showed her the strip to him he smiled. The two hugged happily. "Thank god." the both whispered. 

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to suggest vasectomy…I'm sorry." she whispered hugging him tightly. "Its okay honey don't worry." he rubbed her back. "I still love you no matter what." Taichi replied softly.

**_To Be Continued… _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time As Always Time Chapter 4**

****

**_Next morning…Saturday September 30th 2023 _**

**_Yamato and Mimi's…_**

Yamato had a long night he didn't sleep for a while after seeing that vision he still couldn't believe that it actually happened to them. He yawned covering his mouth and he walked down the stairs in his boxers he wore a robe as well, with slippers. "Morning Daddy! Are you feeling okay?" Lillie asked him he smiled at her. "Yes sweetie I'm okay now." he replied he frowned noticing that Michael wasn't up. "Where's Michael?" he questioned 

"Sleeping still." Mimi and Lillie replied at the same time, Mimi handed a coffee mug to him he took it gratefully. "Thank you mommy." he replied he stirred it with the spoon that Mimi had left in the mug then took a small sip. 

"Likes to sleep in like me too, doesn't he." Yamato replied. "Obviously." Mimi answered. "Har har har…" Yamato faked laugh at her. 

"Right you better hurry and get ready we got to go out. Lillie you and Michael and going over to your grandma's house." Mimi told the kids she walked up the stairs the kids following her then going to there own rooms Yamato then walked up to the stair and went into Mimi and his bedroom. 

Yamato walked into their walk in closet he looked through his section of clothing. "Hmm….." he whispered he looked at clothes "You should were a suit." Mimi's voice replied suddenly he turned and smiled back at her then looked back to the suits. "What do you think?" he asked as he went through his selection. "Well, pick that navy blue one." she suggested she joined him at his side "Okay why not." "I'll wear this." Mimi pulled out a causal sundress. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**_Yamagi Taichi and Sora's house….9:00am_**

The kids were all up, expect for Saria who was sleeping in. "Okay finish up your breakfast, Reena." Sora told her as she cleaned the counter from coffee that had been spilled, Taichi was sitting in the living room reading the paper he had his glasses on he picked up his cup of coffee from the coffee table, and took a sip then replaced it back to it's original spot. 

The twins ran up the stairs to their room, Li came into the living room next. "Dad I'm going to play video games okay." he asked, Taichi nodded. Li set the game up and began to play. Then door bell rung "Taichi can you get that?" Sora called from somewhere in the basement. He got up from the living room and walked to the living room door, his glasses still on he looked threw the peep hole and groaned. "What the hell dose he want." Taichi whispered. He unhooked the door's lock then opened it up. 

"What do you want?" Taichi asked plainly. "Thank you for the warm welcome Taichi." Dean replied he looked pasted his son in law. "Warm welcome why should I give you a warm welcome after the shit you put me through." he replied angry, Mr. Takenouchi just rolled his eyes at him. "What did I do to make you resent me that much?" Dean asked him again wondering. "What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you have phoned?" Taichi questioned. 

"That wasn't what I was asking." Dean stated angry his patients was wearing thin. "You want to know okay I'll tell you…Everything that I do doesn't seem enough like I need to buy Sora the hope diamond for you to think she is happy enough to be with me." Taichi began he voice was raised a bit then calmed down. "We will carry this out side." Taichi whispered he stepped out and he closed the front door. 

"Who said I was doing that?" Dean asked him confused. 

"Who said? What you don't even know what your doing or what your actions are?" Taichi voice was loud…it was loud enough to be heard from inside. Reena and Maiko both walked down stairs hearing their father talking loud with some one. "Mommy! Daddy's talking to some one." Maiko replied she walked down the stairs that lead to the basement. 

"Who is it sweetie?" Sora asked as she was taking out the clothes from the dryer. "I don't know." she replied then Reena came down the stairs too she stood by her sister's side "I think daddy's is having a fight out side…he's yelling." Reena replied quietly. Sora sighed "Okay don't worry I'm going to check up on your dad in minute after I finish taking these out of the dryer." she told her two twin daughters. 

**_On the porch…._**

"OH AND I SUPPOSE THAT YOU WANTED TO COME HERE TO CHECK ON SORA DIDN'T YOU!" Taichi shouted at him. "YES TAICHI IS IT SO HARD TO LET ME SEE MY DAUGHTER AND GRANDKIDS THAT'S ALL I CAME HERE FOR!" Dean shouted back at Taichi. in a more normal tone voice he began "You get out of my way, I'm going in to see my daughter and grandchildren…I didn't come here to be lectured by you, the boy who ruined my daughters life." he whispered heatedly. 

Taichi swallowed his anger. "I did not ruin her life she is perfectly happy." He looked at the door then back to his Father in law. 

"Then why Taichi dose she want my help with some things around the house, she called me and I'm here now let me in." Dean replied as he said that Sora opened the door she looked at her father then Taichi. "Dad, Taichi…. what's going on?" she asked. "It's okay Sora, nothing…did." Taichi looked away felt tears coming to him suddenly but he held them in. "Sora I'm going to my mom's for a while…I need to cool off." he answered sounding a little lost and upset. 

Sora watched him worried as he walked over to his parent's home. Dean walked passed her into her and Taichi's home, Sora closed the door feeling dreadfully concern for her husband. "Dad, What did you do to him." Sora stared at her father she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for an answer from him. 

"He was rude, Is that how he treats you like? it was disgusting." Dean told her angry. "Grandpa!" Li came running up to them Dean gave a hug to his grandson the soon the twins came down stairs too overjoyed to see grandpa Dean. They were talking to him telling him stories. Sora rubbed her temples gently with both hands. "Kids…. your grandfather and I need to talk." Sora began she really hated why her father always got onto Taichi's case. 

"Awwwwww…but I want to stay here with grandpa…do you want to come upstairs grandpa, to see me and Maiko's room." she questioned. "No fair, Reena." Li began. "Your playing video games!" she shouted. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sora shouted this stopped everyone in there tracks they all look at her. "I want to talk to your Grandfather for a minute alone…go up to your rooms now." She said pointing to the stairs with that all three started up the stairs to they're rooms rather slowly. 

"Sora we can talk another time." Dean began to say but he stopped noticing the look in his daughter's eyes, mostly of anger. "There is no other time, don't think your coming over here all the time from now on…not until we resolve the differences between you and Taichi…I don't know why you have to torture him. He didn't do anything wrong." Sora says as she paces in the living room. 

Dean stands from the sofa. "Honey, I only care about you." "And you should care for Taichi he has way more problems then I do." Sora told him angry still. "Then you should just get rid of him." Dean suggested Sora turned to look at her father in shocked and unbelieving expression. "NO! He's my husband I love him! And only him!" she cried out. 

"It was just a suggestion honey." Sora started to laugh an angry laugh. "Oh so let me get this straight you still don't approve of him because he got me pregnant, he proposed to me and we got married at age nineteen and we are still married. Is that it dad?" she narrowed her eyes at him still angry. "I didn't come here to argue, Sora. I just came here to see if your okay and the kids." 

The washing machine downstairs buzzed telling the washer that it was finished washing the clothes. "Kids down stairs! You give them what ever you brought them and get out." Sora told him angry she stormed down into the basement. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Yamagi home…._**

Taichi came to the back door he opened it and went inside his parents house he looked up noticing his parents where crying. "Mom? Dad?" he questioned confused temporarily forgetting about Dean. "Taichi." Both his parents look at his confused face. "What's wrong why are you crying?" he asked. 

"Sweetheart we need to tell you and the family something…tonight when we are all together." Anna sniffed she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay but…. why not tell me now?" he asked. "We aren't ready yet…tonight." she told him again. "Yes son…so what brings you here?" Kevin asked Taichi sighed. "I don't feel like talking right now." Taichi replied he walked passed them going to the dinning room he sat down at the table and put his head down on his arms. 'I know what would help Taichi…. a drink…just a small drink.' he conscious told him. 

"No" he whispered "I won't." he looked around his parents dinning room noticing there was liquor in the cabinets, all around. "Taichi if you leave and you lock up the house me and your mom are going out." he's father asked. "Yeah sure thing dad." he replied back. A few moments later the door closed and he could here the car being started then it driving away. 

"Maybe just a tiny bit." he suggested Taichi got up from the table he walked around it to a cabinet that was full of liquor. He looked at all the available beverages. 'Come Taichi…just take one and drink it…your parents won't know Sora won't know…I know you want to Taichi.' the conscious came back again. Taichi's hand reached and took the royal crown bottle, from the cabinet. "Just one drink…" Taichi trailed off he took a glass from the bottom shelf and went over to the small Icebox that was next to the cabinet, he put a few cubes of ice into the glass then opening the lid he poured himself half of glass of the Royal Crown. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**_Takashi's Home…. Bathroom_**

Hikari threw up in the toilet she stayed there for a while before wiping her mouth. "God I hate morning sickness." she whispered. "Mommy…are you okay?" Hope asked coming into the bathroom she rubbed her eyes as she said that. "Its okay Mommy is a little sick…that's all." Hikari smiled at her daughter. "Oh." Hope then ran back into her room. 

The phone rang Hikari ran and picked it up. "Hello" she answered "Hey beautiful good morning." Takeru's voice told her sexily. "I guess it would be a beautiful morning but it isn't I'm got my first bout of morning sickness which is surprising cause the last time I was pregnant with Hope I got it during the third month and this is only the first month." Hikari told him. "I'm sorry honey I wish I could do something about that." he told her. 

"Mommy is that daddy?" Hope asked coming into the room in a summer outfit. "Hope it's not warm enough for that!" Hikari cried. Takeru was laughing. "Let me talk with her." Takeru asked. "Yup honey here." Hikari handed the phone to her. "How's my baby doing?" Takeru questioned. "I'm not a baby any more…are you going to come home?" she questioned 

"Not right away but I will." he answered. "Okay…daddy." she replied said. "But when I come back from America I'll bring you a present." Hope smiled and laughed Hikari grinned. "Hope darling can I talk to daddy now?" she questioned. "Okay…bye daddy mommy wants to talk to you." Hope handed the phone to Hikari then ran back into her room. 

"What did you promise her?" Hikari asked him. "Nothing…just a present." he answered. "You must be tired…you should get your rest." she told "I not that tired." he answered quietly. "Takeru don't try to pull the lying stuff on me…. your exhausted I can hear it in your voice. Now I want you to rest and do a good job of the touring." Hikari replied. 

"Okay you win…I'll get some sleep. But Hikari I can't phone tomorrow because I'll be on the plane to New York." Takeru said he lay down on his bed phone still to his ear. "Oh sweetie, it okay so far you phone everyday after you left. Don't worry about us we have everyone here, your mother and father my mother and father you know what I mean right Takeru?" she asked, he sighed lightly nodding "Yeah I couldn't help but miss you and my daughter and now that your pregnant again….I don't know I just feel as though I can't do anything lately." 

"Oh baby, don't worry. Get your rest, Hope and I are fine." Hikari whispered, Hope tugged on her pyjama pants. "Mommy, I'm hungry." "Okay Hope in a minute go downstairs and wait for me okay." Hikari replied she walked to the stair and started down them. "I'm going to go Takeru. I love you." she whispered. "I love you too Hikari I can't wait to get back." he whispered. "Bye baby." Hikari said smiling. "Bye baby." he replied back smiling equally. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**_Police Station…_**

Yamato and Mimi where both ushered into an integration room, there was two officers already there. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Ishida" the officer shook both they're hands, the officer that escorted them into the room closed the door and stood outside it. 

The four took their seats. "Okay first off, my name is detective Tsuimo and this is Sergeant Kouji." Tsuimo replied he leaned back on his chair. "We just want to ask you a few questions…for the investigation that was set by Miss. Coners parents." 

"Oh what is it about?" Mimi questioned. "They are actually suing the Asylum for not keeping their daughter in a safe conditions." The detective replied he took out a piece of pad paper and pen. "Now Mr. Ishida would you tell us the story from the time you met Miss. Coners till now." 

"I known her from high school…" he trailed off remember 

_"Oh Yamato!" a girl called him she smiled at him "Hi." he said and walked by her the girl frowned then hurried to catch up with him. _

_"Wait!, can I ask you a question." the girl asked Yamato stopped turned around to face her. "Ah, okay but make it quick I'm in a hurry" he said slightly irritated. "My name is Brittany Coners." she introduced herself._

"But, things went hectic after I met her we were invited to a party at her house, she I think drugged me and striped my clothes off then made it so that my wife would see me in bed with another girl…that broke us up for a month or two, then I started to date her as well. Things didn't work out because I was still in love with my wife and I decided to call it quits. I Guess from there on…. she kind of gotten out of control and crazy." Yamato stopped thinking back again… 

_"NO I DON'T WANT HIM, ONLY YAMATO!" _

_Yamato stopped. 'Who the hell is that' he thought. He walked cautiously where he could hear voices, nervous and scared and angry voices then when he least expected to hear. _

_*BANG* _

_Yamato's eyes widened recognizing it was a gunshot, and took off in a sprinted toward the sound. He knew the voice but he couldn't put it to a face._

Brittany had her gun pointed directly at him when he did come through he stopped. "Yamato, don't she's going to shoot." Hikari called to him. Brittany directly took the gun away from Yamato and now pointed it toward Hikari. "I might as well kill all off you." She gritted. Yamato singled for Mimi and Hikari to distract her. "But No then you won't have Yamato." Mimi said. Brittany softened her grip on her gun.

_"Yeah so, but I still don't need the two of you." She replied. Yamato silently, stocked up behind her. When she wasn't expecting he jumped her from behind the two struggled for the gun. "Give the gun to me Brittany." Yamato replied struggling. "No, not before I kill her." She replied. _

"I'm not letting anyone get hurt." Yamato replied. "Be careful, Yamato." Mimi replied from the sidelines watching fearfully. They struggled Yamato trying to pry it out of her hands. Everything went slow motion from now and on…. they struggled while longer. Until *BANG* Brittany and Yamato's eyes widened in shock and horror. "YAMA!" Mimi screamed. "NO!" Hikari yelled.

"She just got out of control at one point or another….I don't know what happened I didn't mean for her to go crazy over me." Yamato whispered. "Some people get over emotional over this stuff….and there was nothing you could have done that would have made you feel any more better about how Brittany left this world." the detective told him. 

"He's right you know there was nothing that could have been done for her." Mimi agreed she put her hand on his arm and rubbed it gently. 

_Yamato with gun in hand stumbled back a little and he slowly dropped to the ground in shock, but Brittany slumped direct to the ground, the red liquid leaking through her clothes. "You shot me." She replied to him, before going into unconsciousness. Yamato was horrified. "Oh god. What did I do." He said shakily "I didn't want anyone to get hurt." He said. _

Yamato shook he head from the past. "Is they're any more question's officer?" he asked them. "Not at the moment Mr. Ishida, thank you for coming down…we may get you to testify against the Coner's case." Kouji replied he bowed to the two they bowed back. "Okay, we will be waiting for the call sir thank you." Mimi answered they all smiled and left the integration room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**_12:00pm….Yagami Mansion _**

What was a full bottle of Royal Crown whiskey was now empty; Taichi took the last sip from his glass. he went to pour himself more only to find it empty. "DAMN!" Taichi threw the glass across the room it shattered instantly as it hit the wall. 

He began to cry. "Oh my god…." he got up he stumbled a bit he was drunk, he wobbly walked toward the stairs grabbing a hold of the railing he hauled himself up the stairs. "I don't deserve Sora…he's right why dose she need me after all I'm the idiot who wrecked her life." Taichi fell this time once he reached the top of the stairs he slowly pushed himself up. 

"What's wrong with me…why can't I go on like I did before…" Taichi's eyes began to water, tears dropped onto the floor, he stood up supporting himself against the wall. he pulled himself into the washroom feeling sick from the sudden consumption of all the whiskey, he threw up into the toilet. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Taichi's Home…Saria's bedroom…._**

Saria was on the computer, still in her pyjama's she was chatting on MSN with Davis. 

Davis says: So your grandpa gave you sixteen thousand for our trip? 

**_SexyChick says: Yeah isn't that great…although why dose my dad have to freak about giving away that much money he could easily replace it with his next pay check._**

Davis: Maybe it's because it's for the school. 

**_SexyChick says: Yeah…. maybe….uh oh…_**

Davis says: What? 

**_SexyChick says: My mom's yelling…I think it's my grandpa Dean._**

Davis says: Oh? That's your mom's dad right? 

**_SexyChick says: Yeah, here I'll brb okay._**

Davis says: Okay. 

Saria put her status to be right back then minimized her chat window with Davis. she got up in her pj's still and exited out of her room closing the door behind her. She sat at the top of the stairs seeing her mother and Grandpa Dean arguing. 

"JUST GO DAD! NOW!" Sora shouted angry. "SORA I TOLD YOU THAT TAICHI WAS A BAD INFLUNCE ON YOU AND…" he was interrupted by her again. "YOU TOLD ME A LITTLE TO LATER WHERE WERE YOU WHEN ME AND TAICHI WERE DATING IN HIGH SCHOOL DAD? HUH??THE ONLY PERSON THAT WAS THERE WAS MOM AND SHE WAS NICE TO TAICHI SHE LIKED HIM AND YOU DON'T LIKE HIM BECAUSE HE GOT ME PERGNANT….I'M BEING TO THINK THAT YOU DON'T CARE FOR MY BEST INTERESTS IF YOU DID YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN MAKING AMENDS WITH TAICHI." 

"Sora stop yelling you won't get anything accomplished if you do yell all right so clam down." Dean replied in a normal voice now. "Get any thing accomplished? it's hard to please you dad really…Taichi left here looking heart broken what did you say to him? that he didn't deserve me or the children?" she asked in a more civilized tone. 

"Something more then less." he answered. Sora gritted her teeth at him. "Get out…and don't come back here until you began to see that Taichi is an excellent husband and father." she replied slowly she point her index finger to the door. Dean walked to the door he put his shoes on then left closing the door. After he left Sora turned around to face the stairs and saw her daughter watching her. 

"Honey, how long have you been there?" Sora asked, Saria sighed "For a while." she answered. "You heard everything?" she questioned her daughter again. Saria this time didn't respond she only nodded. "I'm sorry you had to see that…" Sora trailed off almost as if she was crying in frustration. "Mom it's okay." Saria replied she came all the way down the stairs to her Mother and gave her a hug. 

"I'm sorry that I'm setting a bad example…me yelling at my father doesn't look good and I'm so sorry for that." Sora whispered her vision was blurred by tears that were forming, then they rolled down her cheeks. Sora pulled away from her daughters hug. "Sweetheart you have to understand that my dad wasn't here for me like your dad is…. he wasn't in my childhood or life until I was eighteen." 

"It's okay mom, I heard the conversation…I don't hate my dad I love him." Saria replied to her. "That's good sweetie just remember that…your father loves you too and through what ever problems arises that he will always love you and care for you and want to do what's best for you." Sora smiled at her, her smile the suddenly disappeared remembering about Taichi…what if he did something, something he promised her he wouldn't do. 

"Saria stay here with your brother and sisters, I got to find your father right now." Sora whispered she quickly patted her daughter on the back. "I will mom." Saria watch as her mom rushed out the front door closing it with a slam. Saria walked up the small window in the door seeing her mom run right across the lawn to her grandma's home. 

"Hmm…I wonder what's wrong?" Saria questioned. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****

**_Yamato and Mimi's red Chrysler Van…2001 model 11:00am._**

"See it turned out well." Mimi replied she looked over to Yamato then back to the road. "Yah your right it did." he answered back. He then remained silent. "Yamato?" Mimi questioned when he was quiet. "Yeah?" he asked. 

"Are you okay…your kind of spacing out on me like you did in the integration room." she glanced at him then back to the road. "Yeah I'm fine….I just had little flashbacks that's all." he looked out the side window and sighed. "You know of meeting her…I wish I can just go back into the past and change things so I didn't have to hurt her and so that she didn't have to fall for me and that I didn't get tricked into drinking drugged beer…you know the whole Brittany story I just wish I could change it." He said he then frowned. "Yama you know you can't change it right?" she asked. 

"Yeah I know I can't. I just feel awfully guilty about it…." he answered her. "You scared the kids last night honey, with the whole dropping the phone bit….I know you didn't mean to but some day we are going to have to explain it to them. When they are older of course." Mimi glanced at him to see a reaction but he didn't have any he was expressionless. 

"Yama? You didn't space out on me again did you?" Mimi asked him concerned. "Um no…I'm here I heard you. That's going to be hard to explain to them…all the stuff that happened with her and you and me." he trailed off then shook his head as if to shake out of his stupor. "Not until they are about a few more years older." 

"I agree, we will tell them and when we do it will be explained greatly and as nicely as possible not to make it seem that you were the bad guy which I know you aren't." Mimi pulled the van into her mother's driveway she stopped the car and the two got out. 

Mimi and Yamato both walked to the front door of Mimi's parent's home Yamato reached out and pressed the doorbell. 

Mimi's mother came to the door and peeked through the peeping hole she unlocked the door and opened it. "How are my baby and son in law doing?" Tina perkily replied she put on a smile and gave Yamato a big hug and Mimi another big hug. "Good to see you too Tina." Yamato replied. 

"Of for goodness sake Yamato call me Mom don't' worry about it!" she cried Yamato couldn't help but smiled. "Okay mom." he answered. "That was good now come into the kitchen you two I have the kids working on cutting out some cookies." she replied hurriedly. "Are you sure that was a good idea? Mom?" Mimi asked as her mother ushered the two into the kitchen. 

"Pishposh…honey of course it is you got to have the kids do something useful." she smiled; Mimi and Yamato looked to each other then to the kids. "Hey look daddy!" Lillie replied she came up to him and handed him a drawing…it was of him, Mimi, Michael and herself. "Awe is this for me?" he asked surprised and shocked. 

"Yup do you like? It's for both of you grandma said it would be nice to make a picture so that you can share It with mommy." she replied grinning. "Thank you sweetie it's beautiful I'll frame it and put it on the fridge." Mimi told her. 

"Hey Michael son…what do you say we go out later just you and me….we can maybe catch a soccer match." Yamato suggested to his eldest child. Michael grinned happily. "Really dad?" he asked "Yeah sure…we might drop by your cousin's house to see if he wants to come cause I'm sure he doesn't want to be stuck with his sisters all day." Yamato replied. 

"Yay! That would be so cool Dad." he cried he gave his father a hug. "Okay let me finished with these cookies first though." he replied cutting out the rest from the spread out sheet of cookie dough.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Saria rushed up stair back to he bedroom she almost forgot about being online. 

**_SexyChick says: I'm back, so sorry Davis._**

Davis says: That's allright…it gave me time to think. 

**_SexyChick: Think? about what?_**

Davis says: If you would come over to my dad's next weekend…I want to show you something here in Tokyo. 

**_SexyChick says: Really that would be great! _**

Davis says: My father says that it will be okay, for you to come over. 

**_SexyChick says: I'll check it out with my parents._**

Davis says: okay let me know after. 

**_SexyChick says: I will, Davis I got to go…I have to watch my brother and sisters._**

Davis says: talk to you later. 

**_SexyChick says: You too bai bai!_**

Davis says: Bye. 

**_SexyChick is offline…._**

Davis signed out of MSN from his father's computer he walked up stairs looking lost, as he passed by his stepmother Kara whom was preparing some food for the smaller children. "Here you go you two, mommy will be right back." Kara began to walk up the stairs to her steps son's room. 

Davis was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling Kara stopped at his door watching him for a while, she knocked on the door. Davis sat up on his bed. "Hi Kara." he replied. "Hey…I couldn't help but notice you looked a little distracted…did you want to talk with me about it?" she questioned. 

He sighed "I guess." he whispered. "There's this girl…she's my best friend but she kissed me once at the movies just to satisfy her friends because the where harassing her about us beginning more then friends…and lately I've began to have, feelings of sort and I want to tell her." he stopped for a moment "Do you think that it would be wreck our friendship?" he asked. 

"No I don't think so…as long as she is thinking you more as a friend as well." she answered. "Hmm…you think." he whispered. "Well…I'm going to tell her next weekend." he replied "I asked her over here…if that's okay with you Kara." 

"Oh sure it is…I'd like to meet her…what's her name?" she asked. "Saria, Dad meet her before." he replied. 

They both heard the door open. "I'm home." Daisuke replied as he entered the "Hi daddy!" the two children in the kitchen replied. Daisuke hung up his coat at the hanger. "Hey there." Kara came down and gave him a hug. "I missed you." he whispered in her ear. "Me too." she replied. "Ahhem." Davis cleared his throat letting them know he was there still. 

Daisuke and Kara pulled away from each other, "Hey how's it going?" he asked "Good actually. There something I wanted to run by you." he replied Kara smiled. "I'll leave you two alone…I have to check up on the kids." she left into the kitchen. 

"Okay…so what is it?" Daisuke asked him. "Well…remember Saria I wanted to bring her here, she can stay with us…there's a festival coming up so I though I'd invite her." Daisuke smiled at his son, "Of course she can come…she was a very nice girl." he answered. "Okay good thank you dad." he replied he gave him a big hug. "You won't happen to have a crush on her would you?" Daisuke asked. 

"Uh…." Davis replied he was kind of caught off guard by the question. "You do?" he asked. "I guess, I mean…err…well we kissed once…a few months or weeks back…" he replied he looked the other direction away from his dad. "If you have feelings for her you should tell her…it's better she know now then later." he advised his son. "Thanks Dad…I'm going to my room I see you later." he replied. "Later." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Taichi!" Sora called for him in his parent's house. "TAICHI!" she called once again, she walked into the dinning room found his glasses and an empty bottle of royal crown on the table. 

She made her way to the table picked up his glasses. She looked to the wall there was a broken glass, Sora started to feel tears weld up in her eyes. 'Oh Taichi…please tell me you didn't drink this bottle.' she thought, her tears rolled down her cheeks she sniffed then wiping her tears away. 

"Taichi? Baby come on answer me." she called for him. She didn't hear anything from him then decided to check all the rooms upstairs. "Taichi!" she called the door from on of the rooms opened a maid stepped out scaring Sora. "Oh, Lynn did you see my husband?" she questioned "Um…no sorry Mrs. Yamagi" the maid walked passed her down the stairs, Sora checked the room she exited but found nothing. 

"Taichi come, answer me I'm not mad at you….I love you so much it's hurting me that you have to drink." Sora said to him. "Sora" Taichi came out from the bathroom his hair was messed he looked drunk, yet he was upset. 

"Baby…I'm so sorry for my father." Sora took him in her arms hugging him. "It's okay he's right you know I don't know why you married a drunken fool who doesn't do nothing for his family." Taichi whispered. Sora pulled away from him she then slapped him. 

"DON'T YOU TALK LIKE THAT TAICHI YAGAMI!" she shouted she was crying too "Don't you realize that you're the best thing that ever happened to me you're my soul mate…I love you so much." she cried again she wiped her tears away from her eyes. "I love you too." he whispered. "I love you so much Sora. I love you and the kids so much." he whispered again. "Then why did you say that?" Sora questioned she caressed his cheek where she had slapped him. "Your father said it to me…that's what he thinks of me." 

"Taichi don't listen to him…" Sora whispered she put her both hands on either side of his face and pulled him to her lips, Taichi kissed her back hungrily, and they both stumbled out of the bathroom still in lip lock. Taichi pushed her up against the wall pressing his lips over hers hard. 

They parted from their heated kiss Taichi kissed her neck. "Taichi…. make love to me." Sora whispered she breathed heavily as he kissed her neck. Sora pulled at the end of his sweater working it up then pulling his sweater off and tossed it to the ground. Sora groaned as he kissed her neck slowly and teasingly. 

With one swift lift he picked her up and carried her to one of the bedrooms, he closed the door with his foot. 

**_To Be Continued…._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time as Always Time Chapter 5**

**_Yagami House 4:00pm….._**

Yamato pulled the car into the driveway of the Yagami home he parked it and left it running, his son hopped out of the car quickly and ran to the front door, ringing the doorbell. A moment later Saria opened the front door. "Hi Saria." Yamato replied. "Hi Uncle Yamato, what brings you by?" she questioned. "Well I was wondering if Li would like to come with us to see a soccer match…I wanted to check with your parents first if it was okay." he replied. 

"Um…I'm sure it will be okay, I don't' know where my mom or dad are right now but they've been gone for about an hour or so. I know they won't mind." Saria replied she. "Oh and come in…my bad." she replied Yamato and Michael came into the home. He closed the door "LI!" Saria shouted at the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah!" he called back. "Come down stairs." Saria turned around and smiled at her uncle and cousin. "I'm sorry…I got to check downstairs the machine is running." Saria ran downstairs to the basement. 

Li came down the stairs "Hi" he replied "Hey Li what you say we catch a soccer match." Yamato held out three tickets. "Of course! I want too!" Li replied "But…dad or mom aren't home yet." he whispered. 

"You can go Li, I'll just let mom and dad know when they come back." Saria replied from the basement stairs "Where did they go? I wanted to talk with your dad and mom." Yamato asked "Um well, there at grandma's house for a while…mom left here two hours ago to find dad because Grandpa Dean came here earlier….um you know the problems with that right." Saria sighed, "Oh I see, okay Li go get ready we still have about an hour time before we have to leave to the soccer match, Michael stay here with your cousins. I'll be right back." Yamato left the house and closed the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Yagami home…. spare bedroom... _**

Sora and Taichi where kissing softly. Sora, pulled the cover of the keeping them from falling away. They stopped kissing, "I needed that time with you." Taichi whispered he caressed her bare shoulder with his hand then moved his hand to her cheek. 

"So did I. And I want you to come to me to talk next time not run to the bottle." Sora whispered. "I know I should have gone to you, it was my mistake. It so hard Sora but I'll try to." he answered he leaned over to her and kissed her. 

"TAICHI! SORA!" Yamato's voice came from downstairs. 

Taichi looked down at Sora he sighed. "Do we have to answer him?" he asked "Yeah we can't ignore him." Sora whispered, Taichi rolled off of Sora slowly she took the blankets with her wrapping it around her body then picked her clothing off the ground and walked over to the door opening it and called back down to him. 

"YAMATO WE WILL BE DOWN STAIRS!" she shouted she went back into the spare room again she bumped into Taichi who was already dressed "Honey wait till I get changed." she told him as she rushed back into the bedroom. 

"Okay." he replied as steadied himself against the doorframe. He wasn't as drunk as he thought he'd been. Sora then exited the bedroom and took his arm in hers "Taichi, remember what I said before….in Yamato's basement where I found you drinking the last time?" Sora questioned him he shook his head. "My head's a little foggy right now Sora." he replied. 

"Okay we will keep this to ourselves….okay that the drinking thing that's getting out of control…we can handle this by ourselves just you and me like old times remember." she whispered to him "Okay…by ourselves.." he whispered. Sora went into her jean pockets and pulled out some gum and gave a piece to him, she took a piece as well. 

Sora helped Taichi down the stairs then finally they reached the bottom. "Yamato?" Sora called out. "In the kitchen." he called back to her. the two walked to the kitchen then Sora helped Taichi to a seat at the table, she motion for Yamato to take a seat down as well. 

"No I can't I got to go…I just want to let you know that I'm taking the boys to a soccer match tonight it begins in about two hours time but I want to get there early for a parking spot and seats." he replied as he sat. 

"Oh okay that's no problem" Taichi agreed. "Yamato what some coffee?" Sora questioned. "No…it's okay. But thanks for asking." he replied as he turned to Sora then he turned back to Taichi. "Did something happen?" he questioned. "Cause the word guilty is definitely written on your faces." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Karen Takenouchi's…home… _**

"My god! You have no feelings do you!" Karen yelled at Dean angry. "Feelings what the hell for the he's a jerk I don't understand why my daughter is even married to him!" he shouted back at his ex-wife. 

"These are the one of many reasons why we are divorced you couldn't let something like this drop." Karen answered crossing her arms across her chest. "Karen all I was asking is to talk to Sora for me." he answered. "Talk to her…I don't have too talk to her to know the problems she has with you." she whispered harshly to him. 

"Okay name the problems." Dean replied. "Name the countless problems that I have caused her." he cried out. "The only problem she has with you is that you won't accept Taichi, I thought that you did way back when but obviously you did not…I don't get the obsession that you have against Taichi…he's a good man, was a good boy, he loves our daughter, and our grandchildren what else do you want him to prove!" she shouted at him. 

"Nothing I guess." Dean answered. "Nothing? Then why do you make him feel like his useless as a husband and father, he's done everything right since that mistake sixteen years ago." Karen replied more in a normal tone the previously. "I know Karen, I know!" Dean shouted angry. 

Karen gasped suddenly understanding why he doing the things he was doing. "Your Jealous of him because he was more of a father to Saria then what you were to Sora aren't you." she whispered. Dean said nothing as he stared at Karen. 

"Then what are you trying to do make him screw up so he'll be like you? So he'll mess up and divorce Sora and leave his kids for years on end like you did?" Karen asked him anger in her voice building up. 

"IT WAS MY INTENTION! YES ARE YOU HAPPY!" he shouted at her. "Quite so…. but that plan is such an awful thing to do to her. Sora is happy why can't you leave her to be happy?" Karen asked. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**_Hikari and Takeru's house..._**

"Yeah and so Takeru won't be back this Friday…I'm sorry I didn't tell you and Yamato about it." Hikari apologized to Mimi. "It's okay honey don't worry about it…Yamato and I had other things to do as well." 

"What other things?" she questioned her. "The police phoned and told us that Brittany committed suicide about two nights ago…they wanted to talk to Yamato for a bit…so we went this morning." she whispered. "Oh dear…are you serious…. how did he take it?" Hikari asked her. "He took it okay, the kids got scared because he looked like he had a heart attack when he found out." Mimi said she sighed. 

"But he's moving on good." Mimi sighed again and put her face in her hands. "You know through all the crap that Brittany gave us….I feel sorry for her." Mimi admitted. "I can't really blame you for that so do I." Hikari told her. The two took sips from their drinks that Hikari had made just orange juice for herself and a home made peach snap for Mimi. 

"Um have you been able to see your brother lately?" Mimi questioned "Um…. yeah why do you ask?" she questioned. Mimi shook her head she looked as if she were trying to sort something out. "I was just wondering how he was doing that's all….I haven't talked to Sora since Michael's birthday and I was wondering if. Taichi been doing all right." she whispered, Hikari smiled "That's nice to have worried about him, Taichi's fine. If that weren't the true Sora would have told us." she answered. 

"Your right…I feel better now thank you Hikari." Mimi gave her a hug. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**_Yagami house Kitchen…_**

"No, nothing happened…really Yamato you're just making things up that aren't really there." Sora replied calmly and collectedly. Taichi looked up at him and shrugged "Nothing happened Yama." he replied also calmly. 

"Oh my god, for the amount of time you guys were away…. that's gross really it is." he replied it startled both of them Taichi and Sora looked at each other confused "You had sex in your parents house!" He cried suddenly Taichi and Sora eye's opened wide in surprise then sighed relieved that he didn't figure out what happened before with Taichi drinking that entire bottle of whiskey. "I don't know what your talking about." They both answered him. 

"Don't give me that crap…dude I can't believe you guys." Yamato said shocked and disgusted. "Then don't believe it." Taichi told him off handily. "Even though you're my friends…you've always been strange." Yamato said he eyed the two. "Oh thanks for the complement Yamato." Sora replied. 

"Of course I mean it in a good way…you both understand right?" he asked. "Yeah we understand." Taichi said for both himself and Sora. 

Sora handed Taichi a cup of coffee fixed to the way he liked it. "Thank you." he replied and blew the coffee gently to cool it down. Yamato looked at his watch. "Well I should be heading out to the soccer match I'll bring Li back home." he replied. "Okay thank you Yamato." Sora whispered. 

"Good night guys take care." he waved to them then left out the back door. The two let out a big sigh of relief. " I'm going to clean up that glass you broke and the bottle and I want you to hold onto your glasses." Sora advised she handed him his reading glasses. "I got a little angry…." he softly replied as he fiddled with a piece of paper that was on the table. 

Sora went into the dinning room with a small plastic pale that she had found in the maid's closet, and then bent down beside the wall where the broken glass was and picked up all the pieces and placed them into the pale. She picked up the empty bottle and put it into the pale as well. 

"Sora…I'm sorry you have to deal with this." Taichi said he stood at the entrance of the dinning room leaning against the wall. "Well I'm not sorry….I would do anything for you. You've been there for me…from the start…I should be there for you too." she answered; she stood up and walked past him back to the kitchen. He followed her. 

"I don't understand why your father hates me so much…I really am trying hard to not be angry at him…but today when I saw him at the front door I totally let him have it." he replied. 

"Are you trying to apologize for what you did Taichi? Cause you don't have to it's inexcusable what my father did." Sora said to him she walked closer to him. "It's good that you told him off today…but you still let him get to you, baby don't let him get to you that's what he probably wants to see." she whispered she took his glasses from his hand and put them on him. "There you go…Taichi Yagami…the hottest husband and father a women could want." she replied gently caressed his cheek with her hand. 

The two kissed softly then pulled away from each other "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." she whispered "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you either, Sora." Taichi whispered, they kissed again a lot sexier then the last time. "God Sora…I love you so much." he whispered hoarsely between kisses. " I love you so much Taichi." she whispered to him. 

Saria walked into her grandparent's home only to find her mother and father making out in the kitchen. She groaned and made her presents noticeable by clearing her throat. Which they hadn't seemed to had heard "HELLO MOM AND DAD!" she shouted, Taichi and Sora both jumped in fright. 

"Thank you for noticing me…" she replied. "Honey we didn't know you came." Sora told her as she stood by her father. "Obviously, I was wondering when you guys are coming home…you've been here for about three hours doing god knows what and I don't really want to know what you were doing. But yeah…Maiko and Reena want you mom right now." she said to her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Of course I want her to be happy." Dean said to her. "It seems that you do want to see her happy…WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!" she shouted angry. "Hold on Karen I though you understood." he cried. "Yeah I understand that you have to apologize to Taichi…and Sora." she said crossing her arms across her chest. 

**_Flashback…to Thirty-Three years back ( Envision this in black and white) _**

_"Dean! I thought you said you'll stay!" twenty-year-old Karen cried out, a younger Dean looked at her he wore leather jacket chains dangling down from it. "You have a five month old daughter!" Karen cried out again. _

_"Don't you think I know that she's mine…. look just want to leave for a while to Tokyo…I'll be right back." he whispered standing at the door still. _

_Karen cried tears rolled down her cheek. "We are married Dean! you promised me in the vows to stay with me through thick and thin." _

_"I know I did…I'll be back don't worry." he replied. _

**_End Flashback…_**

"Do you remember Dean? Do you?" Karen asked, "I remember and I feel bad…I've already apologize to you what's this got to do with this situation?" he asked "Sora will be heart broken if you cause Taichi to leave her…. as well as they're children." she told him. 

"Why did I come here…I got no help from you at all." Dean replied angry with her. "Help what did you want from me? To help you get rid of Taichi? No I will not ruin my daughter's family." Karen said she narrowed her eyes at him. "If you want Sora to be happy you'll except the fact that she's married to Taichi. Make amends with him…he's a nice man." she watched him for his reaction. "I'll think about it." he answered he grabbed his coat from the hanger. "That's all you are going say? You'll think about it! There is nothing to think about Dean, go and tell Taichi and Sora you are sorry!" she shouted he looked at her and shut the front door leaving. 

Karen sighed she shook her head walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**_Hikari's Takeru home…_**

"Did you go for your appoint yet?" Mimi asked. "Um no I have one this Thursday." Hikari said. "Okay let me see something." Mimi took her hand and put it over Hikari abdomen. "Let's see I predict…. twins." she replied. 

"I HOPE NOT! Giving birth to one is a challenge enough." she replied. Mimi laughed... "I still remember Hope's birth…. Takeru almost past out." she said still laughing. "That's because he saw what he wasn't supposed to see." Hikari said 

"But it was funny." Mimi laughed, and then Hikari began to laugh. The phone started to ring; Hikari got up and got it. "Hello." 

"Darling…tonight we are having dinner, Taichi will be there, Sora's mother as well." Kevin told her "Okay thanks Dad we will be there." Hikari said she then put the phone down, "Okay, Hope bath time!" Hikari shouted. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Evening...7:00 pm Yagami Mansion _**

**_Dinner Table after dinner… _**

Hope, Reena and Maiko were running around in the living room and playing with they're toys, while the others were all in the dinning room chatting most of the adults and including Saria the only teenager in the family was there. 

Taichi, Sora, Saria, Hikari, Karen, Kevin then Anna all sat around the table exchanging stories…have a little fun and laughing. "Well when's Blondie coming home?" Taichi asked Hikari, she gave him and glare. "You know how much he hates that name Taichi why do you call him that any ways?" she questioned. 

Taichi shrugged his shoulders "Maybe because it bothers you both so much that I call him that." 

"Oh please, every time we gather for something family related you get him so worked up, he's stressed enough with out you calling him names." Hikari stated clearly to her brother that she wasn't happy the way he has been treating Takeru. 

"I'm just joking relax." he answered. "Honey you always just joke" Sora said as she turned to them. 

"Yeah right, although I would really like to know what you said to Davis Dad the last time he was over…and the only time he actually came over." Saria questioned. 

"Whoa wait a second where did that come from? That wasn't even part of the conversation we were on." he said looking at his daughter strangely. "I just want to know." She sighed waiting. "Nothing I just said that he better take care of you…like a gentleman." he lied and smiled thinking it was a really good lie. "Yeah…sure." she answered. 

Dean came into the dining room he stood at the entrance then he confirmed his presence by clearing his throat "What are you doing here!" Sora shouted the room fell silent. "I came to apologize." he said to her. "Apologize?" she questioned. 

Taichi looked away stared at the table Saria looked from her father to her grandfather. Hikari, Karen, Kevin and Anna watched. "Lately I've been thinking." Dean began; Taichi put his head on the table. "Really?" Sora asked sarcastically. 

"Yes Sora, if it's so hard to believe Taichi, I am apologizing to you both." he said still standing at the door; Karen had an concern expression upon her features as she watched them. Taichi picked his head up to look at his father in law. "Okay…Let's hear it." he said to him. 

"I'm sorry for everything that I did…. everything." he replied. "And I know I may have not been the greatest father in the world Sora…Taichi I admire you for doing the best thing after my daughter had Saria.... it is what a real man would have done." he answered. Taichi was shocked hearing this from Dean, he looked to Sora she too was a bit shocked. 

"I don't get it why if you thought that. Then why were you always hassling me?" he asked. "Because I just realized that today." he lied to him. Sora smiled as her father she got up from her seat and gave him a hug. " Dad…thank you for apologizing to him…you don't know how much this means to me thank you." she whispered in her father's ear. "I should have done it along time ago." he whispered back. 

Anna smile she was happy for her son really was…but her smile faded they still have to tell them about the results. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, they slowly slipped down her cheek. "Anna…we should tell them now." Kevin consulted her nodding Anna stood up with Kevin's help from the table. 

"Everyone, can we have your attention?" Kevin asked, they all turned to him and Anna. "Mom what's wrong?" Hikari questioned her. "We got to tell you something…." more tears started to run down her cheeks. "Grandma…what is it?" Saria questioned 

Kevin then started to explain "She went for a mammogram last week…. and they found something….a lump in her breast….and it's cancerous." he told them, the family was quite. Taichi got up when to his mother held her. "You'll be okay mom." he whispered feeling tears weld up in eyes. 

**_To Be Continued…_**


	6. Chapter 6

Time As Always Time Chapter 6

  
**Friday October 6th 2023  
Five days later.. 10:50 am **

"It's okay Taichi, your mother is fine she won't die just because she has cancer." Mimi's voice lingered in his mind that was what she had told him the other day when he was feeling sad.

Taichi looked down at the paper work on his desk then his eyes wonder to the alcohol cart. 'Why did they put that in here.' he thought nervously his looked away from the alcohol then stared at his hands they were shaking.

"Oh my god." he whispered he put them on his lap quickly. His mind was telling him to go there but his heart was telling him to go to Sora.

A buzz came from the telephone. "Mr. Yagami you have an appointment at eleven." his secretary told him. "Okay thanks." he pushed the button then attempted to go back to work. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Obadia Secondary School

"OHI see now." Mina trailed off knowingly looking at Saria "What? What's with that look." she questioned pushing her hair out of her face back behind her ear. "Saria all the obvious signs are there." Mina replied Saria acted like she didn't know what she was talking about. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Then pretended to fix up her kilt. "Sure you don't." 

"Well to you yeah they are." Saria replied. "Saria come on you like him why are you arguing that with me?" her best friend questioned her. "Okay, fine I'll tell you what I think. Some where we can talk where there aren't no people around." she looked around then to her friend by the wrist and dragged her somewhere to where no one will find them.

................

"Dude you came to your sense what happened to you last weekend when you went to Tokyo?" Kevin asked him Davis just tapped the table they were sitting at the Mid-Night Express. "Look I thought long and hard and I'm going to do itI'm going to tell her." he said.

Kevin laughed, "Okay is this the same Davis from last week?" Kevin asked. "I mean, I might be taking that extra risk that she might not think of me more then a friend but I think we can still be best friends after we know where each other stands." he replied he took a sip of his strawberry smoothie.

"Okay so where are you taking her too? A festival?" Kevin questioned. "Yeah the festival in TokyoI even went out and picked out a kimono for her." he replied. 

"Whoa you really went out of yourself." Kevin took a sip of his banana smoothie. "Well my step mom helped me pick out one last weekendshe thinks it's a perfect way to tell Saria that I like her." he explained to him.

"Okay, okayI see your point. and then all u have to do is cozy up to her then you tell herthat you think you like her right?" Kevin asked. "Something like that expect that I know I like her." Davis said he took another sip of his smoothie.

"Right lover boy now are you going to drive us back to the school cause I don't want to get into trouble." Kevin said he got up from the table taking the rest of his smoothie with him; Davis stood up as well the two boys left to go back to school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Tokyo International Airport 1:00 pm**

Hikari with Hope in her stroller waited at the arrivals, Hikari watched the arrivals board waiting patiently for Takeru's flight. She sighed she needed him home with her, she was upset about her mothers cancer. 

She smiled seeing Takeru's flight number came up "Daddy's plane came Hope." Hikari told her "I don't see Daddy." she replied. "Not yet honey he has to get off the plane and get his bags." Hikari told her.

She sat down at a free chair and had the stroller facing her every once and a while she looked to were the passengers from the planes come out from. "Hmm still no sign of daddy Hope." Hikari told her two year old, who frowned. "When is daddy going to be here?" she asked.

"Well Daddy, has to pick up his suitcasesand he has to walk a long ways back hereso soon honey we got to wait for a while longer." she told her daughter once again both waited in silence until "When is he coming?" she asked again. "Honey I already told you he'll be here in a moment."   


Takeru stood at the luggage rack he looked at the tags from one suitcase then left it the man next to him picked his up off the rack. Another one came on the belt Takeru looked at the suitcase the sighed. "Finally!" he cried he pulled the suitcase off the belt and set it down next to him.

Takeru had a suit on his hair was messy a bit from sleeping on the plane to Tokyo. He picked up his carry on luggage and slung the sash on his shoulder the picked up this suitcase and pulled it along it was pretty big and had wheels on the bottom of case.  


Hikari waited anxiously, for him to come out. 'Come on Takeru hurryI need you.' Hikari thought quietly remember what her mother told her last week. She frowned just thinking about the possibility that her mother could die of an awful disease. She blinked back her tears. 'No, don't cry Hikariyou have to stay strong for your daughter and Takeru.' she thought then wiped her eyes dry.

She watched until she finally saw him. "TAKERU!" she shouted. "Daddy!" Hope cried she saw him as well from her stroller. He hurried to them, Hikari gave him a hug and a kiss, he then bent down and gave Hope a hug and kiss. "How are my favourite girls in the world?" he asked.

"I love you Daddy." Hope replied, Takeru undid the straps in her stroller and picked his little girl up. "I love you too honey." he replied she gave him a hug, and then looked over at Hikari...she had tears in her eyes.

"Hikari? What's wrong?" Takeru questioned concerned he was smiling but it had now faded from his face. "Things happen TakeruI didn't want to tell you over the phone. It's about my mother." she whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


**Yamato's Office  
2:00pm**

Yamato was finishing up the last of the paper work for today, he sighed and put the pencil down on his desk. "About time." he replied and rubbed his forehead gently.

He got up from his desk and got ready to head home.

"Hmm.I wonder why I haven't heard from Taichi in a while?" he questioned he shook his head remember that Mimi wanted him home as soon as possible, they were going to go up to Tokyo together with the kids to the festival that was going on there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Taichi's office.  
2:30pm**

Taichi took a sip of his drink he made earlier; the bottle that had been filled with alcohol was now half finished. He took another chug of it and finished that one glass. He put the glass down. His hands were still shaking like crazy he looked over at the alcohol container.

"Taichiyour three o'clock is here." he secretary called, Taichi frowned his eyebrows frustrated and confused. "Three o'clock? I don't remember having a three o'clock." he told her.

"Oh well now you do." a women walked inthe same one that harassed him when Sora was here with him. "Who the hell are you walking in here like that" he questioned standing up he got dizzy a bit and stumbled the woman went to him immediately.

"Oh are you okay Taichi?" she questioned and helped him to this sofa. "Yeahwhat do you want?" he asked he felt nauseous a bit. "I want you of courseto help you." she replied Lindsay took a seat next to him.

"What?" he asked. "To help youyou seem to have a problem." she pointed out to the half empty alcohol bottle. "Look I don't need helpthe only person I would want help from is my wifenow get lost." he told her.

"Oh Taichiharsh words" she told him quietly she helped herself to his shirt and began to unbutton it. Taichi hit her hands away from him. "What the hell! Just go away! Before I phone the police." he threatened. 

"I just want to make you feel better Taichi, no need for that kind of extremity." Lindsay said to him quietly. "I don't need you to make me feel better." he replied starting to get angry.

"Taichi.." she began she got up off the sofa and went behind itshe put her hands on his shoulders and started to give him a back message. "You tell me if this doesn't feel good?" she whispered in his ear. Taichi closed his eyes agreeing, but he shook his head shrugging her off of him, he stood up from the couch and looked at her. 

"GO AWAY LINSDAY." he demanded angry "Why did you come here where you hoping I would give in to your seduction because I'm a male, who had a few too many drinks?" he asked. "Well that and what notbut Taichi you never ever dreamed of me before? In high school I was one of Brittany cheerleader friends don't you remember?" she asked.

Taichi thought long and hard for a bit "No, I was a little too busy in high school with my girlfriend who is my wife and I'm not about to cheat on my wife. Now leave!" he shouted he looked over her once and laughed. "My god what have you been doing stocking my wife? Trying to look like her, be the same height as her?" he asked.

"No. it's not hard to be like SoraI don't even know why you're still with her." Lindsay told him she put her arms on her hips and glared at him. "I'm still with her because I love her, she had my children. Her and them are my whole life." he said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Yagami, Taichi and Sora home.**

Sora sighed she finished the final load of laundry for the day, after the twins had come home from kindergarten the house was dirty again. "Thank god there are two and they play with each other nicely." Sora told herself out loud, the shrill ring from the phone startled her she went to get it.

"Hello, Yagami residence who's this?" she answered. "Hi mom." Saria greeted her. "Oh hi honey what is it?" she questioned her. "Well after school I'm going with Davis to the train station, and we are going to take that all the way to Tokyo to his fathers home okay." 

"Okay honey that will save your father from taking you there." Sora told her. "Okay, um ya is he still a little angry about me going to Tokyo with Davis?" she questioned. "Ya but he'll have to expect the fact that you are grown uphe loves you very much Saria don't let anything else derive that fact." Sora told her up most confidence. "Okay I'll keep that in mind mom and tell Dad that I love him and not to worryI'll see you both on Monday I love you." she told her quietly. "One more thing be careful sweetie. I love you." 

"I will buh bye." "Bye sweetie" Sora sighed as she pressed the close button on the phone then dialled a phone number in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


**Taichi's office.**

"I told you once already to leave do it now!" Taichi shouted at her Lindsay stood there in her for a moment and smirked. "Leave you but Taichi. you don't understand that's not how it goes." she whispered.

"That's exactly how it goes! GET LOST!" he demanded once again he stopped as he backed into his desk then every so slowly etching toward his phone. "Taichi don't touch the phone, I won't hurt you." she said stepping an inch toward then the phone rang. "I'm going to pick that up." he picked the receiver up. "Hello" 

"Hi honey. your daughter wanted to tell you that she loves you." Sora said to him, he smiled "That's sweetwhy? Did she go some where?" he asked confused for a moment. "Taichi, we talked about it last night don't you remember she's going to Davis' father's house for the weekend." 

"RightI remember. Hey Sora do you want to come down to the office right now. quickly I need you." he replied eyeing the intruder in his office. "Okay sure, I'll have the twins and Li go over to your mothers then." 

"Great Idea Sor. I'll see you later bye." "Later honey buns." Sora whispered. as Taichi put the phone down Lindsay flipped at him.

"You Asshole!" she cried bitterly. "What's with the language, I'm not yours I belong to my wife! I know what deep in my heart I will always love Sora." he told her matter of factly.

"This isn't the end of this." she replied coldly and stocked out of his office he sighed and took a seat at his chair. "Freaking crazy woman." he poured himself another glass of alcohol and drunk it down quickly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


**Ishida home**

"Okay, Michael go get your bags up stairs and your sisters too don't forget!" Yamato told his son who was at the top he was wearing a blue t-shirt with shorts. "Yamato, here." Mimi handed him a two bags. "Those are my stuff and yours." she replied walking back into the kitchen. Yamato sighed and turned around to bring it out to the van.

Mimi picked up the phone and dialled.

_Ring, Ring_

Takeru dug around in his bag for his cell phone Hikari was driving home, Hope had fallen asleep in her car seat.

"Hello." 

"Takeru? Your back from your trip already?" Mimi questioned. "Yeah of course." he answered. "Okay well you won't see us till next week we are going away for the weekend." Mimi replied. "Where?" 

"Tokyo your brother is the nicest ever hon." she smiled laughing. "Haha, ya sure whatever you say." Takeru laughed "That's mean you knowif I would have told him that you laughed at him he wouldn't be that happy." 

"Well no kidding... I'm surprised that his temper is going down more as the years pass." he cracked Mimi frowned "Takeruanyways how was you trip?" She questioned "It was good I guess." he replied "Besides being away from home part." 

"How's Hikari?" she asked, Takeru looked over at her she was okay now, after she told him about her mother having breast cancer she began to cry but she composed her self enough to drive. "She's okay. just had a rough week that's all." he whispered.

"Mimi come on I don't want to be stuck in rush hour traffic!" Yamato yelled into the house she rolled her eyes "You heard that rightI got to gowe will talk next week." she said.

"Right one see you later and have fun." he replied and hung up the phone. "That was Mimi, they're going on a trip this weekend." he mentioned, Hikari looked at him for a sec and turned her attention to the road. "They are? Mimi never told mebut then againyour brotherhe's weird." she replied. "No kidding." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


**Taichi's office.**

Sora opened the door of his office she walked in and saw him at his desk head down a glass nearby him. "Taichi?" she questioned approaching the desk. He lifted his head up off the desk. "Sorathank god." he got up and hugged her. Sora confused patted him on his back softy he pulled away from her.

"I know your not going to like what I'm about to saybut when I phoned you Lindsay was here." he replied. "What?" she gasped. "You heard me Sorshe scared me I don't know what she wants but I think we should file a court order against her." he said.

"Well when she came here was did she sound like she wanted?" Sora questioned him trying to get the story right. "What else dose she want. She wants to jump my bones." he replied.

"Sick woman, no one is touching youyour mine." Sora replied. "Yeah no kidding, I told her that." he agreed then stopped "I mean I belong to myself of course." Taichi replied, Sora smiled "Your so cute Taichi." 

"So let's go out and celebratea court order." Taichi picked up the phone holding it up to his ear then dialled a few numbers. "Hi, it's me Taichi Yagami." he said into the phone "Yah, his son." Taichi turned around looking at Sora winking. "I want to file a court order." He said into the receiver.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**After Schoolaround 4:00 pm Obadia Train station.**

* "Train 34 to Tokyo now boarding, Train 34 to Tokyo now boarding" *

The subway halls were all crowded with people rushing to get onto the trains. Davis and Saria were trying to get through to get onto the train. 

Davis pushed through Saria following also had a good grip on to his shirt. "Davis you go there this every Friday?" she called to him almost shouting. 

"Yeah all you have to do is push them out of the way." he called back to her. They finally got onto the train and now needed to find a seat. 

They walked up the halls for rows of seats finally finding two empty ones, Saria took the windows seat Davis took the inside seat, they put their bags down next to there feet. "Whoatalk about being rushed." she replied.

"No kidding, but we got on." he said.

Silence fell over the two Saria and Davis both looked around. 'Hmmcome on Saria say something he obviously isn't. We are supposed to be best friendsright?' she questioned and looked over at him, luckily Davis too was off in his own world. 'Say something not to make this trip sucsipous of what you are planning tomorrow at the festival.' he mentally yelled at himself.

"Um I hope your father wasn't mad." he began 'Yah good Idea talk about Mr. Yagami.' he again yelled at himself. "Nahhe wasn't he's just over protective of me...because after all I am his little girl." Saria replied knowingly "Well that goodI think. But he still doesn't like me." 

"Don't worry about himmy mom will handle him." She dug through her purse "Here, just a little something my mom wanted to me to give you." she handed him a note "I'm not supposed to look at itand I didn't." she said to him.

"Okay." he turned away from her a bit so she couldn't see what was on the note.

_'Davis, I'm not as.. how do I put it? Crazy as my husband is about having his little girl taken away from himbut you got to understand that it he comes from the heart he cares for her a lot and he doesn't want to her to get hurt. You know all the death threats he sent you are nothinghe's trying to scare you off. I hope your not scared of him because you are a nice boyand something about this inviting my daughter to Tokyo for a festival sounds very romantic. Although it's not like I haven't noticed the thing that's going on between you too, me and Saria' s father went through the exact same thingand it took us a tragedy to figure it outplease don't let something like that happenTake care, of my daughter well._

_Mrs. Yagami' _

Davis blushed and closed the note quickly 'It was that freaking noticeable?' he questioned himself embarrassed a bit. 'But what did she mean about a tragedySaria never told me how her parents got together I don't think.' he looked at her the Saria caught him staring he glowed even redder with embarrassment and turned away. 

"Davis what is it?" she questioned. "Nothing, nothing at all!" he cried he drew in a breath then faced her. "Are you sure you look a little faint in the cheeks." she commented observing him. 

"ActuallyI just wanted to know something if you don't mind." he took another breath in and began. "Your mom mentioned something about a tragedy that made her and your dad realize that they love each otherwhat was it that happened?" he questioned confused Saria was as well. "Didn't I tell you about it before?" 

"I'm not sure." he slowly crumpled the paper in his hands and stuffed it into his pocket. "Okay well when they were our agemy dad liked my mother but my uncle asked her out first before my dad did. So my dad took up drinking a lot to get his mind off my mom. One night my father drunk to much that his stomach started to hurt he was shown outside so that he didn't make a mess on the carpetand he was left therehe nearly died." she whispered 

"OhI remember nowyou did tell me, they realized after your father was in the hospital fighting for his life." He stopped being lost in thought. "So what was in the note?" she asked trying to peek at the note that Davis tucked away in his pocket.

"Nothing she just told me that I better take care of you." he replied blushing faintly Saria rolled her eyes "Sureyour lying." she narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Why would I lie about something like that?" he asked not looking at her directly. "Well I don't know it depends what was in that note." She replied slyly. "No." he said firmly this time. "Okay fine be that way." she sat cross-legged and arms crossed across her chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


**Parking Garage**

A woman stocked angrily toward her car keys in hand she opened the door to the driving seat and heavily seated herself down slamming the door of the vehicle closed and locked it. 

"Damnitlooks like plan B is going to have to do it then." she shoved the car key into the ignition, turning the vehicle on. 

"If you didn't want me that's fine. I'll just have to do it the wrong wayI'm terribly sorry Taichi but I can't just watch and let Sora not help you with your problem. I know I can help you." Lindsay whispered heatedly she revved the motor then put it into drive and took off out of the parking garage. 

**_To Be Continued _ **

**_   
_ **


	7. Chaper 7

Time As Always Time Chapter 7 

  
_**EveningTokyo Daisuke Motomiya residence.**_

"Yagami Saria, nice to see you again." Daisuke replied he held out his hand to the girl. "Nice to meet you again Mr. Motomiya." she bowed and smiled respectfully. "Saria this is my step-mom Kara and my two step siblings Rio and Riya." Davis said to her. "Hi." she said with a smile and bowed to them as well. 

"Well come Saria I'll show you where you will be staying." Kara replied. "Okay." she followed Kara up the stairs. "Were coming mommy." Rio and Riya cried and followed them. Daisuke laughed and turned to his oldest son.

"You know I regret not being there for you when you were younger." Daisuke replied. "It's okayKen was there for me. Well as a father type I can't really blame you for that it's kind of their fault." Davis explained. "Then as a father. Could I give you some advice?" he asked.

"Okay sure." Davis agreed Daisuke directed him to the living room where Daisuke took a seat at their black leather couch Davis on the leather recliner. "Wellif your going to get involved with her intimately use protectionI couldn't stress that enough." he said.

Davis sighed "Not this again. do you know how many times mom told me. countess upon endless times. And Saria, she gets the earful too. We will use protection if we ever go that far." he told him. "Good, Mistakes like that can change your life for ever." Daisuke told him. 

"I know" he trailed off annoyed a bit but also know that his father meant well. "Right so lets go Kara made us a big dinner." he replied getting up from the seat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WEEEE!!!" the two younger children ran past Saria nearly knocking her over. "Rio! Riya!" Kara shouted at the two kids. They began to jump on the bed. "Get off the bed!" Kara cried. "It's okay Mrs. Motomiya I got three younger siblings at home.I know what it's like." she replied "That's rightHow are your parents? I haven't seen them in a while." Kara replied. 

"Their okay" she replied remember back to Michael's birthday party

***Flashback***

_"JUST GO DAD! NOW!" Sora shouted angry. "SORA I TOLD YOU THAT TAICHI WAS A BAD INFLUNCE ON YOU AND" he was interrupted by her again. "YOU TOLD ME A LITTLE TO LATE WHERE WERE YOU WHEN TAICHI AND ME WERE DATING IN HIGH SCHOOL DAD? HUH??THE ONLY PERSON THAT WAS THERE WAS MOM AND SHE WAS NICE TO TAICHI SHE LIKED HIM AND YOU DON'T LIKE HIM BECAUSE HE GOT ME PERGNANT.I'M BEGINING TO THINK THAT YOU DON'T CARE FOR MY BEST INTERESTS IF YOU DID YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN MAKING AMENDS WITH TAICHI."_

***End of Flashback***

  
"They just have something's going on right now." Saria said quietly looking up at her "But other then that there okay." she said putting a smile on. "Okaylets go eat I know you must be starved. I made a lot of food." 

"Starved? More like famished!" Saria cried they both laughed. "Okay come on let's go down stairsRio, Riya come on dinner time." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Che Vous 6:00pm_**

Sora took a sip of her water she smiled across the table at Taichi. "Oh wow. do you know how long we haven't been here for?" she asked him Taichi shrugged "Um, I don't think we've been here in sixteen years." he replied. "And it's changed from then..." Sora looked at all the new items in the restaurant.

"I know but hey pay attention to me Sor." Taichi replied, she looked over to him and smiled then leaned over the to his side of the table and place a light kiss on his lips. "Was that my present or was that something to say shut up?" he questioned, Sora laughed. 

Across the room sat Dean and Aimee, talking. "This is a really good restaurant I'm surprised that we didn't see this till now." Aimee replied. "Yeah very nice." he replied he put his drink down on the table, she could immediately tell something was wrong. "Dean what's wrong you've been acting weird lately." she told him. 

"NothingI just apologized to Taichi that's all for my behaviour towards him for the past few years. Sora just get so angry when I tell her that he's no good for him I never seen her so angry before." he replied.

"Dean, your daughter made her choice even thought you might not think so I believe that Taichi dose love Soraa lot." she replied. Dean sighed looking over her shoulder he saw Sora and Taichi sitting across the room they were laughing and talking.

"Maybe your right maybe Karen's right. I'm jealous because I couldn't have done something like Taichi did for SoraThat I couldn't do for her mother." he replied. "Just waiting to see him fail and do something wrong that would make Sora cry." he whispered.

"That's awful and you would do that to Sora? She has a loving family why do you want to rip it apart from her?" she asked.

"I don't and that's why I apologized to himbut he didn't take it seriously. I don't think." Dean trailed off he looked at his daughter and her husband they were both happy and they were in love.

'Look at them they love each otherSora and Taichi Yagami.I couldn't do that to Sora, I love my daughter and I don't intended to brake up her happiness because I don't like Taichi. He dose something for her, that I don't understandbut as along as he doesn't hurt her then I won't hurt him." Dean thought. 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Hikari. are you okay?" Takeru asked he walked into the living room he sat next to her on the couch. "Yeah fine." she replied blankly. "Now that's an obvious no. Are you still thinking about your mother?" he asked.

She nodded "She's my mom Takeru, I love her a lot I don't want to know that she could die." she whispered "Like I said before don't worry. you mom said that it was a small lump right?" he questioned she nodded "Well then she will be fine they are going to give her some chemotherapy, and the cancer should go into remission." he told her.

"That still doesn't make me feel better Takeru." she replied he took her hand in his and held on to he rolled his thumb over the top of her hand gently then looked at her. "Would you feel better if I cooked a nice dinner for you and Hoperest and we can go see you mom afterwards?" he questioned.

Hikari fought the tears she looked up at him and nodded. "Let it out Hikaricome on." he whispered, she broke down. He hugged her "Takeru I'm so scared." she cried hugging him tightly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A van pulled into the Tokyo holiday Inn, the car parked in the parking lot. "Okay were herebut before any one exits this vehicle I'm going to lay down the ground rules. Lillie and Michael looked at their dad who had turned around in the driver seat; their Mom did as well. 

"First off, no running around the hotel. Second always tell me or your mother where you are going. And third when we go to the pool we go together." Yamato finished "Okay dad." Michael replied. 

"Okay daddy." Lillie replied smiling. "Honey, the second rule applies more to Michaelbecause you aren't that all old enough to be going around the hotel by yourself." he told her.

"Right so come on and let's get our room." Mimi said she picked up some of the small bags that were in between her and Yamato's seat. "Get your bags from the back Michaeland carry your sister for her." he said to him. "Ya ya." Michael said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


_**Saturday, October 7th 2023  
Morning at the Yagami home8:30am..**_

Taichi and Sora where still sleeping, tired obviously and plus having a little too much to drink last night at the restaurant. Taichi groaned and then rolled over, Sora groggily began to wake up. She sat up in bed. "My god." she trailed off held her head in her hands. "You got the biggest hangover too?" he questioned her.

"How'd you guess?" she asked. "Cause I have a bad one too." he whispered he opened one eye looked at herthen closed his eyes. "Sora your nightgown's too bright." he turned over facing the wall. "It's not brightit's pale yellow." she replied looking at him rather strangely. "MOMMY, DADDY!" two little girls came running into there room and jumped on the bed. "Hey babies. daddy and me have a big headachetalk quietly please." she begged them.

Li stood at the doorway. "I told them not to come in but they didn't listen." he replied sheepishly. "That's okay Liyou tried." Taichi said to him. "I'm going to go downstairs." he announced and left.

Both began to bounce on the bed, "Girls." Taichi began to say but Maiko Jumped on him. "Rinna come on help me." she replied sitting onto of him. "No Rinna don'tdaddy really sick." Taichi began to explain but stopped his two little girls where sitting on him" he began.

"Okay girls come ongo get ready to take a bath." Sora replied. "Yay!" they shouted excitedly and ran out of the room to bathroom. Taichi sighed; "I'm going to go back to bed." he pulled the cover over his head and lay there, Sora slowly got out of bed. "Taichi come on now. Takeru came home last night we got to go see them." she replied. 

"He did? Why didn't he phone or Hikari phone and tell us for that matter?" Taichi asked his wife, Sora was in the washroom. "Because Taichi, your sister has been taking your mothers cancer issue really hard, in case you haven't noticed." 

Taichi marched into their bathroom. "What do you mean? is she sick or something.I've been too busy to notice in case you realize I only saw her last Saturday I haven't talked to her since." he complained. Sora rolled her eyes at him as she brushed her teeth stopped and spit out the paste. "Don't complain to me. That's why we are going to go over they're this afternoon and see Takeru then you can have a chance to talk to her." Sora said she restarted to brush her teeth. 

"She didn't come to you to talk either?" he asked, Sora nodded and spit out the remaining toothpaste then rinsed her mouth from the toothpaste. "No Taichi that's why I told you." she replied. 

He stood there still in his boxers, watching her perplexed. "What?" she asked "Sora! You should have told me sooner." he trailed off. "Taichigo take a shower before you lose you brains." she answered. "Thank you Sora." he replied. "No problem." she answered back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
_**Tokyo, Motomiya residence**_

"Morning." Daisuke replied as Saria came down the stairs. "Morning." she whispered rubbing her eyes then continued down the last heap of stairs, as she set foot in the kitchen Davis held out a chair for her. "Here."

"Thanks Davis." she smiled at him, he smiled back. "Are you both ready for the carnival today?" Kara asked them, the two turned their attention to her. "Oh yeah, I got a big day planed for us." Davis replied.

"You're not going to drag me around the carnival all day are you?" she questioned. "Because you know how I hate to walk around with the Kimono, we can't walk for very long in them." she explained, she placed her hands on the table. "Let me prepare you both some breakfast before the kids wake up then you can have the rest of the day to your selves." Kara replied, she got out a frying pan and started to make eggs and bacon. 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taichi had just gotten out of the shower when Sora came back into their bedroom from washing and getting the twins changed. She stopped momentarily remembering about Li. "LI, did you get changed!" she called down the stairs.

"Yeah mom." He voice sounded annoyed Sora was about to comment on it but left it alone. She closed the door to their bedroom. "Taichi, are you finished in there?" she called. "Yeah." he came out; towel wrapped around his waist. 

"I supposed your not angry then." he asked her. "I was never angry to begin with." Sora passed by him into the washroom. "Then what was with the attitude?" he asked. "Because you should have talked to your sister a little more she is taking your mother having cancer harder then you are at the moment." she explained as she brushed her hair.

"Okay, I didn't think, so sue me but Sora I had other things happen to meduring this week. Don't remember yesterday?" he said to her partially pleading his case to her. "Okay Taichi that's enough." Sora had her hands up. "I was explaining myself!" he shouted.

"You don't have too I wasn't angry I was telling you that you should have talked to your sister that's all." Sora clearly told him; she put on a pair of jeans, and a fuzzy green turtle neck sweater.

"Okay fair enough." he replied he picked out one of his causal button up tee shirts, it was a solid blue colour inscribed on the front chest pocket was his fathers company logo Yagami Turbines that was printed in white. He threw the shirt on the bed and put on his jeans that were lying on the bed as well, then his tee shirt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Takashi household later that afternoon_**

Takeru chased Hikari around the house, she was upset obviously and she kept on doing things. "Hikari! Wait, I want you to rest it's not good to be moving around." he said he stopped as Hikari was at the kitchen sink washing her hands. 

"I need to do something Takeru I can't just do nothing." she replied still having her back to him. "Look at me Hikari it isn't good for the baby if you're stressed out." he explained patiently he went closer to her to put his hand on her right shoulder. 

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. "Nothing is Takeru reallyI'm fine." she still hadn't faced him. "Could you please look at me at least?" he asked.

"Takeru. I'm fineI just need to do things around the house." she told him he hadn't seemed convinced by what she had told him then thought better of questioning her any more then he did already.

"Okay well, I'll go get Hope ready, I want you to sit on the couch and relax." Takeru took his hand off her shoulder. "Actually Takeru let me please." she turned around and looked at him. "Hikari" he began.

"No, it's okay.I will rest after I get Hope ready. I promise." she whispered quietly she passed by him and slowly walked to the stairs, then went up it. Takeru watched her go up every step on the stairs he was deeply concern for his wife.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Tokyo Holiday Inn_**

"Do I have to wear this to the carnival?" Michael questioned as he pulled the fabric of his Yukata. "Come on nowit's not that badthink that your showing off your mothers workafter all these are her own personally designed Yukata's for us." Yamato told him. 

"What's wrong Michaelthey are men's Yukatas you knowyou'll be very grown up looking in these... and we are wearing them because it's tradition to do so." Mimi answered her son's question.

"But." he began. "Michael if your father can wear it you can wear it." Michael sighed "Fine but you owe me a leather jacket." he told her. 

"I owe you?" Mimi questioned, "It was dad's Idea." he said quickly, Mimi looked at Yamato shrugged "I didn't say it like that. He switched my words around." Michael looked at him. "Dad!" he cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay SariaI have something to show you." Davis replied he got up off the couch and ran up the stairs. "Well aren't you going to tell me what it is first?" she hollered "Umit's a surprise wait a second." he called back to her. "Okay if you say so." Saria threw herself down on the couch. "Um...Kara?" she called "Yeah, something wrong Saria?" Davis's stepmother questioned her. 

"Um, no I was just wondering actually." Kara walked into the living room "Wondering about what?" she asked. "About the surprise you wouldn't happen to know what it's about would you?" Kara laughed place a hand on the young girls shoulder. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it now." 

Kara walked away from her going back to the kitchen finishing her cleaning. "Come on Mrs. Motomiya" she pleaded.

"Saria I can hear you down there!" Davis shouted from the top of the stairs. "Well I tired didn't I." she said to him. "A little too hard, I'll be right down in a few seconds." Saria sat patiently as she could, mind you she did have her father's eagerness and impatience's.

Davis came down the stairs holding a plastic dress cover; he walked into the living room with it. Saria looked at him unsure at first. "Okay what is that?" she questioned. "I know you said you were going to bring a Kimono, but I wanted to get you onebeside it was no big deal." he replied.

"Oh no." she whined "What? It's okay Saria really." he said he handed her the clothing bag she looked at it. "Oh, my mom and dad will kill me if I came home with this." she cried. "Saria quit you worrying, just say I bought it for youdo you think you can open it? Cause I'm really hoping you'll like It." he replied. 

Saria sighed she looked at Davis then to his stepmother who was smiling. "I hope you like it." she said to her, Saria slowly unzipped the zipper of the case to reveal a pale yellow Kimono it was decorated with small light pink sakura blossoms. "Oh my goshit's beautiful Davis." she cried she jumped up and gave him a hug.

Kara left a few moments earlier giving them both a bit a privacy. Davis blushed faintly "Your welcome I'm glad you like it." he whispered. "It's really beautiful." she admitted they both pulled away from their hug.

Saria felt her self-blushing she looked away from him. "I guess I should hurry and put it on after all the carnival dose start soondoesn't it not?" she asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


_**Takashi household**_

"Hi Guys." Takeru replied he gave Sora a hug and Taichi a handshake Hikari gave them both a hug, and the kid's hugs. Rinna and Miako both took hold of Hope hand and the two went down to the basement Li followed with a sigh. 

"How was you trip Takeru?" Sora asked the four adults went to go sit in the living room. "It was good thanks, it was more business orientated but the sights were really cool." Taichi roll his eyes he then looked at his sister she seemed happy. "Hikari how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine thank Taichi. you don't have to worry about me." she replied quietly. "Hikari." Takeru began but she stopped him "Oh rightTaichi, Sora do you want anything to drink?" she asked, "Um, sure a water for me and Taichi's going to have a ginger ale." Sora said, Taichi glared at her "It's not want I wanted Sora, I would like a beer Hikari get one please." Sora narrowed her eyes at him. "Taichi. you know why you can't have it." she told him.

"It will be only one Sora." Sora turned away from him. "Okay just give him one Hikari but that's all got it." she told her. Hikari and Takeru looked from both Sora and Taichi "Well I'll go downstairs to see what the kids want." Hikari left the group. 

"Shut up Takeru." Taichi began "I wasn't going to say anything in the first place." he told him quite annoyed. "Yeah but you were going to comment and I don't want to hear It." he warned his brother in law. 

"Excuse me since when did you learns to mind read? Beside I wasn't going to comment on you it's about Hikari idiot." Takeru answered "Oh all right!" Sora shouted she stood up. "What happened to when you guys didn't fight all the time?" she asked "He's like Yamato has to make up fights for nothing." Taichi threw in.

"I AM NOT! Are you some kind of idiot? I want to talk about Hikari you moron she's dealing with your mother's cancer thing harder then I thought she would be." he whispered in angrier at Taichi.   
Taichi stopped looked at him for a moment then to his wife. "Okay you know what I'll talk to her and explain that mom is doing fine and she doesn't have to worry." Taichi replied as he had finished Hikari came back with the drinks. "Here Taichi, Sora and honey I got you a beer too." she handed it to Takeru "Okay thanks hon." 

"Hikari do you got a minute?" Taichi asked she looked at him unsure. "For what?" she asked, "I just want to talk, Hikari." He stood up. "We should go upstairsjust us." he replied. "Okay." she replied.

The two walked up stairs the to get some privacy for a brother and sister chat.

Takeru looked at Sora and sighed "Okay Sora I don't know how you get along with him. How many years have you been married?" he questioned "Well it's going to be fifteen years coming after this years Christmas eve." she replied 

"Whoa. don't you ever get annoyed with him though?" he asked. "Yeahbut I still love him, he's my baby even thought he may act strange at times." she told him smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taichi opened the door to the spare room of his sister's home, he escorted her in and closed the door. "Takeru told you didn't he." she asked looking at him waiting for an answered but she already knew that was the case but she needed a clear answer yes. "He may have but, come on talk to me any ways he told me that you were taking moms cancer thing harder then any one else." he whispered.

"She won't ever be the same Taichi, cancer can kill her you know." she cried at him tears were threatening to fall. "Hikari, the cancer went in to remission she's going to be okay." Taichi told her. "You don't know that for sure!" she cried

"Your right I don't but, the doctors said that it was just very smalland that the chemotherapy went well." Hikari got up to leave the room but Taichi grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay." he whispered Hikari struggled to get away from him. "Taichilet go." she began to cry then hugged him back, crying on his shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about. You got to think positive." he held his sister close to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


_**The Autumn Carnival, Tokyo**_. 

The Tokyo carnival was set up in the park it was quite large with many tents, amusement rides, across the path ways were string of Chinese lanterns that were in a colour pattern of blue, green and red.

Down underneath a tree there was a couple that sat there both looking quite nervousand rather anxious at the same time. "It's really beautiful." Saria said, as she was the first to break the ice. Since the two arrived they were quite it was rather awkward experience for the both.

'Davis go come on win her a stuffed animal or something! Do it now!' his conscious yelled at him angrily. He looked at the game stand then back to her. "Okay, were do we start? A game perhaps?" he asked.

Saria looked in the direction he had been and turned back to him smiling. "Okay sure." He got up extending his hand to her, blushing slightly Saria took a deep breath in and took his hand in hers. The two walked off toward the game stand hand in hand.

A few ways back, Yamato, Mimi and the kids were walking to the Carnival. "Okay dad I'll play you one of those games." Michael wagered. "You want me to?" Yamato questioned his son. "Yeahif I win I get the jacket." He replied smartly. 

"Hey your father never agreed to get that for you." Mimi budded into the conversation Lillie looked up to her mom. "They're silly mommy." She replied. "Yeah honey, silly in the head." Mimi pointed her finger to Yamato's head. 

"Hey, watch the hair mommy." Yamato replied he brought his hand up to fix his hair a bit. it may not be the same when he was a teen but he still loves his hair. Lillie giggled, "Can I touch daddy?" she asked 

"No little girl, you can look but not touch." Lillie giggled again. "Yeah yah come on" Mimi urged they walked forwardwalking past Saria and Davis. 

Davis was playing a water target game, where there was a target that was moving on a belt and he had to shoot it down with a water gun.

He shot the moving duck targets three in a row getting but one. "Congratulations boyhere's the prise. The booth vendor handed Davis a pink bunny. Which Davis had picked out, he turned around and gave it to Saria. "Here you go Saria." He replied she looked at him shocked a bit her heart pounding in her chest. 

And accepted it slowly, "Thank you Davis. you didn't really have too.I mean I could have won one easily myself if I wanted too I" he stopped her "Don't worry about itmy gift." Smiling she took his hand and they strolled down to the next game booth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Taichi held her in his arms "Are you okay?" he questioned he let go of her. "I'm fine Taichi, I understand that it's going to be a long road for herand I have a good feeling that she will be okay." Hikari whispered she took a tissue from the Kleenex box blowing her nose.

"Good maybe we should get back to the othersand for the long run Hikari, call me if you want to talk, you my only sibling and I care about you a lot." He whispered. "Same applies to you big brother." She said half smiling but trying to be happy. "Good to hear it. Don't forget that our Last name is Yagami we will fight it till the end." Taichi made a funny face getting her to laugh. "Taichiyou're a crazy fool but I love you no matter what." They hugged again.

"I love you too sis." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you for real?" Takeru cried looking at Sora shocked and disgust at the same time. "You bet." She replied, they looked up the stairs Taichi and Hikari came down it. "See and that's where we were last night right baby?" Sora questioned him. "Oh yeahgetting wasted at Chez Vous." He laughed; Sora only raised an eyebrow at him. "No the celebrating remembercourt order" she trailed off, Taichi clued in finally a sighed. 

"She's still stuck up on me for some reason I don't think the idea that I have a ring on my finger fazes the women." Taichi explained confused yet quite angry with the same. 

"What she?" Hikari asked looking from Sora to Taichi. "Lindsay Ishrio, some woman that went to our high school when we were attending it. She stalking Taichi, heck she even dyed her hair to match my colour, height and my same perfume." Sora explained.

Hikari and Taichi both entered the living room they both sat down beside they're respective partners. "My godwhy can't these crazy people just leave our family alone." Hikari asked. 

"You know, I don't think there nothing is nothing worry about she seemed level headed a bit." Taichi began. "Nothing to worry about? Taichi she tried to disguise herself as Sorathere is something to worry about." Hikari cried she looked to Sora she only shrugged. 

"There's nothing to do we can't just phone the police and tell them to arrest hersomething major has to happen before they will arrested her." Taichi sighed looked and away for a moment and back to them.

"What so we have to wait until something bad happens to you? Until the police and actually do something?" Hikari cried. "HikariI'm sure the restraining order will keep her away from them." Takeru replied.

"If she dose break it she can then be arrested." Takeru explained to her, Hikari looked worried but decided to drop it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Davis and Saria were both seated on one of the bench's away from all the people not that secluded but it was good enough, Davis was nervous as hell it was time now to tell her yet he was so afraid that she would say no and if she did say no it would ruin they're entire friendship something of which he did not want to happen.

Saria put the stuffed Animals that Davis won for her down on the bench beside her. 'Okay maybe I should tell him that I like him, that I really like him.' She thought they stared at each other for a moment.

"Saria." "Davis" 

They both laughed, "Okay well I'll let you go first." Saria replied smiling. "Are you surebecause whatever I have to say can wait." He said, "I'm sure go ahead." 

"Okay." Davis took her hand in his and looked at her for the longest time, making Saria feel a bit awkward. "I will understand if you say no to this.I do really understand if you do say no. But please I still want to be your friend still if you do say no. Your friendship means everything to me." He replied.

Saria looked at him seriously now "Davis you know what ever you say I will always be your friend. Your friendship means a lot to me as well." Davis nodded slightly he let go of her hand and took a deep breath in.

"SariaI .I really like youmore then just a friend. You mean a whole lot to me until that kiss at the theatres that's where it changed even though it wasn't a real kiss" he stopped, Saria looked in shock but it disappeared. "Me too Davis me toothat's what I wanted to tell you." She replied quickly.

Both teens smiled and gave each other a big hug. While they still in their huge Davis opened his eyes he saw some one that looked familiar to him, he squinted. 'Who could that be that I would know?' he thought he shook it from his mind then Saria and Davis pulled away from each other. They leaned in to each other lips with only centimetres apart when

"MICHAEL ISHIDA COME HERE!" Yamato's voice echoed through the park.

Saria and Davis both stopped and turned around, Saria was shocked she turned to Davis. "Did you hear what I hear? Did that just sound like my uncle Yamato?" she asked. 

"Oh my god. that's why he was familiar." He replied. "What?" she asked confused Davis pointed behind her to the family over at the picnic table. "That's your Aunt and Uncle and your cousins." He replied.

Saria started to turn red with anger she watched them for a bit and nearly exploded in anger. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she cried, "I can't believe my dad sent some one to check up on me!"

"Saria maybe it just by" Davis stopped she was mad really mad and he knew that she had such a bad temper. She pulled her cell phone out and dialled the home phone number.

**_To Be Continued_**  



	8. Chapter 8

Time As Always Time Chapter 8 

_**Yagami home**_

Taichi laughed as he watched the movie on the television with his son, he reached over to his left and grabbed his half finished soda off the TV tray. "Dad, I'm getting the popcorn." Getting up he went into the kitchen.

"Ring, Ring" 

Taichi sighed then reached over to the cordless telephone, "I got it Li." He called then pressed the call button on it. "Hello Yagami, Taichi." He answered.

"DAD I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" His daughters voice went ringing through his ears he pulled the phone away from his ear quickly. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU COULN'T TRUST ME!" she shouted again, frowning Taichi signalled to Li he was going upstairs. 

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Taichi shouted at her he slammed the door of his and Sora's bedroom. "NO, I'M FURIOUS THAT YOU COULDN'T TRUST ME!" she cried, Taichi once again was bewildered "SAIRA CALM DOWN!" he yelled. 

"NO NOT UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN WHY UNCLE YAMATO AND AUNT MIMI ARE HERE!" she shouted. "I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KEEP TRACK OF YAMATO AND MIMI'S WHERE ABOUTS!" he cried out frustrated.

"I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS DAD! NEVER!" she shouted at him with anger then hung the phone up.

"SARIA!" he called into the receiver but then dial tone was heard, he turned off the cordless phone and sat down on his bed. He fell backwards onto it and lay down for a bit closing his eyes. 'No Taichi as much as a drink is tempting you can't.' he told himself.

He frowned a bit then sat up and took the cordless phone from its cradle at the side of their bed. "Your so dead Yamato." He threatened angrily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And so he said that he knew everything more then I did I told the kid to bud off." Michael finished. "Honey." Mimi began but Yamato interrupted her and highfived his son. "Why to go." He said patting him on the back, Yamato smiled faded when he came to face his wife's face. "What's wrong?" he questioned

Mimi said nothing at all his cell phone ringed Mimi who was closets to the phone picked it up. "Hello?" she answered. "Mimi, what the hell are you guys doing in Tokyo!" he shouted into the phone. "Taichi? What's your problem and when the hell do you care where we go?" she asked.

"I care cause you just may have strained my relationship with my daughter further. She thinks I sent you to spy on her!" he cried out Mimi held the phone away from her ear.

Yamato took the phone from her hands. "What do you mean Taichi?" he asked. "Saria is there with Davis she says she can see you there! Fuck man!" Taichi hung the phone up.

Yamato closed his phone he looked at Mimi. "He says that Saria is here with Davis?" Mimi turned around to look she saw a couple on the bench they looked like they were kissing. "That is her." Yamato replied he started to boil over in anger seeing Davis and her intimate like that. Saria was almost like a daughter to him after all he has known her all his life practically. Yamato was about to get up and leave toward them but Mimi stopped him. 

"Yamato, NO!" she told him strictly. "What why the hell not? I'm only doing what I think Taichi would do!" he cried. "No you're not going to do that, it will only strain their relationship further then needed."   
"Who says?" 

"Taichi is who! He's upset because we are here we don't need another fight between you two okay." She whispered. "You don't understand." He began. "I understand, I understand a lot but she's not your daughter Yamato it's Taichi and Sora's problem. I would go over to talk to her but I have a feeling that she's angry at Taichi and it wouldn't go over well at all if we went over there too." Mimi lectured him.

"Okay." He replied still watching he turned around and headed back to the picnic table where his children were waiting for him and their mother. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Yagami mansion_**

Anna went to the door opened it. "Hi grandma." Little Hope gave her a hug Hikari and Takeru came in. "Hi mom, how are you doing?" Hikari asked her. "I'm doing good honey, you just missed Sora and the twins." She said to them.

"Oh good." Hikari said to her, Anna frowned "Honey" she began. "No don't worry Anna she didn't mean that wayTaichi and Sora came over this afternoon and we thought of an ideafor their fifteenth anniversary." Takeru told her.

"It would be greatthey've been through so much you know." Hikari replied. "Hi dad." She waved as he came to see them at the door. "Well come on in and we will discuss the plans over some tea." Anna ushered the two in. 

The four sat at the table while they waited for the tea to be ready. "I was thinking maybe some thing along the line of a surprise party." Hikari said to her mom. "You know that will work what do you think Kevin?" Anna asked.

"We can have it at Chez Vous I know they like that restaurant it will be meaningful." Kevin suggestion. "That's a good idea." Takeru agreed.

"We can think of everything this will be the greatest surprise party everMimi would love to help defiantly." Hikari said smiling. "Oh she will have a ball." Anna got up and went into the cub boarded and took out some magazines. They were bridal ones. "Maybe we can use a colour scheme from here." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora finished tucking in the twins she went downstairs to check to see if Li had fallen asleep watching tv but he hadn't, Taichi wasn't there with him either. "Li where's your father?" she whispered quietly to him, he turned to look at her and shrugged his shoulders. "He was here before." He mentioned.

Sora sighed then peeked into the kitchen but no one was there and next she decided to try upstairs. "Okay honey can you go to bed after you finish watching that?" she asked before going up the stairs "Ya." He replied.

She carried her tired legs up the stairs and opened the door of their bedroom, Taichi was in bed and sleeping the covers were messed up though and his bare chest was showing. Sora slowly undressed herself and put on her black nightie that was slung over the chair.

She walked over to her side and crawled into bed, she fixed the covers so they cover Taichi up more and she lay down, closing her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Davis pushed her away from him a bit. "Saria." He said panting. "What?" she asked slightly out of breath herself "We should go now my dad is probably worried about us." He said to her.

"Your rightlet's go I'm kind of tired any ways." She whispered the two walked hand in hand right passed Yamato and Mimi. Yamato was still furious. 

"If that didn't make you angry then tell me what will?" he asked annoyed. "Yamato, she's old enough to kiss boysdon't you remember I was her age at one time." Mimi explained to him. 

"But it was different!" he cried. "Okay surecome on Michael and Lillie are tired and I'm am too." Mimi looked at him; he gave in reluctantly "Okay fine." He answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Mimi got into bed Yamato kept on talking. "If you're that angry discuss it with TaichiI'm tired and exhausted and your being a pain in the ass." Mimi told him. "Just be lucky that Lillie and Michael are four and six."

Yamato frowned "Okay you win. I am tired." He lay down closed his eyes. "Good night Meems." He whispered. "Night, Yama." She replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


_**Sunday, October 8th 2023  
Morning**_

Taichi woke with a start he sat up in bed, his eyes wide he sighed realizing then it was real and it really did happen and that it wasn't a dream. He lay back down. Sora stirred next to him. 

She sat up and yawned, she looked over at Taichi he lay there. "Sora, she thinks that I sent Yamato and Mimi there to spy on her." He whispered distantly. "What?" she questioned confused. "Mimi and Yamato they went to Tokyo too for there vacation. It just so happened to be the same festival and the same time they went." He replied he turned his head so he could look at her.

"Ohno." she whispered. "It just dropped my popularity status from five to zero." He replied. "Come on Taichi, we will clear it up with her when she gets back from Tokyo tomorrow." She told him.

"You're kidding me. You didn't hear how she was yelling at me last night." He said he wipe his face with his hands. "It will be fine." She told him. "Sora she has my temper don't you think I should be worried." 

Sora nodded "Taichi, what do think she would do?" he asked "Something stupid that I don't want to even think about." He whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Davis sat down in his father's living room's love seat he flipped through the stations. "Sundays suck" he replied as he watched the screen flipping through all the channels. 

Daisuke came down the stairs, just getting up he went to sit beside his son. "Good morning." He replied "Morning dad." He said with his bored tone of voice.

"How did last night go?" he questioned, "Fineexcept that Saria was angry cause she thinks that her father sent her relatives there to spy on her." He told him. "And you think he didn't?" he questioned.

"Well I don't know about itbut the way that she sounded on the phone he didn't know what she was talking about, I mean Mr. Yagami he never denies things like that." Davis told him frustrated a bit. 

Saria came down into the living room, she over heard Davis talking to his father. She sighed she leaned against the wall thought back to last night's conversation of accusing her father of sending her uncle and aunt to spy on her. 

"It doesn't matter." She thought she came into the living room smiling. "Good morning Davis, Mr. Motomiya." The two looked up at her "Morning." They replied. 

"What where you talking about?" she questioned curiously and took a seat on the couch. "Nothing but I was thinking we all go out for breakfast this morning. Kara is upstairs getting the kids ready and we will head out as soon as they come down stairs." Daisuke explained. 

"Oh good, I should go get ready then." Saria went up stairs to her temporary room. "Davis buddy, how about you just stay out of itand if you do get into the cross fire just say what you think then." He told him patting him on the shoulder. "Okay good idea dad thanks." He got up from his seat. 

"Go and change and be ready after ward all right." He said "Yup going there now." Davis went up the stairs to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


_**Minivan, on the highway**_

Yamato drove he watched the road steadily as if he were in a daydream stance. Mimi frowned looked back at the kids who had fallen asleep she look back at her husband. "Yamato, your angry." She said quietly. "No I'm not." He told her quaintly. 

"Okayso that's why you didn't talk to me all this morning then? What's wrong is it because I stopped you from protecting Saria?" she questioned. Yamato just said nothing. "Yama. give me a break hereyou can't just interfere with something like thisI mean think of what Taichi must be going through after he learned that we were in Tokyo and it just so happen we went to the exact same place of where Saria and Davis were going too." She trailed off.

"Okay, Mimi okay. I see where you're going with it. Taichi's daughter I know that I do but she's like a daughter to me almost I knew her just as long as Taichi and Sora did. It just makes me mad that's all." He said still keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

"I understand that honey maybe when we get home and you can go and see Taichi and explain to him what you saw and why we where there." Mimi said to him. "Okay good idea." He replied, he glanced over to her. Then brought his eyes back to the road. "Mimi I hope you know I'm not angry at youJust seeing that was getting me angry I'm sorry." He apologized. 

"It's okay Yama. I knew that was bothering you." She put her hand on his leg and rubbed it gently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Later that Evening  
Yagami Taichi's home front steps._**

Davis walked Saria up to the front of the house they stopped momentarily. "Thanks for the weekend Davis. It turned out. eventful." She replied smiling. "Yeah it did, didn't it."   
Saria leaned toward him they kissed gently. Then pulled away. "Thank you for walking me tooand see you tomorrow at school." She replied. 

"Later." Davis said and both left their separate ways. A upon entering her home Saria was startled by her mother and father who by the looks of it were waiting for her. "Hi." She replied. "Hi sweetie." Sora and Taichi both said to her. "Look I have to get up early tomorrow morning so I can catch the bus." Saria was going to walk by her mother but she got stopped. 

"Not yet. Not until we sort out what happened Saturday night." Sora begun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay Michael, Lillie bed time, tomorrow is school." Mimi hollered into the living room. "I know." Michael said with a sigh and began to walk up the stairs. "Mommy can I have a glass of milk before I got to bed?" Lillie replied coming into the kitchen where her mom was sitting looking threw the newspaper. "Sure." She got up and went into the fridge and got her daughter a glass of milk. 

"Here now when you finish put it into the sink." "Okay." She whispered nodding Lillie finished it and put it into the sink and went up stairs. Yamato looked up the stairs then came up behind her. "Well. honey." And started to massage her shoulders. "Yamato, what is?" she questioned her eyes still reading the paper.

"Nothing." He replied he moved the strap of her nightgown off her shoulder and began planting soft supple kisses along her shoulder and then neck. Mimi closed her eyes and breathed in a little. "Yamato. what are you doing?" she questioned 

He didn't respond being too busy kissing her neck. "Yama, we can't not do this here and not now the kids are just upstairs what if they hear?" she questioned him. "So?" he asked and moving to her other shoulder, he moved the strap off her shoulder and kissed it supply as he did before.

"Yama." She breathed "Meemsyou're telling me you don't want to make love to me?" he whispered his voice hoarse and sexy. "No." she told him softly. She turned around quickly and kissed him, they where in a fierce lip lock of passion. 

Yamato pulled her up to him, they made out Mimi had pushed him against the kitchen wall they were still kissing rapidly Mimi brought her hands to the bottom of his sweater then pulled it up over his head.

"I love you." She whispered to himhis kissed her neck. She walked backward toward the kitchen lights and closed them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Clear what up about that night it was obvious you sent them there to spy on me dad. I thought you known enough to trust me!" she cried setting her bags on the ground and walked into the kitchen Taichi and Sora followed. 

"Saria I never did any such thing!" Taichi told her. "How do you know for sure mom? He has an obsession with Davis. In fact I think he hates him!" She cried pointing to him. "Saria if he did send them he would have told me about it first. And he didn't send them. Your Uncle and Aunt were they're at the same time and same place as you happen to be." Sora explained.

"No! Your liars! You just don't want me to have a boyfriend, don't you because you're so scared that I will repeat your mistake. That is it huh? Well I'm not you and neither is Davis and we won't be as stupid as you two where!" she ran right by them up the stairs. "Saria!" Sora shouted at her.

"See this is marjorly screwed Sora." Taichi replied he paced. "What do we do now I mean, she doesn't seem to want to believe that we never did send them over there." He complained her ran his hands threw his hair. 

"What do you mean we? You are the reason why she thinks thatif you hadn't been so hard on Davis then maybe she won't have been so hostile toward us just like right now." Sora told him. "So it's my fault?" he asked looking at her. "In a way yes." 

"Thanks Sora that's so wonderful of you to blame me your husband for this." Taichi replied he was angry. "Taichi I'm not blaming you I'm just saying. That you did wrong by scaring Davis like that." She explained to him.

Taichi took a seat at the Island. He ran his hands threw his hair again. "Okay say I did what I did. I meant well by it." Sora walked over to him and sat down. "I know you did, but when it comes to making decisions like this for our children it will just hurt them in the long run." Taichi sighed "Your right" he replied. "Your right." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Somewhere in Japan.

A piece of paper lay on a desk beside it lay a pen, and the only light source in the room came from the desk lap that was just above the paper. A woman's hand picks up the pen the begins to write on it. 

She put the date on, normally the date that spring break starts for many schools in the region. 

"**March 14th 2024**" 

"Taichi I'll be ready then. I'll help you." Her voice replied distant. "Like no one else has helped you." 

**_To Be Continued_**.

Coming up.

· Hikari and family plan a huge surprise party for Taichi and Sora's 15th wedding anniversary.   
· Mrs. Yagami (Anna) gets better.  
· Hikari has an accident, which could cost the life of the baby.  
· Saria continues to rebel against her parents.  
· Yamato receives a phone call.

Future Happenings.

· Something big happens but is it all at the will of a person? Or is it all forced. And a Marriage is put to a serious test.  
· Saria and friends go the tropical Island and things could heat up.  



	9. Chapter 9

Time As Always Times Chapter 9 

  
**October 9th Monday 2023  
Obadiah Secondary School  
Morning**

Saria was at her locker when Davis came up to her he tapped her on her shoulder. "Hey." He replied "Hi." She looked at him sadly then turned back to get her books from her locker. "Something wrong Saria?" Davis questioned her. "What isn't wrong." she replied.

"I don't know you could tell me for starters." Davis replied as he stood there. "OH SARIA DAVIS!" a voice called to them from down the hall the two looked and saw Mina coming toward them. "How are you? And how was the weekend?" she asked.

"It was fine." Saria answered she looked at Davis the back to her friend. "Fine? What happened did you guys get together yet?" she asked anxious. "Dose this answer your question." Saria grabbed Davis and planted a huge kiss on his lips. 

Saria let go of him then returned to getting her books. Davis was blushing madly. "It's about time." Mina said standing there. "No but you see my father had us followed by my own aunt and uncle he still doesn't trust me enough to be alone with Davis." Saria explained she closed her locker then put her backpack on. 

Mina frowned slightly "Well maybe you are over reacting." She suggested the bell rung "Well I'm going to class see you both later." Saria left them. "Davis. care to explain?" Mina questioned. "Yeah when we get to class." He replied the two walked opposite direction of Saria.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sora again I'm sorry." Mimi replied on the phone to her friend. "No it's okay, me and Taichi have things to work out with her." Sora's voice explained Mimi held a pencil in her hand and was looking down at her artwork. "Well when we tried to talk to her last night she blew us off. And told us that just because we were stupid when we were her age that Doesn't mean that Davis and her are going to follow in our foot steps." 

Mimi put the pencil down on her paper. "She can't throw that in both of your faces all the time Sora." She said. "I mean yeah you guys did do something that was really, really inappropriate at your age." Mimi stopped "Ugh sorry Sora." She bit her lip. "No it's fine, we heard it thousands of times before." Sora explained.

"Yeah so you can't really blame her for throwing that in your face you guys probably mention it too much and are trying too hard to hope that the past won't repeat itself. You got to do something new, I think she knows that you Taichi slept together when your were sixteen got pregnant. She just wants you to leave her alone mostly." Mimi said.

"I know but what else do I do? Do you know how hard it's for Taichi not to do anything and to see her grow up as we did almostand now he's scared at if she doesn't listen to him or me that she will repeat the mistake. She wants to be to professional soccer Mimi. Something Taichi wanted to do but he couldn't because he acted foolishly and he doesn't want her to do the same." Mimi sighed she looked down at the papers not really looking more thinking about what Sora had told her. 

"Sora, maybe if you get Hikari to talk to herI know Saria looks up to Hikari a lot, in some sense they relate more betterit's better that Hikari tell her what you and Taichi are trying to tell her. You know kids listen to other family member opinions at Saria age better then they do there own parents." Mimi told her there was silence on Sora's end; frowning Mimi called her "Sora?" 

"Um yeah still here. Thanks Mimi I really owe you one." Sora sniffed Mimi immediately picked up on it. "Sora are you crying?" she questioned. "No, its just allergies. Any ways I'm going to go okay?" she replied. "Sora you're crying? I know for a fact you can't get allergeris indoors unless your allergic to the dust insidewhich I know your not." By that time Mimi heard dial tone. "Sora" Mimi shook her head knowing that Sora was upset she put her papers away on the table and got up walked to closet and pulled out her jacket.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora was crying tears running down her cheeks, she sniffed and looked at the computer screen that was in the dining room. Sora was now working from home, because of the kids, Kevin thought it was best that she did work from home. 

Sora scrolled down the list of employees at work and found Yagami, Taichi, she clicked on it. And typed a messaged to him. 

**S. Yagami:** Hey babe

**T. Yagami:** Hey, what's wrong honey?

**S. Yagami:** I'm just a little upset.

**T. Yagami**: Why? What happened something happen to the kids?

S. Yagami: No, I was talking to Mimi a few minutes ago I asked her what we should do about Saria and she said that we should let Hikari talk to her and tell her what we are trying to doshe explained that kids listen to other family members better then their own parents. And I guess I just started to cryshe's my first baby and I love her and I would want to direct her

**T. Yagami:** Sora, did you want me to come home?

**S. Yagami:** Yeah. but I think Mimi's going to be coming cause she knows I was upset.

**T. Yagami:** Okay if you're sure.

The doorbell rang Sora looked at the door and sighed and she smiled a bit knowing that Mimi would have came. She turned back to the computer and typed to him. 

**S. Yagami:** YeahI'm sorry I interrupted you Taichi. The doorbell just rungso I'm going to let you get back to work okay.

**T. Yagami:** Okay I'll try to come home a little early tonight okay.

**S. Yagami:** Okay, I love you.

**T. Yagami**: I love you too.

Sora logged off the computer and before could go answer it the doorbell ring again and this time "SORA I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" from Mimi as she waited patiently outside in cool atmosphere of autumn.

The door opened up Mimi sighed, Sora opened she screen door up. "Sorry, I was on the computer." She said as Mimi came inside, Sora closed the doors. "It's chilly this morning." Mimi replied.

"Yeah very, different from yesterday." Sora said Mimi handed her coat to Sora who hung it up in the closet. "Okay, now don't tell me that you weren't crying when I talked to you earlier." Mimi said. "Okay I was for a bitI'm fine now." Sora told her she closed the closet door. 

"What makes you fine all the sudden? You don't go from crying to fine like that." Mimi explained. "It's fine, I talked to Taichi on the computer." She replied then took a seat at the Island in the middle of the kitchen Mimi did as well.

"Do you want some tea?" Sora asked getting up again "Sure." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


_**Takashi home11am**_

Takeru and Hikari both were sitting at the dinning room table Takeru had his laptop open up he was surfing the web, in search of what the colour theme for a fifteenth wedding anniversary would be.

Hikari was jotting down some things they would need and was figuring out where they should have it, she sighed "Takeru any suggestions where we can have the surprise party?" she asked "Oh Hikari it's crystal" he replied. "The traditional wedding gift for a fifteenth wedding anniversary is crystal more modern gifts are watches." He explained himself more.

"Really. okay well we should focus the colours around crystal then." Hikari replied she sighed looked down at her paper. "How big do we want this anniversary to be?" she questioned him. "I don't know I guess as much as we can handle." He suggested. "No. lets see my parents, Sora's parents plus Amii, that's five there. And us are three, Yamato and Mimi that's four. My nephew and niece's that's four. Um your mom and dad, two." 

Takeru rubbed his temples "Hikari write it down on paper first then we will count how many people it's going to be." He replied. Hikari nodded and began to write a list of people down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


_**Yamato's office**_

Typing away at the computer Yamato sat back in his chair he reviewed some papers that were in a black folder. "Shit there's more?" he questioned he threw the folder on the desk and looked at his monitor. 

All morning it was accounting, and there was still some more. He turned away from the computer and leaned on the back of his chair. 'Okay this is seriously bothering me nowI might as well phone Taichi.' He though he pushed himself over to the phone and pressed a button on his speed dial.

Taichi swerved over to his telephone that had just rang, "Hello, Yagami, Taichi." He said. "Taichi." Yamato began, Taichi sighed. "What do you want to make a fool of yourself or something because I'm not in the mood to talk to you." He said. 

"I know you don't want to talk to me but listen.I saw Saria and Davis making out.you know I think her almost like my own daughterI would have pounded Davis in the ground for touching her the way he did." Yamato explained, Taichi eyes widened "What? Touching her!" he cried. 

"NoI mean he wasn't I think Saria just surprised him." Yamato corrected himself Taichi remained silent. "Who am I kidding you know Saria's growing upshe was sixteen and I can't keep her from telling her about what happened to me and Sora, she just throws that stuff back at us." Taichi explained.

"What so you're not going to do anything?" Yamato questioned confused, Taichi frowned annoyed "What do you suggest that I or Sora should do?" Taichi questioned. "I don't know discipline her or something." 

Taichi angered. "Well Yamato, I don't have time to talk to you about thisyou don't have to worry about Saria me and Sora are handling it just FINE!" Taichi hung up on him. "He's still an idiot." Yamato shook his head and put down the phone on its cradle.

A second later his phone rang. "Ishida, Yamato." He answered. "Yamato, where's Mimi?" Takeru's voice asked. "I don't know. Why did you try to phone her?" he questioned. "Yeah and obviously she wasn't there that's why I'm talking to you." He replied sacristy. 

"You couldn't put the sarcasm down a notch could you?" he replied rather plainly. "Alright I'm sorry, I'm looking for your wifeI phoned your home but she wasn't there." Takeru explained himself he looked over at Hikari who shrugged.

"Phone around, maybe she's at Sora's." Yamato told him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Sorayou're dodging the questions." Mimi said to her as she watched her closely. "I'm not dodging anything." Sora relied looking down into her teacup as she stirred the tea around.

Mimi watched her mournfully, she noticed a tear fall onto the table then she had just about enough of Sora's talking of nothing related to the reason she came over here. "Maybe I just need a little bit of time before I realize that I can't do everything for her." She whispered.

"Oh Sora, don't worry about it." Mimi put a hand on her shoulder. "No you're right I didn't listen to my momand now that's coming back and biting me on the butt." Sora replied.

"That's a nice way of putting it." Mimi grimaced. "Yeah well that's the way it is." Sora responded quite irritated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mina wrote a letter, it was short and passed it over to Davis who was sitting next to her. He opened it up and read it and discreetly wrote something down and handed it back to Mina.

'You don't want to know.' She read in her mind. She frowned and wrote 'No I really doSaria won't tell me till the end of the day.' She passed it back to him. Looking down at the paper Davis rolled his eyes then got a clean sheet of paper from his binder and began to write the events of their weekend and what happened last night.

The teacher was sitting quietly at his desk marking paper work while the two friends exchanged notes and worked at the same time.

Davis finally had finished he note and passed it over to Mina who read it quickly. 'Me, you and her are going to talk after class.' She wrote sending it back to him. 'Sure.' He jotted down and passed the note back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**=Ring,Ring=**

Classes were all let out; Davis was pulled over to the side. "Are you serious!" she cried. "Yeah I'm serious else I wouldn't have had told you that." He exclaimed at her annoyed. 

"Okay, well I don't think Mr. Yagami is one to do thatat least to my thoughts of him." Mina replied she and Davis both walked out side the front of the school and sat down on the edges of the small shrub garden. "Well for once I agree with you." Davis replied he went into his bag and took out his lunch.

"Wowthat's different." Mina smirked she unwrapped her sandwich. "What? That I don't think that Mr. Yagami was spying on us using Saria's family?" he questioned.

"Well yeahyou have been afraid of him for how long? Say four years and now you're like defending the guy?" Mina questioned. "Hi!" Kevin came up to Davis and Mina he sat down next to Davis. "So whom are you talking about?" he asked

"Saria's father." They both replied. "My dad?" Saria questioned coming up to the three. "Why are you discussing about my father for?" her voice filled with annoyance. "Well Saria, Davis told me about Saturday night and what happened last night." Mina exclaimed. 

"Oh and?" she asked uninterested, she began to get out her lunch. "And Davis thinks that he didn't send you're aunt and uncle there to spy on you guys." Mina said for him he glared at her. "Davis." Saria began to complain. 

"Don't Davis him." Mina replied she stood up setting down her lunch box on the cement seating they were sitting on. "Wait since when do you talk for me?" Davis asked her confused. "Since Saria is not being corporative." She blankly replied.

"Me not cooperatingI am cooperating and as I said before I wouldn't put it passed my father for sending them both there." She looked at her friend quite angrily. "Did you ask you're aunt and uncle about it?" Mina asked pushing her hair out of her face. 

"I shouldn't have too." Saria said getting up now. "And you think that's fair?" Mina questioned, Saria frown she looked from her boyfriend then to her best friend. "ThanksI don't think I'm hungry any more." Saria replied she started to pack up the lunch. "Hold on a sec." Kevin replied stopping her from packing. 

"No you don't have a say in what I'm thinking or doing none of you do!" she shouted this time and left taking her bags with her. 

"Saria!" Davis shouted he ran half way to the doors of the school but she was already gone. "Damnit." He whispered. "DavisI'm sorry." Mina replied. "You should be, I knew she would have reacted like that." He explained. "Who's saying she ever acted reasonable?" Kevin put in. "Hey, back off." Davis replied.

"Okay I'm sorry." He put his hands up in defence of himself. "You know what Davis don't worry about her, I'll fix what I broke okay?" Mina suggested. "You better." He replied and left the two alone.

"That went well." Kevin replied as he watched his best friend leave the group. "No kidding, and to answer your question yeah they are." Mina packed her lunch box up. "What do you mean?" he asked confused. "Saria and Davis are an item." She answered. "oh...ooooohhhhh dude I knew he could do it." Kevin said. "That was his plan all along for that weekend." Mina smiled he kissed her. "Lets skip third period." He suggested. "NoI don't want to get detention." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_2:00pm.._**.

Saria arrived home she watched the front door and looked down to the ground. 'They're right.I mean dad never had a problem with me going to Davis's house last weekend.' She frowned "That's not fair." She thought out loud, suddenly she remembered about the "don't touch box" in the stereo cabinet. 

"Hmm. well maybe there's something in those tapes." She looked to her left and skipped the idea coming through the front doors and went around to the side of house to the back. She carefully unlocked it and entered being extra careful that she didn't make a sound to alert her mother of her present, since she did skip school in the afternoon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay there finished our guest list." Hikari replied she pushed the notepad over to Takeru he took a look over it. "Looks like everything is good." He replied. "Yeah, and on a thought we should rent a hall." She mentioned. "Not too big but just big enough." She explained.

"Right." Takeru got up from the table and got the phone book that was in the drawer in the kitchen, put down the book before he took a sip from his pop next to his laptop that was closed. 

"How about Obadiah Arena complex hall." Takeru replied reading from the page. "I don't know we should check it out." Hikari replied. "Okay let me write that down." Takeru took the pad of paper and scribbled it down.

Hope then put the volume on the tv up. "Hope, put the volume down." Hikari warned angry tone in her voice. "But I can't hear it." She replied in her little voice. "Don't make me get up Hope." The little girl looked in the room "Daddy tell mommy to shut up." She demanded him. "Hope don't say that." Takeru warned his daughter. "That's it. 3" Hope got off the couch and turned the volume down to the ordinary volume it was at before.

"That's better darling." Hikari took the phonebook from him "Now." She trailed off she looked over the list of halls. "This will take forever." Takeru complained he put his head on the table.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mimi I appreciate the talk but really you don't have no clue how to hard it is to raise a teenager yet." Sora told her the telephone rang next she picked it up. "Hello, Yagami, Sora speaking." 

Sora raised her eyebrows "What? She wasn't in classno I don't know where she could have gone. yes I'll let you know. Thanks." She put the phone down and looked at Mimi. "See this is what I mean she skipped her class, I don't know where she got this fromcertainly not from me." Sora replied angry. 

"What and its Taichi's fault?" Mimi asked her. "Nono it isn't I'd like to use him as an excuse but it doesn't justify it." She answered. "Good I hope you don't. Because as much as we want to blame the husband for the child's attitude it come from a combination from both of you." Mimi said.

"I knowand I think your right Hikari will be able to get through to her." Sora said she put plastered a fake smile on her face. Mimi gave her a huge. "Don't worry hun things will work out." 

"I hope your right." She whispered. "Non sense I know I'm right." Mimi told her. The two women pulled away from their hug, "Oh gosh my back hurts." Mimi replied she rubbed it with her left hand."

"Well what did you do?" Sora asked. "Um me. never mind you don't want to know." Mimi replied thinking back to last night, 'Yamato so horny some times' she laughed out loud Sora looked at her weird. "You okay?" she questioned.

"Fine, fine." She said smiling kind of blushing, Sora picked up on it "Ohhh.I see some one got lucky last night." She replied smiling. "Sora!" Mimi perked up she looked at her shocked. 

"Oh come on what's with the shyness here with the love life stuff." Sora replied. "Hmm like you ever be quiet about yours." Mimi told her Sora laughed "I am quiet about it thank you very much." She replied Mimi looked "In the kitchen at night with the kids sleeping upstairs." Mimi replied.

"Wow me and Taichi never thought of that before." Sora said thinking. "But we did make something." Sora walked into the living room and went into the stereo cupboard pulling out a box that read don't touch on it. She brought it into the kitchen. 

"What's in there?" Mimi asked. "Sora pulled a tape out." And gave her a small smile. "Oh godTaichi's sick!" Mimi cried. "Actually it was my idea." Sora grinned. Mimi looked at her shocked and felt her forehead. "Are you sure this is the same Sora I knew way back when?" she asked.

The telephone rung Sora picked it up "Hello, Yagami Sora." "Hey girl, how are you?" Hikari's voice asked, "Good, good thanks Hikarisay can I ask a favour of you?" she questioned her "sister" "Sure any thing ask a way." 

"Well, I just want you to talk to Saria, she's not listening to me and Taichi, and we tried really hard to get through to her." Sora whispered to her. "Hey tell you a better idea Takeru is going to pick your kids up tonight, they can sleep over here tonight, give you guys a break." Sora bit her lip. "Hikari that's a bad Ideayou don't know how they are in the morningit's like Taichi when he was a teen." Sora answered. "Nah, I could handle it." Hikari replied. "If you're sure?" Sora said with uncertainly.

"It will be, and I will get a chance to talk to Saria." Hikari replied. "Okay if you're absolutely sure." Sora said again. "I am. I'm also wondering if you heard from Mimi?" Hikari questioned.

"Um yeah she's here with me." Sora answered. "Oh great can you hand her the phone?" she questioned "Sure." She handed Mimi the phone "for me?" she mouthed "Yup." 

"Hello?" 

"Mimi hi." Hikari said. "Hey what's up?" she asked. "Something is up. We are planning a surprise party for Sora and Taichi. Their fifteenth wedding anniversary." She replied smiling Mimi smiled "Oh reallythat's really a good idea! Do I get in any action?" she asked. "Yeah we were hoping you could help with decorating." 

"I can do more then help, count me in this is what they both need." Mimi said to her. "Great lets meet later on to discuss it say next week. Takeru and I have to make the arrangements first." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_4:00pm._**

Yamato's car pulled up into their driveway, he put the car into park and turned it off. Before he got out of the drivers seat he locked the doors and got up. And walked the steps to his front door, he opened the door and entered dropped his stuff by the door not bothering to take his shoes off he wandered into the kitchen saw Mimi cooking.

"Hey." He replied he gave her a small kiss on her lips "How was your day?" she questioned, he made a face "The best it could ever be." He answered. "DADDY!" Lillie came running to her father and jumped into his arms, He lifted her up. "Hi little girl." He replied giving her a hug. 

"Daddy you know what happened today." She replied Yamato walked over to the living room where Michael was doing some homework. "That's how you say hi to me?" Yamato asked his son. "Oh hi dadI'm doing my homework." He told him Yamato nodded "Daddy you didn't listen to me." She complained. "Sorry honey go on." He said to her, and then took a seat on the sofa. Lillie sat on his lap. "We played in the sand box, and the teacher she said that next year we will stay half a day at school. It was fun I played with a little boy his name is Kouji." She explained.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taichi was at the stovetop cooking, Sora too was in the kitchen. "So things are better now right?" he asked as he watched the stir-fry. "Yeah, I talked with Mimi." She replied, "That's good Sora." He said.

"Oh" she laughed a bit then smiled. Taichi looked over at her. "What?" he questioned "Hikari offered to look after the kids tonight isn't that weird?" she said to him. "She did? Did you make sure she wanted to do that?" Taichi questioned, "YeahTakeru is coming to pick them up tonight." She replied. 

Taichi shook his head and laughed "I think my sister doesn't realize she's gone way over her headshe dose remember that there are four kids doesn't she?" he asked her. "That's what I told her she didn't listen." Sora said as she reached up into the cupboard for the plates to set the table up.

"Okay the stir fry is finished and the noodles are done." Taichi replied as he looked at both of the items on the stovetop.

"KIDS!" Sora called "IT'S TIME FOR DINNER." 

.

Everyone was seated that the table the twins were seated beside each other on one side of the table, Sora and Taichi were seated at the head and end of the table while Saria and Li were seated on the opposite side of the table from the twins.

They began to eat. Sora had cut in smaller pieces the meat in the stir-fry for Reena. Taichi cut Maiko's meat up for her. Saria looked down at her plate and began to pick through the food, Sora glance once so ever over at her daughter.

"Okay kids, Aunt Hikari and Uncle Takeru want you to spend the night over at their house." Taichi said to them. "Really?" the twins both asked quickly "After dinner Uncle Takeru will come by and pick you guys up all right. So eat your food." He replied. "Yah!" they cried Li watched them weird then sighed and hurried to finish his dinner. Saria hurried as well.

'Good I get to get out of here for a while' she thought to herself. Sora looked at Taichi from across the table, his eyes told her not to worry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Takeru arrived at the Yagami home, he knocked on the door and Taichi got up to get. "Oh hey, Takeru come in." Taichi invited him, he stepped in and passed his coat to Taichi who put it in to the closet.

"Come sit in the kitchen, the kids are getting ready, and me and Sora were just cleaning up. "Oh, okay." He said the walked into the kitchen "Good evening Sora." He called she turned surprised and smiled at him "Ah Takeru." She gave him hug all while not trying to get his shirt wet because she had rubber gloves on and was washing the dishes. "I'm the dryer tonight." Taichi said.

"Well guys how have you been?" Takeru asked he hadn't sat down. "Lots has been happening." Sora started. "Here Taichi, that's the last cup." She took the gloves off and placed them underneath the sink.

She and Takeru took a seat at the table. "Could I get you anything?" she questioned. "No it's okay." He said to her. "Hikari told me about phone conversation this afternoon. She wants to know why things have come to the point that she must talk to Saria?" he whispered to her. "Yamato and Mimi took that trip to Tokyo remember?" Takeru nodded. "Well Davis and Saria were both there and now she thinks that Taichi sent Yamato and Mimi there to spy on the her and Davis." Sora explained quietly to him.

"Well Taichi did you send them there?" Takeru asked, Taichi turned and looked at Takeru quite angry mind you. "No of course not.I trusted her. I didn't complain obsessively about it did I?" he questioned then took a seat just across from his wife and brother in law.

"Okay, don't flipI was asking I don't know the whole story. Only that Yamato called me a day before he was leaving to Tokyo for that festival." Takeru explained to the two. "So he told you and not us. Your brother doesn't think." Taichi replied angry.

"Hey it's not his fault. it's your fault if you weren't so overprotective of her then this thing would have never had happened in the first place." Takeru said to him. "Guys!" Sora interrupted "This is nor the time or place to fight about thisit's done and finished with and we have to go on with our lives." 

"Right So I'll tell Hikari that." Takeru said to her. "Good and tell her to phone here if there is any problems and good luck with getting them ready for school tomorrow." She said to him. "Thanks." 

"REENA, MAIKO, LI, SARIA!" Taichi called the twins where the first to come down the stairs each with there backpacks and another backpack. Li came down the stairs with a duffle bag. Then Saria came down with her school bag and purse plus a duffle bag.

They all waited by the door, Sora and Takeru came from the kitchen. "Hi uncle Takeru." They waved; Saria gave her uncle a hug. "Okay. guys are you ready?" he questioned "Ya" they cried except for Saria who remained quiet.

The twins gave Sora a big huh. "Okay babies be good for you aunt and uncle." Sora whispered to them. "We will." They hugged their father. "We will miss you daddy." They replied at the same time.

Li gave Taichi a hug after the twins did "Hey buddy word of advice stick with your uncle your out numbered against the girls." He replied laughing a bit. "Dad." He complained. "Daddy is being silly Li." Sora said she bent down and gave him a hug. "Be good okay." She whispered "I will." He replied he stood back the twins had gone out with Takeru earlier. Saria watched her parents for a moment the just waved at them and left out the door, Li watched the whole thing then sighed and left "bye mom and dad." He said before leaving and closed the door.

Sora felt tears weld up in her eyes. She brought her hand to wipe the tears away but they just kept coming. "She never did that before Taichi." She cried Taichi pulled her into a hug. "It will be fine. If any one can talk sense to Saria it's Hikari." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_In the van_**

"Okay everyone in?" Takeru asked them all. "Yup we are." The twins replied happily. "I'm good Uncle Takeru." Li said. "Me too." Saria quipped.

"Okay that's good let go." He replied. Li looked at his big sister. "Saria that was mean." He replied. "What was?" she asked. "You didn't give mom or dad a hug." He said to her.

"Shut up Li, don't get into things when you don't understand what's going on." She told him. "I know what's going on, I'm not stupid. I maybe be seven but I'm smarter then you make me out to be." He said to her.

Saria made a face and ignored him. "You made them upset." He said to her, but she wasn't pay attention and was looking out through the window as her uncle drove her to his home.

Back at the Yagami home Saria's bedroom in her partially opened clothing drawer there was a small tape it was labelled (Taichi and Sora's Anniversary December 24th 2016) along the side. 

**_To Be Continued_**  



	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay....here is the long awaited Chapter 10. _**_**3 flashbacks in this chapter two from previous stories. and one from this story. Um and that's about all I need to report. acutally I warn u right now because, I dont' want to be flamed for it ....the word sex will be mentioned alot at the end if you are scquimish around the subject don't worry this fic will stay PG13 that means it won't turn into a Lemon fic okay. just thought I clear that up. Make sure u understand that! ^_^**_

**Time As Always Time Chapter 10 **

**_Takashi home  
7:00pm_**

After the kids were all settled in Li sat on the couch playing game boy advanced, the three girls were playing down stairs while Saria sat up in the guest room, Takeru and Hikari were in the kitchen. 

"Sora said that she wanted to talk to her for that reason." He finished. "So that was what she was talking about.I can't believe your brother nor Mimi informed them about going to Tokyo." Hikari replied confused. "My brother is. Weird as times." Takeru said, the two laughed.

"Okay well I'll go up and talk to her." Hikari got two glasses out from the cupboard she placed on the island in the kitchen then got out the orange juice and filled each glass up. "You need help with the juice?" he asked. "Nope got it hun but thanks for asking." Hikari went up stairs with the glasses, and then knocked on the door of the bedroom where Saria was staying, she knocked on the opened door and peeked in.

Saria took her headphones off. "Hi." She replied. "Here you are." Hikari handed her a glass of orange juice. "Thanks." Saria said politely. 

"Is it okay if we talk?" Hikari questioned her, Saria looked at the ground. "Talk, what is this and interrogation time for me? All my parents want to do is talk, but we never get any where." Saria stopped noticing her aunt was serious about this. "I'm sorry." She replied.

"It's okay Saria. I know you must be mad at your mother and fatherand yes your mom asked me to talk to you but, I won't give you a lecturejust my point of view from the things that are happening." Hikari began.

Saria took a sip of her orange juice. "Okaysure." She replied.

"I grew up with your father honey and I know himand never ever was he one to send some one to check up on some one else. And for your knowledge your aunt and uncle had no idea that you were going to be there as well." 

"How do you know for sure?" Saria wondered. "Because Saria, Uncle Yamato phoned us that he was going to Tokyo with the kids and your Aunt Mimi for a trip out for the weekend they weren't going because you were there. And plus we hadn't heard from there all week until Friday night." Hikari said to her.

Saria stared at the ground.

***FLASH BACK***

_She went into the stereo cabinet at home, while her aunt and mom where in the next room talking, she pulled the box out then grabbed the first tape. Hearing her mother walking toward the living room she hurried put it back and closed the cabinet doors and hid behind the couch._

_She peeked from behind the couch watching her mother take the whole box into the kitchen, Saria made her move and slowly and quietly went upstairs to her bed room._

_She closed the door of her bedroom her heart was racing. 'I shouldn't watch it.' She trailed off she stuck the tape into her clothing drawer that was seemly opened. _

***END of FLASH BACK ***

"Maybe your rightbut it still doesn't explain his behaviour towards Davis, I love him Aunt Hikari I really do but dad he doesn't like him he acts like Davis committed a crime." Saria complained.

"That's my brother for youhe's over protectiveI know how you feel he was like that with your uncle Takeru when we were your age." Hikari replied she smiled at her Saria smiled back. "Your mother and father mean well by telling about what happened when they were your age and they don't want you to go down that same path, they know you want to be a professional soccer player." Saria frowned. "There it goes again." Saria replied she crossed her arms across her chest. 

"What did I say wrong?" Hikari questioned confused. "You all do it. you all make it sound like I was an accident! They never loved me from the being because I was the mistake." She cried tears streaming down her face. "Saria" Hikari began to explain. "LEAVE NOW!" she shouted she held the cup of unfinished juice to her aunt who took it, then Saria threw herself on the bed and began to cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taichi walked up the stairs one of the children's toy plastic cars lay on the middle stairs, Taichi's foot missed it he walked into his and Sora's bedroom, and took off his clothing going into the shower.

Sora remained downstairs on the couch watching some television, she held on to one of Saria's stuffed animals when she was eight years old.

She heard the shower turn on, then the phone rang she slowly reached over to the cordless phone on the lamp table beside the sofa. "Hello." She replied quite tiredly and sadly. "Sora?" Mimi questioned. 

"Yeah, is there something wrong Mimi?" Sora questioned still having a hold of Saria's stuffed bird. "Sora honey, I just called to see how everything was." Mimi said politely. "No offence Mimi but I don't want to talk to anyone at the moment." She told her. "Okay butSora? Sora. are you there?" Mimi questioned but then she heard dial tone.

She sighed, looked over to Yamato who was reading a book. "She hang up on you?" he questioned still having his eyes glued to the pages. "How'd you guess?" Mimi eyed him wearily. "EasySora took on Taichi's attitude." He replied off handily.

"Mommy!" Lillie called from her room. "Yes, Lillie!" Mimi hollered. "Can you come an read another story." She asked. "Honeywhat did daddy read you?" she asked. "Um. nothing." she replied.

Yamato frowned. "Hey, I'm still awake too." Yamato put in. "I'll read her one more." Mimi replied rolling her eyes. "Yeah hope she doesn't keep you up all night, reading books to her." He commented. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh boyshe thinks that?" Takeru questioned her as Hikari put the glasses in the sink. "Well I can't blame her I feel sorry for talking to her about that now." Hikari ran her hands threw her hair.

"You know they keep saying that to her no wonder she would think that she feels like she is the mistake that made them spend the rest of there lives together." Hikari said to him. "Hey you know what let's put the girls to bed. Li is already upstairs." Hikari nodded agreeing with him. 

"Come girls bed time." Takeru called from the top of the stairs leading into the basement. "Okay Uncle Takeru." They replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taichi dried his hair; he threw on a clean pair of boxers and put on a bathrobe over top, he exited his and Sora's room and walked over to Saria's room and peeked in

*** FLASH BACK * **

_Sora slowly touched her baby's hand gently she was amazed. She looked at Taichi and motioned him to touch her hand. Taichi was shaking when he touched her small delicate hand he couldn't believe they made this together the realization hit him hard.   
_

_"Hold on I know, how about Saria?" Taichi asked Sora looked at him with a smile. "I like it. I mean it's different but it's good." She replied. "Then her name is Saria?" the nurse asked._

*** END FLASH BACK ***

Tears quickly came flooding to his eyes Taichi wiped them away. 'Come on Taichi get a grip of yourself Sora needs you to be strong.' He told himself he sniffed then began down the stairs.

Half way down the stairs Taichi stepped on the toy that lay on the stairs he screamed out in pain as his ankle went the wrong way...

Sora heard something fall down the stairs she came running in to the hallway she saw Taichi on the ground he was in obvious pain. "Taichi! My god what happened?" she asked him frantic. "I fell." He replied gritting his teeth, he sat himself up and held on to his right ankle. "Oh no maybe it broken." Sora suggested she went to move his hands away from the ankle. "No, it's notits fine." He replied he tired to get up and stand on both feet but he quickly supported himself on the wall. 

"STOP IT! Taichi, we are going to the hospital." She told him calmly. "Okay." He agreed "But I do need to get some clothes on." 

"Yeah I know I'll go get them for youjust stay there and don't try to move." Sora went up stairs quickly then got Taichi's a jogging suit from the closet, Sora was already had good enough clothing on so she ran back down the stairs.

She untied his robe and helped him put on the sweater then his pants. "Okay I'll try not to touch your ankle, but it's going to have to fit through there." Sora replied as she scrunched up the pant leg of his jogging pants. Taichi put his foot through quite easily. Sora fixed his pants and shirt up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


_**Tuesday October 10th 2023**_

_**1:00 am Hospital  
**_

"Well Mr. Yagami looks like you've broken you ankle." The doctor told him, Sora frowned, as did Taichi. "GreatI got to walk around with crutches then." The doctor nodded he told them to follow him. "Yes you will but the way it's fractured, we might need to operate on it." Sora eyes widened "What do you mean? Is it that' badly fractured that he needs to be operated on?" 

The doctor pointed at the facture in the x-ray, of Taichi's foot. "The bone right here is fractured diagonally, if it was horizontal then the surgery wouldn't be necessary. But in order for your husband's ankle to heal probably we do need to perform this surgery to put in a pin to hold that bone in place."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


_**In between classes 9:30am  
Obadia.**_

"Hello, Saria? Aren't you even listening to me?" Mina asked her. "What?" she questioned as she went into her locker. "Where were you last night I phoned around eight o'clock and no one was home." 

"I was over at my aunts house, like you care. Or were you asking about my father's where a bouts, because you seem to agree with him more then your own best friend." She threw at her. "Saria that's not fair." Mina replied a little angry. "Sure it is." Saria threw the books she didn't need in her locker.

"Look Mina if you can't, agree with me then we can't be friends." Saria began. "What? That's the most absurd thing you could say!" she shouted at her friend. "Really now!" Saria turn to Mina tears streaming down her face. "You don't know what's it's like to feel like you were a MISTAKE!" she shouted, and ran off, leaving her locked opened. 

Mina watched her friend take off, she turned around notice everyone staring. "Nothing to see peoplego to class." She waved with her hands, the people left the scene whispering and talking among each other about what had happened before there very eyes.

Davis came running over to the lockers Mina had closed Saria's locker. He stopped briefly to catch his breath. "I heard the yelling what that Saria?" he asked her still tiring to catch his breath. "Davisyou need to talk to her, I have an idea why she's been the way she's been." 

"You do? Care to share?" he asked. "Yeah" Mina walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "She thinks she was an mistake." She backed a way slightly from him. "You should talk to her. You and her both understand what's it's like." She whispered.

Davis looked down at his feet for a moment he looked up to Mina. "Thanks, I'll check up on her." Mina pointed behind him. "She ran just around the corner." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


_**Hospital**_

Sora had a tired and weary face on her as she waited in the hospital waiting room for news on how the surgery had went, Taichi's doctor who was treating him came up to her dressed in hospital scrubs. "Mrs. Yagami?" he questioned she stood up and walked over to him. 

"We put pins in your husbands ankle to hold the bone together so they can heal properly with out any abnormalities we well need to keep him at the hospital for about a week then he can go home." He explained to her. 

"Goshhe won't be happy about that." She whispered "Did you tell him about it?" she asked. "No, he's still under anaesthesia. You will be able to see him in about 20 minutes he's waking slowly." He explained further more. "Okay thanks doctor, what room will he be in?" she asked. "Recovery room 15 just down the hall. But only temporarily until we get a room for him." Sora nodded thanks before the doctor went off.

Sora rubbed her eyes she was tired, she jumped hearing her cell phone ring, she got it out and pressed a button bringing it to her ear. "Hello." 

"Sora honey, finally. Where are you? Kevin is wondering why Taichi hasn't showed up for work yet, he's worried." Anna said to her. "Oh no.I forgot sorry AnnaI should have phoned but I wasn't thinking." She replied. 

"Sora I don't understand." Anna questioned her confused. "Taichi fell down the stairs." She didn't get to finish when she heard Anna gasp "Oh my god how did that happen?" she questioned her. "I don't know, I think he stepped on somethingbut he's fine other that he broke his ankle and the doctors told me that he needs to get pins put in to hold the bones together they did an operation. And Taichi has to stay in the hospital for a week before he can leave." Sora sighed. "How can I watch the kids with out him?" she questioned feeling the tiredness getting to her.

"I will help you, Sora don't worry." Anna told her. "Thanks." She replied. "I'm going to go see Taichi now okay, if you guys come just ask for a Yagami, Taichi." She told her calmly. "Okay honey I'll see you later. Bye." "Bye." They both hung up and closed the phones.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora slowly walked into Taichi's recover room she paused at his bedside noticing he was a little groggy. "Taichi you awake?" she asked, Taichi nodded he looked over at her. "They didn't need to put me to sleep for the operation." He complained. 

"Taichi it was better they did." Sora explained to him she took his hand. "Are you Kidding me, I lived through much more horrible pain then a broken ankle, lets see I've been hit over the head with something blunt, I've been stabbed. What else? Yamato tried to beat me up but failed." Sora rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me of him." Sora warned. "Of who, Yamato?" he questioned confused.

"Not himTaichi." she tailed off looking at him quietly. "Ohright Sora I won't mention him ever I'm sorry." He whispered. "No it's okay I got over it. It was long time ago and it's been forgotten I did what was necessary." She whispered.

**FLASH BACK**

_"You want to bet." Sora threaten she griped onto the gun tighter. "You can't cause your weak Sora.you can't kill me." He replied. _

_"NO!" Sora shouted at him._

_Saria watched she hid next to her mother, she watched hershe knew her mother want to kill him she could tell by her eyes._

_Jeff picked up the axe from the ground. "I'll just kill you first then I'll take advantage of your daughter she doesn't seem as violent at you do." He replied. _

_"No, you won't get the chance, I won't let you hurt my family again." She screamed at him._

_Outside the cabin it was dark the only light that eliminated from cabin on the ground, Tai's car was next to the cabin building. "MOM!" Saria's voice cries out suddenly. _

_* BANG - BANG * two shots rang through the air._

***End of FLASH BACK * **

  
"But it's over and nothing like him will ever happen to this family again." Sora said she hugged him. "Nothing will." He repeated her words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mimi honestly don't you think I know what." Hikari told her she tapped her fingers on the counter top. "Yes. white and champaign streamers.balloons, and fold up bells..okay wait a second." Hikari began.

"Takeru and I haven't decided where we are going to have the surprise anniversary yet." Hikari stopped listening to her friend over the phone. "No how about we go and look at halls all together." She suggested he shrugged "Why not." Takeru agreed. "Great meet us around say 3pm at our house Mimi." Hikari told her friend over the phone.

"See you then." Hikari hung up the phone. "Okay let's getting a list made up now." Takeru suggested as he looked through yellow pages.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saria's mascara was running down her cheeks, she wiped it as away with her thumb. She was sitting outside the school it was cool outside but it wasn't that bad when you were sitting in the sun. This was her and her friend's spot; she'd come here with Davis once ever so often. 

She jumped feeling someone put their hand on her shoulder. "Whoait's only me." Davis said he took a seat next to her. Saria didn't say anything and kept quiet fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

"Look, I know you don't want to be talked to but from what Mina told meit sounds really serious." He began, she still had her eyes glued to the ground not looking at him her long hair covered her face well. "Sariacome on." He begged.

"Why do you think you can help?" she questioned he swallowed then began his explanation. "Because I know what it's like to be an 'Mistake' " he whispered. Saria began to cry. He watched sorrowfully as her back heaved up and down.   
"Saria they don't mean it that way I'm sure of it." He told her. "You haven't the slightest idea what they think Davis!" she stopped letting out a sob "They don't care about me they care about not making another mistake like I was. They don't want me to have a mistake because they think I'm an burden." She cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


_**2:55pm**_

"Oh Taichi, how could you have just fallen like that." His mother began. "It's really okay mom, I'm fine." Taichi replied. "Yah. after trying to get out of going to the hospital." Sora put in. "Well I didn't think it was broken." He whispered.

"Now you too." Anna said to them both. "Sorry." They both answered at the same time. "I guess you'll be out of work for the following week while you're here. Taichi I'm expecting those budget numbers for tomorrow." He told him 

"Well, bring a laptop to me later on today and I'll finish them here, cause I'm kind of stuck here." Taichi replied. "Right I'll send one." He agreed with him. 

"Stop with the business talk, what's important is that he gets better." Anna said Kevin nodded. "And I would say that you should phone your sister about what happened." 

Taichi and Sora looked at each other then to Kevin. "Rightthat's a good idea dad I'll go and phone her and let her know." Sora said she left the hospital room two nurses entered the room after Sora had left. 

"We are going to ask you all to leave the room so we can bring him to his room." The first nurse said to all of them. "Okay that's no problem." Kevin told them as the Taichi's parents exited the room. "Well what room are you bring me to?" he questioned. "It's just on the next floor, the recovery floor." The second nurse told him. 

Sora took out her cell phone out, she was outside on the Terrance. She put it to her ear after she dialling Hikari's phone number. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari finished getting Hope dressed in her outdoor clothing, she opened the door so her daughter could go to the van with her father. Hikari snapped on her shoes on and hurried out the door with purse and all.

The phone rang, but unfortunately no one was home at the Takaishi home as they headed out to look at halls for the surprise anniversary. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hikaripick upTakeru?" Sora whispered she tapped her foot patiently. When they didn't answer the closed her cell phone. "Okaymaybe Takeru's cell phone." Sora looked up Takeru's cell phone number in her phone number log on her cell phone.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"No Mimi, we are following the list first not going all over the place." Takeru told her straight out. "Okay, I'm sorry." Mimi replied she watched her brother in law. "Stop it." Hikari warned. "Yah." Hope agreed. 

Takeru's cell phone rang. "Some one want to get that for me?" he asked Hikari got the phone from Mimi who had handed it to her. "Hello." She answered. "Oh finally Hikari." Sora replied in relief. 

"Sora?" she asked, "Yah it's meI got bad news and good news." She began, Hikari frowned she looked at Takeru then Mimi. "Okay let's here the bad news first." She said to her. "The bad news is that your brother is in the hospital he broke his ankle." 

"WHAT!" she shouted this caught everyone off guard in the van. "How is it? I mean it's not bad okay waitI'll let you tell me the good news." Hikari replied she closed her eyes.

"Well good news is thatwell he's okay--." She interrupted her. "How is that good news he broke his ankle!" she cried. "Okay it's not good newsbut Taichi is fine I just thought I'd tell you okay." Hikari sighed, "Okay thanks Sora, we will come by after. Me and Takeru are busy at the moment." Sora nodded at her end of the phone "Okay see you later." Sora hung the pay phone up. 

"What happened?" Mimi questioned her. "Taichi broke his ankle." She replied Takeru looked at her through the rear view mirror "How did he do that?" he questioned. "I don't know but Sora said he was fine."

"Mommy what happened to Uncle Taichi?" Hope questioned her. "Honey he's fine we are going to see him after we look at the halls." Hikari told her. "Okay." She smiled and looked through her book. "Maybe we should post pone this trip." Mimi suggested from the back seat. "No we have to figure out a hall now, we can't waitdo you know how much time we have till about two months and that isn't enough to book a hall in time for Christmas eve." Takeru told the two women.

"He's right so let's go and look at the halls then we will all go and visit Taichi in hospital." Mimi suggested. "That's more like it." Takeru agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yamato worked at his desk he finished the last of the paper work that was in front of him then got up from his car and put it into his out box that was on his desk. He rubbed his temples gently trying to ease his mind from the dream he had this morning. It haunted him for weeks he didn't dare tell Mimi about it either because he never wanted her to worry about him.

He remember the dream clear as day he couldn't forget about it, the sleeping pills hadn't helped him with his dreams at all. Work only blocked them momentarily, until he was not busy and wasn't thinking about any thing.

"I got to go home." He whispered he got up from his desk and closed the lights in his office then locked his door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Davis opened the front door of his home then walked in. "Oh good afternoon sweetie how was school?" Miyako questioned her son as he walked into the kitchen. "Okay I guess." He answered.

"That sounds as if something happened today what's wrong?" she asked Davis took a pop from the fridge and sat at the table. "Saria is what's wrong." He began. 

"Oh dear. she okay?" she questioned. "No not at all." He replied he took sip from the can. "She thinks that her parents think that she was a mistake and that they don't love her unconditionally." Miyako's eyes widened as she heard this. "Why dose she think that honey?" 

"Because mom, her parents keep telling her not to repeat what they did and in some twisted way she put it together that they don't love her and they think that she is an mistake. I tired telling her that she was wrong mom I did but she didn't listen." Davis groaned and put his head on the table. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"GRRRMina shut up!" Saria shouted as they walked up to the door of her home. "No Saria how can you think that. They love you very much." She complained. "You want to see how much they love me?" she questioned Mina crinkled her brown in confusion. "What do you mean show?" she asked.

"All they care about is sex Mina. It's always been about that not how much they care about us. I was the first mishap when they screwed up in the being. The biggest mistake of their lives was me." She began Mina was about to object when the two stepped inside. "Sariacome on now you don't think they're that bad." 

"Come I have to show you something in my room." Mina looked at her uncertain for a moment. "What?" Saria questioned. "What is it?" Mina asked. "Just come with me." The two walked up the stairs to Saria's room. Saria closed the door then walked to her dresser, she went into her drawer and pulled out a tape.

Mina looked at the tape. "What's that?" she questioned. "It's from the box remember the Do Not Touch box." She replied Mina's eyes widened. "You mean the tapes that you didn't want us to watch before?" she asked. "Yah. And this will probably prove all they care about is sex." 

"Saria how do you know that's what is on the tape? Did you watch it already?" she asked. "No. But I have a pretty good idea that this tape will give me answers." She replied then picked up a VHS tape made to play small camcorder tapes. She placed the small tape into the compartment in the VHS tape then put it into the VCR in her room.

"Saria wait do you think it's such a good idea?" she questioned stopping her from turning it on the TV and playing the VCR. "It will be when we find out the real truth." She replied.

"Saria come on you can't honestly think that all they care about is sex." Saria sighed annoyed. "Yes I can believe that, and when we watch thisyou can imagine what all those other tapes are full of."

She flipped the television on and pressed play.  


_**To Be Continued.  
**_


	11. chapter 11

Time As Always Time Chapter 11 

The two girls watch as the screen came on

_Saria's mom had her back to the camera and walked toward the bed was, where Taichi was waiting. _

Mina reached out immediately and pressed the stop button on the tv. "Mina!" Saria cried, Mina guarded the tv, and took the tape out from the VCR. "Look I know you are trying to prove something but don't watch it." She begged.

"Are you kidding me… it will prove that they only think about sex." She whispered angry. 

Mina took the tape and held it up. "I'm not going to let you screw up your family life girl. You're my best friend and I hate to watch you act out like this." She replied firmly.

"It won't screw up my family life…" Saria trailed off angry, and tried to grab the tape from her hand "Listen Saria just listen to me please." Mina begged her. "I'm listening." Saria was crossed she tapped her foot patiently.

"No matter what they did in the past…your parents never thought you as a mistake. They don't mean to make it sound like you were a mistake. You weren't by the way they care for you they love you very much as well as your sisters and brother." Saria looked at her friend tearfully.

"And what are you saying that they don't care for the sex? They do! You don't know my parents." She shouted through her tears. "Saria come on, if it was for the sex do you think they would have had this big family? Your father could have left your mother to raise you on her own but he didn't because he truly loves her…. and he loves you. They both do very much I can see that."

"I…" for the first time she couldn't say anything back at her friend, Saria looked to the ground. "And your mother wouldn't have risked her life to save you from that monster years ago."

Saria's features softened she could still hear the gunshots being fired as if it happen yesterday "Your right you know." The teen replied. "They would protect you and your siblings if the slightest danger came along." Mina told her truthfully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh brother." Hikari replied troublesomely at Taichi she looked at his leg that was in a cast. "It's wonderful isn't it?" he asked. Takeru observed for a moment Taichi just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "No don't get into the wise talk." Taichi told him. "Who said anything about me talking to you?" he asked. "My god can't you not fight…please." Mimi began Sora looked at her friend. "So may I ask why you three were together?"

Sora's question caught the three off guard. "Sora, Mimi was visiting and we decided to go out and eat." Hikari explained to her Sora raised her eyebrow at them then nodded "Okay, but I get the distinct feeling that you're hiding something."

Takeru smiled at Taichi then Sora "We are hiding something, the baby shower." He replied he looked at Hikari and Mimi the two smiled. "Yah and you see we where going to have it after the baby but we decided to have it earlier." Mimi patted Sora on her back.

"Oh okay…. that's great to hear." Sora said smiling. "Ya how come we are always the last too know about these last minute plan changes." Taichi replied he gave his niece a sip of water from cup that was on his tray. "Thank you uncle Taichi." She took the cup from him and walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Oh no, the kids." Sora cried she looked at Taichi worried. Hikari as soon as Sora mentioned that remembered her talk with Saria last night. "Sora I'm sure they're okay by themselves home." Takeru said. "Saria is babysitting them so you don't have to worry." She nodded agreeing with him. "Yah your right." Sora smiled. "Um…. and there's another thing." Takeru began he looked at Hikari knowingly. "Yah." Hikari looked at her brother then Sora who in return where confused a bit.

"What do we need to know?" Taichi asked making himself comfortable on the bed. "Well remember you begged me to talk to Saria?" Hikari asked. Mimi sat down and watched the conversation, Taichi earlier on had given Hope the headphones and she was playing quietly in the corner of the hospital room.

"Ya I remember." Sora replied. "Well I talked to her and she seems to have put the idea that you guys think that she was a mistake and that you don't love her." Hikari said she watched the two young parents, who face's showed great remorse. Taichi just leaned back and hit his head on headboard of the hospital bed and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure she said that?" Sora asked she was devasted, that her own daughter would think that. "Yah she did. You throw that fact in her face all the time of course she's going to think that." Hikari began. "She knows what we mean." Taichi said to her. "No she doesn't Taichi, she said to me that you don't love her and that you think that she was a mistake."

Sora felt tears coming "My god…where horrible parents." She began at this point Mimi got up and comforted Sora. "Honey no your not horrible parents." She gave sora a hug. "What do you mean…my own daughter thinks that we don't care about her." Sora cried as she hugged her friend. "Hikari, thanks for talking to her." Taichi said to his sister. "It was no problem but you guys got to come to a way to tell her that you do love her, you always have and always will and that you would never think that she was a mistake."

There was a knock at the door Sora and Mimi looked to see Yamato standing out side Taichi sighed then turned he glaze else where in the room. Mimi motioned him to come in. "Taichi how are you." He replied looking at Taichi's leg which was suspended "Dandy actually I couldn't feel more better." Taichi replied sarcastically. "What's your problem?" he asked. "Yah you think you can not argue?" Takeru questioned he got glares. "Okay Hope come with daddy, do you want some ice cream?" he asked as he lifted his daughter up. "Ya!" she cried Takeru left the room to go to the cafeteria.

"Don't tell me your still mad at me for that Tokyo thing." Yamato began. "Mad isn't the word." Taichi replied. "I don't believe how can you be so immature about this." Sora grew angry. "THAT ENOUGH! Yamato leave." Sora pointed to the door he looked at her like she was crazy. "It's always been like this you always take his side!" he began as he went to the door, Mimi went with him and exited.

"Okay." Hikari went to her brother but stopped and though other wise as Sora started to console him. "I'll leave you two alone." Hikari left the room.

**_Outside the hospital room… _**

"Yama please." Mimi said to him "Please for what he's an idiot and it's disgusting how she always takes his side I mean digital world it was the same thing…how long ago was that years but yet they're married and she still dose. It's an conspiracy against me or something." He began "Really Yamato." Hikari nagged at him.

"Hikari, you can't tell me that she doesn't all agree with him." Hikari remain silent. "See there you go. You can't say cause there hasn't been once where she hasn't agreed with him." 

"There is something else bothering you isn't there." Mimi replied she looked into his eyes his eyes were like the open way to his soul, she knew when he was upset or when he was lying about something or wasn't saying anything that he should be telling them. Yamato broke their glaze and looked at the ground. "Everything is fine Mimi." He turned around and took a seat on the bench that was provided out in the hall. 

"You sure honey you've been acting strange lately, those dreams still haunting you?" she questioned Hikari frowned "What dreams?" she ask concern. "Nothing Hikari, there is nothing." Yamato told her.

"Yama I know you wanted this to be quiet just between me an you but if it's getting worse then you should go see someone for help and tell your family about it." She began she rest her hands on his shoulders trying to calm him down, that's when he jumped up looking at her

"NO, it's about TAICHI OKAY, TAICHI AND SORA ARE IDIOTS." He shouted at her he turned around to face Mimi who didn't seem convinced. "Yamato, you're my brother in law I care for you." Hikari took him by his arm and lead him out to the terrace, Mimi watched and smiled at Hikari when she winked at in a gesture that meant she'd talk to him.

Mimi turned and went back into Taichi's room. "I'm sorry you guys." Mimi replied Sora hushed her "No it's okay." Sora told her with a smile. "Yamato's not himself lately and I apologize for that scene just a few minutes ago." She watched the two then they nodded

"It's really okay. Yamato is strange some times." Taichi replied. "Taichi…" Sora began. "But it's true he has these constant mood swings." "Okay Taichi!" Sora shouted at him. "Sorry Mimi." He replied she closed her eyes should she or should she not tell them about her husband's problem. "Mimi?" Sora questioned 'No not yet' she though.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saria and Mina arrived at the hospital they walked to her father's room they saw Mimi in there with them. "Here it goes the moment of truth." Mina told her Saria stared into the room where he father was they hadn't noticed that she was out side the room yet she really didn't make herself that visible.

"We talked about this Saria your parents love you unconditionally it's obvious, your mom and dad would protect you. It shows how much they love you." She told her Saria nodded know it was true they walked to the door when her aunt came out of the room, the door closed. "Oh Saria, honey how are you?" she asked Saria hugged her aunt with out saying a word Mina watched with a smile.

"I'm so sorry Aunt Mimi I'm so sorry." She whispered she looked at her parents through the glass window they didn't look they were engrossed in a talk. "What are you so sorry about?" she questioned as she pulled her niece away from the hug. "For being a snitchy brat." She whispered. Mimi smiled at her "I'm not the one you should be saying sorry too." She looked into the hospital room "I think you parents will be able to forgive you." Saria nodded she was about to enter the room she turned to her best friend "Arigato Mina-Chan."

And then she proceeded to open the door to the hospital room Sora turned and then Taichi saw her. "Saria." The two replied quietly. "Mama, Dad." She began but not before tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry!" she cried she hugged both of them. "I'm so sorry." She cried. Sora and Taichi both had tears in there eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Out side the hospital room Mimi looked in she herself began to cry not because she was sad but because she was happy. "Meems what's happening?" Takeru questioned her he was holding his daughter they both peered into the room. "Saria is saying sorry." She replied she wiped he tears away from her eyes.

"Hi Hope." Mimi smiled at her other niece she held her hands out and the two old went to her. "Where's my mommy?" the little girl asked. "Oh she had to talk to uncle Yamato." Hope looked at her "Oh can we go find her?" she asked, "Okay why not." Takeru confused stopped Mimi. "Why?" he asked "Yamato's not feeling good she went to talk to him about it. But don't' worry it's nothing physically it's more emotionally." She commented before walking of with Hope in search of Hikari.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"All right now what ever is bothering I'm sure you'd like to explain it to me." Hikari replied Yamato didn't give her a second look. "I told you the cause already." He replied timidly. "You gave me a non applicable cause, Sora choosing Taichi's side never bothered you that much." She began.

"Hikari look I appreciate that you want to help but you can't." he said more calmly then before "There we made some thee way there you admitted that it's not about Taichi." She said to him. "I told you before Hikari and I'll tell you again it can' be solved no one can cure it." He told her.

"Cure what? Yamato I want to help and I'm sure Mimi will tell your brother and you and I both know that your brother worries about you a lot. Especially after the crap with Brittany." Yamato cringed at the mere mention of her he took in a deep breath of air then look out over the city. "Don't' mention her again." He whispered. 

"Who Brittany?" she asked. "Yes and don't mention the name again." He replied, "I thought you got over this?" she asked "I did, that was when she was alive it didn't bother me then." He told her.

"So what's gotten you all tied up in knots?" she wondered Yamato took this time to face his sister in law "I….no….We didn't tell any of you this including my brother but I've been taking sleeping pills to help me sleep and to help me get these dreams out of my head. Dreams that are horrible." He replied Hikari watched him with concern "Yamato…. what's in the dreams?" she asked.

"Her…her it's all her and she's haunting them…she's calling me the cause of what she turned out to be." He replied "Yamato you know your not the cause of what she did and what happened to her."

"I tell myself that Hikari, I do I tell my self every morning every day…the only time I don't think about it is when I'm working or when I play with my children." He said quietly he looked out over the town "Part of me wishes that I should done something. But I didn't cause I didn't care enough to not care for her wishes I never wanted her to kill herself cause she couldn't get over loving me. And she wouldn't have done so if I hadn't have lead her on in High School." Hikari joined him at the railing watching over the entire town.

"Those are all regrets, you can't go back to change the past no matter how much you want too." Hikari turned to look at him for a moment "Things happen for a reason look for example you and Mimi you guys were broken up for a while a whole month back in high school and then you got back together again now look at where you are married with two children whom you both love very much. It was a like a story told on paper that happened. It was destined to be what it is."

Yamato looked at her "So it was destiny that she fell in love with me and killed her self just a few weeks ago?" he wondered. "Yeah part of it." She said nodding

"Seems a little crummy if it was." He then looked back out over the town. "What I'm basically trying to get you to understand is that it wasn't your fault it can't be your fault when you didn't really love her you never really truly did so you can't fault yourself."

Yamato turn to her angrily "HIKARI YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NO ONE WILL UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING THROUGH MY MIND! NOT YOU NOR MIMI, YOU BOTH KEEP TELLING ME THAT IT'S NOT MY FAULT. WHEN FRANKLY THE WHOLE THING IS MY FAULT I CAN'T JUST LET IT GO, I KILLED HER! I'M THE ONE WHO SCREWED HER LIFE SO BADLY! HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL ME IT'S MY FAULT? I SHOT HER, I….I PRETENED TO BE IN LOVE WITH HER BECAUSE ALL I WANTED WAS SEX. SHE'S THE REASON WHY MY WIFE NEARLY GOT KILLED THAT'S MY FAULT TOO. HER INVOLEMENT IN MY LIFE IS MY FAULT. IT ALL WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF I JUST HAVEN'T HAD THOSE DRINKS, IN HER BEDROOM I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO MY CONIOUS………" Yamato stopped he just slumped to the ground holding his head in his hands tears rolling down his cheeks the cold are made them freeze a bit. Hikari got down beside him. "shhh….just let it all out." She hugged him letting him cry out all the emotions all the feelings he had with held with in himself for ages.

Takeru on the other side of the door way heard the entire out pour to Hikari he just put his hand to his forehead and leaned against the wall. "Yamato…" he whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm sorry for everything I'm sorry that I yelled at you dad, I'm sorry that I treated you badly both of you." She looked at both of her parents. "Thank god sweetie I didn't want you to have to go through something life threatening so you had to forgive us." Taichi replied he hugged his daughter thanking the heavens that she wasn't an excat replica of himself.

Saria was confused what was he talking about. "Huh?" she questioned looking at him Sora remained silent through out she began to speak "Honey remember when we told you about that accident daddy had long time ago that he almost died?" Saria thought for a moment then nodded "Yeah…but I don't understand what that has to do with now?"

Taichi sighed "Before that I was horrible toward my parents….I didn't respect them. And I didn't realize that they do love me until after that happened. I was afraid that something major might have to happen to you for you to realize that… but thank god you didn't your a lot smarter then I was when I was your age." He told her.

Saria laughed, "I know I was." Sora wiped her tears a way and laughed a bit. "Mina helped me see that you care for me and love me unconditionally."

"That's what we've been trying to tell you honey we always have and always have. You are special to us you are our first born child." Sora told her Taichi nodded "And when I threaten Davis, I was just doing that because I knew he will be taking our little girl away from us." He admitted

"No he wouldn't dad, it doesn't mean that if I love him that he'll take me away from you." She looked from her father then to her mother. Saria then remembered why she was here to see if her dad was all right after her grandma told her she and Mina had left the younger children at home with there grandma and rode bikes in the cold to get to the hospital.

"Are you okay Grandma told me what happened." She replied she looked at his leg in the sling. "Ah nothing I couldn't handle…wait did you leave you siblings alone at home?" he asked worried "No Grandma's with them." She answered. "How about you girls go home I think Mom would like some sleep wouldn't she?" Taichi looked at her as he finished his question.

"I will but I'm going to come back with the children after." Sora said to him he rolled his eyes. "I said that you need sleep, you were up practically the whole night." Sora frowned I'm just going to sleep for a bit but I'm still coming tonight got it Yagami." Taichi smiled "Got it." She answered back.

"Okay bye dad see you tonight." She hugged him and Sora gave him peak on the lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mimi came back with Hope they saw the two girls exiting the room Saria was happy again she smiled and walked toward them "Look who it is." Hope smiled she let go of her aunts hand and ran toward Saria "Saria! Saria!" she cried Saria knelt down arms open to her little cousin who had given her a huge hug. 

"Takeru came back?" Sora questioned, "He gave me Hope and I think he went to look for Hikari and Yamato." Mimi said she looked over at the Terrance and saw him hand on his forehead. "Oh dear." She whispered she watched him concerned Sora frowned then turned around to see what she was looking at. "He looks upset." Sora commented 

"Yamato and Hikari are talking out on the balcony maybe…hmm" Mimi began to walk toward Takeru Sora turned to where the two girls were talking "Saria honey I'm going to be a few minutes long could you watch Hope for a while?" she nodded "Great I'll come back." Sora followed Mimi to where Takeru was. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Yamato got up on his own and held onto the rail he stopped crying Hikari didn't know what to say to him. "Yama, maybe Mimi should know about this." She told him he sniffed wiped the tears away. "She'll worry I don't want her to worry, she knows enough as is." He whispered quietly. 

"She's your wife she would want to know, can you remember the vows? Best through worst." She watched him Yamato gave her a shrug "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked "Nothing alright. Just leave me alone." He growled. 

"No Yamato." Yamato and Hikari turned to see Takeru standing at the door Mimi as well. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Thanks Mrs. Yagami for letting me stay over." Mina said to Sora she smiled at the two. "No problem, say what's your favourite thing Mina?" Sora questioned Saria raised an eyebrow at her mother. "Um photography, I also like drawing. Why?" she questioned curiously. "I was just wondering, I'll let you both go upstairs." Sora walked to the kitchen. Soon after three sets of feet came running down the stairs. "Mommy!, Mommy!!" the twins screamed Sora turned and knelt down so she could hug them. 

"Mom where's dad?" Li questioned. "That's a good question honey…and that's what I want to tell you three about. So come and sit with me on the sofa." She ushered them to the living room they sat down on the same sofa. "Well last night daddy has a little accident, he fell down the stairs and he hurt himself badly so then he needed to hospital. 

"How did he hurt himself?" Li questioned worried "He broke his ankle." Sora replied Reena and Maiko started to cry "Oh here, here…." Sora hugged them "Mommy could we make him a card?" 

"You know what how about you two go get your craft box and a big piece of paper then we can make daddy a really nice card He'll really love it." Sora suggested the two girls suddenly stopped crying and eagerly ran up the stairs. 

Li gave his mom a hug. "He's okay then right?" he questioned "He is…I told him that I was going to bring you to his hospital room tonight he said alright cause he really misses you guys you know your father." She ruffled her son's really big orangey brown hair. 

"You shouldn't worry about your father, he's going to fine…he's been through other ordeals as well." Li raised his eye brows at her "What do you mean?" he asked "We will tell you eventually." She patted his shoulders. "Okay." He replied. 

Soon after the girls came down stairs with the craft box… 

**_Upstairs…. _**

"Now what do you suggest we do with the tape give it back to your mother and tell her that you were going to watch it and apologize?" Mina asked Saria took the tape and looked at it. "I'll tell her, I've been horrible to them…. more yet I have to apologize to Davis." She whispered she held on to the tape. 

"Last time we talked he said that what I was saying was baloney he's right. He himself was born into a similar situation. But it doesn't mean that they don't love us cause they do." She told her Mina smiled. 

"I'm glad that you convinced me not to watch this, I already knew what was probably on it. I don't needed to see it, I can't stand so much as seeing them kiss then doing something other then just kissing. And it's there business not mine, my parents love each other a lot I can see that." She whispered she looked up at her best friend "Can you give me a minute I'm going to go give this back to my mother." Mina nodded and Saria left. 

**_Downstairs… _**

The three kids worked on there big card they were going to present to there dad later in the evening Sora was taking a nap on the couch.

Saria came into the kitchen and saw them working on a card "Saria you want to draw something for daddy?" Reena asked her. "I'm drawing a soccer ball so you can't do that." Li announced to her. "I'm drawing a flower." Miako replied. "I'm drawing all of us mommy, me, Maiko, Li, you and daddy. Li said that I have to put a cast on his foot." She told her Saria nodded and looked at her drawing so far. "That's good but before you draw the cast, draw it on this foot." She pointed to his left foot on the picture.

Saria grabbed a red marker then took a free spot on the page, and began to draw a large heart and wrote a few words down. Then signed it Saria Yagami.

"Where's mom?" she asked them. "She's taking a nap." Li responded as he continued to work on his soccer ball drawing for his dad. "Okay." Saria got up took the tape with her into the living room. She didn't want to wake her mom but this was important.

Saria tapped her on her shoulder Sora quickly got up. "What is it honey something wrong?" she asked quickly. "Um…kind of." Sora looked worried "The hospital phoned didn't they…something happened to your father?" she asked.

"No, dad's fine….I did something wrong." She replied "Oh you did? Like what?" Sora asked as she stood up. "I took something that I wasn't supposed to." She looked down to the ground. "What was it? Saria did you steal something?" Sora asked.

She shook her head "No nothing like that, I took something that belong to you and dad." She took a deep breath in "But when I show you it. I didn't watch it, I saw a tiny bit but nothing else I swear." Sora looked at her confused. "Watch it?" she questioned.

"Yeah, this." Saria held the tape out to her. Sora looked at the tape eyes wide and took it quickly from her. "Saria!" Sora looked at the tapes label. "I'm sorry for taking it…I never watched it. I planed to...b…but I didn't because it had nothing to do with me it's your and dad personal time. I'm so sorry." Saria looked down at the ground. "I understand if you want to ground me for it."

Sora sighed she put the tape high up on a shelf. "You have an idea what's on it don't you?" she questioned, "Yes, I couldn't much less stand it hearing it then actually watching it…. I can't stand it when you guys kiss either. I know it's your own personal time and god knows why you wanted to tape it…." 

Sora quieted her "Honey it's all right, but what possessed you to take one of them?" 

"I was convinced that you cared more about making love then you did about us." She replied feeling bad. "Saria…that's none sense and you know it we all love you. There wouldn't be a thing in the world to stop us from loving you all." Saria gave her mom a hug.

"Mom I love you and Dad so much" she whispered. "I know…. honey."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I have to tell you nothing." He crossed his arms over his chest he narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You always keep stuff in Yamato, why can't you tell us? Were your family." He cried.

"Takeru doesn't mean it that way Yama." Mimi began but Takeru interrupted her "No, I do mean it that way. Mimi he keeps his feelings in why too much!" he answered. "That's not it." He replied.

"Okay I know there is tension in the air but we shouldn't do this here and now…. this is a hospital." Hikari replied she looked between the two brothers. "All I want is an answer, you know how worried I've been, and I've heard what you said to Hikari." Takeru told him.

"What HUH?" he asked he felt his fist balling, Hikari came to stand beside Mimi the two girls didn't know what to do they didn't want to leave them out here if something happened and they got mad they could accidentally fall from this balcony.

"How can you just stand there and accuse yourself of Brittany's death because, you did all those things in the past?" Takeru questioned. "You don't understand!" he yelled, "I did it! I fucked up her life, she fell in love with me and I didn't love her. It's my fault that she went crazy again and that she was in the asylum that she nearly got within six feet of my wife four long years ago and nearly killed her…" Mimi looked at him startled

"No it's not, none of it is your fault it's it never was your fault." Mimi burst out. Yamato looked as if he was going to cry but he was just so frustrated. "My dreams are the same on over and over again…. accusing me that I killed her, that it's my fault…" Takeru stopped watched him silently. "Yama." Mimi held her out her arms to him

"No Mimi I don't deserve it." Mimi frowned at him confused "Of course you do I love you you're my husband it doesn't matter to me what happened in the pasted." Mimi watched him feeling tears coming, but she held them in.

Hikari took Takeru's arm and showed him to the door she and Takeru left them alone.

"Hikari, we weren't finished." He complained "I think your brother just needs his wife, I know you love him and want to help him but I just really think that Mimi is the best medicine for him right now."

**_Terrance…. _**

"I love you…I never blamed you for Brittany. Never." She whispered "She was her own worst enemy…. she was crazy before she met you." Mimi came up to him she gently glided the back of her hand along his right cheek. "I love you." she whispered, "You just remember that I love you."

"I know you do…I know." Yamato kissed her he ran his hands through her hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Taichi's room…. _**

He looked at the card his children gave him. "Guys its beautiful." He replied he looked at the pictures and saw Saria's heart drawing. 'I'm sorry dad you're the best dad in the world love Saria.' "Sweet heart that nice of you." He said to his first daughter she smiled. "Your welcome."

"Very nice drawing Miako, all of them are great." He answered "We are glad that your okay dad." Li told him. "Ah don't worry I'm a tough guy." He replied and flexed his arm Sora laughed. "That's great honey." Sora patted him on his shoulder and kissed his forehead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hikari and Takeru sighed they took a seat out side Taichi's room Hope was seated on her mother's lap "We should have him involved with the surprise anniversary party it will help him." Hikari suggested, he nodded wearily "Okay, you got a good point." He told her.

"Everything will be better from now on." Hikari told him with honestly "I sure he realizes that he can't blame himself for Brittany's misfortunes."

**_To Be Continued… _**


	12. Chapter 12

Time As Always Time Chapter 12

**December 23 2023 early morning**

  
"Yamatothings may have not turned out the way I hoped they will, but I took care of that look." Brittany moved a said there was three graves "What did you do!" he asked he walked up to them he couldn't see the name's on the tomb stones once he got close enough." He took a step back in horror. "No" he fell to his knees in front of the three graves the first one was the biggest Ishida- Mimi nineteen ninety one - two thousand and twenty three. 

The other two were his children's graves Ishida, Michael two thousand and seventeen till two thousand and twenty three. 

Then his little girl Ishida, Lillie two thousand and nineteen till two thousand and twenty three. 

He crawled over to the graves he began to cry. "NOOO!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he cried he fingered the dirt they were freshly buried. "I did want was necessary, now we can live together Yamatofor ever." He stood up sharply then turned to face her "NO, I'm not going to be with you! I will never be with you!" he shouted bitterly.

"Yamato you don't have to take care of them any more." She lifted up a knife from the ground blood still on it. "I got rid of what was in the way now it's time for us to be together." She went toward him with knife in hand.

Soon three more images of Brittany appeared each holding a knife. "Come Yamato be with us." They replied in unison "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" 

Yamato woke startled he looked around his bedroom he quickly checked to see if Mimi was okay he put his ear to her chest to hear her heart beat he heard it and sighed with relieve. He got out of bed with only boxers on and went to see to make sure his children were all right. He sighed and returned back to his room, he wiped his eyes momentarily and he must have been crying in his sleep.

He looked at the alarm clock it read three am, he got into bed and he hugged his wife's sleeping form and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

**7:30amIshida's home.**

Mimi woke she noticed that she couldn't really move that well until she noticed that Yamato was holding her in his sleep. She smiled and slowly wiggled out of his arms and got out of bed. "That's weird he never did that before." She wondered as she put her bathrobe on, Mimi didn't worry to much and ran down stairs she need to phone Hikari about the plans for tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Taichi are you all right?" Sora called from downstairs she was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the kids minus Saria who was at Hikari and Takeru's house. "It's okay I can make down the stairs with the crouches." He called to her from the top of the stairs he began to slowly descend down the stairs crouches in his hand he was trying to hop down one step then accidentally dropped his crouches they made a racquet as they went down the stairs. 

Sora quickly ran to the stairs she looked up and saw him he frowned "They dropped by accident." He replied Sora relaxed and rubbed her head. "You scared me." She cried "I'm sorry." He began to hop down the stairs one step at the time, until he finally made it to Sora. 

She picked his crouches up for him. She handed him one then the other. They walked into the kitchen where Taichi took a seat at the kitchen table. "I don't know about you but doesn't it seem that Hikari, Takeru, Yamato, Mimi, Saria, Mom, Dad, your mom and dad, Koushiro, Jyou, Li too are acting weird this pasted week?" he asked

Sora put the kettle on then walked over and took a seat next to him. "Now that I think about it." She trailed off.

**FLASHBACK**

_"So may I ask why you three were together?" _

_Sora's question caught the three off guard. "Sora, Mimi was visiting and we decided to go out and eat." Hikari explained to her Sora raised her eyebrow at them then nodded "Okay, but I get the distinct feeling that you're hiding something." _

_Takeru smiled at Taichi then Sora "We are hiding something, the baby shower." He replied he looked at Hikari and Mimi the two smiled. "Yah and you see we where going to have it after the baby but we decided to have it earlier." Mimi patted Sora on her back. _

**END FLASHBACK**

"What?" he asked, "Well remember the other week when Hikari, Takeru and Mimi came to the hospital?" Taichi nodded "Ya but what's that got to do with anything." Sora looked in deep though but she shrugged "I don't know they have something planned but I got no idea what." She whispered.

"Your right see, ever since I got hurt they've been hiding something and it certainly isn't a baby shower." Taichi wondered Li heard them talking he came into the kitchen. "Good morning!" he cried "Good Morning son." Taichi said to him "What's for breakfast mom?" he asked.

"Well a lot of things but we have to wait for your sisters to wake up." He sighed. "If we must." He began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Takashi home_**

"Okay girls we have a lot of work to do till tomorrow evening." Takeru replied he looked at the both of them they nodded "Sure thing uncle Takeru." Saria told him. "Okay the cake is ready to be picked up this afternoon, the catering service said they will be there at hall at around six then we can do the rest." Hikari pointed out. 

"Yup Grandma and Grandpa are having the hall decorated with Aunt Mimi fashion sense." Takeru frowned at the statement then looked at his niece "She promised us it would be nice looking and clean and it better be." He said out loud Saria and Hikari laughed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Yamato came downstairs he saw Mimi but not the kids were sleeping still. He came over to her and hugged her from behind. "Good morning, babe." He whispered in her ear. "Good Morning." Yamato let her go she turned around. "Honey how are you?" she asked he laughed, "I'm fine really, you shouldn't worry about me really." He told her he took a seat at the table in their small kitchen. 

"If you sure." She replied wearily. "Yes, now lets talk about the surprise party how's the final preparations going?" he asked changing subjects "Good and that reminds me I'm going to phone Hikari about it." She picked up the phone from the wall then dialled in Hikari's number. 

Lillie came down the stairs slowly she still had her flower print pyjamas on, Yamato looked over and saw her coming into the kitchen. "Daddy." She replied as she climbed into a chair that was next to him. "Yes." "Did you want to colour in my book with me?" she asked. "How about after we have breakfast then I will." He suggested "okay." She got off the chair and went to her little table in the corner.

"Okay Hikari told me that everything is set and it's al ready to go." Mimi said as she hung up the phone. "Just the decorating part needs to be finished?" he asked, "That's right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taichi, Sora, the twins and Li were finishing up they're breakfast when the phone rang. "I got it." Sora stood from her seat and went to get the phone. "Hello." 

"Sora you do remember tomorrow's plans right?" Hikari questioned "Yes, yes you want to take me and Taichi out to the store to get a anniversary present." She said with a sigh they hung up saying bye to each other. 

"Since when did they do this?" he asked, "Maybe it was for something new." She suggested. "It's all very suspicious if you tell me." Sora rolled her eyes as she collected the plates. "Everything is suspicious to you." 

"And what is that supposed to mean." He asked watching her put away the dishes in the dishwasher. "Nothing hun nothing." 

**Sunday December 24th 2023, afternoon.2:54 pm**

Christmas carols played in the Yagami house hold as Yamato had came by the pick up the twins and Li Saria was sleeping over at Hikari's house still. 

"Okay all set guys?" Yamato asked the kids they smile. "Yup we are." Sora and Taichi were at the door with them. "Well have fun and don't give him a hard time." Taichi warned the kids "Yes daddon't worry." Li replied he gave him a hug "See you later." Sora said to them "Bye, bye mommy, daddy." The twins said. 

"I'll be sure to see you two later right?" Yamato replied "Yeah, Hikari is making Christmas eve dinner this year I'm looking forward to it." Taichi replied Sora just gave him a pat on the back. "Yes he is." She answered. "All right I'll see you both there." He left out the door with the kids.

Yamato and the kids hopped into the van. He opened his cell phone up dialled Hikari's cell phone. 

"Hello" Takeru picked the phone up. "Brother, kids are picked up now its phase b." he said into the phone. "Okay thanks." The two hung up. 

"Its all set Hikari, Yamato has just picked up the kids at their house." He reported coming into the kitchen "Did mom or dad suspect anything?" Saria asked. Takeru shook his head no. "But hopefully they don't suspect a thing." Hikari put in. 

**_5:40 that evening. a hour from the party_**

"Are you all forgetting that I can't walk as fast with crutches?" Taichi called to them annoyed as he hurried to catch up as fast as he could. "Oh were sorry Taichi." Sora came and gave him a big hug. "You so adorable when you're angry." She smiled Taichi sighed "I'm not angry just annoyed." He told her "Now, nowcome on." Hikari said. "So where is this store you have to bring us too?" he asked.

"A special one." Sora looked at the two "This mall is full of stores what store can be more specialbesides they're going to close at six." She replied "Oh that's right" Hikari sighed with disappointment. "Well it could have been avoid if we didn't spend one whole hour on lunch!" Taichi said out loud making sure that they all heard them. "Taichi." Sora hit him. "Watch it my ribs are sore." He replied.

"Okay guys come on lets go. But first." Hikari took out two bandanas. "What are those for?" Sora asked

  
Taichi and Sora were now blindfolded "Your both cruel! How can you blindfold a crippled man." Taichi told, "Stop complaining I am helping you aren't I?" Takeru said to him. "Whatever." 

"Technically you aren't crippled honey." Sora said "Well I am and they blindfolded me it's like hitting a crippled guy." Takeru and Hikari looked each other with a sigh. "Right get into the car." Takeru said.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
_**5:56pm.**_

Most of everyone had arrived they were waiting for the cell phone call from Hikari. The Hall was decorated beautifully for the anniversary. Poe were the centrepieces for each table. There were about eight round tables that were seated for eight people Taichi's and Sora's main table was on a stage that was at the back above there table was red, white and green streams that were attached to a fake sparkly ponitessta flower. 

There was mistletoe directly above Sora and Taichi's seats, at Taichi's side there were two seats and on the other side of Sora was two more they were for the kids. 

Mimi was dressed in a green backless dress her hair done up very Christmassy. She came up to her husband. "Yamato maybe we should call them." She suggested he looked at the clock. "Okay." He pulled his cell phone out and dialled the cell phone number.

It rang once and Hikari answered it in the background he could hear Taichi complaining about being blindfolded and Sora telling him to shut up. "It's me." He said.

Hikari's eyes widened she looked at Takeru as he drove toward the hall "Is there a problem?" she asked. "Are you guys coming?" he asked. "Yeah, five mintues it should be ready." She answered; Yamato nodded "See you then, everything ready to go." He said then hung up. "Yup bye." Hikari closed her phone.

"Who was that?" the two asked "It was Yamato he was making sure that I got the cake." She said thinking quick. "I see." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Out side the hall Hikari helped her brother out of the van, then helped Sora out. Takeru had the car parked at the front and they started to walk toward the doors that were being held open bye Davis and Saria. Hikari put her finger to her lips to both of them both nodded.

"Really are you sure you aren't going to shove me down a hole some where?" Taichi questioned irritated of being blindfolded Takeru stifled a laugh "Don't give me ideas." he warned.

Sora was stopped by Hikari they walked them to the entrance of the room which was completely dark.

"Okay guys take off your blindfolds." Takeru told them Sora and Taichi began to untie their blindfolds when they did all they saw was a dark room "What's this suppo.." when the lights flickered on

"HAPPY FIFTEENTH ANNVERSARY! TAICHI AND SORA!" the room whistled and clapped Sora and Taichi stared in total shock. "Oh my god." Sora whispered Saria gave her mother a hug "Happy anniversary." She replied Davis came up to her father. "Congratulations Mr. Yagami, on your fifteenth." He put his hand out to him. Taichi eyed him and took his hand "Thank you Davis." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After all the greetings from family and friend Hikari had the two sit down. "Thank you all for coming to our party for my brother and his wife." There was clapping then it died down. "Well I just want to say a few things to them before we start our Christmas Eve dinner. First off I'd never thought that in a million years that we would be here at this very moment celebrating a fifteen year anniversary for Taichi and Sora." 

"You can second that count." Yamato threw in from the crowd Taichi glared at him. "Enough from the peanut gallery." Yamato was about to stand but Mimi held him back. "And it's good to see old friends argue." Hikari said with sarcasm everyone laughed.

"But never the less this is a great marriage they have sure been tested a lot and I respect Taichi and Sora for the work they did with Saria and raising that beautiful family. My nieces and nephew are so well behaved." Sora and Taichi began to shake they're heads "Takeru here." She handed the microphone to her husband.

"Great he's going to bad mouth me." Taichi whispered to her. "No he won't" Sora reassured him. 

"I just want to say that I hope that you continued to lead a happy life for as best as you can the way you are doing now. So I bet people are hungry at the moment so lets eat, after dinner Mimi and Yamato want to show something to you two." He replied with a wink. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After dinner Yamato had gotten up he then pulled open a curtain aside behind it concealed a pull down screen he went in behind it and pulled out a tray that held a projector and his laptop. Taichi and Sora noticed and watch confused. "What now?" he whispered she shrugged.

"Okay guys you should thank Mimi for finding all these photographs." Yamato said in the microphone. "Lights!" he hollered, Saria ran to get them since she and Davis nearest to the lights.

"And Koushiro gets a lot credit on this as well." Yamato put in before he pushed enter on his laptop.

Everyone watched the big screen as music began then a slide came up. Taichi and Sora Yagami flash backThis I promise you began to play.

*Snap shot of when Yamato, Mimi, Sora and Taichi went their first Christmas dance at the school. Although it was when Yamato had asked Sora out that first time but this one was different cause Taichi had been sneaking a peek at Sora.* 

"How come no one showed me this picture?" Taichi asked Sora she shrugged as the next picture came on. 

* Once again it's the picture of the four before Sora and Taichi gotten into the fight about on the fateful night on Wednesday.*

*Taichi and Sora when they were sixteen at the summer festival wearing Kinomo's*

*Sora kissing Taichi after he won his big soccer game.* 

Taichi remembered that, it was a few months after Sora and him got together. He smiled "Wow time fly's" he said. 

*Mimi and Yamato, Taichi and Sora at the amusement park before Sora had gotten pregnant.*

* Sora, baby Saria and Taichi at the hospital.*

*Big day before the wedding, Taichi and the guys.*

*Sora and the girls* 

*Sora in her wedding dress*

*Taichi in his tux.* 

*Then the whole wedding party in one big picture*

Sora couldn't help but feel emotional seeing all the reminders of the past. Taichi sensing her emotional distress rubbed her back. 

*A picture of Sora and Taichi on there shorten honeymoon Taichi wearing the Hawaiian Unbuttoned t-shirt with swimming trunks that were black and Sora in her bikini. Posing for the shot.*

*Taichi and Sora at the company picnic*

*Sora being pregnant with the twins*

*Taichi holding his two babies and a ten year old Saria by his side*  
  
"Aww.." Davis replied watching that, Saria looked over at him "what's awe?" she asked "You when you were ten." He replied she smiles at him and give him a peck on the cheek. "I didn't realize you liked me then." She says. "Well I didn't it was the girl are cooties phase still." Saria nodded "Sure it was." 

* Taichi and Sora at there tenth year anniversary, Sora had just shoved a piece of cake in to Taichi's mouth.*

"I'm going to get you back for that." Taichi says. "You haven't for the last five years." She answers "Oh but I will." He smirks evilly. 

*At the office Christmas party with friends* 

Taichi felt his short hair "Sora I think I'm losing my hair." He whispers as he worryingly watches the slides form year to year. "No your not it's fine" Sora says to him. "Are you sure?" he asks "Positive."

*Sora and Taichi at the amusement park with Li, and Saria. Posing in front of the big whale statue.*

*****Five minutes later*****

Another screen came up *Happy Fifteen Anniversary! Taichi and Sora with love from your best friends Mimi and Yamato Ishida and your entire family.*

"OhMimi" Sora replied she got up the two gave earth other a big hug. She turned to Yamato and gave him a hug. Then the three made there way up to Taichi who managed to stand up on one leg while favouring his left ankle. "Thanks for that slide show it brought a few memories back." He replied. 

"Yeah a lot of them sorry that we put in that picture from the Christmas dance when we were sixteen." Yamato apologized he looks over to Mimi "It was my idea I knew there was something going on will you two." She replied. "What my word wasn't good enough?" Taichi questioned "You lied through your teeth." She told him Yamato had a remote in his hand he pointed it forward then music was on. He took the microphone. 

"Okay the music is set it's dancing time!" he called; everyone started to get on to the dance floor. Taichi looked on "Come Sora." He replied he got his crutches from behind his chair. "Taichi you can't dance" she began. "No I want to dance with you, I can mange some kind of dance with these things." He explained. 

They got on the dance floor Taichi with his crutches he then tried to dance but it didn't really work. "Taichi come on I know you want to, but your ankle has to get better." She whispered to him. We can have just as much fun not dancing." Taichi looked at her with a down face. "Your right it's impossible." The two left the dance floor.

Saria who was dancing with Davis watched them she felt sad. Davis pulled her away so he could see her face. "What's wrong?" he questioned. "Well I feel bad because they can't dance on their anniversary." She tells him as she watches her parents at the table. The two stop swaying to the slow music. "I wish I could say something to cheer you up." He whispered. Saria snapped out of her sad mood she looks over at him. 

"It's okay Davisit will be fine and all you've done a lot." She whispers then leans in to his lips. They kiss momentarily then pull away. "What was that for?" he questioned "For you just being your caring kind self." She answered smiling he laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taichi and Sora's parents went up to their table they all pulled up a seat and took a seat. "Hello you two." Kevin said he took his seat next to his wife. "What is this about?" Taichi questioned "Relax son, I just want to say that we are all proud of you." His father told him. "What even you Dean?" Taichi asked sarcastically. "Well sure, I'm proud of you and my daughter." Taichi eyed him wearily. "Funny because you never were from the first time I meet you." He said.

"Taichi, he's trying to make it up to you he really is proud that you did the right thing." Karen explained to him. Taichi looked to Sora who shrugged. "Well thanks I guess." He answered. "We all came up with something it was your sister's idea but I couldn't find her" 

"DAD! I'm here" Hikari came rushing up to the table Takeru followed closely behind her. The two stopped to catch their breath. "Me and Takeru's idea actually." She told him Takeru agreed. "We decided to send you on a honey moon that got cut short." Kevin said to him. "Yeah we worked really hard to get you the except room at the same hotel you went for your first honeymoon." Sora and Taichi looked at them shocked. 

"You did? But Taichi's not going to have that much fun if his ankle broken." Sora said to them. "Yeah I mean how the hell will it be fun?" he asked "Cause we booked it for March break." Karen explained to him. 

"Oh wow I guess a thanks is in order." Taichi replied to his wife. "Yeah a big thanks." She told the eight there. "it was all that we could do since it was partially my fault that you didn't get a proper honeymoon." Takeru said to them. 

"Shhit's not your fault." Sora said to him.

***FLASH BACK***

_Sora and Taichi were getting irritated at the sand in there bathing suits. Taichi had stumble to put the keys in the door but then he dropped them on the ground he bent down and picked them up again. Sora rolled her eyes then glanced at the door. Seeing a note. "What's that?" she questioned. "Huh? What's what?" Taichi asked. Sora picked the note off the door. Looked at it wide eyed. _

_"I'm calling home something happened." She replied. "What happened? Doesn't it say?" Taichi asked worried. "It's from Hikari she say it has nothing to do with Saria but that to call her immediately." She replied, she gave the paper to Taichi, Sora opened the door and went straight to the phone dialing in the numbers really fast. _

_Kamiya's..11:00pm. _

_Hikari ran to the phone. Picking it up immediately. "Hello." She replied. "Hikari what's wrong we got the message." Sora said. "Oh thank god. Takeru's missing." She replied Sora gasped. "What? What do you mean." She asked. Taichi watched her emotional expression. _

_"He's gone they found his car in the Canal" she starts to cry. Sora blinked back tears, Taichi looked at her confused. "Are they sure?" she asked. Her. "Yes, the license plate*starts to sob uncontrollably.*" Sora starts to cry also._

_"Hikariit will be alright." She sobs more Sora frowns. "Sora what's wrong" Taichi said he immediately went by her side. "TaichiTakeru's is gone." she replied upset. Taichi hit speakerphone. "Hikari I'm here are you okay?" Taichi asked her. She was still sobbing. _

_"Taichi I saw him last night" she starts up again. Taichi started have tears flow down his cheeks he held onto his wife he was talking to his crying sister and trying to clam them both down. "Well we'll come home tomorrow okay." Taichi said. Hikari wiped the tears from her eyes, "Don't you guys stay on your honey moon." She replied as she sniffs a little. _

_"Nonsense Hikari, where family were not going to stay on vacation while everyone at home is suffering." Sora replied, sniffing as well. "We can always go another time. And Finish our honeymoon" Taichi said to her. Hikari could tell he was crying also. They hung up the phones they were going to go home right away. _

***END FLASH BACK***

  
"If any one is to blame it would be Jeff for doing that to you both.for trying to wreck our lives." Taichi answered he pulled Sora close to him. "Exactly." Sora eyes widen as she remembered what happened to her.

***FLASH BACK***

_Once inside Sora started to be more awakened. Jeff locked the door._

_"Who are you!" Sora asked him startled "This isn't my placeI was looking for my daughter, where did you bring me." She demanded angry with the man before her. _

_Jeff smiled "My how easily do we forget." He said to her, Sora kept her distant from this man. "You don't remember me?" he asked._

_Confused Sora shook her head. "No, I never seen you in my life." She replied. _

_"Oh that's rightyou can't see past this." He pointed to his face Sora frowned. "Huh?" she questioned. "What do you mean tell me!" she cried._

_"Babe, it's me. Don't you remember this Come on Sora you can't honestly tell me that you don't remember meit hurts." Jeff smiled he looked at Sora's shocked face. "Oh my god" she whispered she back way even further from him. _

_"What's wrong babe." He asked._

_"You are sick." She began he approached her. "Come Sora, now you got to live up to your promise." Jeff told her._

_"Where's my daughter!" she shouted angrily at him._

_"What you mean Saria?" he asked like he was confused. "Is this hers?" he asked holding up her daughter's jacket._

_"WHERE IS SHE!" Sora cried. "She just, sleepingfor good." He replied. Sora looked at him tears began to weld up in her eyes. "YOU BASTARD!! HOW COULD YOU!!" Sora cried out. "Oh yah if you want to know your husband is as the expression goes sleeping with the fish." He replied again._

_"NO, YOUR LYING!" she cried. "Now why would I lie for that reason SoraI got no reason's you're the only one I want right now." He replied, he grabbed her arms and forced her over to the bed he managed to throw her on to the bed when he went to get on her she kicked him in the stomach and ran for the door. _

_"Give up Sora!" Jeff shouted he ran in front of the door so she could get out. "You're not going any where!" he replied angry. _

_He then cornered her, and then hit her across the face, then again and a third time "That bitch was for kicking me." He replied Sora slowly got back up from the blows when Jeff grabbed her and threw her into some chairs. _

_"Ahh!" she cried in pain, Jeff came at her but this time Sora kicked him in the groin ignoring her own pain she scrambled up and headed into the closest door to her which was the bedroom where Saria was in, Jeff was on the ground in pain trying to recover quickly to get at her but he didn't. Sora had already gone into the room she closed it and locked it. She then pushed the dresser in front of it so he couldn't come into the room._

_Sora turned aroundshe caught sight of her daughter who was okay. "Saria!" she cried she ran to her and untied her gag. "Mommy are you okay." She replied shakily, she was crying cause she could hear the commotion in the other room. "It's okay sweetie I'm all right." She said as she untied the ropes holding her daughter. _

_Once Sora got untied she hugged her mother. "Mom he hurt mehe was driving dad's carand I thought he was dadhe tricked me." She replied still holding her. "Did he tell you where Dad is?" she questioned softly. "Nohe told me he took care of dad." She replied she started to tear up silently. _

***END OF FLASH BACK***

Sora shook her head "It's okay it was never your fault it was his fault." She whispered. Taichi rubbed her back. "Hawaii again huh." Taichi said he smiled. "It will be fun. for how long?" Sora asked "two weeks." Hikari told her. Sora got up and hugged her "You such a nice person." She replied. "Like the sister I never had. Thank you." Sora replied. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saria and Davis were outside making out in front of the front doors of the hall when neither of them heard noise coming from their side. They stopped kissing and hugged each other. Saria was facing the direction where the sound was coming from she opened her eyes and saw some one looking in through the basement window. "Davis." She pulled away from. "What's wrong?" he questioned "Someone's there." She replied he turned around the two sneaked a bit they saw the lady. Davis pushes her and himself into the bushes.

They were quiet and listened the lady was moving closer to them they were very quiet now she was now in the front of the front doors. "I dreamed about him.for so long, but I guess all I can do now is give them this present." The women replied. Saria looked at her voice sound familiarthough she never seen her in her life before. 

The lady held a small box in her hand that was wrapped in gift-wrap she opened the doors of the hall then placed the present on the front table. Then she left the hall she stopped in front of them again. And took her shawl off the lights from the lamps and lights on the side of the building gave them a good view of the women. She had the same colour hair, as her mother, and perfume put she looked nothing like her.

"Soon Taichi soon." She walked toward her car and got in started it and left. Saria and Davis got up from there hiding spots. "What dose she want with my dad?" she wondered. "You know what something was suspicious about her. Come on." Davis told her he took his keys from his pocket. "We should follow her to her home then maybe we can figure out if she is friend or foe." He told her Saria nodded and the two hurried to his car and soon were off following the woman's car.

**_To Be Continued. _**  



	13. chapter 13

Time As Always Time Chapter 13

"Are you sure she doesn't know that we are following her?" Saria asked nervously as she watched the vehicle in front of them Davis was keeping a bout a 30 feet away from her. "She doesn't seem like she knows we are following her." He answered Saria bit her lip gingerly watching as her signal lights went on.  "She's turning right!" Saria cried. 

"That's funny it's on a deserted road I'd thought she'd turn into the subdivision." He says as he finally reaches they turn but the vehicle is gone. "DAMN IT!" he snaps he looked to Saria. "I didn't see if she turned again or not." She said in disappointment. "But I did memorize her plate number." She took a piece of paper from her purse and wrote it down. "Maybe Koushiro can help." Davis pulled into a driveway and turned the vehicle around toward the hall again. 

Once the car had left, a car started then came out from a driveway. "Who the hell were they." She commented.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_11:00 pm__…_

Everyone was dancing away now they were having a good time. Li, Michael were playing hide and seek with the twins and Lillie.  The adults danced. Yamato and Mimi swayed to the music she rested her head on his shoulder it was a slow song that playing. Yamato on the other hand was having visions from that dream of his while dancing with her he shook those thoughts from his mind but they kept coming back. 

Taichi watched his friend from the table Sora was off and about talking with some friends he was confused. "What's up with him…" he trailed he sighed then looked around for Sora but he couldn't see her.  Taichi looked at the bottle of wine in front of him.  "What else am I going to do?" he said to himself then took the bottle and poured himself a glass of wine.

Takeru and Hikari were dancing on the dance floor. "So this proved to be an uplifting event especially on the Christmas Eve right?" Takeru as his wife she nodded "It was a well thought up plan…expect when Taichi fell down the stairs and broke his ankle." She said to him, Takeru nodded. "So true."  They continue to dance and smile at each other. 

"Kevin…I'm worried about Taichi." Anna said to him. As the two danced on t he danced floor, Anna watched her son from the table he was drinking the wine a little too fast for her liking. "Anna don't worry about him…he's a grown man I think he can take care of himself." He told her. "Besides you shouldn't worry you have other things to worry about and that's your health." He told her she nodded then looked over at her son who was pouring another glass. 

Dean watching Taichi as he danced as well. "He better not make my little girl upset in any other ways or I'll make sure he gets it if he dose." He whispered as he danced with his wife. 

"Must you always torment the guy; he's done a great job. And by the way he looks at your daughter I can tell that he really loves her." Amiee told him. 

Upstairs of the Saria and Davis came threw the front door. "She was up to trouble and if she was talking about my father then I have to make sure that nothing interferes with they're friendship." Davis watched her then looked over at the table and spotted a present, he walked over to it as Saria was about to say something to him. "Davis?" she walked up behind him he turned "Look." 

"Come on." She grabbed him by the hand the two ran into the one toilet bathroom and locked the door.

As that happened Sora and her mother walked up into the lobby of the hall. "Mom thanks for this." Sora hugged her.  "Oh honey I'm not the one to thank, Hikari and Takeru are." She commented Sora nodded "No not for that. But for helping dad see that Taichi is a wonderful person."  Karen smiled at her daughter she cupped her hand over her cheek. "Honey, I did my best as I could to help him understand. After all I went threw the same thing. Besides Taichi is a great man. I knew it from the being when I first meet him when he was three." She answered. Sora gave her mom another hug. "Thanks mom."

"Hey, Taichi." Yamato came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "You want to tell me what's going on with you?" he asked Taichi put his drink down and turned to his friend. "Going on? There isn't anything going so shove it." He replied rudely. "Look Taichi me and Mimi have been watching you for the half hour and you've been drinking steadily… there must be something wrong." He told him. 

"I TOLD YOU I'm FINE!" he shouted lucky the music was playing loudly and that no one's attention got caught by him shouting like that. "Taichi don't yell I wanted to help you." He replied calmly. "Well I don't need it." Taichi took his glass and began to drink the rest of the wine that was left in his glass.

"Taichi…" Yamato began. "I said to leave me alone." He told him he was quite furious. "I don't need your help or Mimi's for that matter."  Yamato simply gave up and went to join his wife at the table where his brother's lovely family also sat at.

"No something is up with him he just started drinking suddenly." Mimi whispered to Yamato. "I know your concern but what ever the problem is he won't tell me about it." He explained. Hikari and Takeru shook there heads after they watching him drink. "Maybe there is something that we are all being left out of. Sora and Taichi keep the truth from us some times." Hikari explained. 

"You know what I agree with that….Once they got married they slowly started to change." Mimi replied. "In a bad way." Yamato put in.

"SARIA!"  Davis cried he looked around the bathroom nervously it was a girl's bathroom and he was feeling uncomfortable. "It's just a small bathroom." She whispered she looked at the gift in her hand and took the card from the top, she handed Davis the package. "It's address to my parents." She replied as she read the name off the card she opened it up. "Holy….." she whispered "What is it?" he asked her.

"It's normal…I thought I would be expecting it to be something more." She replied she look at the back of the card it was perfectly normal. "Davis, open it." she watched as he began to open up the present it was a white box he opened the box then looked in. "Well it doesn't look that much dangerous." Davis said he pulled out a necklace. Saria looked at it confused "What? I thought maybe…" She began she took it from his hand and read the inscription that was on the bottom of the pedant. 

"To Tiffany all my love Taichi Yamagi?" Saria whispered. "That's bull shit." She cries out. "Okay, okay let's find out maybe your father loved someone else before he meet your mother…" Davis suggested. "NO, they knew each other since they were little kids like us….this doesn't make any sense." 

"Then let's try to makes sense of it…lets ask your dad if he ever loved some one other then your mother." Davis suggested Saria nodded and put the necklace in her purse.

The two teens exited the washroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Taichi…." Sora came up to him and took the glass as he was about to drink some more. "Hey! Sor I was going to finish the rest." He complains Sora put the glass down away from him and sat next to him in her seat. "Taichi remember what we talked out." She questioned he look at her and shook his head. "I don't know can I please have that wine." he tells her as he tries to reach it. 

Sora grabs his arm. "Taichi, you do remember think….what happened with you and my father remember?" she asks.

Taichi growled "OKAY I DO BUT I DON'T CARE SORA!" he shouts at her, she only frowns at him. Sora noticed that some of their guest where watching. "Come on Taichi we have to talk." Sora stood and handed him his crutches. 

"DAD!" Saria and Davis both came running up to Taichi who looked at the confused as did Sora. "What's wrong?" Sora asked her. "We want to ask dad something mom." Saria motioned meaning that she wanted only dad there. Sora sighed and walked out of hearing distanced but she watched them.

"What's wrong?" Taichi asked worried as he watched the expressions on they're faces. "Oh um nothing…we just wanted to ask you a question." Saria said to him. He looked to his daughter to Davis. "You better not…" Davis stopped him before he could say what he thought they were going to say "Did you love some one before Mrs. Yagami?" he questioned 

"Uh…where is this coming from?" he asked confused. "Daddy can you just answer the question please." Saria begged "Okay, okay." Taichi stood for a second and tried to think. 'Did I love some one other then Sora before I met Sora or before I realized that I loved Sora…' he thought he shook his head "You know what I don't; I didn't even like girls when I turned 14 and around that time I was thinking about your mother more and more. So there is absolutely no way I could have thought of another woman then or now as I see it." He told them. 

Saria sighed with relieve and Davis knowingly looked over at her. "Thanks Mr. Yagami." Davis told him "Thanks Dad you can go where ever you were going with mom." She and Davis left Taichi looked after them confused. "Taichi?" Sora questioned noticing his confused face as she walked up to him. 

"Um they're acting weird." He told her. "Oh?" Sora just saw as they ran up the stairs into the main lobby. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yamato, Mimi, Takeru and Hikari were sitting at there table. "So Yamato how are you." Takeru questioned "Good why wouldn't I be?" he asked quickly. "I was just asking." Takeru picked up his wine glass and took a sip of his wine. 

"Really Yamato." Mimi whispered to him. "I was being polite enough." He answered her. Hikari got up from the table suddenly and walked quickly to the bathroom. "Hikari!" Takeru called she didn't hear him and kept going Takeru went to get up but Mimi stopped him.  "I'll go." She got up and went after her. 

"Taichi how many times have we gone over this?" Sora asked she was stressed that he just continued to drink so much. "Sora I can't help it okay….it was like what person would go through trying to quit smoking. You see a package of cigarettes laying out in the open what smoker who is trying to quit not get the urge to take that package and get a smoke out?" he questioned.

Sora frowned "Not the same Taichi!" she cried "Don't you realize that you stopped for how many years and all of the sudden you start up again. It isn't good!" she exclaimed. 

"Don't you think I know that!?" he shouted, they became quite again. "Taichi I want to help, remember we can overcome this ourselves…" She whispered. 

"Sora I got to tell you the truth…it isn't working….I don't think I can do it or we can by ourselves any ways." Taichi he kind of leaned against the wall "We should tell them they are our family. I think I need to go to AA." 

"Hikari?" Mimi questions as she came into the public washroom. "Mimi….something's happening…" she answered from the stall. "What do you mean?" Mimi walked up to the stall and stood there. "What's wrong girl?" she asked. "I'm spotting…it's not good." She replied. "Well Hikari spotting is normal…"  

"No, today it's been on going. I didn't want to worry Takeru but I think we should be worrying." She replied she opened the stall came out and washed her hands. Mimi watched her concerned "Did you spot when you were pregnant with Hope?" she wondered.

"A little bit but not as much as this."  She said to her friend with worry.  "Hikari?" Takeru's voice came from outside the women's washroom. Hikari sighed she looked at Mimi for a moment. "I'm going to tell him, because I'm just too worried." She replied Mimi nodded "Yes better safe then sorry." Mimi answered. The two women exited the washrooms. Takeru was standing out side the bathroom he went to his wife. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Takeru I want to go to the hospital." She replied he looked at her frightened "Why? Hikari what's wrong is it the baby?" he asked worried. "kind of I've been have spotting that seems a little un normal of late…I didn't want to worry you but now I think that I want to go and be checked out and make sure that nothing is wrong."  She answered him in her best worried free voice she could muster.

"Okay come on honey, Mimi watch Hope for us." He begged she nodded "Now go." She urged them and the two took off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Upstairs in a separate room Davis and Saria were discussing the lady they saw. "Then if she isn't dad's old girlfriend where did this come from?" Saria wondered the two teens shrugged they were lost and had no idea of what to do next. "Maybe she is a stalker…like what happened with the only lady and your uncle Yamato?" Davis suggested Saria sighed "I only hope that's not the case." She replied worried.

As the two teens talked that room, Takeru and Hikari came up from the hall they exited and went straight for their car. 

Sora thought long and hard she didn't want to admit to herself that he had a problem like that she didn't at all want to admit. All this hoping had gotten to her emotionally her bottom lip began to quiver she bit her lip gently feel tears coming. 

Taichi watched her "Sora are you okay?" he asked. "No….I hoped it would go away, I hoped so much that you didn't have a problem." She paused for a moment and wiped the tears that had rolled down her cheeks and sniffed. 

"Sora I'm sorry." He whispered "It's not your fault that this happened it's my fault my own and my solely." He told her it didn't make matters better because Sora just started to cry in front of him, he reached out and pulled his wife into a hug. "None of it is your fault." He whispered to her. 

With a big sigh Sora pulled away from their hug and looked him in the eyes. "Taichi after our second honeymoon please." She whispered to him he nodded and the two kissed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well Mrs. Takashi, I think it's nothing to serious." The doctor told them he took off his rubber gloves and threw them into the trash bin.  "Are you absolutely sure?" Takeru question him. He nodded. 

"There was nothing serious I could detect." He began. "But to makes sure we'll get u an ultrasound. I'll be right back while I'll get the machine."  The doctor left the room. Hikari sighed Takeru did as well. "I'm just glad that things look okay." He said to her. Hikari nodded and then looked to the ground of the bed she was sitting on. 

"What is it?" he asked noticing her sudden quietness. "I was experiencing some spotting a few times this week but I didn't think any thing off it till tonight. I didn't want to scare you." She cried feeling bad for not confiding in him. 

Takeru didn't say anything he was quite. Then he opened his mouth to speak. "Hikari you know I love you, you didn't have to worry about making me worried. Every time I go off on a business trip I worry about you and Hope."  

Hikari looked up at him all teary eyed "I know." She whispered she wiped her tears. "Hikari don't cry, please don't cry."  He rubbed her shoulders.

The doctor then came back into the room with an ultrasound machine. "Okay let's get this set up and we will see if there is anything is happening inside the uterus."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yamato twirled his wife then he dipped her after the song ended the two laughed "that was unexpected Yama!" she cried after he pulled her back up. "Sorry." He replied the two walked off the dance floor and went over to visit Taichi and Sora who were sitting down at there table. 

"How are things coming along?"  Yamato questioned them.  "Good, in fact once Taichi's ankle heals fully then we are going on our second long awaited full honeymoon." Sora said with a smile.  "That's good." Mimi replied, she stumbled a bit Sora stood up and held her up.  "Mimi are you okay?" she question her as she made her sit down. 

"Yeah, I am….I just suddenly felt a bit dizzy." She whispered. "It's my fault I should have spun u around like that on the dance floor; it probably upset your stomach."  Yamato apologized to her.  "You don't have to apologize." Mimi said to him.  

Michael then came up to them. "Dad, Lillie fell asleep in the couch room." He told him. "And so did Reena and Mikao." 

"Well, Guys I think that's our queue to head home." Yamato said to Sora and Taichi. "Yeah tomorrow is another day. I hope you liked your surprise." Mimi told them Sora and Taichi nodded "we do thanks." Sora told her they hugged and Mimi hugged Taichi. Yamato shook hands with Taichi and hugged Sora. 

"Okay say bye to your aunt and Uncle Michael." Yamato told him. "Bye." He gave them each a hug. "Thanks for this surprise again." Taichi told them. 

"Um Sora, watch Hope because Hikari and Takeru both went to the hospital. Hikari was spotting a lot she got scared."  She whispered Sora looked to Taichi and sighed "Okay, I will don't worry." She patted Mimi on the back. 

"Okay we are going to be heading out."  Mimi got up and she and Yamato walked away.

"What where you two girls talking about?" Taichi wondered Sora smiled at him weakly. "She didn't want to tell you but I will.  Takeru took Hikari to the hospital because she was spotting irregularly. And she wanted us to watch after Hope." 

"What? Why didn't they say something to me?" he asked a little angry. "Taichi…Takeru is looking out for her." He calmed down "Okay….but still they should tell me stuff like this…she's my sister and the baby she is carrying is going to be my little niece or nephew." He said 

"Taichi honesty I thought you grew out of the protectiveness part. It's Takeru's job now remember what you told him at there wedding reception?" she asked, Taichi frowned "Yeah but was that after you and Yamato nearly trying to kill each other?" he asked. Sora hit him in the shoulder. "That's not what we are talking about." She told him. 

"Okay I remember, I remember."  He said with a sigh. As he did that Takeru and Hikari had came back. "Hikari!" Sora shouted over to her. Slowly the two went up to the front. 

"Mimi told us what happened." Sora began "Was everything okay?" she questioned quickly. Hikari nodded "Yeah the doctor said that everything looked fine." She told him. "We came here to pick up Hope." Takeru told him "They're in the couch room just over there." Sora pointed to the far left of them.  "Okay we will see you tomorrow." 

"And you two thanks for this surprise." Taichi told them. They smiled and gave each other hugs. "You deserved it after everything that has happened to you guys." Hikari said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I got an idea." Davis said suddenly Saria raised an eyebrow at him. "You do about what?" she asked "We will play detective if you father is sure that he didn't love anyone else before your mother then we might have a possible stalker on his tail." Saria sighed with a big frown. 

"And if that is true how are we going to stop her?" she questioned "We will phone the police." He suggested. 

"Okay, right and this is just between you and me okay Davis?" she stuck her pinkie out "pinkie swear." She said he linked his pinkie finger with hers and they shook on it. "I promise you that I won't breathe a word to your parents about it." He said. 

"Good I owe them to get rid of this stalker for after what I accused them of." Saria whispered to him shamefully. Davis pulled her close to him and gave her a hug. "I know, I know." He told her softly. 

**_To Be Continued…….  
 _**


	14. chapter 14

Time As Always Time Chapter 14

**Points (Some won't be included in this chapter):**

· Saria and Davis haven't pieced together what that woman wants from Saria's father, or who she is.

· Mimi has been feeling sick.

· Yamato's nightmares seemed to have creased.

· Taichi and Sora get ready for they're second honeymoon.

· Hikari is now six months pregnant, and everything looks fine.

· Takeru has to go on another business trip. 

**_Cool Morning _****_Wednesday, February 28th 2024_****__**

**_Hospital_**…

"Well Mr. Yagami your ankle looks perfectly healed. From the x-rays there doesn't seem to be any kind of problem. And we can go head and take the cast off." He told him. "Oh that's great news." Sora said with a smile she patted her husband on his back. 

**_Else where in the hospital…._****__**

Yamato carried his wife in his arms he was terrified that she was sick. "HELP!" he cried the nurse rushed over to him quickly and put Mimi on a stretcher behind him was the kids he didn't have no one that could look after them, his parents were out of town and he didn't want to bother Mimi's parents. 

The kids where obviously upset of what happened to their mother. 

**A few minutes before**

"Yamato, I don't feel so well." She told him as he was driving the kids where in the back seat playing on two hand held game consoles. "What's wrong?" he questioned her. "Light headed and dizzies same thing as always." She replied then she fainted. "Mimi!" he cried he looked back to the road he nearly had swerved into on coming traffic. "Mommy? Are you okay?" Lillie asked worried Michael then also noticed. "Mom?" the two kid where watching her, she was passed right out and slumped over to the left. 

** back to the present**

Mimi once she was placed on the stretcher had a waken and she was startled as she looked up Yamato was running at her side and nurses where apparently wheeling her into an empty room. "Mrs. Ishida how are you feeling?" one nurse asked as she set up a monitor. "I'm fine, what's going on? Why are you setting up all those machines?" she asked worried.

"Oh just precaution we want to run a blood test on you." She explained. "Yamato I just fainted it's just like any other time…" she looked passed him and saw the children there. "Oh babies" she sat up.  "I'm fine, your father is overreacting I didn't need to brought here." She told them, they gave a big hug to there mother. 

…………..

Taichi and Sora left the doctors office and were walking toward the elevator. "See and now we can go on our second honeymoon." Taichi said with a smile. "Yeah we can." Taichi gave her a kiss on her cheek. 

The two walked by the room Mimi was in.

A nurse came into the room "I'm going to have to ask u to step aside; I just need to take you to get some blood work done in the lab downstairs."  She had wheeled in a wheel chair. "I don't need that." Mimi began "Come on Mimi." Yamato urged.

"Alright fine." Mimi got up from the bed and sat down in the wheel chair and the nurse wheeled her out of the hospital room just a few minutes after Taichi and Sora had walked by the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Taichi's house…._**

Saria and Davis where on the couch in a heated make out session, Davis's hands traveled up and down her back under her shirt as did Saria's busy hands. Neither of the two heard the door open nor heard Sora's Voice. "Saria?" she called Sora took her shoes off at the front Taichi did as well. 

"I'm just going to be in the living room to mark of the date we go on our second honeymoon." He told her Sora laughed, the two came into the living room both froze. Taichi eyes went wide then a quick flash back came over him he saw Sora and Him on that couch in the pool house eighteen years ago. 

"SAIRA!" he shouted the teens both looked over and gasp Davis sat up right. "Mr. Yagami…" he gulped he look to Saria for support "Dad…Mom" she saw the looks both gave.

Taichi's pulse raced, Sora put a hand on his arm and took him away out of view of the two teens. "Honey look at me…" Sora whispered he was hesitant still looking into the Living room where he scene them both on the couch in the position. 

Sora felt him tense up he was still thinking she knew it bothered him. "Taichi calm down please." She told him quietly. "I am, I'm calm and collected. It's just when I saw them just now. Sora, it was a sudden blast from the past of me and you in the same position eighteen years ago."  

……………..

"If he didn't like me now, he's going to kill me right here in your living room."  Davis gulped visibly. He was always afraid of Taichi cause he was the kind of over protective father to his daughter, but he knew that her father had cooled down the not liking him part since Saria started acting to her normal self.

"Davis...don't be like that. Stay here and I'll go see them." She said getting up from her spot and disappeared around the corner. 

………….

"I know I just worry, I understand that she will responsible if and when she decide to go that further step…but I worry." He commented. Sora put a hand on his shoulder "Taichi…" she whispered. 

"Mom, dad" Saria addressed both of her parents they turned to face her "Ya?" Sora asked. "I know what you told me but I assure you that I will be careful." She told them in a quite voice.

"It's all right honey your father worries to much, he loves you a lot and wants you to get into the soccer champs and maybe even a high league." She explained Taichi smiled lightly. "She's right; I didn't mean to scare Davis." He said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Takeru was busy decorating the baby's new room. Takeru remembered when they went to get the third ultrasound done they had wanted to know the sex of the their baby and found out it was going to be a baby boy.

Takeru finished putting up the teddy bears up on the high shelves that where about the room. "TAKERU!" Hikari called from downstairs.  "Yes!" he called back. "Your publisher phoned just now, I told him you were busy is that all right?" she questioned. "Yah." Takeru stepped down the step ladder and walked out of the new nursery for their baby boy. 

By now Hikari was five months pregnant, she was baking come cookies. Hope was in the other room watching a movie. "Did he ask what he wanted?" Takeru questioned coming down the stairs. "No not really." She picked up the cookie sheet and put it in the oven. 

Takeru sighed and took a seat at the Island and picked the phone up and dialled his Publishers phone number. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mimi was wheeled back to the hospital room, and then was forced to get in bed by the nurse "The results will come in shortly."  The nurse turned around and walked out of her room. "Yamato! I feel fine, I must have had not enough oxygen and fainted." She told him she was clearly upset that he brought her here. "Honey I'm just taking care of you." He explained to her. 

"Mommy, can I sit with you?" she asked holding her arms up. "Yes."  Mimi helped her daughter up on the hospital bed. Lillie lay her head down on her mothers lap. Mimi patted her daughters hair then looked over at Yamato with a sigh.  "Michael can you talk you're sister out side the room for a second I need to talk to your father." She ask him Michael nodded "Come on." Lillie sighed and got off the bed and walked with her brother out of the hospital room and closed the door. 

"Yamato are you sure you're okay? You haven't been the same since we found out that Brittany committed suicide." She watched him as he turn his back to her. "I'm okay." He said. Mimi frowned just by his action she knew he was lying.

"Is it dreams? Are you having more dreams?" she asked him. "No, no dreams Mimi."  He replied he was on edge when she said that. He tried hard to show the dreams where not still bothering him. 

Yamato looked in thought, then racked his hand threw his blonde hair. "Mimi I assure you that everything is fine, I'm okay I haven't had dreams in a while. I'm absolutely fine." He said to her quietly.

Mimi got annoyed slightly he had his back to her and wasn't looking at her. She got off the bed and walked to him. "Yama you're not looking at me. Remember we could tell each other what we were feeling?" she asked him his back still to her. "Yes I do and I'm telling the truth Mimi." He said again. 

Mimi walked over to him and grabbed his arm making him face her "Are you or are you not. Because I know you well enough now to know that you like to keep stuff inside, instead of talking about it." Yamato sighed "I don't want to bother you with it." He confessed.

"Yama…I'm never bothered when I have to help my husband with psychological problems one that was put on you by some crazy woman who wouldn't leave you alone." She cried she felt tears running down her cheeks, she was stressed. "Yamato…I love you." She let a sob out "And it kills me to see what she has done to you mentally." 

Yamato walked to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry Mimi." He ran his hands threw her hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for…I wish she never came into our lives." She cried on his shoulder, Yamato rubbed her back gently. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Yagami House…_**

Sora and Taichi had cooked some lunch for the two they decided to have a 'Double Date' as it were. "Davis how is your mom?" Sora asked him he played around with the food in his plate. "She's alright." He replied. 

"That's good to hear." Taichi smiled he then return his eyes to his plate and took a bite of the omelette. Sora smiled then looked at Davis. "Tell her if she ever needs something she can ask me." She said to him Davis nodded "I'll let her know." He said to her. 

'This is so uncomfortable.' Saria thought worried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh darling!" Mimi's mother came into the hospital room "I was worried when Yamato told me he brought you to the hospital because you fainted." She hugged her daughter tightly. "I am really all right mom." Mimi said she looked to the children. "I would like if u could take the kids with you to your house. Yamato and I will come by after to pick them up."  

Mimi rolled her eyes her mother was a littler over dramatic about her being in the hospital. Which was a little understandable because she was sent to the hospital a couple of times before but not all for bad reasons "Okay who wants to come with grandma?" Mimi mother asked the two children they both nodded "Can we make some cookies?" Lillie asked. "Of course honey" Tina picked up her granddaughter. "Now you two if u cause grandma Tina trouble you won't go there again." Yamato said to them. "We won't."  They cried. "Okay we will see you in a little while." He told them. "Bye mom, dad!" soon the three were off it was shortly after when the doctor came in. 

"Mrs Ishida your test came in."  before the doctor could continue on Mimi interrupted him. "It's really nothing right doctor? I mean I maybe be coming down with a flu something along the lines like that…but I know what else it could be." She said quickly the doctor smiled at her. "Nothing like that Mrs. Ishida, Congratulations."  Yamato and Mimi looked at him confused.

"Congratulations for what?" Yamato asked. "The tests we run are simple ones and one of them happens to be a pregnancy test, you're both going to be parents again." He said happily, Yamato and Mimi both looked at each other in shock.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Later that evening…._**

The two love struck teens where walking home from the mall. Davis walked her home. They arrived at the drive way entrance to the mansion. And both stood outside the gate. "Thanks for taking me to the mall, it takes courage not many boys would go. Especially with me." Saria replied. 

The two both laughed, "Well sure look forward to the trip in a week. You should start packing that bath suit." He said to her she smiled "I will I can't wait either."  They hugged "I'll see you online if else, see you tomorrow?" he whispered "Okay." She answered and pulled away from there hug and kissed each other good night.

Davis left in the direction of his home which wasn't that far about a block away. 

Saria opened the front door up of her house and closed it again she put her shopping bags down for a moment so she could untie her running shoes. Taking off one shoe and the other Saria then got her stuff and headed for the stairs. She heard splashing in the bathroom "Reena stop!"  She heard her mother's voice. 

Saria dropped all her stuff on the bed and threw herself on it.

Taichi came by her room. "You a little tired?" he asked, she sat up "Hi dad, our all better now?" she asked. "Yup the doctor said that everything was fine." She got up from her bed and hugged her father. "That's good!" she cried. 

Reena and Miako both walked by in towels with Sora following them to there bedroom. "Hi Mom!" Saria called Sora stopped over at them for a moment "Hi honey how was shopping?" she asked "It was good mom thanks."  Sora smiled at her "Well I'll got get the girls ready for bed okay, I'll come back in a second." 

**_Davis_****_'s house…._**

Once he was arrived to his house he was surprised to see his father and stepmother with there two children there. "Dad?" he said coming into the kitchen. "Davis!" Daisuke got up from his seat and gave him a hug. "Um…dad?" he questioned his father broke the hug and look at him wanting him to keep going. Davis looked at his mother then to Ken, and finally his attention went to his father again. "Why are you here?" he asked confused.

"Honey we decided to have a family get together before you go on that school trip." Miyako announced to him. "Oh….But why now I thought there were differences, I mean you didn't get along with mom very well." He said he looked to his father now. "Davis that's what we are trying to do make amends, so we decided to go away for the weekend to Osaka." 

Davis frowned 'Only hope there is no fighting.' He thought concerned and sighed. The last family get together turned out to be a horrible fight and stuff was said that wasn't meant. He didn't want to remember it.

"So when are we going?" he asked "Tomorrow Evening that way we can beat the traffic. So get packing buddy for both trips." Daisuke told him and patted his son's back. "All right dad."  Davis ascended up the stairs toward his bedroom. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mimi got into the van's passengers side she looked in a trance of sort, she could not believe this happened she took her birth control and they used protection…only time was…she made a face. "Oh, Yamato remember you wanted to spontaneous that one night and we made love in the kitchen….I ran out of birth control pills and I hadn't gotten a chance to go and buy any….I should have I know you didn't want more kid neither do I…." Yamato hushed her "Its okay Meems, I'm not angry it was unplanned for I know. But it doesn't mean we can't be happy any more." He told her. 

"I know Yama, I know. I just I mean we planed our family so perfectly and now…." She trailed off. He sighed and pulled the van over on the side of the road he parked it and put the hazard lights on.  "Mimi you should be happy. I'm happy we are going to have another child this is great." He explained she smiled at him. 

He reached out and caressed her cheek gently "I love you nothing will change that." He whispered to her, her smiled widened. "I know you do, and I love you very much." She cried she hugged him, Yamato rubbed her back gently. "Now let's getting going to your mother's house and let them know about the new addition." He suggested. "Yes lets go."  

Yamato took the hazard lights off and put the car into park then continued on to Mimi's parent's house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Evening _****_Nine O'clock_****_……_**

Takeru grumpily packed a suitcase when Hikari walked into the bedroom. "Honey you all right?" she questioned, she watched as he put the clothes in not very neatly and he kind of slammed them down into the suitcase it's self.

He continued to do this until Hikari taped him on his shoulder he jumped "Hikari don't do that you scared me." He cried holding his right hand over his heart. "I asked if you were all right. But I don't think so you look angry." She commented. 

"I am angry, I have to leave you again for a week to go to northern Japan, to promote this book...and I really don't want to I'm worried about you." 

"Takeru, it will be all right. I have Mimi and Yamato, Sora and Taichi my parents your parents here to help me. I won't be angry at you if you go on a business trip its part of your profession." She explained to him. 

He finished putting the last of his clothes into his suitcase and zipped it up. "I guess I have to go say good bye to Hope. She's going to cry like she did the last time."  He replied quietly as he heaved the suit case off the bed and set it down. "I'll put her to bed." He said to her, Hikari nodded. 

Takeru walked to room across from there's Hope was sitting on the ground playing with some toys. "Hope honey time to go to bed." Takeru replied as he walked into the bedroom, she got up and jumped onto her bed. "Okay daddy" she climbed underneath the covers. 

Takeru sat beside her on the edge of her bed "Honey, Daddy has to go away for a little bit." Hope looked at him her blue eyes. "Go where?" she asked. "Just to talk about my books to my fans." Hopes bottom lip began to tremble and began to cry. "Why do you have to go daddy?" he tears fell, Takeru feeling horrible felt tears welding up in his eyes. He hugged her. "It's okay we go through this all the time you know I always come home." He said still hugging her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

**_Tachikawa's residence…_**

At the dinning table everyone was eating, they were close to being done when Mimi looked over at Yamato he nodded then took is glass and his fork and clanged it once to get everyone's attention. 

The children looked at him while he his in laws had a look of concerned. "I just want to announce something." He began as he stood up. "Announce what? Is it good or bad?" Tina questioned him, he reassuringly smiled at his mother in law. "Mimi is perfectly healthy, and now we know why she has been so nauseous for the past month and so." He stopped and look to Mimi who stood up. 

"We're pregnant again." Mimi replied at this news her mother and father got up and came to her hugging her and kissing their daughter "Oh sweetie I'm so relieved that was the news." She cried holding on to her daughter still.  "There was nothing to worry about in the first place mother." Mimi told her. 

"Another brother or sister?" Michael questioned his father. "Yup won't it be cool?" Yamato asked his son.  "I guess…but as long as it is a boy then its fine, I don't want to be in Li's situation three sisters...."  his son trailed off shivering of just the thought. Yamato began to laugh. "What dad?" he asked his father shook his head. "It's nothing." 

"Lillie, are you happy that you're going to get another brother or sister?" Yamato asked his daughter. "Yah! I can help mommy her and I can feed her and I can play with her." she began. "Wait what makes you think it's going to be a girl?" Michael asked his sister. "I don't know…I just saying." She told him.  Yamato laughed at his children and then turn to his wife and watched her as she talked with her parents. 'Maybe a third child isn't that bad I mean Taichi can handle four what I'm sure I can handle three.' He thought smiling.

**_To Be Continued…._**


	15. Chapter 15

Time As Always Time Chapter 15 

_**The next day March 1st 2024…..**_

Davis was on the telephone. "I know…I know…" he replied. "I will miss you too Saria, but don't worry we will get the whole march break vacation to be together." Then sighed after listening to what Saria said. "I only hope that too. Last time was horrible." Davis said he trailed off.

**Flash Back **

_"WHAT MIYAKO TELL ME!!" Daisuke shouted. "YOU AND YOUR SOCCER IS ALL YOU THOUGHT ABOUT! DIDN'T YOU GIVE TIME TO THINK ABOUT OTHERS!" She hashed out. "Come on you too..." Ken said coming into the fray between his wife and his friend._

_"COME ON WHAT??? I MEAN I DID EVERYTHING TO MAKE HER HAPPY, DO THIS DAISUKE DO THAT DAISUKE…AND I DON'T GET ANY GREATFULL THANK YOU DAISUKE…I MEAN SHE EVEN KEPT THE TRUTH FROM ME FOR WHAT TEN FREAKING YEARS!" he turned around and walked away angry, Kara followed her husband._

_"And I wonder why this wasn't a good idea?" Davis questions his mother and walked off._

**End Flash Back**

"I should go and start packing for both trips." Davis told her, he nodded a few times. "Okay. I Love you." He then hung the phone up and proceeded to finish packing his bags one for the 'family' trip and the other for his dream vacation with his girlfriend. It seemed like months until this trip would come.

"I just hope that I last through this family trip." He said out loud to himself.

_**Yagami…..**_

_**Mid Morning**_

Just after the rush of getting the children ready, Sora was cleaning up the table while Taichi washed the dishes. The phone rang shrilly Sora jumped and grabbed the portable with her free hand as she juggled with two dishes in the other hand. "Hello. Yagami Residence" she answered.

"Sora how are you?" Mimi's voice came through the receiving end. "Oh Mimi! Hi! I'm good you?" Sora put the plates next to Taichi and walked off into the living room. Taichi just sighed and cleaned the table for her, knowing the conversation would take a while to be completed.

"I'm very good; actually I wanted to tell you something. I know why I was sick all these months." 

"Something happened didn't it? I mean it explains everything." Sora cried. "Sora I wasn't really sick, me and Yamato are pregnant again." She told her. Sora gave out a shriek with startle Taichi making him drop a plate onto the ground and it shattered. "Taichi?" Sora got up from the sofa and looked at him. "You scared me half to death. What happened?" he asked. 

"It's good new honey Mimi is pregnant again." She said smiling. Taichi laughed "Hey Mimi tell Yamato that he owes me." Then went to clean up the mess.

"Owes him what dose he means by that?" Mimi questioned Sora. "Who knows, so how far are you along?" she questioned "I don't know, I still have to see my obstetrician." She explained "How did Yamato react?" Sora question she was quite curious and she knew that Yamato hadn't wanted any more kids. "He had to think about it for a while, but over all he's all right with it."

"Oh really?" Mimi sighed at her friend "Sora…I know you and him don't get along that well, but he has his rough days. You know he hasn't been the same since Brittany was shot and then when she was sent to the metal hospital. And now that she's dead it doesn't look like he'll get any better." Sora sighed understandingly. 

"Yah… you are right. But he said he wanted us to go on with our lives, he didn't want us to worry every time we mentioned her name." Sora explained. 

"Sora every passing day I feel that he's being tortured in by dreams…horrible dreams he never told me what has happened in them but I have a feeling that they are horrible. He's drenched in sweat sometimes…and sometimes he'd yell out in the middle of the night. And he didn't want to tell me what the dreams were about, all he wanted was to hold me closely or he wanted to check if the kids were all right." Mimi rubbed her forehead feeling exhausted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Yamato's Office…**_

Yamato sat as his desk he was reviewing some papers that where signed and looking them over. He was having trouble concentrating on his work; his dreams haunted him everywhere he went. 

"I'll kill your family, First Mimi, and then you're oldest along with the youngest and now your unborn child!" Brittany laughed evilly at him. "NO!" Yamato cried out he suddenly found himself in a glass box, watching Mimi and his kids and he could see Brittany pouring gasoline all over they're house.

"HELP SOMEONE SHE'S GOING TO KILL MY FAMILY!!" his shouts where heard no one came to help him. Yamato bang on the wall of the glass box. "MIMI!! LILLIE! MICHAEL!" he shouted. 

She walked back to Yamato and showed him as she lighted a match in front of him. "Now watch the fire blaze." She said, as in slow motion she flicked the match to the ground instantly flames made a mad dash toward his house and watched as it began to burn.

"NO!!!" he yelled out in shock. "MIMI!!" he cried "NOO!!" 

Yamato shook his head his eyes were wide, it felt so real but he knew the Brittany couldn't harm them from the dead. "My god what's wrong with me…" shaking he reached for his cup of coffee and drunk the remaining.

He put the cup down "I need more help….I can't be like this any more" he trialed off he went into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet he looked threw his business card collection. "What's that doctor's name again...?" He thought out loud pausing briefly to think. He had five different doctors over the pasted seven years, the last doctor he had was the one that made him feel better and he couldn't remember her name.

"Doctor…Natsu...Natsumi Kazuya..there it is" Yamato picks up her card and looks at her name for a moment then reaches over for the phone and dials the phone number.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mimi, please don't worry." Sora told her in a sadden voice on the other end, Taichi sat next to her. "I can't Sora!" she cried Taichi could hear Mimi crying over the phone he looked at Sora confused Sora just sadly looked at him. "Mimi, did you want Taichi to go talk with Yamato? They haven't talked that much this month, I'm sure it would do him good." She suggested. Taichi gave a sigh "All right." He agreed rather reluctantly.

"Thanks Sora, and thank Taichi for me." She said smiling she wiped her tears away. "I have to get going; I have to pick Lillie up at preschool." She told her. "Okay hon, take care." Sora replied. "I will see you later, bye." Mimi called to her "Later Meems." The two women hung up. 

Sora looked at her husband "So go to talk to him, I probably really needs a friend to talk to." Sora said to him. "I know, I know and I will." He told her Sora eyed him. "But….?" She began for him. "I just wanted to spend some time with you. I haven't been able to for a long…long…long time." He said. 

"Later Taichi, go talk to you Yamato first then maybe I can arrange a little fun time." She said then winked at him; Taichi stood up and quickly rushed to the door. "Okay Honey I'll be right back as soon as possible." He went out the door stopped turned around and gave Sora a kiss on the lips, and then he left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_After school_**

_**Mid afternoon **_

_**3:55pm…**_

The telephone rang at the Yagami residence, Saria was the first to reach for it. "I got it mom!" she picked the phone up "Hello, Yagami residence, Saria speaking" she sat down on a chair that was near the telephone. "Saria there you are." Davis' voice rung in her ears. "Where you looking for me?" she questioned confused "Yah…I have some news….want to meet me at the park at um….four o'clock." He asked her, she nodded "Okay be there in a few minutes." She hung up the phone and ran up stairs to her mother's room. 

"Mom, I'm going to met Davis at the park…something about news." She explained. "Alright honey, be careful!" Sora told her as Saria ran out of her room, Sora then resumed to fold the clothes. 'I wonder why it's taking Taichi so long to talk to Yamato….unless they tried to kill each other.' Sora frowned thinking about it. "Nah…" she thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_At a Billiard and Bar…._**

Yamato paid for some drinks as the waitress came buy to sever them. "Here you go sir." He down the pitcher of beer on the small table that was along side the pool table. "Go Taichi have more." Yamato urged him. "I told you enough….stop trying to get out of talking about this." He complained Yamato gave Taichi a cue and then went to grab another one for himself. "Just after some pool." He explained. 

Taichi sighed as he watched Yamato set up the game and break. "Still open." He said Taichi frowned he took a shot and missed the ball. Yamato went up to the table and picked the white ball up and moved it to some other place on the table and hit the solid number three ball.

"Taichi drink, go on it's on me." Yamato urged him, Taichi hesitantly picked up the full plastic glass of beer. "I can't….." he put it down. "Why not you had no problem with the first pitcher." Yamato said.

"I wasn't supposed to…Sora will kill me if she found out." Yamato laughed and put in the solid number four ball. "So what, it won't kill her you're the one that is drinking." Taichi frowned at his comments he knew it was wrong for him to be drinking. "Yamato you forget about my problem…" he trailed off.

"What problem?" he questioned "See there you go again, stop pretending. I came to your office to talk to you not to go out for drinks and play pool." Yamato put the cue down on the table and looked at him. "I don't feel like it okay." He sat down on a chair then everything from his nightmare came flooding back to his memories. Yamato grabbed his head as if in pain "No…no…." he repeated over and over again. 

Taichi looked at him startled. "Yamato! Snap out of it!" he shook his friend. "SHUT UP TAICHI!" he yelled angrily "SHUT UP!" Taichi was taken a back. "Yamato I want to help Mimi is worried about you and what about your unborn child you have to think of them..." Taichi said.

"I know I do! Don't you think I know that!" he shouted at him Taichi put his hands up in self-defence. "Okay, okay….just calm down." 

Off in the distance Taichi and Yamato where being watched….her hand reached for her beer that was in front of her then they were brought up to her cherry red coloured lips and took a sip from the bottle then put it back down. "Soon boys, so very soon." She said next to her were two big men.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**At the park…**_

Saria arrived on her roller skates she saw Davis standing by the bench and skated over to him. He gave her in a big hug and kissed her. "Oh wow…hi" she commented surprised that he did that. "Is there something wrong?" she questioned him confused he sighed and gave a nod "There is….my parents decided to go on a trip with each other's families." He replied. 

"What? But I thought they didn't get along…" she wondered confused a bit. "No your right they don't get along that well, I don't know why they are trying again the first time was obviously not successful." He rubbed his forehead as if he had a major headache "Well anyways we are going for the weekend camping, I won't be back till Thursday next week a day before we have to leave on our island adventure.He said smiling. 

Saria hugged him and kissed him "its okay I know your family needs to work out stuff….I bet another trip will make things better." Saria told him reassuringly. "No more like a lot of work." He trailed off. "I should go now, finish packing we head out first thing tomorrow morning." Saria hugged him tightly "Take care! And keep positive" he kissed her "I will try to. See you later." They kissed again before both left to go back to their homes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mimi paced in the kitchen she was worried extremely worried. "Where is he? He's an hour late…" she thought to herself she looked at the phone then looked out the front door, his vehicle pulled up she sighed in relieve.

Yamato hopped out of the van and quickly walked to the front door, opening it, he found Mimi at the front door who gave him a huge hug. "Where were you?!" she cried holding him, he hugged her back. "It's okay I was out with Taichi he said he wanted to talk and we did…but I got angry and left." He explained as he left her go and walked into the kitchen and sat down. 

"Where are the children?" he questioned "they are both at friends houses." Mimi said then continued. "Didn't u at least listen to him?" she questioned, Yamato sighed and looked away from her for a second. 

"I didn't give him a chance to let him talk, so I left him there." Yamato then got up from his seat at the kitchen table and walked into the living room. Mimi only sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taichi frowned and picked up his cell phone from his coat pocket and pressed a number. He waited for a while until some one picked and answered "Hey, Babe it's me. I'm on my way home." He told her. "How did the thing with Yamato go?" she asked quickly. 

"Um not good, we fought. He didn't want to tell me about it or talk about it. He just got up and left me here at the bar and billiard." He explained as he talked on the phone with his wife the two men and lady when out side.

"Well come home and we will talk about it over here okay." Sora told him, he nodded "Okay babe, I see you in a bit then. I love you." He said into the phone. "Yup and I love you too." Sora told him and the two both hung up there phones. 

Taichi then left the bar and walked out side toward his car he stop he noticed a car was stationed right in front of his car blocking it in. he frowned then walked up to the car the was blocking his car in the car driver and knocked on the window. The window slowly rolled down to relieve the person in the car she was swearing sun glasses. "Excuse me Miss…can up please move your vehicle it's blocking mine in." he explained.

"Sorry I can't do that Mr. Yagami." She replied smiling at him. "How do you know my name?" Taichi asked confused, the women took the glasses off he gasped. "YOU!" he cried he back away from her. "I told you to leave me alone." He said angry. "You did, didn't you…." She smiled. 

"Move your car now!" he demeaned heatedly. "No Taichi I'm afraid not." She said to him. Taichi felt a strong grip grabbing onto his left arm then his right arm. "What the…" he trialed off he turned slightly to see two muscular men holding his arms. "Don't fight your coming with me." Taichi grew angry "I won't come with you! My wife is expecting me!" she smiled at him again. 

"Quit smiling!! And Let me go!" he shouted at her. One of the men took the hilt of a gun and hit Taichi in the back of the head with it making him loose conscious. "Know the fun begins." Tiffany said laughing. 

_**To Be Continued…**_

PREVIOUS|HOME|NEXT  



	16. Chapter 16

Time As Always Time Chapter 16

Sora paced it was now quarter to seven and Taichi had told her that he would be home in while. But a while had passed and still no sign of Taichi.  The shrill ring of the phone brought Sora out of her revere and quickly bound for the phone within a heartbeat and brought it to her head. "TAICHI!?" she yelled into the phone. "No, it's me Mimi. Sora what happened? Didn't he come home?" Mimi questioned her. 

Sora shook "I don't know…he last phoned me and half hour ago…" she began to sob. "He said he would have been back by now…" she whispered tears still trickling down her face. 

Saria opened the front door and stepped in she was suddenly found her mother looking panicked. "Mom? What's wrong?"  She questioned concerned. "I don't know honey…don't worry I'm just talking with Aunt Mimi." She said managing a big smile. Saria then went up the stairs to get changed slightly not believing her mother but she was tired and had to go to bed. 

"Sora, come on now maybe Taichi went to see Hikari and is still held up there." Mimi suggested Sora shook her head "No something is wrong it's almost an hour since he called."  She whispered tears rolled down her cheeks.  The Door bell rang, Sora ran toward the door she opened it but there wasn't anyone at the door she frowned then looked down at the ground. She saw envelop addressed to her. Bending down Sora picked it up and slowly opened it and pulled the letter out and started to read. 

Her eye's widened and she backed up into the rail. "No…he wouldn't he loves me." She whispered and began to cry. "SORA!" Mimi shouted through the phone. 

Mimi frowned and closed the phone she quickly made her way to the closet. "Yama! I'm going to Sora's!" she shouted. "Why?" he questioned "she needs my help." His wife was out the door quickly Yamato only sighed and turned back to the television. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taichi was put on a bed he was still uncurious, but was slowly coming too.  His eyes moved wrinkled a bit then he opened them. "Not again….what the hell is this." He whispered sluggishly. "You're awake, that's excellent but I'm afraid you have to go to sleep again." She replied, Taichi squinted at her "Huh!?"  Then she covered his mouth with a cloth that had chloroform on it. 

Taichi struggled but then his struggle came to and end and he was out cold once again. "Till tomorrow goodnight love." She whispered in his ear and kissed his head. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mimi wiped away Sora's tears from her cheek. "Taichi wouldn't do that I know he wouldn't." she whispered she had done her crying but her mind was on who wrote it cause she knew that did someone write that. "We know honey, it will be okay." Mimi sighed and stood up. "I have to go home….it late will you be okay by yourself?" she asked. 

"I will, don't worry about me Mimi." Sora told her, Mimi gave her a hug then left to go back home. Sora slowly walked up stairs she was in a daze still, and then walked into her bedroom closing the door.  

Sora stopped to look at big picture of Taichi and her on their wedding day. She remembered when she had that blown up to a larger scale it was placed above their bed to remind them of they're life together. 

_ (Song begins….If this is the End, by Faith Hill) _

_Our love's the moon   
Our love's the kingdom come   
Our love's the flame   
Our love's the will be done_

_Our love's the jewel   
The diamond in the rough   
but you don't want it   
you don't want to take_

_If this is the end   
I don't want to know this time   
If this is the end   
I don't want to go this time   
If this is the end h_

 "Taichi you take care of her." Her mother answered. "Don't worry I will." he whispered to Sora's mother…. 

_Our love is true   
Our love's the rising sun   
Our love is new   
Our love is just begun_

_Our love is proof   
of what was yet to come   
but you don't want it   
You don't want to take_

_If this is the end   
I don't want to know this time   
If this is the end   
I don't want to go this time   
If this is the end_

"Would the Groom and Bride please stand." The priest instructed Sora and Taichi did as they were instructed. "We are gathering here to celebrate the holy matrimony of Sora Takenouchi and Taichi Yagami." He stops and dose the sign of the cross then says to Taichi

"You have chosen Sora to be you're wife. Will you live with her together to live according to god's word? Will you love her, comfort her, and provide for her and in sickness and in health and be true to her all your life?" the minister asked. 

"I will." Taichi responded. To Sora "Sora you have chosen Taichi to be you're husband to live according to god's word. Will you live together with him will you love him, comfort him, provide for him in sickness and in health and be true to him all you're life?" he looked at Sora. "I will." she said….

_It was so easy   
we were so young   
It's only natural   
to come undone   
At the end of this evening   
Before the rise of the sun   
You're coming with me   
You're coming with me_

"I Taichi Kamiya will promise now and forever. To hold, to keep you, in you and in sorrow, in prosperity and in hardship, in health and in sickness, to love and to Cherish to defend and honour and with you to keep god's holy word. As a symbol of my promise I give you this ring."  Taichi looked at Yamato, who handed Taichi Sora's ring. He slipped it onto Sora's ring finger. 

Sora had tears in her eyes; she sucked them in and began her vows.

"I Sora Takenouchi….. Promise now and forever. To hold and to keep you in joy and sorrow,… in prosperity and hardship, in health and in sickness, to defend and to honor you, to love and cherish you, and with you to keep god's holy word. As a symbol of this promise … I give you this ring." Sora turned to Mimi (who had tears in her eyes too), and she gave Sora Taichi's ring. Sora then placed it on Taichi's ring finger. …….

_If this is the end   
I don't want to know this time   
If this is the end   
I don't want to go this time_

"What therefore god has joined together let no man put us under. Taichi and Sora because you have pledged you're vows of marriage before god and this gathering of people, I now pronounce you Husband and wife. In the name of the father, the son, and the Holy Spirit. Taichi you may kiss you're bride." 

 Taichi and Sora embraced then kissed in front of friends and family, once the broke apart. "Dear friends and family members. I now introduce you to Mr. And Mrs. Taichi Kamiya." He said…

_If this is the end   
I don't want to know   
I just want you by my side   
If this is the end   
I don't want to know   
I just want you by my side_

Sora wiped her tears away she slipped into her bed. "Taichi…" she whispered and closed her eyes, trying to get sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

****

**_Next Morning_**

**_March 2nd 2024_****_….._**

****

****

Sora got the children dressed and ready for school herself, they questioned where there father was, but Sora only replied that he was out to work early, all though Saria wasn't too convinced of her mothers story.

As the three younger children went out the door to catch the bus, Saria remained behind. "Mom I don't believe you." She said to her. Sora said nothing and continued to clean the dishes up. "Mom!" Saria shouted this time. Sora bit her lip. "Nothing Saria, go to school!" She shouted. 

It startled Saria she watched her mother concerned. But she decided it best if she left to go to school and leave her to some alone time. 

As her daughter left the house Sora began to cry, she sunk down to the floor, and rummaging into her pocket pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. And reads it over again. 

"Who would do this…? Who is cruel enough to do this to us?" Sora cried she wiped her tears and crunches the paper up again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saria frowned as she opened her locker to get her books for class. Davis was on a family trip and she was stuck here with out him until next week and her father was missing. She sighed and closed the locker. 

Mina came up from behind her. "Saria. Good morning."  She sighed then turned around "I'm fine. Did you know that Davis went on a family trip?" she asked the two began the walk to Mina's locker now. "Yeah, he told me over msn. In a way it's kind of weird there are some issues between his biological parents." She stopped at her locker and began to put her combination in. 

"You're telling me, I went to one of them before…and that outcome was bad." She explained. "Well all we can do here is hope he is having a good time." Mina said to her then closed her locker. 

"Yeah let's hope." Saria answered grimly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The whole 'family' was driving in one big RV that was rented by Daisuke. The three kids played by themselves in the dinning room of the RV. Davis, his mother, father, step father and step mother sat at in the kitchen. 

"Okay how about we go to Expoland." Daisuke said at the table. "No, where are we going to take the kids too?" Miyako interrupted. "There is a kids land in there." Daisuke frowned as he said it. 

"Okay why don't you both decide on place and not argue." Davis budded in angry at both of them. "Davis, honey please calm down." Miyako whispered to him. But Davis wouldn't have it he got up and stormed out of the RV. 

"For once do you think you can not argue? Davis doesn't want to be here cause you two are arguing he's here cause we made him go on his own will. " Ken said strongly to both of them. "I'm going to check on him" he excused himself from the table and went out. 

"Davis." Ken called he looked over to his left and found him leaning against the RV. "Yes Ken, I suppose you are going to tell me that I shouldn't have done that and that my parents have issues with each other." Davis then looked down with a sigh hanging his head. 

Ken said nothing, this happened often during one of these attempts to make things all right between his mother and biological father. "You know I wish none of this happened. Why did you lie to my dad?" Davis shouted angrily. 

"Davis…you're mad it's understandable, but your mom and I did the right thing back then though this is not how you see it." Davis glared at him. "Why are you rehashing this stuff? I don't care!" he yelled. He was furiously angry at him for dragging on the subject. Davis went into a tent and zipped up the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taichi awoke, his head was throbbing. "What….the…" he tried to turn over but found he was in a position where he couldn't move his arms. Shaking his head he notices he wasn't at home and that he was wearing a straight jacket. "Not again…" he trailed off he look around the room. The door opened and he remembered…the parking lot and everything up until she told him no, then everything had gone black. 

"Your awake I can see." Tiffany said she smirked as she went up to the bed. "What the hell do you want from me? I'm not going to divorce Sora, and I don't love you." He answered with his eyes narrowed at her. "Oh I made sure Sora sees that you have left her for good." Taichi eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" he shouted. "Shut up Taichi" Tiffany took a piece of duct tape and put it over his mouth. "Stay quite." She replied. "We don't want to let everyone know that you are not in this house nor do we want to know that you didn't really leave your wife. Not by choice any ways." She smirked. Taichi mumbled something angrily at her. 

"What's that Taichi? Oh yeah you don't have a say in what goes. I do because I'm the boss." She took out a small gun and pointed it at him. "Or else Mr. Gun will have to be used." She grinned at him. 

'How the hell do I get out of here? She's insane.' He though worried. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yamato frowned as he stepped onto the door step of the Yagami home. "You are going to apologize that you left Taichi alone in the bar last night got it." Mimi demanded from him.  He did say anything but rang the door bell. 

They could hear Sora run to the door and quickly unlock it. But her happy face that she greeted them faded quickly. "I was hoping it was Taichi coming back, but it wasn't, come in." she said she pulled the door open for them. And the two both stepped in. 

"Yamato has something to tell you Sora." Mimi said to her. They took a seat at the kitchen table and Sora looked over at Yamato. "I'm sorry for leaving him there alone last night." He said quietly. 

"I see…" she said. "DAMN YOU!" she cried standing up. "IF YOU EVEN HAVE THE HEART YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HIM IN THE BAR ALONE LIKE THAT! WHAT KIND OF BESTFRIEND ARE YOU!?" she shouted through her tears. "For god sake I said I was sorry. What else do you want?!" he stared at her. 

"Yamato!" Mimi said she looked at her husband angrily. "Sora…are you okay?" Mimi looked at her worried. She shook her head and went into the kitchen. Walked around a bit and returned to the table. 

She pulled a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Mimi. "I got this last night." She replied watching as Mimi unfurled it and started to read. 

**************************************************************************************

| Dear Sora                                                                                                            |     
|          I hope you have a wonderful life you and the kids.                                  |  
|          I want you to know that I loved you once but all these kids,                   |  
|          it's okay but sometimes it's too much for me.                                          |  
|          So I'm leaving you for good. See You around.                                          |  
|                                                                                                                             |  
|                                                                                                                             |  
|   Taichi                                                                                                                 |  
|                                                                                                                             |  
**************************************************************************************

"That's not Taichi. Sora?" Mimi said looking up to her. Yamato grabbed the paper from his wife and read it. "This letter is bullshit." He replied he looked up at her. "I know Taichi and one of the two things that are precious to him are his children and you." Yamato told her. 

"I know but….what if it changed." She whispered. "Nonsense, Sora you and Taichi have been married for almost 16 years now. I still think you guys are still going strong. I have serious doubts that this note is real." Mimi explained. 

"You can't just say what if…Sora, Taichi is truly committed to you. I know that for a fact. And if anything we should be worried about not what if he left you. But who is responsible for this letter." Sora looked at Yamato surprised. "Yamato.." she trailed off. 

"He's right." Mimi said. Sora looked at both of her friends and smiled "Thank you. But how do I tell the children that dad isn't around?" 

"Mom where is dad?" The three turned and saw Saria who had tears in her eyes. 

"Saria I thought you were at school." Sora said standing up she went to her daughter. But Saria stepped away from her. "Where is dad? You are hiding something from me." She cried tears flowing down her cheeks.

"We don't know." Yamato told her. "Some left a note but we know it wouldn't be your father's words." Saria saw the note on the table and walked passed her mother and picked it up reading it. 

"Your right…Dad wouldn't write something like that…."  Saria eyes widened. 'No It couldn't be her.' She thought to herself. She excused herself still holding the note. "I'm going to go upstairs okay?" she said. The three adults nodded. 

Saria locked her bedroom door then opened her cell phone up and dialled Davis's number. "Saria what's wrong?" Davis answered. "Something is up Davis, and I think the lady that was wondering around the church on Christmas Eve is partly to blame." She explained to him.

**_To Be Continued…._**


	17. Chapter 17

Time As Always Time Chapter 17

"She would have to know sooner or later. I mean she is old enough to know about things like this," Yamato said he pressed his forehead with his fingers in thought. He stood up and picked the letter up again, "This is defiantly bullshit."

"How do you know, Taichi has changed from since he was a teenager, he's a grown man. Why wouldn't he change his mind about me, I'm just the first girl he slept with and got pregnant and we've been together ever since. So he has a right to change his mind… I trapped him into marriage," she replied quietly she stared out into space, then slowly took a seat at the kitchen table. 

"I said bullshit, Sora," Yamato replied annoyed at her negativity. 

"Mom, have you seen daddy? I want him to help me with my project for school." Sora turned around and looked at her son he was holding a piece of paper, she reached over and took the paper from him. 

She gave a look on the paper then to Li, "Honey, daddy is gone for a bit he won't be coming back okay, but you can ask grandpa to help you with that. I'm sure he won't disagree," she handed her son back the paper.

He looked at his mother confused, "Why is he gone? Where did he go?" he questioned. 

Sora looked a way, hoping that she wouldn't cry in front of her son who was very concerned with the fact of why Taichi was gone and when he would come back. 

Mimi saw the look on her friend's face she found she needed to intervene in the conversation, "Li, your father went on a business trip he won't be coming home for a few days." 

"Oh, okay. Mom I'm going to ask grandpa for help on this project okay?" he asked her, Sora simply nodded her head indicating he could go. 

Li ran into the dinning room through it and to the front door, where he hurriedly put on his running shoes and grabbed a coat from the closet at the front, when the door slammed shut Sora lost it. 

She got up immediately startling her friends, then ran to the door, "I have to find Taichi, I want to know why he is doing this to me," she forced on her sneakers. Mimi and Yamato followed her. 

"Sora don't, you don't know  where to look! Wait and we'll call the police!" he shouted at her.

Sora turned to him giving him a angry glare, "NO! NO POLICE! NOT YET UNTIL I FIND HIM! HE CAN'T BE FAR!" she screamed at him. 

He gotten angrier at her eagerness to find Taichi that he grabbed her by the wrist to stop her from leaving. But when he did do that,  he didn't expect her to knee him in the stomach. Yamato let her go and bent over, holding his stomach area, in a fair amount of pain, "For god sakes Sora!" he yelled. 

            "Sora, please," Mimi cried she had tears in her eyes, she knew he best friend was hurting inside at the moment and that she didn't mean to be acting the way she is now. "This isn't doing you any good."

            "Once I find my husband he can explain everything…" she trailed off this time, the feeling of despair began to wash over her. 

            Mimi sensing this came over to her friend and hugged her, "Honey, I know this is hard on you. But please let us help," she whispered softly her tears flowing freely down her cheeks. 

            "I know… I know…" she cried hugging Mimi tighter. Sniffling she pulled away from her the hug, "I'm sorry Yamato, I didn't mean too hurt you," she explained. Yamato only nodded then gave out a exasperated sigh. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saria's bedroom the comforters on her bed where thrown off and the window was open. Bed sheets tied together being used as a rope went out down the side of the house it was about a two story house. 

Saria then jumped onto the ground she then pulled on a rope, that was made with five strands of yarn, the window to her bedroom was pulled closed. Walking to the kitchen door she peered in and saw her mom and her aunt and uncle talking at the kitchen table, "Sorry, Mom, I can get to the bottom of this," Saria turned and ran. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Taichi groaned he shifted in the bed his hands were still tied but he wasn't gagged nor where his feet tied. He opened on eye then slowly the other, 'God no I was hoping this was a dream…' he thought. 

            He looked around the darkened room there was no one in it, but him. Quietly Taichi tried to free is hands, he struggled to loosen the ropes but soon found he was only hurting himself, "This is just like a couple of years go, that loser Jeff," he said out loud angry. 

Taichi heard foot steps in the hall, he quickly pretended to fall asleep.

            The door slowly swung open, Tiffany stepped in, she shyly walked to the bed, "Wakie, wakie Taichi," she replied poking him with the cold metal barrel of the gun, which she held in her hand. 

            Taichi felt the coldness of the metal and he decided not to open his eyes.

            Tiffany grew impatient seeing he didn't wake up she slowly went window and looked out it, "Taichi, honey. I heard you just now, something about an loser…Jeff was it?" she pondered as she stared out the window.  The street lights were turned on she could see the street, but she turned back to Taichi's sleeping form, "So stop pretending we got some business, and my temperature is just right." 

            Taichi's opened his eyes, widely he looked at her standing just before him, "WHAT?" What do you mean!?" he cried shocked, Taichi struggles to set up but Tiffany stopped him from doing so. 

            "Nah ah, Taichi, you will soon find out," she laughed, "When I come back I want you to be ready, and forget about Sora," she smiled and with a sexy walk, walked out of the room closing the door behind her. 

            "NO!" he shouted out loud, "I WON'T! I NEVER WILL!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Saria question her into the cell phone, "You heard that didn't you?" 

            Davis nodded, "Yah I did but are you sure that's your father?" he questioned.

"It has to be Davis, you remember the lady. She might have thought that she lost us the night of the anniversary but she didn't think we would have found her house and she's going to pay for doing what she is doing to my family. And what she plans to do with my father," she told him with anger. 

             "Saria don't go in there alone call the cops, this is dangerous we know that she is insane you can't just go barging in for all we know she could have a gun, and shoot you, you could get killed please listen Saria," he warned her. 

            "Shhh..." she peered out of the bushes they were hiding in the woman was looking around as if she was seeking around, she go into her car and started it and was off quickly, "I can't not risk that, I'm going in," she told him. 

            Saria slowly looked around area for any sign of the grey Mazda, "Davis the coast is clear," she got up and ran to the house, "Now I know your worried don't be I'll leave the phone on, just don't make any noise," she said placing her cell on it's holder. 

            she opened the screen door then tried to open the front door, but found it was locked, "No damn it. I'm going around the back," she replied.

            "SARIA! I told you it's a bad idea!" Davis begged.

            With out listening Saria continued to venture to the back of the house. she went to the back door and turned the handle it opened with ease.

            Taichi frowned he heard a door open, He strained to hear who it was, "HELP!" wishing hopefully that it was someone that had heard him screaming and was going to rescue him.

Saria hearing her father's voice jolted up the stairs quickly, "DAD!" Saria cried , going into the bedroom where he was being kept.  

Taichi let out a sigh of relief, "SARIA how did you know where I was?" he wondered confused. 

"Davis and I did our own investigating and it lead us to this house, and we knew that she was up to something. We couldn't figure out what but I'm glad that your okay daddy," she explained, and began to untie her father's hands. 

Once his hand were free he got up, "Come on quick she left and she said she was coming home soon," Taichi said hurrying his daughter to follow. 

The two ran down the stairs, then to the back door where Saria gained access into the house. 

"FREEZE!" a voice came from across from them, Saria and Taichi turned and saw the woman standing there with angry features across her face, "You little rats! you and your boy friend!" she yelled at Saria.

 Taichi stepped in front of Saria quickly, "Don't you touch my daughter," he replied stiffly. 

"Your daughter is going to pay for following me!" she yelled bitterly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mean while Davis was listening to the whole through Saria's phone number he began to panic after he heard the woman threaten Saria, "SARIA!" he yelled into his cell. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let us go, Tiffany, I was never in love with you or cared about you in high school. I was with Sora, I wasn't with anyone else but the woman I love! and Saria is what we made out of our love." he told her strictly. 

"SHUT UP!" she pulled the trigger and shot at a painting that was hanging just on the other side of the door. It fell to the ground and the glass shattered into pieces. 

"Daddy, she's going to kill me.." Saria cried she gripped on to her fathers arm. 

"She won't hurt you, I won't let her," he whispered to her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Back at Sora's and Taichi's house… _**

The door bell rung Sora got up to get it but when she opened the door she saw someone who she didn't want to see right now… her father. She shut the door in his face then walked back into the living room. 

Dean opened the door again and came in, "Sora, what are you doing?" he questioned confused.

"GO AWAY FATHER!" she shouted angrily, Mimi and Yamato sighed. They saw that Dean had came into the room. 

"What did I do, I said I was sorry for what I did…" he stopped seeing Mimi and Yamato he waved at them then sat down on the couch further away from his daughter who looked distraught, it worried him, "So where is Taichi? I see that your friends are over yet, I don't see your husband," he said quietly. 

Sora just broke down in sobs, she then turned to her father and stood up, "HE LEFT ME ARE YOU HAPPY!! he, left!" she shouted. 

Mimi went to her and gave her a hug to calm her down while Sora cried on her shoulder Dean grew angry hearing this bit of news. 

"I knew it, I knew it all along he couldn't be trusted," he got up from the couch, "I warned you he would do that. He didn't seem to be one that has the maturity level of a twelve year old! I TOLD YOU!" he shouted. 

"MR. TAKENOUCHI!" Yamato cried, "You don't know the whole story, you can't assume that Taichi would just pick up and leave like that. I know he isn't that kind of a man. He isn't at all like that." 

"That doesn't seem to matter dose it Yamato, maybe she should have married you instead of being stuck with him," he replied. 

"Taichi is my best friend! okay, I know he wouldn't do what your claiming he would do." Yamato growled angrily at him, he didn't realize that this was the reason why Taichi was acting so weirdly as late, Mr. Takenouchi was an angry man. Angry because of Taichi stealing his daughter and marrying her. 

"What do you know? nothing. This has nothing to do with you or your wife so why don't you all leave so I can talk to my daughter in peace," Dean suggested. 

"Like hell, we are her friend we are going to be helping her through this okay!" Yamato explained giving Dean a cold glare. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yah, that's what I will be doing when Taichi moves. Move Taichi and let me get a clear shot at her," Tiffany replied moving her gun in a shoeing motion.

"No, and you have just screwed yourself up. Think about it Tiffany the door is open you shot at the picture it made a sound. And as this moment I'm sure there is the next door neighbor dialing nine one, one." 

"Don't mess with my mind Taichi, there is no one closer then twelve feet away from me. How is it they are going to hear any shots at all?" she smirked approaching them. 

"Your really insane," Saria replied from behind her father, "Why don't you leave my family alone? and go away!" she shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SARIA ANSWER ME!" Davis yelled into his cell phone, his father came into the room and looked startled at Davis.

"What's the matter?" he questioned. 

"Saria's in trouble dad, I heard a gun shot on the other side of the line, I can hear Mr. Kamiya talking to a stalker, and Saria helped him get out. I got to do something, we have to go back home!" he cried. 

"We can't we are already four hours away from Obadia there is no way we can get there back in time, all we can do is call the police and hope they get there in time," Daisuke told him. 

Davis grabbed the LAN phone line then dialed in nine one, one. he waited for some one to pick up on the other end of the phone, "Help, get the Obadia police to seven Hiller lane quickly!" he cried he paused for a moment gathering himself to explain why, "Someone kidnapped Taichi Kamiya, I heard gun shots you got to get out there now!" he hung up and wait and listened of what was happening on the other side of the phone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I SAID STEP AWAY!" she yelled.

"AND  I SAID NO!" Taichi yelled back, he slowly backed up, Saria followed his steps backing up as well, "Saria, I want you to run for help." 

"No daddy, I can't leave you here!" she cried.

"Go Saria, I'll be fine," he told her again, "On the count of three you'll make a run for it okay."

"Yes, let her be my target that's smart Taichi, I have no use for things that came from Sora Takenouchi!" Tiffany snarled with anger.

"I won't let you get hurt Saria," he turned to her "Go! Please!" he begged, "I want you to go home to mommy and tell her that I'm being held hostage," he whispered. 

"But I can't leave you, she'll hurt you" she cried hugging him tightly. 

"THAT'S ENOUGH! either you get out of the way or I'll shoot right through you then I'll shoot her!" she snarled with anger. 

Saria bit her bottom lip she clasped her fathers hand tightly and then counted to three in her head and took off out the door. 

Tiffany saw this then ran to the front door, Taichi ran after her before she could reach the door she felt herself being pulled back roughly he threw her to the ground and the gun went flying across the floor slowing to a stop just a millimeters away from the coffee table.

"Hell with you Kamiya," she scrambled up to her hands and knees and tried to grab the gun. 

Taichi raced toward the run it was a race that Taichi easily won, he picked the gun up, "Hell with me huh? I could say the same for yourself" he declared bitterly.

Tiffany got up from the floor favoring her left hand, "Why did you hurt me like that?" she questioned, approaching him slowly, "Why did you do that? to me of all people Taichi I'm just trying to help you. Sora isn't good for you, she never was look what she did to you." 

"SHUT UP! I heard enough of your B.S. Tiffany. I KNOW WHAT IS GOOD! AND MY WIFE IS GOOD TO ME! MY WIFE Sora!" he shouted at her angrily, "IT'S NOT ENOUGH THAT YOU KIDNAPPED ME AND FORCED ME TO SIGN A LETTER SAYING I DON'T LOVE HER!" Taichi was steamed, and very angry, hurt and emotionally distraught of what the letter would have done to his marriage.  

"Taichi, I'm sorry… I just wanted a chance and I saw this as a perfect chance," she said calmly, she continued forward.

 Taichi took two steps back and cocked the gun, "DON'T you dare move," his hands shook while holding it out at her, "I'm not letting you of my sites. Not until the police get here," he warned her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who are you to tell me what I don't think my friend would do !" Yamato demanded.

"Get out of here I want to talk to my daughter alone! both of you!" Dean shouted.

"I don't want to talk to you dad, I don't want to see you okay just leave!" Sora cried, fresh tears started to fall. 

"Sora, you shouldn't get upset this much," Mimi replied patting her friend head gently with concern, "Yama, don't do anything stupid," Mimi warned him, he rolled his eyes the stared back at Dean. 

"You know Yamato. I don't understand why your so good with your friend Taichi. I mean from what I've been told you were going out with my daughter before he and my daughter were, then you let your best friend steal her from you like that," he frowned and turned around shaking his head.  

"No, you got that wrong, I knew Taichi like Sora but I asked her out first. It only grew to heart ache cause Sora was never truly mine. In her heart, deep down, it was Taichi not me. So No Mr. Takenouchi I'm not angry at Taichi any more it's past, and the past stays in the past," Yamato said to him, "Bring up this will not fix your problems." 

"NO! but I knew Taichi was bad, and I knew this would happen and damn to hell will not stop until I tell my daughter that he is unworthy of her love!" he cried.  

The room was quieted as the front door swung open, and Saria came running in crying she ran to her mother, "Mom, you have to call the police Dad's in danger!" then clung to her mother sobbing. 

****

**_To Be Continued……_**

O.W. Grant / NeONitrO

3M2GA-XD6XG-V29TQ-CDZCH


	18. Chapter 18

Time As Always Time Chapter 18

"Saria, what do you mean? Where is he? Where did you find him?" Sora questioned her daughter quickly. 

"Seven Hiller lane, a crazy woman has a gun and dad's there. She was going to shoot me cause she hated you so much mom. And dad told me to make a run for it, I didn't want to go. She was going to hurt him, mom you got to call the police," she rambled. 

"NO!" Yamato raced to the door, Mimi looked at him wide eyes and shook her head at him. 

"Yamato your not going! let the cops do this!" she hollered at him as he put on his shoes.

Yamato opened the door then turned to his wife, "Mimi I'll be fine, I'm going to help Taichi," when he had turned around he almost ran into Takeru. 

            "What's going on?" Takeru questioned, he didn't have a chance to speak again as Yamato dragged him toward his van, "Yamato, I don't have time for this! I need to talk with Taichi!" he cried trying to stop himself from being dragged. 

            "I don't have time to explain, Taichi is in trouble and we got to help him," he answered and then hopped into the driver seat, "Takeru hurry in." 

            Takeru reluctantly got into the van on the passenger's side, "I don't understand, explain to me please, Yamato," Takeru asked frowning at his brother. 

            "Taichi is being held prisoner by a chick, we got to go save him," Yamato explained further then pushed the peddle to the ground and drove out of the drive way. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What did you say Saria?" Dean questioned his granddaughter. 

            "Saria honey, we got to call the police," Sora quickly grabbed the lan phone of it's receiver and dialed nine one, one.

            "Dad's being held by a crazy woman, he didn't leave us not by choice," Saria said. she went to stand beside her mother who was on the phone. 

            "What do you mean you already sent squad cars to that location?" Sora asked with confusion who else would have called she wondered. 

            Saria's eyes widened she remember that she left her phone on for Davis to hear all the commotion, "Davis did!" she picked up her cell from her clip, "Davis? are you still there?" she asked.

            "Yah, but you forgotten about me I see," he replied. 

            "I'm sorry, you phoned the cops from Tokyo?" she questioned him. 

            "Yes I did, because I was concern for you safety but I see that your alright now. I don't want you ever to risk your life like that again!" he cried. he ran his hand threw his hair trying to calm his frustration and anxiety. 

            "I'm sorry, I have to save my father. What that lady was planning to do," she shook her head, "Ugh, I don't what to think what she had planed." 

            "That's understandable she had a shrine of your father, she was obsessed manic," he said nodding. 

            "I should let you go. You do have a family gathering to attend. Now go, I know your looking for a way out and I'm not going to be that way out," she replied. 

            "Okay, I'll talk  with you when I get home," he whispered breathing in a sigh of relief that she was okay and not hurt at all. 

            "Okay, Davis bye. I love you," 

            "I love you too. Good night and take care," he said smiling. 

            With that Saria closed her cell phone then looked on at the conversation that had begun between her grandfather and her mother. 

            "Taichi isn't the man you think he is father. When he comes back I want you to apologize to him and to Yamato. For being a huge idiot through out this whole ordeal," Sora said with resentment toward her father of the subject concerning her husband being not good for her. 

            "I will, I misjudged him and I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm just looking out for my daughter and my grandchildren," he replied sighing slightly he put his arms out to her, "Sora, I'm just trying to make up for not being there earlier."

            Sora didn't move nor approached him she was still angry at him, "I don't want to see you for the rest of the night father, so please leave my home," she walked to the front door and opened it for him, "The door is open, Go." 

            Dean slowly gathered his coat and put his shoes on. He was half way out the front door when he turned, "Sora, I'm sorry," he said then he left the house. 

            Sora slammed the door shut she leaned against the door and ran her hands threw her hair. Mimi and Saria walked toward her, "Mom are you going to be okay?" she questioned. 

            Sora nodded and gave Saria a hug, "You should get ready to go to bed, honey, you got that trip next week," she pulled away smiling at her daughter, "Your so much like your father the older you get. But please to ease my mind I don't want you to ever put yourself in that kind of trouble again," she had tears in her eyes but wiped them away. 

            "I will promise that mom. But don't cry please I don't want you to be upset," Saria looked at her mother with worry, "Are you going to be okay mom? Daddy never wrote that letter to you, he only signed cause he was forced to." 

            "I know, I know… and I'll be fine," Sora smiled, "I'm fine." 

            "That's good, Goodnight Aunt Mimi," she gave her a hug. 

            "Good night Saria, you take care" Mimi replied then let her go. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The van pulled into the drive way at Seven Hiller Street. It came to a rolling stop and Yamato stepped out, "Come on Takeru we got to act careful she's armed." 

            Takeru frowned, "Yamato we should let the police handle this!" he cried in a whisper at his brother. 

            Yamato shook his head, "No, I'm going to help Taichi," he walked to the front door and from with in he could hear shouting. 

            "I SAID DON'T MOVE! I WILL SHOOT YOU!" Taichi yelled the gun was pointed right at Tiffany, "God help you if you do."

            "Shit, Takeru let's get in they're," Yamato opened the door this caused Taichi to turn his head and Tiffany jumped at him reaching for the gun. 

            Taichi struggled to get the gun, Tiffany scratched him and then bit his arm, "OW!" he pushed her with all his strength and sent her flying to the ground again, "Yamato!" he cried.

            "Taichi, I was over with Sora when Saria came running in she said you were in trouble and she told us where to find you," he replied he looked to Tiffany, "You're the crazy lady that Saria was talking about aren't you?"  

            "Not crazy, just in love. Taichi please reconsider you can't just dismiss me like that," she got up off the ground, "Give the gun, cause there is trouble here," she shot a glare at Yamato. 

            "No defiantly crazy, very crazy to think I would be in love with you, as I told you before I DON'T love you," he glared at her. 

            Takeru came into the room too, "What the hell? I saw you before!" he shouted in shock staring at the woman. 

            "I don't you know from anywhere, little boy," Tiffany said looking him over once. 

            "You don't but I do, I saw you in the grocery store before. In fact if I remember correctly you were in the grocery store earlier tonight," Takeru said staring at her. 

            "Takeru you too?" Taichi question.

            "Yeah, sorry Taichi. Yamato dragged me out here, I just needed to tell you something about Hikari…" he trailed off he wasn't supposed to say anything yet, he clamped his hand over his mouth. 

            Sirens came whaling in the background, the red and blue lights flashed off the walls as the cop cars grew nearer. 

            "Nothing will stop me from loving you Taichi. I didn't mean to say I was going to kill Saria I really wasn't," she whispered, "Why would I want to hurt your precious daughter, she looks just like you."

            "CUT THE CRAP! I don't care for your false apologizes okay. I simply don't care," he shouted. 

            The front door burst open and cops came into the house, "FREEZE! EVERYONE FREEZE!" one shouted as two more officers came into the house as well each in welding a gun in there hands hold it up at everyone. 

            Yamato, Takeru  put there hands up Taichi kept the gun trained on Tiffany. 

            "Officers put this lady in a padded cell," Taichi said to them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Police Station_**

            Taichi, Yamato and Takeru were seated in the police station they had been questioned. Taichi wanted to stay just to see that Tiffany is put in a jail cell. 

            "Mr. Yagami, you are all free to go and that the women that kidnapped you has also confessed to why she did it," the officer told him.

            Taichi nodded, "I figured I knew why, but let me hear what she told you," he questioned.

            "I'm sorry, Mr. Yagami I can't do that, not until there is a trial."

            Taichi furrowed his brow slightly at that, "Okay very well, she doesn't need a trail, you have her put forth to for a phyciaticy evaluation. I want nothing to do with her again, put her away." 

            Yamato pulled Taichi over toward him and Takeru, "What happened in that house?" he questioned. 

            Taichi sighed, "She was sick, she said she was saving me from Sora. But really that wasn't the case, she was planning to have sex with me. I know she was and her intentions where to keep me. She wrote Sora a letter, and I had to sign it," he replied trailing off. 

            "She didn't believe the letter Taichi, although she was upset and confused and then she had thought that you actually did. Me and Mimi were trying to convince her otherwise," Yamato told him.  

            "Come on let's go back to my house, I have to see Sora," Taichi asked of his friend. 

"Gotcha, let's go Takeru," Yamato went into his jacket pocket and pulled out his keys. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sora, honey are you going to be okay?" Mimi questioned her friend. 

Sora nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine," she sniffed. She looked over at Mimi, "You know I thought Jeff was the last physco person that was trying to threaten my family. I did so much to get rid of any possible thing that could hurt me, Taichi our kids," she cried. 

Mimi looked at her with sympathy, "I know you did," she said.

"And yet something is always lingering from the past…like that girl Tiffany or Lindsay what ever he name was," she let out a sigh, "I want to see him to see if he is okay." 

"Sora!" 

Both Sora and Mimi turned hearing Taichi's voice call, Sora immediately got up and ran to the door and ran into Taichi's open arms, she hugged him and began to cry. Mimi slowly came into the front lobby of the house, Takeru and Yamato came in afterwards. 

"I'm so, sorry," Taichi cried, as he hugged his wife tightly, "I was so devastated that she made me sign that letter." 

"It's okay, I knew you didn't mean it," she cried, her tears sprung down her cheeks, "I knew…I just knew it was wrong, a bad feeling came from that note." 

"You know I love you with all my heart," Taichi whispered, he pulled away so he could look  at her, "God, I love you so much…I would have killed her if Yamato hadn't came in time. I was just so angry at her for hurting you." 

Sora hugged him again and the two kissed softly, then pulled into a hug again. 

Takeru bit his lip, he had to tell Taichi what was happening with his sister. He had rushed home from his business trip when he realized that she wasn't feeling good, "Taichi?"

Taichi turned away slightly from his wife to look at his brother in law, "Yeah?" he questioned. 

"I don't mean to make you worry, but I think you should know that Hikari is in the hospital. she almost lost the baby," he whispered. 

**_To Be Continued…._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Time As Always Time Chapter 19**

**_Hikari's and Takeru home._**

**_March 15th 2024 10:00pm._**

"Takeru, I asked you to get milk not my brother and my in laws," she said with a sigh.

Frustrated looking at her brother then Sora, Mimi and Yamato.

"Hikari, they care that's why they are here," he cried.

"Okay quit pretending to know we aren't here, I want an explanation!" Taichi shouted at them, "To know right after I was kidnapped by a nut, then to know my sister almost landed herself into the hospital and could have lost a baby."

"What?" Hikari turned to her brother giving him a confused look, "What nut? What are you talking about kidnapping?" she questioned.

"Nothing, it's not important now."

Hikari sighed, " I'm fine, I slipped and fell off a couple of steps. I was carrying the laundry down in the hamper," she explained.

Sora walked to her giving arms open wide and hugged her, "I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you," she replied.

"It's okay Sora, Takeru was home when it happened," she replied then the two released from their hug.

Taichi and the guys sat down in the living room, "So that's the whole story?" Taichi asked his brother in law.

"It is, I was scared really scared. She was doing too much lately, I think I will have to do the laundry from now on."

In the kitchen the ladies sat the kitchen table, Sora ran her hand threw her hair. Mimi smiled faintly she gave a sigh and looked at Hikari, "Honey I'm glad your okay. We just though there was something went wrong in the hospital.. or there was a problem with the baby. But I'm glad that's not the case."

"I know you guys were worried when he told you, I didn't want him too," she sighed, " But I know he loves me and cares a lot for me."

Mimi put her hand on her own tummy and smiled at Hikari, "We got to take care of the little lives growing with in us."

Hikari smiled back, " That's true," Hikari looked over to Sora she looked grief stricken when she over, she could tell by just the emitting attitude she had. She wasn't herself at all, "Sora, what's wrong?" she questioned with worry."

"I had the scare of the lifetime tonight. That Taichi left me alone with all four children to run off with another woman."

Hikari raised her eyebrow confused, "Sora, I know my brother and he wouldn't do that!" she said.

"I know now," she felt her self become emotional, "But Hikari, it was so scary I couldn't think of anything but what if this and what if that. It was just too much to handle I've been with him all the days of my life and I couldn't face it alone," she wiped her tears with a tissue she pulled from the Kleenex box.

The girls frowned slightly, "I think we should all go to our respective houses, and then sort this all in the morning," said Yamato standing from his sofa.

"He's right, Sora looks like a wreck. We all do need some sleep. How about we have a family barbeque here? It would be fun, not so warm but we could rent a movie for the kids so they don't get in trouble. How about it?" Hikari questioned,

"Yah, good idea," Taichi replied, "That's something we definitely will be needing."

"Goodnight guys see you tomorrow," Hikari and Takeru both waved from their door.

****

**_Morning of…_**

**_Sunday March 16 2024_**

At the Yagami house hold it was a busy morning as usual, Sora rushed the kids to get ready for school, made lunches, and breakfasts. Taichi as always helped her cook and clean up.

"Okay kids, hurry or you will miss your bus," Sora cried.

"We know! " they called in unison.

Saria came down the stairs then looked at her mother and father both working together and she smiled, "Good morning mom and dad."

"Morning," they both said in unison.

Then they took the time to relax cause the first three children were already off to school.

"When do you kids go on that vacation that I so hearty donated some money for?" Taichi questioned.

"I think this week, but I don't want to go," she replied.

Taichi and Sora both looked at her confused, "Honey, you wanted to go so bad why not now?" Sora asked.

"Well because of what happened yesterday, I can't just leave after that," she replied.

"You know what, never mind yesterday that is in the past and for sure she won't do anything to harm any one of us. I'll make sure of it," Taichi replied. He looked from Saria to his wife then back to Saria, "I promise."

**_Ishida household.._**

There was the sound of throwing up coming from the bathroom, Michael knocked on the door, "Mom are you sure that is a good sign of having a baby?" he asked.

"It's just, something I have to go through for just the first threw months," she replied before she had throw up again.

"Okay kids, get ready and I'll drive you to school," Yamato said from the bottom of the stairs.

Lillie and Michael slowly came down the stairs each tired, the alarms were turned off due to a power outage last night during the early morning hours hence them waking up all late.

"And since mom needs her rest, we will give her that rest," he replied.

"See you after mom! Bai!" the kids called.

"Bye kids. I love you!" she hollered then threw up again.

Tokyo, Japan.

"Daisuke, you've made progress with her. I'm so proud of you," his wife replied. Giving him a great big hug.

He smiled up at her, "I know, and it feel better. Better then being angry all the time for stealing ten years away from me."

"Now we are all going to have a good dinner tonight then?" she questioned.

Daisuke nodded and smiled for the first time during this trip, "Yes, I will."

Back at Davis hotel room, he sat staring up at the ceiling in his room, slowly counting the moments he got to go home to start packing for the school trip. Sure things were going to his absolute surprise, great. But he wanted to go home.

"Davis can you come in here with me and ken?" she asked.

Davis got up off his bed and made his way to the living/dining room of the hotel room.

"Now sit," she motioned him to sit beside her. Ken was seated opposite of her.

"We just want to go over stuff that we never went over before, just because you were so mad at us for keeping the secret that Daisuke was your father," Ken explained.

"Go over what? There is nothing left to explain," Davis replied confused.

"Questions, you must have some," Miyako said to her son.

Davis thought for a moment, he did have questions. He thought for a moment, "Okay, yah I think I do have questions."

"We will answer to the best we can, mind you we can't speak for Daisuke," Ken said.

"Ken, when you found out weren't you furious?" he questioned looking in his direction.

"Yes, of course I was. But then I realized it wasn't her fault it just happened."

Davis frowned, "But if you were both going out at the time, Why weren't you both at the same party? I mean I know I would be with Saria if there was a party she wanted to go to."

"I had to work that night, she didn't want to go but I persuaded her to," he said.

"I see, so in a way you thought it was your fault? Cause you pushed her?" he questioned. Miyako frowned not liking where this could lead too.

"Yes, in away I thought it was. But now I look at it and I think that it was fated to happen," ken said he looked to his wife, "Cause it brought you. We will always love you, I know I will even though you aren't biologically mine."

Davis smiled slightly, then he turned to his mother, "So mom have you put it aside your feelings of guilt and anger towards my real dad?" he questioned.

"I have, we can live like a happy family," she said.

"A happy family with a weird twist," he replied half smiling.

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched crying coming from his mom and Ken's room. It was his brother. Although he was only a half brother he still cared for him. Miyako got up to go and see him, leaving the two alone in a room.

"Ken, now I'm going to ask you something, I won't take it the wrong way, but I just need to know. I'm sure if I was in your position that I would be not so caring."

Ken looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I mean going through with that cover up didn't you feel like you wanted to tell my mother, don't keep me? I mean cause I wasn't yours you knew from the get go."

Ken eyes widened in an almost shock he looked at Davis, "to be honest I didn't, I really didn't feel like that. In my books I thought maybe Daisuke did have the right to know. But I was also his best friend and I knew that it would hurt his chances of being a star. As he is right now," he stopped for a moment, "But abortion no, I didn't want her to do that. She almost did it, but I stopped her and told her how I felt about it and told her she would regret it. That's where I proposed."

Davis was silent, "Wow, I guess I should thank you ken. For stopping her."

"Don't tell your mother that, she loves you deeply. I hope you know that."

"I do know that, and I understand," he stood up, "Are we going to breakfast with my dad?" he questioned.

"Yup we better get ready," Ken got up as well and they split into two there own rooms.

The time went by slowly as Davis, Ken and his mother were seated waiting in the hotel restaurant.

"Where is dad we did agree to come down here at the same time didn't we?" Davis questioned his mom and Ken.

No sooner had he asked the question Daisuke, Kara and their two children entered. Miyako motioned them over to their table and slowly they approached.

"Good morning everyone," chimed Kara, as her six year old daughter climbed into a chair at the table. She then helped her son up into a highchair.

"Sorry we were late," Daisuke replied taking a seat himself.

"It's okay, now let's have some breakfast," Ken said to them.

Soon enough they were eating it was quite but every once and a while some one sparked conversation. Davis was suffering immensely in the dead quite it was like if they talked about something they would disagree about, everyone would blow up.

"Are we all, satisfied?" Davis began his parents stopped eating as did Kara and ken.

"What do you mean Davis?" Miyako questioned him slightly confused.

"I mean, for what we can hear to do, it was to bond wasn't it not?" he looked about the table to see there reactions.

"Yes we are," said Ken he looked to Daisuke, "Daisuke, I know we have had our issues. But for what happened long ago, I forgive you. Because if it hadn't of happened then this young gentlemen wouldn't of been with us."

"And I'm sorry to you Miyako for what happened. And you too ken," Daisuke replied he held hands with his wife Kara, "And to my wife who had the patience to stay married and to get married to me."

Davis sat there a little shocked they all seemed to forgive each other.

"Don't for get me, Daisuke we are sorry we hid the truth from you for a long time. And I'm sorry to ken for keeping my secret for so long. Then when it finally came time to tell the truth he supported me…and we sent through a long fight six years the most," she whispered smiling holding Ken's hand under the table.

"How come you guys couldn't do this earlier? I mean you could have saved all the pain and suffering," Davis replied slightly confused.

"Because Adults have issues sometimes they need a while before they can say I forgive you for what you did. Something's cannot be so easily forgiven," Miyako said placing her fork on the table, and then taking a sip of orange juice.

Kara stood up, "I realized when Daisuke came out with that he had another child. That it wasn't his fault, I mean not to put fault to anyone, but I thought that this is life. You must learn to take what's in front of you. Not what you in you head my think is your fantasy,"

She stopped for a moment, "And I took that realization to heart and I'm glad that you all have decided to forgive each other," she smiled.

Davis smiled he couldn't remember when they ALL were happy, but this was what he always wanted for his parents to forgive each other and for them too all get along so now he no longer feels that he is the one thing that has torn them in furious rages against each other.

**_To Be Continued…_**

****


	20. Chapter 20

**Time As Always Times Chapter 20**

Takeru was watching the barbeque, flipping the hamburgers over as it reached the time to do so. Taichi and Yamato stood close by talking with Takeru as he cooked.

The girls were setting up the picnic table outside, since today was a beautiful day to enjoy the fresh new spring air.

"So your all packed Saria?" Mimi said, as she turned the glasses upside down on the already table clothed picnic table.

Saria grinned as she looked at her aunt, "Yup! I got everything ready to go. I can't wait when Davis comes back from Tokyo."

"Oh, that's right what's that all about?" Hikari questioned with curiosity as she handed plates to Sora who then placed them in appropriate setting on the table.

"Family, togetherness." Saria said sounding miserable, "They are trying to put something that happened long a go behind them. But every time they do get together it doesn't work out. Either someone is wrong or someone is right, and then they don't even make up in the end. They just leave." She explained, then gave a sigh and placed the tray of condiments on the table.

"All families have issues sweetie, and some are hard to get over then others-"

"Mom, don't start about grandpa," she said, interrupting her mother's speech. She didn't want to hear about the fight she had with him.

"I'm not I was just saying, that Davis's family have hard times for the passed couple of years since he found out that Ken wasn't his real father," Sora explained.

"Okay girls! Takeru the master barbeque chief is finished!" he said, carrying a tray of sausages, hamburgers and hot dogs.

Saria laughed at his antics, " Your silly uncle Takeru." She said, then grabbed a hamburger off the tray he was carrying.

"Hey, hey! No cheating!" he cried out loud, then set the tray on the table, "Now you may dig in."

"Takeru, stop acting like a goof," Yamato said as he helped himself to the ketchup and put it on a hotdog.

The whole family ate and talked truing the lunch; the kids after a while got tired and start to play soccer in the back yard, Li and Michael versus Lillie, Reena and Maiko. With Mimi shouting at Michael every few minutes telling him to play fair, the girls were a lot younger then the two boys.

"And that is the whole story, I don't want to repeat it," Taichi said. He had explained about his ordeal in the past 24 hours.

"That's insane," Takeru said, "how can people like that be out and about allowed to do anything they like?"

"You would think a friend would let the authorities knew that she was nuts," Hikari said, frowning during the entire time, her brother told the story, "And I can't believe that you would go by yourself to the house with out calling the police," she replied to her niece.

"I'm sorry, I know I worried everyone. But I just thought that I didn't have the time that if I didn't hurry something would happen," Saria said, bowing her head down.

"Let's not start into it, I think it's best we left that in the past," Yamato said , he got up "Come on Taichi let's show those kids how to really play the game."

Taichi grinned "Your on."

"Hey!! Dad!" Michael cried, Yamato stole the ball from him and stopped the game in progress.

"Okay how about we have a game two on two, sorry girls, me and your uncle against you two," he suggested, holding the ball.

"Okay we'll kick your old butts!" Michael said, in a challenging voice.

"Old? More like experienced," Taichi said laughing.

"Haha, what ever dad," Li said rolling his eyes.

The three girls went over to house again and played hopscotch instead, they thought the two boys were unreasonable.

"Yagami senior coming in he shots and scores on what looks like to be some shoty defense work by the kids!" Taichi said, in a announcer's voice. His arms rise in the air and slapped palms with Yamato.

"I'm glad that we worked things out finally," Davis said as he packed the last of his belongs into his duffle bag.

"Yes, your father finally forgave us for lying. Which now that I think about it, was the wrong thing to do," Ken said dragging a huge piece of luggage out of the bedroom.

'I wouldn't say forgive, more like accepted that we lied to him," Miyako said, stating matter of fact.

"Well, if I were dad then I would be furious with you both too," Davis explained. He pulled his backpack over his shoulder. "Now can we go home? I got a tropical trip to go on."

"Right, let's get a move on the taxi is waiting for us down stairs," his stepfather said, while he opened the door to the hotel room.

Daisuke pulled into the driveway of their home in Tokyo; he turned the ignition off and got out of the vehicle.

"I'm very happy with what you did Daisuke," Kara said to him.

Daisuke sighed, he threw himself on the couch as his daughter walked up the stairs to get ready for bed. "Happy that I didn't bring it up? Or happy that I hide my true feelings."

"Honey, of course you have the right to be angry forever. But to not fight for Davis sake is good. He has had a rough time with all this," Kara explained.

"With a good damn reason too. Kara I love you and everything, but I still see what they did, about hiding him from me for ten years, as wrong," Daisuke said a little loudly. He grabbed the stress ball off the table that was the shape of a happy face and squashed in his hand then watched it reform again.

"I'll be fine, come on and let's go to sleep," Daisuke suggested to his wife.

"You'll feel better in the morning hon," Kara lead the way up the stairs, with her husband following a few steps behind her.

**Next Morning…**

**Monday March 17, 2024.**

Airport, 9:30am… 

Miyako waved at her boy, he was leaving to a tropical island further south for a field trip. He loaded his luggage on the luggage ramp. Saria was next to him doing the same thing loading her own luggage on the ramp.

Meanwhile, Sora was crying a storm watching her leaving as Taichi held her close to him.

"Honey, come on she's not going away for ever," he said in a soft voice.

Sora wiped her tears on Taichi brand new shirt, "I know, but still she's going away for a long week."

"Bye mom! Dad, everyone!" Saria hollered.

"Saria be careful! Don't trust anyone you don't know don't go off on your own and don't go on a adventure! Got that! I know you have some of your father's curiosity but don't do anything stupid." Sora said, breaking free of Taichi then running right up to the separator. "And be careful honey!" she shouted.

They watched as the class disappeared down the hall toward the waiting plane on the runway. Sora wiped her eyes and looked on worried, "I miss her already."

On the plane everyone had found their seats Davis and Saria took a window seat, Mina sat next to Davis since there were three seats there instead of the two. "Here we go to have some fun!" Mina shouted and the rest of the children cheered.

**_To Be Continued..._**

****

I must apologize for the shortness of the chapter. **_Next on TAAT_** ….

-Saria and her friends decide to go on there own exploring and stumble on a treasure chest containing real treasure.

-Taichi is set to testify in court.

- Hikari goes into premature labor.


	21. Chapter 21

Time As Always Time Chapter 21 

**2 days after...**

**Wednesday March 17, 2024**

"Taichi, the state wants you to testify against that woman," Sora said as she read the piece of paper in her hands. She handed it to Taichi.

"That's no problem." He put the paper down on the table, "But let's not dwell on those thoughts. It's all about here and now."

There was a knock on the door, Taichi got up and went to get it when he opened it. Dean was standing there with a surprised expression on his face. Sora came after Taichi and saw her father she shoved Taichi aside and shut the door on his face.

"Sora, what did you do that for?" Taichi questioned, "I mean, I don't like him very much but he is your father-" he was interrupted.

"WAS my father, you didn't hear the things he said to me when he found out you were missing. When I thought, you left me. I will never forgive him! Ask Mimi and Yamato they will tell you," she walked back to the kitchen.

"Sora! I'm sorry for the things I said. I love you I just care for you." Dean hollered outside the Yagami front door.

**Indonesia**

**Sunda Islands**

**Buru**

"We shouldn't I mean we will get into trouble if someone finds out we went on a tour of the island ourselves," Kevin said to them eagerly as he looked back to the teachers tents.

"This is our only time to do so, it's our free time. They will never know," Saria said pointing out matter of fact.

Davis shook his head disapproving of her crazy idea, "Saria I love you and all but you're a little adventure hungry don't you think?"

"Not at all and this doesn't mean that I'm going back on what I promised my mom and dad. I promised I wouldn't go and be a hero and take an adventure," she replied with a cute smile.

Mina and Davis frowned; "Fine we will go but not too long," Davis said agreeing yet not so sure it was a right of him to agree.

**Obaida****, Japan**

Mimi pressed the doorbell it rang once then the door opened and she saw Hikari, "Hi, how are you?" she asked.

Hikari ushered her in law inside and closed the door, "I'm doing alright, the baby is fine," she said and gave Mimi a smile.

Mimi looked around, "Takeru isn't here?" she questioned.

"He went to go get the groceries. We were running out of them," she walked wobbling toward the kitchen table.

"Hikari, is something wrong? I feel like there is something that you aren't tell me and if I'm right you're not telling Takeru yet either."

Hikari frowned and slowly sat down at the table, "Nothing to worry about," she smiled, and then got up again, "Do you want some tea?"

"Sure," Mimi said but she was not convinced that she was fine.

She set a teacup in front of Mimi then, second for herself, took the pot of tea, and poured them both a cup.

"Dean called me this morning," Anna said as she cleaned some dishes in the sink.

"What did he say?" Kevin asked.

She let out a sigh, "He told me that Sora and he had a disagreement. About Taichi, because apparently Taichi was missing for a couple of hours not even a-." she was interrupted by him.

"Say that again, Taichi was missing!?" Kevin shouted he strode over to the phone picked up the receiver and was about to dial a number.

Anna staggered and dropped the dish she held in her hands and the sponge. "Kevin, I don't feel good." She replied.

Kevin put the phone down and went to his wife, "What's wrong? Should we go to the hospital?" he said watching her then her knees gave way and he caught her, "ANNA! ANNA!" Kevin shouted he shook his wife to wake her. He felt her pulse, ran to the phone, and punched in 911.

Buru… 

****

The four teens walked further in the jungle brush, marking the way back as they go, Saria stopped and looked around for a moment trying to decide which direction they should head.

"I don't think this is a good idea I mean we coul-" Mina tripped over something. She turned over on her back. "Owe, something tripped me."

Kevin looked at the ground near her feet and saw something protruding from the soil he squinted his eyes a bit then started to dig it up, "Davis, little help?" he said as he dug away the dirt surrounding the object.

Davis knelt down on his knees and began to dig as well, "What do you think it is?" he asked.

"A small treasure box look at this," Kevin said he cleared way some of the dirt that covered the box and in deed it was a treasure box he lifted the medium sized box up.

"Open it up Kevin, maybe it's one of those mysterious treasure hunt maps!" Saria said eagerly.

The two boys got up on their feet. Kevin tried to open the lid of the treasure box but it was no use, "It's locked." He said sighing in frustration.

"Maybe it's not even a treasure and it's some kind of bad curse." Mina said frowning at the brown rusted treasure box. "I mean look at it. It's old and rusted."

"Not true, old stuff can be worth a lot," Kevin said and he continued to examine it trying to figure out how to open it.

"Come on we got to get back to camp before someone sees us. We can maybe open it up in our tent," Saria said and she set back the way they had came from and the other followed.

Hikari was taking the teapot back to the counter when she stopped and placed both hands on her abdomen. The pot she held in her hand fell to the ceramic floor and shattered on impact, Mimi rushed to her, "Hikari! What's wrong is it the baby?" she cried.

"It's too soon, Mimi!" Hikari said tears streaming down her cheeks. "I timed them this morning, but I couldn't let it happen… I was able to keep them under control—gahhh!" she cried out clutting her on to her abdomen.

Mimi guided her away from the kitchen to the living room and sat her down on the couch. "How far apart are they?" she questioned.

"About ten minutes," she said breathing in relaxing a moment feeling the contraction going away.

"We got to get you too a hospital right away," Mimi said she heard the door open Takeru came in with groceries he set them on the Island.

"Oh my god what happened!" Takeru said he looked on the floor the teapot lay in pieces then he looked to the living room and ran over in there, "Hikari! Are you okay? What is wrong? Is it the baby, do you need to go to the hospital?"

"We got to get a move on Takeru let's go!" Mimi said she pushed him and he got up grabbed the keys off the island and headed for the door.

Buru… 

"Man this is an awesome discovery! We should try to open it though it would be nice to see what is in it," Kevin said he had been staring at the box eagerly.

Mina frowned, "Hello, you should be paying attention to me more then that stupid treasure box." She said rather crossly.

Kevin looked at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I love you babe, but aren't you a little curious about what exactly is in there? I mean just a tiny bit?"

"Well maybe bu-." Saria interrupted Mina.

"I'm dying to know what is inside so let's do some more brainstorming on a ways to open it up." Saria said and kept watch of the front of the tent to make sure no teachers were coming.

"Okay you know what how about we use a rock and smash the lock a couple of times with it. It should loosen the mechanism inside and maybe open?" Davis said uncertainly.

"It's worth a try, " Kevin got up checking to see if anyone was around grabbed a rock from the ground then carefully looking to see if anyone saw him slipped back into the tent. He sat next to the chest and was about to smash the lock in when the loud mega phone sounded in everyone's ears and they were called back to do some schoolwork.

"GREAT!" He shouted irritated, "Just when we get the chance it blows up in our faces." He got up from his spot, as did the other three.

"There is always tomorrow," Saria said with a gloomy expression.

Davis frowned, "I'm just really glad we didn't open it today, because that box just looks like trouble, big trouble."

The four filed out of Kevin and Davis's tent and headed toward the teachers. The treasure chest sat rested by Kevin's bed.

A nurse wheeled Hikari in quickly into a room, Mimi had called Yamato and he was on his way from work. Takeru was worried, what if she gave birth what then what would happen to the baby he or she are too small to be out in the world.

Takeru and Mimi waiting patiently outside Hikari's hospital room, "Mimi, thanks for being there." Takeru said felling he owed her for helping Hikari, "I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't been there yet. She assured me she was okay," he stopped seeing the Mimi's look.

"Takeru, things happen. You don't need to thank me for being there." She said softly. Takeru walked to the waiting area and sat down. Mimi followed him and sat next to him, "Yamato is coming soon."

"What is he going to do? He can't make everything for the baby alright, nothing is going to be alright if they are born today they are going to be four weeks premature," Takeru rested his head in his hands and let out a sigh.

Across the hall a gurney was wheeled out, two nurses, rolled it along quickly another held on to an IV rack and two doctors followed them into the ER it wasn't till after that Mimi looked and saw Taichi's father she stood up quickly and hurried forward.

"Mr.Yagami what happened?" Mimi asked him with worry. Takeru eyes turned to where Mimi had went off too and he and saw Hikari's dad he got up

"Anna collapsed, I don't know what it is…maybe the cancer did come back…Takeru, Mimi what are you doing here?" he said looking at both of them for an answer.

"Hikari was going into premature labor…" Takeru said trailing off.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"In there with the doctor he is checking up on her," Mimi said she patted Takeru on the shoulder.

Kevin looked at Takeru, "I'm sure you did all you could do, I wouldn't blame you for anything Takeru cause you do make my daughter happy."

"Thank you."

"Mimi, can I trouble you to ask you to call Taichi and Sora and tell them the news," he said to her.

Mimi nodded, "No problem I can do it."

"if you still loved me father, you would have done a lot more then say Taichi was trash!" Sora shouted through the door. Taichi frowned looking at his wife they had been standing in the front lobby for what seemed to be half an hour already and it didn't look like Sora was going to forgive him.

"I didn't mean it that way! I just said that I though he was wrong for you." Dean said as he explained to his daughter.

Sora glared at the door, "That is unforgivable, how can you be so rude to my husband all he ever did was take care of me and my children." She said.

Taichi sighed, "Honey, listen I don't want to be the one to come between you and your dad. I realized he would never forgive me for stealing you away the way I did from him-" Sora interrupted him.

"You never stole me away from him in the first place, you were here for me before he decided to waltz back into my life," Sora said matter of fact.

Taichi pulled her into the living room and sat her down on the couch, "That he did, but to him you will always be his little girl, he never got to spend time with you until it was too late and he probably blames me for that." He stopped for a moment and watched her, "Do you understand what I mean?" he wondered.

"I understand," Sora, said she bowed her head down then looked at the front door, "But I don't understand why you are trying to tell me to apologize to him when all he did was hurt you make you suffer."

Taichi sighed, "We only live once Sora." He took her hand and brought her back to the front lobby, "Your father maybe be an idiot, but he loves you."

Sora smiled up at her husband, "I love you and I care about you. But I don't like him to make those kind of comments about the man I love."

"Then sweetheart you got to tell him that yourself," Taichi said he reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

"Dean come on and we will have a heart to heart, how dose that sound?" Taichi questioned to a surprised Dean.

"Takeru, this can't be happening…" Hikari said crying tears flowed down her cheeks, she felt another contraction grabbing his hand tighter.

"The doctors will do everything they can," he reassured her.

Mimi watched from the window nervous something was going to happen to the baby, when she remembered that she had to let Sora and Taichi know what was happening. She picked up the cell phone and began to punch in the numbers.

"And those will be the terms and condition in which we will agree to," Sora said as she finished writing the term of agreement.

"You have to go by those terms at all times," Taichi said, "no exceptions at all."

"I can agree to that," Dean said he looked over to his daughter, "I will promise not to break it, I don't mean to call you all those really bad things, I'm sorry I really am."

The telephone rang "hold that thought dad," Sora got up and picked up the phone. "Hello, Sora speaking."

"Sora it's an emergency, we need you to come to the hospital right away. Hikari went into premature labor, and your in-laws are here, Taichi's mom is in the hospital too." Mimi said quickly.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with mom?" Sora asked she looked at Taichi as he looked at her worried.

"I don't know Kevin said that she just passed out and he couldn't feel a pulse so he called nine one, one." Mimi replied, "Just hurry right away, Takeru is in the room with Hikari, I got to go, see you here in a few minutes." Mimi hung the phone up.

Sora turned to Taichi, "Your mother collapsed, and Hikari is going into premature labor we got to go honey."

Taichi looked at her in shock, "Oh my god, come on let go quickly." He and Sora started to the door dean followed them.

"I'll drive if you both want," Dean said the two looked at him and nodded.

Takeru walked out of the er room he looked saddened to Mimi she frowned as she watch him take off the paper mask they had him put on. "Takeru, what happened?" Mimi asked.

"They did a c section and took the baby out, they placed him in an incubator and put him on a oxygen machine to help him breath better. They told me that he should be fine, but Hikari…" he trailed off and looked away from Mimi.

Mimi's eyes widened, "Takeru! What's wrong with Hikari?" she shouted at him angry.

"Mimi, Takeru!" Yamato came running down the hall way he saw his brother's eyes riming with tears, "Oh no don't tell me.." he trailed off.

"Takeru! My sister how is she, how's the baby?" Taichi said tears rimming in his eyes, "Well come on!" he shouted frantic.

"He's fine he's just in an incubator because his lungs aren't fully developed. Hikari she is, they said, that she was hemorrhaging the bleeding is not stopping. They had to sedate her to calm her down." Takeru said slowly he looked at Taichi who looked horrified as well as Sora, Mimi and Yamato as well as Sora's father Dean.

"I have to find my dad," Taichi said he turned around toward the nurse station. Sora followed after him while Mimi and Yamato stayed back with Takeru.

"Nurse, we need to know where they took my mother, Anna Yagami please tell me," Taichi said begging them.

"Taichi!" The two turned and they saw his father.

Taichi hugged his dad then looked at him seriously, "How is mom, Mimi called us and told us that you brought her to the hospital." Sora watched the two with tears still in her eyes after hearing about Hikari's condition.

"They told me that it was nothing to worry about. She will be fine she was over worked and they want her to stay over night to run tests but what about Hikari?" Kevin asked his son.

Taichi gave a sigh of relief that his mother was okay but his facial expression changed to one of worry and fear, "Father Hikari isn't doing well either, she's bleeding profusely they are trying to stop it now." He said his voice cracking.

"I have to see my baby girl," he walked over to where Takeru, Mimi and Yamato were.

Taichi turned to Sora, "I can't believe this is happening..." he whispered. Sora said nothing and pulled him into hug. "Sora I can't lose my little sister, when I promised I would protect her…" he said and began to sob on Sora's shoulder.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Next time on Time As Always Time….

- The kid's open the treasure box and find something interesting.

- Hikari's life hangs on the line

- Taichi prepares himself for the possibility that he might lose his sister.


	22. Chapter 22

Time As Always Time Chapter 22

"Time to eat, come and get it!" a teacher hollered over the noise of the students. "Pot luck so, eat what you can, only catch is that you got to wash your own plate, knife, spoon or fork."

At the picnic table under the tents, Davis, Saria, Kevin and Mina were seated together away from rest so they could talk. "Guys, don't you think someone will be suspicious of us?" Davis questioned uneasily in a whisper to them.

"Not if you act so tight like you," Kevin replied glaring at Davis.

Davis frowned at him, "Well excuse me if I have a little bit of a guilty conscious."

"Shh!" Saria replied putting finger to her lips. "Now if we are going to open that chest up, we will need some tools and were do we get the tools? We ask the teachers. But of course that will need a course of action."

"Like what?" Mina questioned as she finished her rice. "I mean we need to lie about what we will be actually using the tools for."

"We could always just use the rock." Kevin suggested.

"Right, let's try the rock first before we get the tools." Saria replied finished her dinner off as well.

**_Back home.._**

****

A doctor came out of the ER with word on Hikari's condition, "Mr. Ishida?" the doctor asked Takeru.

"Yeah that's me, what is the word about Hikari is she okay?" Takeru asked anxiously waiting good news about his wife.

Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Dean and Kevin watched as the doctor was about to speak to Takeru, "I know all of you are worried but I must say that we did control the bleeding and it has stopped. Now this doesn't mean she is out of the woods yet, we will continue to monitor her condition." He explained to them.

"Can I see my wife?" he questioned.

"You can see her when we move her to an ICU room, but for the time being she is still sedated but she should soon regain consciousness." The doctor said to her family and friends.

"Okay thanks doctor," Takeru said, the doctor dismissed himself and left to see other patients. As he did nurses wheeled Hikari out of the birthing room, all Takeru could do was watch as they carted her to ward the elevators.

"Come on little brother," Yamato urged patting Takeru on the shoulder, "If you want to go see her we have to follow them."

Takeru gave a nodded and let his brother lead the way, Taichi, Sora, Mimi and dean began to follow, "I'm going to check on your mother, Taichi I'll be with you guys in a moment." Taichi nodded at his father.

Kevin held his wife's hand when she starting to come too, "Honey, how are you feeling?" Kevin questioned.

She looked over to him blinking a couple of times and too a breath of air, "What happened?" she asked her voice was raspy.

"You fell, and I brought you to the hospital." He explained to her.

"Oh, it's nothing serious is it? It's not the cancer coming back…because I remember I felt sick." She whispered.

"No, they told me that you passed out but that is all that happened…" he said still thinking if he should tell his wife about Hikari.

"You didn't worry the kids did you? I mean I'm fine now, I can check myself out then right?" she asked.

"Yes she can," they both turned their attention to the door when the doctor walked in. "From what I can see you are fine, cancer doesn't seem to be back." He said chart in hand.

"That's good doctor so can you have her out of the hospital bed right now?" Kevin asked him.

"Yah no problem, I'll call a few of the nurses to come and prepare her. Only I have to ask she be escorted out on a wheel chair its hospital policies." The doctor said.

"I understand." Kevin replied.

**_Hikari's room, Intensive Care Unit._**

Takeru looked at his wife's pale face, from the loss of blood. His tears began to run down his face softly trickling and falling onto the bedding. "Hikari, I dunno if you can hear me but our baby is fine, he's so lovely even though he is in an incubator," he said.

He sat quietly watching her, "I love you, and your family is here.." he replied but stopped trying to grip himself remembering back to the time where he was out of it for more then a week. He imaged how Hikari felt when he could not answer her back.

He left the room quickly and collapsed on the knees, "Takeru!" Mimi cried she ran over to him.

"Takeru what's wrong?" Sora asked as she and Mimi lifted him up.

"I just don't feel good all the sudden…" Takeru then passed out Mimi and Sora struggled to hold him up.

"Yama! Taichi!" Mimi cried, the two guys came over and immediately helped and carried Takeru into the waiting room they sat him down in a chair, with Sora and Mimi watching.

"Hey, Takeru wake up." Yamato said patting his cheeks softly trying to snap him out of it.

"Do you think we should get a nurse to look on him?" Sora asked quietly.

Taichi shook his head, "He'll be fine he didn't fall and hurt anything. Takeru, come on snap out of it." Taichi whispered.

Shortly after he began to come too, "Mimi, what happened?" he questioned slowly looking in her direction.

"You fainted, what happened when you were in the room with Hikari?" she asked.

Takeru closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them, "I just thought how much it hurts to see her like that…then I wonder how much pain I put her through when I was unconscious, I mean mine was more traumatic for her…" he was stopped.

"Listen, Little bro. There is a time and place for this but not now, Hikari wants you to be strong for her." Yamato told him.

"Just tell me please, was it this painful when I was unconscious for the two weeks?" Takeru questioned he looked to his brother then Mimi, Sora and Taichi neither of which were going to say anything.

"Like Yamato said. There is a time and place." Taichi replied looking at him seriously.

"What's wrong with the present?" Takeru shouted irritated at them for dancing around his question.

"Hikari was upset cause she thought this was all her fault but you know what she stuck with you night and day when you were at the hospital and then when you were transferred back to the Yagami estate." Yamato explained.

Mimi and Sora looked at each other with exasperated sigh, "Takeru we are going to go in and see Hikari," Sora said to him. Takeru nodded. And the two girls left the waiting room and went to Hikari's room.

**_Buru_**********

"Okay once more," Kevin replied and smashed the rock against the rusted lock on the treasure box. The lock had broken in half.

"You did it!" Saria cried the three hushed her then, "Sorry, now let's open it up and find out what is inside it."

"Not so fast, for all we could know there are poisonous snakes or scorpions." Davis replied with worry.

"He's right, let's just keep a safe distance way from the treasure box before we open it." Mina said.

"Where do we do that when there are teachers crawling all over the place watching our every move?" Kevin said looking at his girlfriend.

Saria sighed, "Let's open it here, there isn't any chance of snakes or scorpions surviving that long in a locked treasure box that was half buried."

Davis and Mina gave each other a weary look, "alright, let's open it then." Davis announced.

Kevin slowly opened the lid, inside was an weathered piece of paper that was rolled up, "there was nothing guys so it's good, now let's see what this paper says." Kevin reached in, pulled out the paper, and began to unroll it.

"I wonder how much trouble we will get into when the teachers find out," Mina said worrying and watching the door making sure there was no movement out side their tent.

"Okay so open it what does it say?" Saria asked with pure curiosity.

Kevin frowned slightly at the paper, "nothing interesting at all."

"What do you mean nothing interesting? We have been sneaking around trying to get it open for nothing?" Davis said a little upset.

"Actually you could call it interesting if you like to follow a map," Kevin said.

Davis looked at Saria with worry and saw her face light up with anticipation.

"Kevin, are you kidding me that could make us rich! I mean we could be stumbling upon a treasure map that could lead us to a REAL treasure. Think about it." She said.

"No, how about we don't think about," Davis said eying Saria with a warning stare.

"Davis you got to chill man, I mean treasure hunting could be fun." Kevin said he looked at the map, "And we can explore the Island before we head off. It's right at the other side. See x marks the spot."

"I want to talk to Saria," Davis replied, Saria frowned and followed him out of the tent they walked a couple feet away so that they were now hidden by the thick underbrush. Davis looked around keeping an eye out for any teachers who were perhaps doing a walk around. He turned to her, "Saria we can't do this. Your parents will not forgive me if you get hurt. I'm supposed to watch after you not chase you into something that could be dangerous."

Saria looked around as well, "Davis, what will be so dangerous? I mean the school made sure that this is not a dangerous island in the first place. So don't worry, I don't know why you have to worry."

"I do have to worry! Saria come on. Your mom was right; she said you are a little too muck like your dad." Davis said.

"Davis, come on. You agreed to go this far…" she said trailing off.

"I only agreed just to keep you happy for a bit. I wasn't expecting to find that treasure chest, nor a map inside that leads to the other side of the island." Davis look over his shoulder then back to her, "I don't want to be suspended and I don't want you suspended either just for breaking the rules of this trip."

"If you don't want to come then fine, I'll go with Kevin he will want to go," Saria said she bit her lip and proceeded to walk by him.

Davis grabbed a hold of her arm, "Wait, Saria!" he said in a loud whisper.

"Davis, you are worrying for nothing. Now let go of me." She said demanding him.

"I love you, and I don't want you to go into something you don't know what is going to happen." He said.

Saria stood for a second, "if you love me then you would agree with what I would want to do."

Davis did not say anything only frowning at this statement.

She then nodded to him, "I'll see you later." Then walked by him and toward back to the tent where Mina and Kevin were.

Mimi and Sora sat by Hikari's bedside when she began to come too. "Oh, Hikari." Sora said taking hold of her hand.

"How are you?" Mimi asked voice full of concern.

Hikari merely blinked at them a couple of times then reached instinctively to her abdomen, "no." she cried tears erupted instantly, "it wasn't a dream was it..."

"Hikari, it's okay he's fine." Sora told her quietly, "Takeru saw him, he is in an incubator in the nursery. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Weak," she replied.

"Did you want to see Takeru?" Sora asked her.

"Yeah," she said answering Sora's question. Sora exited the room while Mimi stayed with Hikari.

Taichi and Yamato were still in the waiting room with Takeru talking about the time he was unconscious, "Takeru we don't have to go any further..." Taichi said quietly to him.

"What do you mean?" Takeru shouted furious with Taichi and his brother. "I deserve to know no one really told me what exactly happened."

"Takeru! Hikari woke up she wants to see you," Sora said running into the room.

Takeru got up and went to Hikari's room, he peered in through the window before going in and quietly closing the door behind him. "Hikari are you okay?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"I'm a little weak, I can't move much either." She replied whispering. Mimi stood back watching them letting them alone and snuck out of the room carefully closing the door.

"I was so worried," Takeru began, "And I thought that I could lose you.." he whispered gulping down his tears that threatened to fall.

Hikari smiled up at him, "Takeru it will be okay, the doctors here are really good."

"I know, I should have nothing to worry about," he said to her rubbing her hand gently, "But I do and then I thought about what it must have been like when I was in the same position a couple of years ago…" he stopped as Hikari put her free hand up as if to stay stop.

She shook her head, "It was different," she said softly.

"No…" Takeru said but then got interrupted again.

"No. Nothing, Takeru how is our baby?" she asked changing subjects.

Takeru smiled thinking for a moment, "He's fine, maybe we can get the nurses to bring him to come and see you."

"So he really is okay then?" Hikari said tears starting up again. "He didn't get hurt at all..."

Takeru nodded with a smile, "The doctor told me that his lungs are a little underdeveloped so they are helping him breath with the machines at the moment. He told me also that the reason was because of the fall you had it damaged the lining of the uterus and disrupted the sac that is around the baby."

"I thought that might have been the case, it's my fault." She whispered. "If I had been only a little more careful then our baby would still be in me for another two months so he could have matured normal."

"Don't blame yourself; it's not your fault at all." Takeru said.

A nurse stepped into the room, "We heard you had awoke Mrs. Ishida we just need to do some tests, Mr. Ishida you don't mind if you step out for a moment?" she said looking at Takeru.

"No, I'll see you in a bit Hikari." He said left out the door.

**_Buru_**********

Saria entered the tent where Kevin and Mina where, "Where is Davis?" Mina questioned.

Saria struggled, "I don't know, we got into a little bit of a disagreement."

"Disagreement?" Mina said slightly with a frown.

"It's not important. What is important now is that we find where the x is and figure out to get away from camp with out getting caught." Saria said not answering Mina.

Kevin lay the map out on the floor, "Okay first off, we should pack some provisions because I estimate that it would take about maybe a week or more."

"So we grab what we can from dinner…" Saria began but then she stopped, "Wait it would spoil, we need canned supplies…and a can opener."

"But there is no way we are going to be able to get at the canned food…" Mina whispered looking at both of them intently.

Davis then re-entered the tent, "Saria if you are going to go I'm going too." He said as he closed the door and zipped it up again.

"Alright buddy, we can use all the help we can get." Kevin said to him.

"Yah," Saria agreed, "thanks for understanding." She got up off her knees and gave him a big hug.

Davis frowned but hugged her back, "I just hope that is will be a safe journey." He whispered.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	23. chapter 23

**Time as Always Time Chapter 23**

"You are looking better by the minute Mrs. Ishida," the nurse commented as she checked Hikari's vitals.

"I don't feel better."

"It will take you time to regain your strengthen after losing so much blood," the nurse said as she jotted down noted on her chart, "Okay all done."

"Can you call my husband back in?" Hikari asked. The nurse nodded and exited the room.

Kevin was there with Anna who wanted to see her daughter, "I'll let you go in first Mom," Takeru replied.

"That's nice of you Takeru, thanks." Anna said she looking at the door of her daughters hospital room

A nurse came out of the door and walked to ward Takeru, "Your wife wishes to see you."

Takeru nodded, "Thanks, I think her mother would like to see her first thought. Go a head I think she will be surprised and happy to she you."

Kevin wheeled Anna into the hospital room; "Mom" Hikari said she began to cry.

Anna brushed away her tears gently from her cheeks, "It's okay honey your father explained what happened at that the baby was fine."

Hikari held her mothers hand, "I was so scared…" she began but her mother stopped her from going on.

"Everything will be okay," Anna said to her. "Have you picked a name for him?" she asked.

Hikari looked passed her mom and looked at Takeru, "No, we haven't thought about it yet."

"How about we name him, Yuki?" Takeru said looking at Hikari, "Yuki David Ishida, after my father."

Hikari nodded, "That is a nice name."

Anna smiled, "Good, Takeru I think it is very perfect." She gave Hikari a hug "I'm glad you are okay sweet heart."

_**Buru…**_

"Okay I got a can opener and some cans of food how about you guys?" Kevin said looking back at the three.

"I got about five cans or so," Mina said looking in the bag she had.

"I got about five too," Davis said.

Saria peeked out of Kevin's tent looked around both corners and returned back in, "Great now we get ready and head out." She looked to everyone, "First aid handy?" she questioned.

The three nodded, " I've got it in my pack," Mina said.

"What will happen when the teachers find out we aren't here anymore? We will be suspended for sure." Davis said worried.

"Then we will have to think of away out then." Saria replied, "but now is not the time to go through this."

"She is right if we are going to get a move on before night fall then we got to go now." Kevin said agreeing with Saria. He put on his backpack and stood up.

"Mina are you ready? Davis you too?" Kevin asked them.

The two of them nodded, " Ready and willing let's go." Davis said. One by one the four teens exited the tent and they looked around and made there way into the jungle brush.

Sora looked at the two men eyeing them suspiciously, "What exactly did you tell him about the time in a coma?"

Taichi smiled, "Nothing sweetheart, you don't have to worry because we didn't say anything to upset him right Yamato?" Taichi asked looking to his long time buddy.

"Right, Sora you have nothing to worry about. So be happy that Hikari is awake and talking." He said walking toward the doors of the hospital room.

Sora frowned at Yamato as he walked by then looked to Taichi, " So it's all fine then I assume."

"Absolutely, Nothing to worry about Sora I mean we kept our mouths shut we know he was upset." Taichi told her. His eyes widened suddenly, "Sora! Court, we had to go to court remember? They want me to testify against that crazy woman."

"Taichi that's not until next week so you have nothing to worry about." Sora said she took his hand and dragged him over to where Yamato was standing, "Let's go see your sister and then go home and put the kids to sleep."

The three of them walked into the hospital room and walked over to where Hikari was, "Hikari how are you?" Sora asked her softly.

She nodded at them, "I'm alright, just weak but I'm fine for now." She replied, "That's good, me and Taichi are going to go home and put the kids to sleep. The nanny must be tired now."

"The kids…oh my, my mom must be tired too." Mimi said getting up, "We should go too." She said motioning to Yamato as well.

"Mimi could you take Hope home with you two? I would ask Sora and Taichi but they don't need an extra child along." Hikari said.

"Of course I can." Mimi replied, "You have a good night and Takeru don't worry about going back home you can stay here with your wife and new baby."

Takeru smiled at her, "Thanks."

"We will get going back home as well," Kevin, said, "I'll come and see you tomorrow sweetheart." He bent down and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"You rest well, I'll be coming by tomorrow as well." Anna told her and gave her a small hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Okay mom and dad." Hikari replied she looked at Taichi, Sora, Mimi and Yamato and smiled at them, "Goodnight guys, and thanks Mimi and Yamato."

"It's no problem at all we have to practice with three any ways." Mimi said smiling.

**_Ishida's (Mimi and Yamato)…._**

"Where are mommy and daddy?" Hope asked as Mimi was changing her into her pajamas.

"Well, mommy and daddy are at the hospital sweetheart with you new baby brother." Mimi said as she had done up the buttons on Hope's top. "You can stay in Lillie's room for tonight and maybe we can go see Mommy in the morning."

"Okay Mimi." The girl replied.

Mimi lifted Hope up in her arms and placed her in a crib that was there for times when Hikari need Mimi to take care of hope over night, she let the her have a bottle of milk then she lay in the bed and closed her eyes. Mimi crept out of the room slowly and closed the door only leaving an inch opened.

The night light shone in the hall way and Mimi entered the master bedroom where Yamato was already in bed. She slowly undressed and climbed in bed careful not to wake him.

"I'm still up," he said in a whisper.

"I thought you were sleeping what is wrong?" she asked softly.

"If I hold you I won't have nightmares," he replied smiling at her "helps me sleep better."

Mimi smiled at him and they snuggled up and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**_Yagami Mansion (Anna and Kevin)_**

"Welcome home," Kevin said as he rolled the wheel chair into the house hallway where there they were greeted by the maids.

"Your Son and Daughter in-law already picked the kids up a couple minutes ago. And welcome back Mrs. Yagami." She said, "Is there anything I can do for you?" the maid asked.

"Nothing you are dismissed thanks Aiko." Kevin said to her she smiled and left them. "Now I'll help you out and we can go upstairs to bed."

**_Yagami house (Sora and Taichi)_**

"Kids are down," Taichi said as he walked into the bedroom Sora was already in bed and had the blankets pulled up tightly, "Hey, something wrong?" he asked as he began to strip down to his boxers and slipped into bed.

Sora turned to face Taichi, "I feel so bad for Hikari…I remember how I felt when I had Saria so early..." she replied.

"And Saria survived didn't she?" Taichi asked her. "She survived because all those doctors in there are excellent and also because we loved her and kept her strong."

Sora smiled at him, "You are right."

"I know I'm right." He said laughing a little.

Sora smacked him in the shoulder, "You wish, Taichi." She giggled a bit.

"I got you to smile Mrs. Yagami. Now let's go to bed, I'm kind of tired from the events of today." Taichi said quietly and closed the nightlight on his dresser.

"So am I, goodnight Taichi I love you." She said as she closed her light off as well.

"I love you too." Sora echoed back.

**_Next Day in Buru…_**

"Okay students I would like a report done on the soil contents of a tropical area. Now I would like you all to gather in groups of two same as the previous day and pick a 10 cm by 10 cm patch of dirt and do a report." The teacher looked around the class in the cabin. "Now, one person from each group will come up here and pick a camera, notebook and pencils. Drawn sketches are required of any life form you may find and a real picture. Before you all go we will do an attendance, I'll pass around a sheet of paper write your name down please."

"Okay," the students replied. As the sheet of paper went around it slowly mad its way back to the teacher who compared it with a computer print out of the class who is all hear.

"All right, anyone seen Yagami, Motomiya, Haskai and Ariwara?" the teacher asked the students who in returned shook there heads and said no.

"Mr. Erizawa, I saw them last night but since then, I haven't seen them. They had been really secretive about something." One student pointed out.

"Thanks, I want you to start you assignments. You got two hours to do your information gathering." Mr. Erizawa replied he then walked out of the cabin and looked about the tents for the missing children.

"At this time you want to bet that Mr. Erizawa is looking for us and knows we are missing?" Mina asked as she hugged herself as the continued there long walk to the place marked x on the treasure map.

Saria looked ahead wearily but couldn't make anything out because of the dense foliage, "Hmm, I can't see anything with the foliage in the way!" Saria said with a growl.

"Maybe it's best we head back, before the teachers realize we are missing." Davis replied looking back everyone and a while hoping to god that a teacher would reach them before they get into big trouble.

"Your just a searched because of the night noises in the jungle, there is no way a leopard can be on an isolated island with no food." Kevin said.

"No food? What about us!" Davis said a little upset.

"Come on let's not fight, we still have a lonnnn—ahhh!!" Saria hand fallen into a pit very close to sharpened wooden spears that stuck out.

"SARIA!" Davis said he ran over to the edge and peered down, as did Mina and Kevin. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I hurt my arm," she said wincing from the pain.

"Okay hold on I'll get you out of there," Davis said he unloaded his backpack and looked through for some rope. He pulled out a rope and handed a end to Kevin, "Hold on to it or tie it some were so I can pull her up. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll tie it to this tree truck," Kevin said as he grabbed the other end of the rope Davis was handing out to him. He pulled the rope around the tree then ties it tightly, "Okay Davis it's good."

"Saria, Davis will get you out," Mina said as she hollered down to Saria who was still lying still not having moved an inch.

Davis got ready and he slowly ascended into the hole, Saria had fallen in. When he reached the bottom with what little space there was he knelt down to her, "did you break your arm?" he asked looking at her arm then he gasped, "Your bleeding!" he cried.

"I think something stabbed me in the arm," she replied she tried to lift her arm but found she couldn't move. She looked over to it there was a wide gash on her arm from the wooden stakes that stuck up from the ground. "Davis, help me!" she cried looking up to him frightfully.

"Don't worry," he took his blue button up shirt off and ripped it in half then tied it around her wound. "Can you get up?" he asked.

Saria nodded, " I think I can." Davis helped her up.

**_Next day_**

**_Thursday, March 18 2024…_**

_"Don't I swear, Brittany!" Mimi cried…_

_Brittany had her gun pointed directly at him when he did come though he stopped. "Yamato, don't she's going to shoot." Hikari called to him…._

_"I'm not letting anyone get hurt." Yamato replied…_

_Yamato and Brittany struggled for control over the gun…_

_BANG_

_Blood oozed on Yamato hands, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it…I didn't want anyone to get hurt!" he said shouting up to the heavens. He wiped the blood off but it kept oozing out from his hands. _

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Yamato said yelling to the top of his lungs he sat upright. Mimi had awoken and looked at him with worry. He was soaked with sweat.

"Yama, are you okay?" Mimi asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm okay, just a nightmare…the same one…that I've been having for the past fifteen years." He whispered.

Mimi pulled him to her and hugged him, "I know all the about it, it will be all right." She whispered.

"I hope I didn't wake the children," Yamato said he broke free of the hug and looked to the bedroom door then looked to the clock, "Three in the morning, I'm sorry Mimi for waking you."

"Don't apologize, it's okay to have nightmare about what happened so long ago…they are not frequent as they were." She explained.

"That doesn't make it right to wake you from your much needed sleep after all we are going to have another baby." Yamato said to her he then lay down again and closed his eyes. Mimi did the same.

"Try to get a some more rest, you need it after all that happened yesterday." Mimi said softly

**_Yagami (Sora and Taichi's)_**

"Saria is coming back next Monday," Sora said as she answered a question from Reena who was sitting beside an empty sit that would be Saria's.

"Oh, okay." Reena said then returned to eat her cereal.

The telephone rang, "Hello Yagami residence, Sora speaking."

"Girls, can you finish your food?" Taichi said as he finished his own breakfast.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine thanks how about u?…….. Uh huh……oh no…" Sora said her happy smile had faded to complete shock and anger.

Taichi and Li both looked at Sora who was still on the phone.

"Well, how come there wasn't any watch on them?" she exclaimed. "She's wounded? How badly?…okay very well then. When she is ready can you tell her to phone her mother… Okay thanks, buh bye. I'm sorry that she has caused trouble." Sora placed the phone on the hook again then turned to Taichi, "We need to have a conversation, about Saria." Sora said sternly.

_Hospital…_

Hikari's hospital room door opened reliving a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "How is my girl this morning?" Takeru's voice hovered in the air.

Hikari smiled she was now sitting up in the bed, "Much better this morning. Thank you for the flowers." Takeru set them down on the breakfast table and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Your very welcome, Mrs. Ishida." He said then took her hand into his and gave her another kiss on her hand.

Soon after wards Takeru's parents entered the room holding around bouquet of flowers, "I sweetie I heard about the ordeal, I'm so glad that your okay." Nancy said giving Hikari a hug.

"How are you doing?" David asked standing at the end of her bed while Nancy but the vase of flowers down next to the other one.

"I'm doing better then yesterday, today I get to see him." She said smiling at Takeru, "And we have picked out his name."

"I'm very happy that you decided to adopt our family name Takeru," David said patting his son on the back, "It really makes everything like a big family again." He explained.

"Your right," Takeru said he looked to Hikari, "And now you have your fourth grand child."

**_Buru…_**

The four where now in one of the main land hospitals, Saria was inside with a doctor being stitched up after her wound she had received when she had fallen into the pit.

Davis frowned, as did Mina and Kevin, "We are in big trouble." Davis said as he thought about how his mom and dad would react when they found out about the latest stunt. "I don't want to think about what they will say."

"You and me both buddy," Kevin said as he agreed with his best bud.

"I knew this was a bad idea from the begin but no one wanted to express caution and look what happened. Someone got hurt." Mina said hiding her face in her hands. "My mom is going to kill me."

In hospital room…

Mr. Erizawa spoke to Saria, "You know how much trouble you have gotten your friends into?" he asked as he paced the room to and forth.

"I know." She said she new it was wrong but for whatever reason she dismissed it and called it instead. So now her father and mother are going to be quite upset at her, "But did you have to tell my parents?" Saria asked.

"They will have to know about this young lady, and for the foreseeable future you are your friend are hereby suspended from going on any school trips for the entire school semester." Said Mr. Erizawa and by the sound of his voice he was very disappointed with the four. "You are to call you mother back as soon as you are able to."

Saria gulped, "Okay…." So be my last day ever to set eyes on the freedom again she thought miserably.

Yagami Mansion…

"You're kidding me?" Kevin said looking at his son and daughter in law. Mouth practically gaping open.

"No dad, not at all." Taichi said frowning that his own daughter were even think about putting other at risk.

Anna gave a sigh, "it really isn't much to be surprised about. Taichi after all you were exactly the same." Anna said with her eye brows raised at her eldest son.

Taichi frowned at the commented, "You are very right mom," Sora said looking at Taichi as well.

"Yes well I could say the same thing about you too darling," said a voice from the doorway. They all turned to see who it was. "Surprise, I'm coming back home!" Karen said happily.

"Mom!" Sora cried she ran up to her mother and gave her a great big hug, "But I was never anything like Taichi." She said.

"My goodness Karen how are you doing?" Kevin asked he gave her a peck on the cheek and a hug.

"I'm fine thanks. Anna I heard you were in the hospital. Are you okay?" Karen asked as she walked over to Anna giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well.

"It was nothing really, just Kevin being super cautions." Anna replied smiling at her husband.

Taichi and Sora both cleared their throats at the same time to get their parents attention. "Oh sorry, we do have a situation on our hands don't we?" Karen said smiling at them.

"Well yah, Saria doesn't listen to caution and throws it away into the wind. Nearly getting three ours hurt." Sora said with frustration. "And I told her not to act like her father."

"Hey!" Taichi exclaimed. "I mean with careful consideration, it's not all my fault." Taichi said with a little more composure.

Sora frowned, "Well, it doesn't matter who she took after she got in trouble with the school and we have to deal with it. So I suggest she is grounded for three months."

"See so now you know how we feel," Karen said motioning to Anna and Kevin and herself.

"Okay, don't get into I told you so stuff." Taichi said eyeing his mother in-law.

**_Hospital…_**

"He's so beautiful," Nancy said looking at tiny baby Yukki in his incubator.

"He is so small, so innocent he didn't deserve to come so early in this world," Hikari replied feeling tears rolling down her cheeks.

Takeru placed his hand on Hikari's shoulder, "There wasn't anything you could do," he said.

"He is right you shouldn't blame yourself sweet heart." Nancy said as she turned to face her daughter in law. "It's something like fate, you couldn't have predicted that this would happen."

"I know you mean well, but I do feel a little be responsible for all of this." Hikari said she sighed looking at her baby in the incubator.

Takeru looked at his wife, "come on we been away from your room too long, you need some rest that's what the doctor said." Takeru told her.

Hikari nodded, "I understand what the doctor said, I'm feeling a little tired too and now that I know my baby is okay I can finally rest easier." Takeru wheeled Hikari out of the nursery and back toward her room.

When they arrived back to Hikari room they found the door was open when Takeru wheeled Hikari in the room they got a surprise, "HI MOMMY!" Hope ran to her mom and gave her a hug.

"Oh sweetie," Hikari cried tears rolling down her cheeks, "You have a baby brother you know, he name is Yukki." Hikari let go of her daughter and looked at her reaction.

"Really, yay!" Hope said she looked at Takeru, "How come he isn't here?" she asked.

"Well, your brother was a little early. So the doctors put him in a special room where they can take care of him." Takeru said explaining as best as he could.

"Uncle Yam brought me and Aunt Mimi." Hope said pointing to Yamato.

"Hi Aunt Hikari, Uncle Takeru," Lillie and Michael said in unison giving both them a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"It's a family day today isn't it." Takeru said smiling he looked at Mimi and Yamato as he did.

"Yah but Taichi and Sora have problems this morning." Yamato said trying not to laugh about it.

Mimi smacked him on the shoulder, "That's not funny, your niece could have gotten hurt!" she declared.

"That's not what I'm laughing at, it's funny how she doesn't listen like her father." He said still giggling.

"Oh no what happened to Saria?" Hikari asked worried.

Mimi frowned at Yamato, "Well apparently she, Davis and two other friends went for a hike in the jungle to find treasure of some sort with out permission. So they basically snuck off. Saria ended up falling into a pit and pierced her arm through a spiked piece of wood. She's okay but Sora is furious." Mimi said with a solemn face.

"Well she is okay isn't she? It's just something minor. Not like she got sucked into another world." Takeru said knowingly.

**To Be Continued…**

_**ATTENTION **_

Just a little note I made an extra long chapter just for everyone! Let me now if you want them to be a little longer like this or just the way they are as before. Also I'm going away on vacation for five weeks and I won't be taking my computer with me starting Jan 4th and I won't be back until Feb 3rd. my website is down I dunno when I will get that to work either. Problems man lol anyways. I hoped you liked it. I'll see you in another month. (sorry for being slow on getting chapters out)

Lilac


	24. Chapter 24

Time As Always Time Chapter 24

**_Two weeks later…. _****_April 1st 2024_**

Saria sighed as she lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She was bored out of her mind but she knew the reason why and how she had gotten in this situation in the first place so now she is under house arrest for another five weeks.

**Flash Back… **

_"Hi mom …dad" Saria said as she walked up to her parents. Sora gave her a big hug as did Taichi. _

_"WE are both glad you didn't get more seriously injured then you could have been!" Sora exclaimed trying to sounding at ease yet she was very upset with her daughter. "I know you want to be like your father but that is a bad thing!" she said. _

_"Hey! Come on give me a break so what I had a problem with being a little too adventurous." Taichi said looking at Sora with a little bit of anger and surprise. "I mean not like I asked for it most of the time it was revenge." _

_Sora put her hand to his mouth, "Not now, I'm making a point here." She then turned to face Saria, "Young lady we need to have a talk, if you don't mind __Davis__.."__ Sora said trailing off looking at __Davis_

_"Not at all Mrs. Yagami, go ahead I'm a little upset too." __Davis__ said and he walked away with out glancing back at Saria. _

_Saria bowed her head down as he walked away; she knew he was upset about the whole thing. Only she hadn't realized how much more he seemed to be upset by the way he walked away and not even turning around to look at her. _

_Taichi and Sora watched __Davis__ then looked to their daughter and sighed, "come on let's get going home, the house is empty." Taichi said._

_When they arrived, the three settled in the kitchen and they began a chat. _

_"Let's tell you a story…" Sora began. _

_"if it's the one when dad got grounded for almost killing himself with drinking then I don't want to hear it." She said looking at her father then her mother. _

_"No that's not the one…it's more like the rights and wrongs of your actions," Sora said trying to explain to her. "Anyways, what your father tries to do is the right thing…but of course he gets hurt doing it. Playing hero and stuff like that. You have to understand that when there is danger involved that it's not worth to go out and actually stop it or in your case finding a treasure." Sora said. _

_"I understand what I did was wrong, and now people I love are upset at me. So can I have my punishment please?" Saria asked. _

_"Your punishment is five weeks under house arrest." Taichi said and then he continued, "School and back that's all_."

**End Flash Back**

Saria still lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling yet this time tears started to run down her cheeks, "Davis I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Why won't you talk to me or call me.." she said aloud and began to cry.

**_Hospital…_**

Hikari condition improved and was now able to leave the hospital today, but she could not bring Yuki he had to remain in the hospital due to the nature of his premature birth. She sat in a wheel chair as Takeru was signing the release papers.

"When do you think our baby can come home?" Takeru asked a nurse at the nursing station.

"It depends how well he is doing, the doctors would still like to observe him for maybe a another two weeks." She said to him.

Takeru nodded, "Thank you."

Takeru carted Hikari down the hall towards the nursery to see Yuki, "Did you want to see him one last time before we go?" Takeru asked.

Hikari nodded, "Yeah, just to let him know that we will be back." She then began to cry, "I feel so empty not being able to bring him home."

Takeru stopped the wheel chair and knelt down to her, "Honey, don't worry the people here will take good care of him." He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I know they are." She whispered wiping away her tears and sniffed, "But I can't help it." Takeru pushed the wheel chair along to the nursery, which was just a short distance away from the nursing station.

"Okay here we are," Takeru said coming to stop in front of the nursery window. "I can't see him though."

"He's right there," Hikari, said pointing to the second row with the incubator covering him. "All by himself in that machine and hooked up to all those machines" She said.

"And he will be okay, because he is an Ishida." Takeru said in an effort to comfort her.

**_Obadiah_****_Secondary School_****_… _**

Mina waited at Saria's locker patiently until she saw Davis coming toward his locker that just so happened to be right beside Saria's, he gave her a look then preceded to open the combination lock.

"Do you know what you are putting her through?" Mina asked him although it sounded more like a demand. She tapped her foot on the floor impatiently waiting for his reply.

Davis let out a groan of annoyance; "Do we have to go through this again Mina?" as he looked in his locker for the right books for his next class.

"Yes we do, that poor girl is crying in her room every night, and I bet everyday, because she thinks she's lost you," she said.

Davis sighed, "She didn't lose me."

"But that's what SHE thinks." Mina uncrossed her arms then pointed a finger at him, "You have to tell her that you still love her."

"Mina! For god sakes just leave it. I'm trying to teach her a lesson." He said accidentally letting of his bag, which sent it crashing to the floor as well as his books. He bent down to pick up his bag and some of the books.

"Oh…Sorry." She said and helped him pick up the rest of the books.

Davis placed the books in the locker then placed the ones he needed into his backpack, "She has to learn why she shouldn't be so reckless… and maybe one day she will realize that." He said as he pulled on the backpack. "Don't go and tell her Mina." He said with a warning glare.

"I won't…and you right in a way. However, I think she has learned her lesson. In two weeks Davis a person can change a lot for your information." She said.

"I will decided when I will see her and speak with her and until that time comes I won't go near the house at all." He said about to turn and walk away when she stopped him again.

"And then someone else will come along and you will dump Saria for her." She said.

Davis stopped in his tracks went back to her, "Why would I do that? I love her." He said shortly

"Then stop being a jerk and go talk to her!" Mina said angrily.

Davis growled then walked away, "Don't follow me and don't tell Saria." He said in a warning tone. Mina simply sighed as she watched him walk away.

**Elementary School...**

Michael and Li both walked toward the end of the schoolyard that was isolated, Li had seen something that looked interesting and asked his cousin to come along and see if he could see it as well.

"Well, what is it? And where is it?" Michael asked looking around.

"It's right over here." Li replied walking a head, Michael followed quickly after him the two then stopped in front of a tree, "Here."

Michael squinted to see what ever it was Li wanted him to see, "I don't see it," he replied.

"I know you don't, because I didn't trigger the trigger." Li said he went toward a stick in the ground and pushed it forward. When he did the trees trunk spun around a light shown from with in then it opened up like elevator doors.

Michael looked wide-eyed at what had happened to the tree then looked around the school yard and saw that none of the kids in could see what they were seeing, "No else can see this?" he questioned.

"You got that right," Li said "That is because when I discovered this I was with some other friends of mine and I was going to pull on that branch to use it for our fort we were going to build."

"LI! MICHAEL!" two of their friends came up to them, "What's going on? Why are you looking at that tree?" one asked.

"It's nothing." Li said before Michael could speak.

"Oh, we need two more players for the soccer game so come on," the two friends ran back to the soccer field.

"This is just our secret we should come after school and check it out." Li said looking at Michael knowly.

"Sounds like a plan. First, let's see if Saria can see this too." Michael suggested.

Li shook his head, "First we can go by ourselves then we can tell Saria."

"As for the charges for attempted rape, kidnapping and attempted murder I hereby sentence Ms Tiffany Blake to two years in jail and twelve months of community service." The judge replied he then grabbed the hammer on the desk and pounded it once on a pad, "I now announce that court is adjourned."

Out side the courtroom, Yamato and Mimi waited for Taichi and Sora to exit. Once they saw them they headed over, "That hell is over," Taichi said.

"I hope there is no more crazy high school girls that had crushes on either one of you two ever again." Sora said with a little irritated.

"I second that," Mimi said agreeing with her friend, "Ow, and apparently this little one thinks so too."

The four laughed, "We got to get going home before the kids come back from school." Mimi said

"Yeah so do we, we will talk later okay? Buh bye." Sora said she turned to Taichi, "Come on."

"Okay, Li where are you?" Michael said looking at his digital watch seeing the time turned to three forty-five.

Li came from around the corner of the school with his knapsack, "Michael ready, I took my dad's digital camera." He said they walked toward the tree that had the magical door.

Once arriving to the tree they both looked at it then nervously looked at each other, "Maybe we should tell someone we are here, I mean my mom and dad will be freaking out when I don't show up at the same time I usually do after school." Michael said

"We will make an excuse up, after we go in," Li said looking at the place he went forward and pulled the stick that was stuck in the ground forward, and as before the trunk opened up to reveal what seemed like the inside of an elevator.

"Okay, then let's go in together." Michael replied looking at Li who nodded.

"Let's go." Li said and the two stepped in to the elevator and with in an instant it closed and set them reeling back as if they were falling backwards, it went on for thirty seconds then stopped, when the door opened, they stepped out and looked around. It was a forest clearing and they could see weird looking animals.

"It's good to meet you finally after ten years, Li." a voice said from behind the two boys turned to see a young girl about the same age as them.

"How do you know my name?" Li queried shocked Michael stood next to him equally shocked.

"I'm your sister, Maiko Yagami and welcome to the Digital World." She said.

"WHAT!" the two shouted in shock and surprise.

**_To Be Continued…._**


	25. Chapter 25

**__**

Time as Always Time Chapter 25

**Yagami home…**

Taichi entered followed by Sora, "That better be the last of them," Sora said taking her jacket off and placing it into the closet next to the door.

"You're telling me I didn't even know who the heck she was." Taichi said as he put his coat away neatly in the closet as well.

Saria came running down the stairs, "So how much did she get?" she asked looking at her parents eagerly a waiting a response.

"She got sentenced for two years and twelve months of community service." Taichi said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"But! She almost killed me and you dad!" Saria shouted upset.

"Saria, she was given an physiatrist evaluation and she failed it so she will be sent to a mental hospital for two years and do twelve months of community service with them." Sora explained.

"They should have put her to death." Saria said with resentment and anger.

"She has issues and they can't just kill her for it, they have to fix what ever is wrong," Taichi explained calmly then he looked around her into the living room, "Where is your brother?" he questioned

Saria shrugged, "He didn't come home yet. He probably went over to uncle Yamato's house with Michael."

Sora went to the phone as she did it rung, "Hello,"

"Sora, is Michael there?" Mimi asked.

"No he isn't I thought Li went over to your house…" she said trailing off looking at Taichi shaking her head.

"No he's not, I thought Michael was over at your house that's why I called," Mimi said.

"That's impossible, you died how can you still be alive?" Li asked confused looking at the girl in front of her, "This has to be trick."

"Li she looks like you exactly like you…what if it is true." Michael said looking between the two of them.

"I know it seems impossible but here," she held out two digital devices, "You'll need those to get back home."

"I don't understand how can you be alive….and here?" Li questioned confused

"I have been told the entire story to the person who raised me here in the digital world, and I've recent understood the story." She said looking at them both. "But I'm glad I can finally met my brother and my cousin." She gave them each a hug.

Li pulled away as did Michael, "But how do we know you are real, I mean this whole place could be fake." Li said looking at her.

"I mean we were all told you died…you died in the hospital 10 years ago." Michael said looking at Maiko as if trying to study her.

"I will show you…and maybe he will let me go see my mom and dad for the first time…now that you are both here you can bring me back home." She explained grinning.

"Who's he?" Michael asked.

Maiko started to walk a head of them, "If we stay here and you ask a whole lot of questions and I try to answer them, we techanily don't get anything done now do we?." She said.

"Not exactly." Li said.

Takeru and Hikari had arrived back home where Takeru's mom was waiting for them with Hope, "Welcome back home Hikari." Tina said looking at her, she gave her a big hug.

"Thank you mom," she replied.

"No problem. Here take a seat and rest I know you must be tired and I will cook some dinner for you all. David will be coming later on." Tina said she began to walk toward the kitchen when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Takeru said "Hello?"

"Mimi calm down, what's wrong?" Takeru questioned his mother looked at him as did Hikari who was seated on the couch. "No I haven't seen them we just got back." Takeru frowned, "we will call if we see them anywhere, did you need help to find them?" he waited listened to her then he nodded. "Okay be right over, bye" he hung the phone up. "That was Mimi and she said that Michael and Li seem to have disappeared."

"What?" Tina and Hikari said at the same time both a little shocked.

"I'm going over to Yamato's and we are going to go look for them both." Takeru said he grabbed his coat and pulled it on. "I'll come back as soon as I can." Takeru replied and he walked out of the door.

Hikari frowned, "Where could they have gone it's nearly five at night."

They reached a river bed and Maiko looked about to see if anyone else was looking and with two taps of her feet the water spilt in apart to revile a stair case going down deep into the lake.

"Here you got to be careful the stairs are a little bit slippery," she said to them.

The two how ever looked in aw of how the water magically split apart like it had. "That is freaking cool." Michael exclaimed.

"Uh, Maiko…this is where you lived for the past 10 years?" Li questioned following her. He still felt a little uneasy of finding out she was alive. He was happy that she was yet he was scared to hear what mom and dad thought if he just unexpectedly mentioned Maiko was alive and in this place…called the digital world.

"Yeah and here it is…and this older man is the one that raised me. His name is Gennia." Maiko said pointed at the man waiting at the bottom of the steps. Once they had reached the bottom they were both escorted into the house then the water closed the entrance back up.

"Welcome children of the chosen children. And my how much you resemble your parents." Gennia commented with a smile.

"I have a question how can my sister be alive?" Li questioned eagerly awaiting for that question chance to come up.

Gennia then stood in front of them, "I will explain everything, the why's and who's. Everything you want to know."

"Okay so tell us everything, and there better be a good explanation to it as well." Li said

"Around ten years ago on the day you were born things happened with in the digital world that released old data. The old data was of when your parents were here in the digital world helping rid of it evil viruses." He stopped Li and Michael were watching him surprised. "What is the matter?"

"You said our parents were here…they never told us anything about the digital world." Michael explained and he continued. "How and when did this all happen?"

"Let's talk about one thing at a time okay," Gennia said the two nodded, "Now where was I? Oh yeah... left over data from each of your parents remained…The night you sister died a portal opened near the hospital and her data was actually copied being a part of two of the original chosen children she was able to be alive her in the digital world." He stopped looking at Maiko, "she was a lovely baby, I for took the opportunity to raise her-."

"Thank you Gennia," she held a locket that hung around her neck, "And I want to go back home to see my family."

Li and Michael looked at each other, "But Maiko it's not going to be so easy, mom and dad don't like to think about your death that much. They might not believe me or Michael."

Maiko was about to say something but Gennia interrupted, "I have solved that problem and I'll give you all the stuff you need to convince your parents,"

"I swear I will kill both of them when they show up," Sora declared she looked at the clock, which now turned to seven. The four were in the Ishida house the younger children were in the other room.

"How could they not call or leave a message or something?" Mimi said.

Yamato frowned, "I sure they are okay." He said worried as well.

Taichi looked over at the kids playing, "If we don't here from them and it's midnight then we are calling the police."

Takeru shook, "Taichi you have to wait twenty-four hours for a missing persons report."

"That's for adults, children are different, and we should call instead at nine o'clock." Hikari said

Yamato turned the television on in the living room and clicked on the news station. "Maybe something will show up on the news?" he questioned.

"Yama! If it's going to show on the news then that means something really bad could have happened to our son and Li how can you say that." Mimi shouted at him.

"NO, that's not what I meant." He said, "Mimi, I was just checking to see what happened today…" he explained and pulled her into his arms and hugged her, "Don't get upset please, try to calm down it won't be good for the baby."

She hugged him back, "I know your right." She said letting go of him they sat down.

In the living room, Hikari sat next to Saria who looked a little more upset about more then her brother and cousin's disappearance.

"Saria, what's the matter?" Hikari asked quietly.

"You know me too well, I'm worried about my brother and cousin but I'm still upset about what is happening with Davis. He doesn't talk to me any more Hikari I don't know what to do." She said softly feeling the tears weld up in her eyes.

"Oh, he's just a boy doing what boys do." Hikari explained, "He just needs time."

"But isn't two weeks good enough?" Saria questioned.

"I'm not sure; I mean you could always try to call him and see how things are. Go upstairs in my room and use the phone there so that way he can't tell it's you calling if he has caller id." Hikari said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Saria asked looking at her aunt.

Hikari nodded, "Of course you can."

"Thank you aunt Hikari you're the best." Saria gave her a hug just as she was about to up the stairs the doorbell rang and Takeru got up to get it.

Takeru opened the door and the two missing children had appeared in the door frame followed up by a police officer, "Michael, Li where have you two been we have been worried about you!" Takeru cried.

When Mimi, Sora and Yamato and Taichi heard they all came running to the door, "I found these two walking down the street in the dark alone." Said the officer.

"Oh thank you so much officer," Sora said thanking the officer.

When the officer left, grabbed both of there hands and pulled them into the living room. "Where have you been do you know the kind of worry we have been having?" Sora queried upset.

"You know better to scare your mother and myself." Yamato said equally upset as Sora and Taichi were.

"We would explain but you probably won't believe us." Li said finally after some silence.

Taichi and Sora looked at each other then to Mimi and Yamato. "Try us." Takeru said coming in the middle.

"No you really won't believe us." Michael said he looked at his parents then looked at his aunt and uncle. Then back to Li. "Li I think we should tell them…since they already know about it."

"Know about what just tell us." Hikari replied Saria sat back down on the sofa then looked to her aunt.

"I found a tree that held a secret, so I asked Michael to come along. We were transported to another world…by the name of the digital world." Li said.

There was a silence in the room Taichi, Sora, Mimi , Yamato, Takeru and Hikari looked at one another with shocked expressions of some what happy but not really happy.

"Are you two crazy?" Saria said looking at the two. "There is no such thing of transporting to another world though a tree trunk."

The adults were quite and looked to one each other, "Saria let them speak and explain." Sora said little more shocked and surprised not so angry.

Saria looked at her mother, father then all the adults, "Okay you guys are hiding something what is it?"

"Saria, do you mind I think they will explain what happened in the digital world." Taichi said he looked to his son and Michael. "Guys what happened what did you see?"

Li and Michael looked at each other and they both nodded, "We saw a girl with long hair she was Li's age and has the same color of hair as he did as well."

"She told us her name and age and…you won't believe what her name is and what she said to us." Li said his parents looked at him oddly.

"What does that mean?" Sora questioned them, "What do you mean when you said same as Li's age and same hair color." Sora looked at Taichi feeling frantic.

"Come on boys answer the question, we need to know." Taichi said, "We won't get upset at you."

"She said her name was Yagami, Maiko." Michael said.

Sora started to feel tears, "What? You can't be serious it can't be." She said. "She died practically in our arms."

"Guys, we know what happened it can't be true," Taichi said again looking at them himself a little emotional.

Everyone in the room watching Saria and Taichi; Hikari and Takeru looked at each other, as did Yamato and Mimi.

"There is something that a old man name Gennia gave us, a note and a baby book." Li replied he took his bag off and unzipped and pulled out a baby book with a letter attached. "I think it should be enough proof that my sister is really alive."

Sora took the book and the letter from Li and gave Taichi the letter to open first before she opened the book, "Read it to me," she said.

Taichi opened the letter carefully,

"Dear Chosen Children from the past…

I'm aware of your current lives and what has happened with your child that was born November 29th 2016. Please listen to your son he is right by telling you she is alive and she is here in the digital world currently. We have been waiting this long because until presently there was no one able to escort her back to the real world -."

Yamato took the letter from Taichi who was starting himself feeling tears and he sat next to his wife putting an arm around her giving her support.

"There is no need to be alarmed, and I know you are shocked at this news but please accepted as it is. Now I assume you are waiting for an explanation as of how and I will tell you that. The night that your daughter 'died' a portal opened above the hospital copied her data since she was your daughter that was able to happen. From then on, I took care of her and I made sure she knew you are her parents (Taichi and Sora that is). Well chosen children that is the explanation and I hope you will accept it. Have a good night. Gennia."

Yamato carefully folded the letter back to its original state, for the first time he could not say anything at all. Mimi walked over to him, they both looked at Taichi and Sora who looked through the baby book.

**_To Be Continued…._**


	26. Chapter 26

WARNING

**!TISSUE ALERT!**

For those who are sensitive, I warn you that you might want to keep a tissue close by.

Hope you guy's enjoy I know I was brought myself to tears by this ending.

Time as Always Time Chapter 26

**_The following morning: Friday March 19th 2024_**

_Li and Michael looked at each other and they both nodded, "We saw a girl with long hair she was Li's age and has the same color of hair as he did as well."_

_"She told us her name and age and…you won't believe what her name is and what she said to us." Li said his parents looked at him oddly._

_"What does that mean?" Sora questioned them, "What do you mean when you said same as Li's age and same hair color." Sora looked at Taichi feeling frantic._

_"Come on boys answer the question, we need to know." Taichi said, "We won't get upset at you."_

_"She said her name was Yagami, Maiko." Michael said. _

_Yagami, Maiko... Yagami Maiko…_

Taichi woke with a start he looked to his left and found that Sora was not in bed, he slowly got up pulled on a robe and left the bedroom, "Sora?" he called down the stairs. When he did not hear a response from her, he descended the stairs. He looked into the living space and Sora was setting at the dining table looking at the album again "Hey, Are you okay?" he questioned taking the empty seat next to her.

"I just can't believe, I thought everything that happened yesterday was a dream. So I came downstairs and sure enough the album was still here." She said as she flipped through the album, looking at all the baby pictures.

**_Obadia_********_Secondary School_****_…_******

"Shut up," Mina replied staring at her friend, they were in the library and other students stared at her she waved her hand at them and returned to Saria and her conversations.

"It's not a joke I swear," she whispered.

"What tree is this? And how come we never noticed it before when we were at that school?" Mina questioned confused.

Saria shrugged her shoulders, "My brother found it I guess he had a special gift or something." She said.

"We should check it out, I mean…you never know what could happen," Mina said as she looked up and saw Davis approaching them.

Saria turned around and saw him she smiled faintly.

"Can I talk to you?" Davis asked her.

Saria nodded not saying anything and got up from the table and walked just outside the library, "Does this mean that you're not angry at me anymore? Because it has been an awfully long time since we last talked." She said looking up at him.

Shaking his head, he replied, "Sort of."

"But it's good that you are talking to me, I missed you." She said sadly seeing he wasn't looking directly at her she put her head down, "You still love me don't you?" she questioned.

"I do still love you, that hasn't changed at all. I hope though in the future that you will think about what you do before you do it." He said looking at her now.

Saria raised her head so she could look at him, "I will, I promise." She said softly.

"Good, because I miss you too," Davis replied he gave her a hug.

She hugged him back and gave him a kiss they pulled away, "Davis I have so much to tell you…you won't believe what happened yesterday."

**_Obadiah_********_Elementary School_****_….right next to the high school_**

"So is your mom going to have us go there and take her to the real world or what?" Michael questioned as the two walked down the hall.

Li looked at him then back ahead, "I don't know, I assume that we should. Maybe we should go after school and bring her home." He suggested.

Michael stopped in the hall, "Maybe we should tell them where we are going this time?" he said in a whisper. "Or we could ask Saria to come along with us?"

Li thought for a moment, "Yeah, let's take her with us and see if she can see what we do." He pulled out his cell phone, pushed a few buttons, and waited for a response. "Hi, Saria do you want to go? I was thinking if we bring our sister back to the real world and surprise mom and dad." He said, he paused and nodded, "we will meet after school."

"Well?" Michael questioned.

"We go after school again and we will bring her back with us." Li said, "Only thing is that her friends are coming with her as well."

The telephone rang at Taichi's house; Sora was still at the table looking through the pictures trying to feel how it would have been if Maiko had been alive in the real world. Taichi who was in the kitchen preparing something for Sora to eat picked it up, "Hello."

"Hi, Taichi. How is Sora?" Mimi's voice came through the receiver.

Taichi looked over into the living room to where she was seated and looking at the photo album still, "She's still in shock, and so am i." he said.

"So are we, maybe you guys would like to come over to Takeru's house today?" she asked.

Taichi shrugged, "Well, I can ask her see if she is up to it. I'm just making something for us to eat." He paused briefly while flipping the eggs over, "Meems thanks for taking the kids in last night. It means a lot, give my thanks to Yamato too." He said quietly.

"Oh think nothing of it, I'm sure you guys would have done the same." She said smiling, "Yamato is making barbeque tonight." She said to him. Hoping he would say yes.

Taichi looked over to Sora, "That sounds great, I'm sure Sora will be up to it." He said, "Excuse me a moment Mimi." He put his hand over the receiver, "Sora, we are having a family get together tonight want to go?" he said.

"Okay, I'm just looking at the album." She said not really answering the questioned he had asked.

"She'll go, we will see you then." He replied.

"Okay, did you want Yamato to pick up the kids at school?" she asked.

"Okay sound good."

Later that afternoon after the school hour in the schoolyard Michael and Li arrived at the tree waiting by it patiently for Saria to arrive. "It would have been more convenient if we forgot to mention that we were going to Saria." Li said frowning slightly.

"Well, we don't have to find out," Michael said pointing over to the soccer posts.

Mina, Saria and Davis walked toward them, "Davis you guys are talking again?" Li asked as they approached.

"Yeah, so where is this portal?" Davis asked looking at the tree.

"Here," Michael said pointing at the tree.

"And all I have to do is," he walked over to a branch sticking out of the ground and pulled it forward. As soon as he did a shinnying light lined the trunk indicating a door was there then slowly it opened and the tiny elevator was within the trunk.

"Holy shit…" Davis said shocked, "Saria do you see it too?" he asked looking at her.

She nodded; "Yeah…" she said trailing off.

"I can see it too." Mina said her eyes were wide and surprised.

"I wonder who else can see it." Li said looking at the three.

"So far your sister, can see it Li and if that is so then maybe because our parents were here long time ago then Lillie, Reena, Maiko, Hope. They would be able to see this." Michael said.

"Then how does that explain me?" Davis asked, "And Mina she and I don't have parents who went to the digital world."

"Who knows? Maybe you were picked out of a selected amount of kids to be able to go?" questioned Li looking unsurely at his cousin Michael.

"Let's talk about this another time, before it closes," Saria pointed out. "And we can go and see my sister."

They all nodded among each other, "Let's go. It's now or never." Mina said cheery.

Takeru opened the door for his wife as she stepped into the house, "Oh your back," said Anna she gave her daughter a hug. "How is he?" she asked.

"He is doing well; the doctors say that he is looking extremely well." Takeru said then looked pasted his mother in law at the food that was sitting on the island, "that's a lot of food."

"Non-sense our little family isn't so little anymore," Anna, said pinching his cheek as she then gave him a hug.

Takeru hugged back then pulled away, "I guess you right when I count everyone."

Hikari had opened the fridge she grabbed a bottle of water when she spotted a white cake box, "What's the cake for?" she asked.

"Because tonight Maiko finally comes home," Anna said smiling at them.

"This is freaking unbelievable," Davis said looking around him at the lush forest; they had now entered the digital world for the first time.

Saria was lost for words as she looked about mouth gap open slightly in disbelief and awe.

"Li! Michael!" a girl's voice came from behind them they all turned and saw a girl running toward them, with long hair brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Maiko?" Saria questioned looking at her as she hugged her brother and cousin.

"Saria, I saw you too in the mirror that Gennia let me use. I grew my hair out just like yours." She said.

Saria took a step toward her and gave her a huge hug. "You're alive!" she cried holding her tightly. "You don't know how sad it was when…well when you died." She said as she pulled away to look at her littler sister and to know that she was alive.

"This is what your aunt Sora and uncle Taichi need something positive to happen," Michael said

"Your right," Saria agreed she grabbed a hold of her sisters hand, "Let's go we have a surprise to bring home."

A few hours later at Hikari's and Takeru's house Sora and Taichi both arrived looking a little happier then they had been the other day.

"Hi everyone," Taichi said waiving Sora waved as well. They both gave Anna and Kevin a hug then there was another ringing of the doorbell.

Takeru went to get it. When he opened the door and Dean was there with Karen, "Hey everyone, Sora honey oh come here I heard the news," she said giving her a hug. "It is shocking almost the same thing that risked your lives saved your daughter. But how come that old man never said a word?" she questioned as they pulled away from there hug.

"I'm happy mom you know this is the first time where I think of when she was taken away from us that I don't cry because I'm sad but because I'm happy." Sora said to her mother.

"Dean, good to see you," Taichi said extending his hand out to him.

"Yes, it's good to see that I have another granddaughter that is alive out there." He said.

"Taichi," Yamato said as he turned the corner he had been downstairs playing with the kids, "how are you doing?" he asked giving him a hug.

"I'm good." He replied and saw Mimi waddling over toward him he gave her a kiss on both cheeks, "How's the baby?" he questioned.

"Its fine, it's moving around a lot." She said she looked over his should and saw Sora, "I'm just going to talk to Sora if you excuse me." She went passed Taichi and went to see Sora.

"Where is Michael?" Taichi questioned, "Wasn't Li with him?"

Yamato trying to make it look suspicious to Taichi that he was hiding something said, "Oh they went to the Park for a bit."

"Oh okay, but as long there back by dark," Taichi said looking up at the clock.

"Mimi did you go find out about the sex of the baby yet?" Sora questioned.

Mimi shook her head, "No not yet maybe we will be surprised." She said smiling as she touched her growing belly.

"AAAHHHHH!"

from the tree trunk where the door to get to the digital world out came Li, Michael, Saria, Maiko, Davis and Mina they ended up sprawled all over the place then slowly one by one they got up moaning and groaning be they each had hit something hard on the ground.

"Li you didn't tell me about this part of the trip." Saria said in a wearily tone.

"Sorry with the anticipation of getting home and showing Maiko around our world I kind of forgot to mention it." He said sheepishly.

Michael grinned and helped his cousin to her feet, "Well come to Obadia, oh and by the way that building right there is our school, the elementary school, the high school is another block down." He said.

The sun had just began to set Mina had to get home so she left quickly. "From here we can walk to our house," Said Li pointing to the left, "But today we have to go right because we are meeting at our aunt's house, aunt Hikari was in the hospital she gave birth to a little boy the other day only he was premature." He explained.

"Wow your world is so interesting! I've see it from a movie if you would call it that," Maiko said to them, "But it's nothing compared to seeing the real thing." She said amazed.

"Saria now that she is really alive your parents have to fight to get the death certificate lifted," Davis said to her in a whisper so the three kids would not hear what he was saying.

"Your right, do you think they will have problems?" she questioned concerned.

"No I don't think so." Davis said thinking a moment, "They will probably need to proof that she is the real one by getting her DNA and testing it with the DNA from when she was born."

"I've see all of you guys from afar, aunt Mimi, uncle Yamato, aunt Hikari, uncle Takeru, everyone I'm so happy. How much further is it to aunt Hikari's house?" she questioned as she skipped a head a little bit.

"Just another ten to fifteen minutes." Michael said as they turned a corner.

"It's good to see you be happy for once Dean." Karen said in a whispered so no one else would hear.

"What's the matter I can be happy any time," he said giving her a look.

"That's not what I mean; you are being nicer to Taichi every minute, which is very good." Karen said nodding.

"I'm only doing it for my daughter," Dean said as he looked away from Karen and watched as Taichi hugged Sora.

The doorbell rang again everyone stopped what they were doing, "Taichi why don't you get it, it's probably only Michael and Li." Takeru suggested.

"Sure," Taichi replied he let go of Sora and went to the door and opened it up he saw Li, Michael, Saria and Davis. Sora and everyone gather close to the door.

"Hi dad," he gave him a hug and stepped a side.

"Hi uncle Taichi," and Michael gave him a hug too.

"Hi daddy, I hope you don't mind if Davis is here too?" she questioned as she hugged him.

"No it's okay. I didn't know you guys are back together," he said holding out his hand to Davis who shook it.

"We have some you would like to meet very much," Li began.

Taichi looked at him confused for a moment then looked over at Sora, "Okay, who is it?" he questioned.

"But first," Michael said he grabbed Aunt Sora's hand and stood her beside uncle Taichi. "Aunt Sora will want to meet this person too."

Li went out side then when he came back, he was with a girl, "Maiko." He said she walked inside the house.

Taichi was with out words he went a little close to her although he was scared the she would disappear, he reached out and touched her hand then immediately gave her a hug.

"Hi Dad, Mom" she said before she too started to cry.

Sora was already in tears she went over to them; Taichi had let Sora hug her long lost daughter.

"My baby," Sora choked out hugging her tightly, "How much I missed you." She cried.

Taichi wiped his tears, Hikari walked over to him he threw his arms around his sister. They finally had a reunion of the lifetime.

Soon everyone in the house had there faces streaked with tears, even Sora's father.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: Hello all, I want to thank you all for being great fans of this series. Thank you J .

As you know, this story has been going on for four years. That is very long compared to some of the other stories out there. Including the actual digimon series 2000 until 2005, I'd say mine is longer.

I will be bringing this story to an end very soon, so I can work on updating my other works and create a new story. I **may** even decide to do a spin off, of this one involving all the children from this series in the digital world.

I will work on reintroducing my series Lilac Kamiya's Amazon all rewritten because I didn't like my style back when I actually wrote it. LOL.

I am continuing to rewrite Past and Present as well.

Digi-Detectives (I not going to repost the old ones because I lost all the work I did on it because removed it. Thanks (thumbs up) I should have backed it up. ) may back a Halloween appears this year.

I will be working on Night n Gale II and getting a new chapter out as soon as I can.

And look for a brand NEW story to be out.

Anyways that's all for now,

Lilac Kamiya

Taiora 4 ever!

**Time as Always Times Chapter 27**

**_Monday March 22nd 2024_**

Taichi with glasses on was looking at some papers on his desk in his home office he was on the phone, "We need to ask a favor from you," he said he listened for a second then continued. "So here it is, we need you to find us a way to lift the death certificate of our daughter," he paused. "Yes, I'm serious. Look I do not have time for you to question it." Taichi frowned, "I see, let me come up to the office and we will talk in person." He asked. "Okay bye." Taichi set the receiver on the telephone and sighed.

Sora walked into the office she watched him worry, "What's wrong?"

"I think we might have a little difficulty lifting the death certificate," He said as he took his glasses off.

Sora frowned, "Well why? We can give them a paternity test to prove she is alive." She said quickly.

"I don't know Sora I –." His wife had interrupted him cutting his sentence short.

"What do you mean you don't know Taichi this is important with out this she can't do anything?" Sora said her voice rising.

Taichi got up from his chair and walked over to her, "Sora, I will do what I can. I promise." He said softly.

Sora sighed upset at her self for losing her temper the way she had, "I'm sorry Taichi, I'm just eager…we've already missed so much of her life."

"I know you are, so am I, that is why I will do everything in my power to get it lifted. Even if it cost us half a million dollars to do," Taichi said giving her a hug.

Saria sat out side the local coffee house with Davis who sat across the table from her they were holding hands and sipping their lattes as they usually did.

"I realized that I was wrong," Davis replied.

"Wrong about what?" she questioned.

"About breaking up the way we did earlier. It was stupid my dad told me so as well." Davis said taking another sip of his latte.

"It's okay I can understand why though," Saria said, "it's my fault any ways."

Davis got up, "Come on we are not going to get into this again. Did you want something to eat?" he asked.

"Um how about a salad," she said.

"Got it coming up," Davis said then headed into the caffe.

While Davis left Saria at the table a group of girls who were watching, unnoticed to Saria, Davis as he went to get something for his girlfriend to eat.

Saria out of the corner of her eye saw them but ignored them.

Yamato helped Mimi on the couch he put a pillow behind her back so it would easy some of the pain from the baby kicking her so much.

"That's good Yama, I can't believe how much this baby kicks." She said holding her belly as she felt another jolt.

"Maybe it's his way of saying I want out," Yamato suggested.

"Yeah, perhaps. I can't wait till it's time," she said.

Yamato grimaced, "You can't wait? What happened to being scared to approach the last few months?" he questioned.

"The fact it's kicking so much makes me want him out more then anything," she replied.

Lillie came running into the room, "Mommy are you okay?" she questioned as she saw her sitting on the couch with her dad watching her.

"Yes, no problems baby," Mimi said smiling as best as she could.

"I hope I have a little sister to play with because Michael isn't very fun," Lillie said.

Yamato and Mimi both laughed, "You still have your cousins to play with if it does not turn out that you will have a little sister," Mimi said.

"Oh yeah…can I go and see Reena and Maiko?" she asked eagerly looking at the both of them.

"Not at the moment, we might see them later tonight though," Yamato said as he watched his daughters face turn to disappointment.

"Okay, I'm going to go color then," she left the room and walked up the stairs.

**_Yagami's_**

Dean knocked on his daughter's front door he waited for a moment when the door finally opened.

"Dean," Taichi began, "Good after noon." He said feeling irritated that it was him standing there.

"What's the matter Taichi? Expecting some one else?" dean asked.

"Yeah, my lawyer we are going to see what we can do to lift the death certificate," Taichi said to him.

Dean was not so sure he felt very welcome at the moment by the tone of his son-in-laws voice, "Taichi I didn't mean to offend you in anyway."

"No, I'm sorry. I just want the lawyer to show up the fast we get this all settled the faster we can all move on with our lives." He said he noticed they were still at the door and let Dean come inside.

"It's okay Taichi, I can understand your position," Dean replied.

"Taichi is that him!" Sora hollered from the stairs she ran down the stairs only to find it was her father.

"Oh Dad," she said in a disappointed tone.

The three walked in to the kitchen sitting down on the stools, "I came here to offer support and to let you both know if you ever need anything you can call me," Dean said to the both of them waiting for there reaction.

"Thanks dad, but I'm sure we can handle it," Sora said.

Dean smiled, "But just in case," he said.

Taichi and Sora looked at each other knowingly, "Thanks Dean," Taichi said to him.

"Well you don't mind if I call my long lost granddaughter to come down?" he asked.

Taichi and Sora shook there heads, "Sure, Maiko!" Sora called up the stairs the three girls appeared at the top, "Maiko your grandfather would like to see you," she said.

"Okay," said the younger Maiko.

"The older Maiko," Sora said.

Reena and Maiko were already down the stairs, and then Maiko came down. The two youngest gave a huge hug to grandpa Dean.

Maiko came down looking at her grandpa who held out a present for her, "Take it let's just say this is something for all the birthdays I have missed." Dean said.

Maiko looked at the present then took it, "Thanks grandpa," she said.

Davis returned to Saria who was seated at the table he eyed the girls in the back tabled suspiously as he noticed they were staring over at Saria, "Here you go." he said putting the salad in front of her.

"Thanks," she said taking it from him.

"You haven't noticed those girls over there giving you a look have you?" Davis whispered to her.

"I have and I chose to ignore them. They are mostly jealous because you are going out with me again," she said smiling.

"You think?" he questioned trying to look over with out having them notice him doing it.

"Don't look!" she said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Sora and Taichi watched Dean talking with Maiko then looked over to there youngest daughter Maiko jr.

"Maybe we should change her name to her middle name?" Sora suggested looking at Taichi as she asked him the question.

"We could but how would Maiko feel about that?" he said frowning.

"She is only five Taichi I mean she probably won't mind having to have her middle name," she said as she looked passed him into the living room where Reena and Maiko were playing on the floor with dolls.

Taichi nodded, "Maiko," he called.

Maiko turned too look at him, "yeah daddy?" she said.

"Come on over here with Reena," he said.

The two girls walked over to where they were standing quietly.

"Mommy and I were wondering if we could call you by your middle name instead Maiko?" Taichi said.

Maiko thought for a moment, "Okay, I like my middle name better," she said happily.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	28. Chapter 28

****

Time as Always Time Chapter 28

**_June 18 2024 early morning hours…._******

****

"Okay Mimi; push come on, one more time," the doctor said as he looked up at her from the end of the bed.

Yamato held her hand and repeated what the doctor just told her, "Push one more time; I know you can do it you did two other times." Yamato said.

Mimi took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could.

The room was quite for a moment then the sounds of a baby crying filled the air. "It's a boy," the doctor said as the nurses worked with him to clear the airways of any fluid inside the baby's mouth.

The nurses lifted the baby on Mimi's chest after they had wrapped him up in blankets. Yamato was watched the little miracle they had created, "Congratulations you have yourself another boy," the doctor said shaking hands with Yamato.

"Thanks," he said he kissed Mimi on her cheek.

**_Later that morning…_******

Sora just got off the phone she ran into the living room, "Taichi she had a baby boy!" she said excitedly.

"That's great for them," he said smiling at his enthusiastic wife, "Did they pick a name for the baby?" he asked.

"Ishida, Ren," she said to him.

"Good name now don't you think we should solidify the name for Maiko jr. with her middle name Hanako?" Taichi questioned her.

Sora nodded, "Yeah your right the lawyer is going to be here any minute to discuss with us about Maiko and Hanako," she said going into the study.

Taichi sat up closing the television and followed Sora in to the study, "There just has to be a couple of last minute details before we go the courts this afternoon," he said shuffling though the piles of papers on the desk.

For Takeru and Hikari it was also their big day because they finally got to bring home their child. They had not left the hospital because they wanted to see Mimi and Yamato before they went home.

Yamato came out of the room and created them, inside Michael, Lillie and Mimi were at the bed. Takeru who was holding Yuki in his arms, Hikari ran over to the small cart with baby Ren was.

"He is so beautiful," she exclaimed looking at him.

"And that will be the last one," Mimi said.

Yamato nodded, "We don't need to be like Taichi and Sora," he said.

Hikari and Takeru laughed, "Speaking of my brother they have a court date this afternoon to get the death certificate lifted," Hikari said.

"Oh, I wish I could be there give Sora and Taichi my best," Mimi said.

"We will," Hikari, said smiling at her then she looked to Takeru, "We should get going."

**Yagami house...**

"Everything went okay, the judge signed the papers so now Maiko is Hanako," Yoshi said to them handing Taichi the signed paper work.

"Good, Thanks very much," Taichi said as he look at the signature on the page.

"Also this afternoon will go well too, we shouldn't have a problem at all," Yoshi said confidently.

"Good because that's what I hoped," Sora said.

"Just sign right," said Yoshi the Yagami's family lawyer.

Taichi took the pen and signed on the doted line, "Here," he said passing the pen to his wife.

Sora then signed on the next line then gave the pen back to the lawyer, "So now that is fixed we have the big court date this afternoon. You think that test was enough for them to lift the death certificate?" Sora asked him.

Yoshi nodded, "For sure we shouldn't have any problems. The test shows that she is your daughter beyond a doubt this is the kind of evidence that is good to have the courts can't turn down."

Taichi smiled at his wife, "Then we can move on with our lives and start to registrar her into school with Li," he said.

Sora smiled she hugged Taichi, "I love you so much" she said.

**_Elementary School…_******

"So now Maiko junior is going to be called by her middle name, Hanako," Li said to Michael as they were walking out to the schoolyard.

"Oh okay, that's better then calling Maiko, Maiko all the time," Michael said relived to here that new, "Speaking of which my mom is having the baby today when we woke up this morning my grandma was there and she told us."

"Oh no way," Li said. "Do you think it's a girl?" he questioned.

"I hope not, I don't want to be in your situation," he said hopefully.

"You just go to get used to it is all," Li replied.

Michael looked at him crazy, "I can't hardly handle Lillie just herself," he said.

"Li, Michael!" came a girls voice from just opposite of them. They both turn to see who it was and it was Saria with Davis coming toward them.

"Yeah?" Li and Michael both said at the same time.

"Guess what!" she said as she finally caught up with them Davis was trailing a little but eventually caught up with her as well. "Uncle Yamato and Aunt Mimi had a baby boy!" she cried excitedly.

"YES!" Michael cried he punched the air with his fist he then put it down, "Are you sure I mean you could be joking with me and I wouldn't know it."

"Yup, positive I called Uncle Yamato he said everything was fine and that it was a boy. They named him Ren," She said quickly.

"Awesome I can't wait to see him," Michael said as he turned to Li.

"How about we go now?" Saria said.

"Go to the Hospital now?" Michael said with a raised eyebrow.

Li frowned, "We can't we will get suspended. Besides who is going to drive us?" he asked her.

Saria smiled happily, as he said it confused him even more, "Davis will he got is full license!" she said.

"That's great but with what car Davis?" Li said questionably.

"I got my parents car they lent it to me," Davis said holding up the keys.

**_Later in the afternoon at the courthouse…_******

Sora, Taichi and Maiko came into the courtroom with Hikari and Takeru who had left Yuki at home with Takeru's parents.

"Yoshi said this was going to be a easy reversal," Taichi said to his sister.

"That's great so then after this you won't have to worry about anything else expect make up a story of why she hadn't attended school for ten years," Hikari said quietly so no one could hear them.

"It will be easy to make something up," Sora said.

"Yeah, I can help you too," Takeru; added, "I'm a professional writer after all."

"Thank Takeru," Sora said to him patting him on his back.

Takeru and Hikari sat in behind Sora, Taichi and Maiko they were now joined by their lawyer Yoshi.

Takeru squeezed Hikari's hand tightly in reassurance and gave her a smile.

"Will everyone please a rise as the honorable judge Makato, Kiwa has now resided," the officer standing to the left of the judge's desk said.

Everyone stood as quietly as they could while watching the judge walk into the room as he took his seat the people seated. "Your honor the case of Yagami, Maiko," the officer again said.

The judge taking the mallet pounded it on the pedestal, "Now I understand the facts that Yagami, Sora and Yagami, Taichi have a daughter that was presumed dead ten years ago, but now she is just appeared out of no where. Claming that she is in fact Yagami, Maiko," he said looking through the report.

"That is right your honor, we do have the evidence to show the court that she is in fact their daughter," Yoshi said.

"Can I see the proof please?" the judge asked him directly.

Yoshi took the envelop containing the DNA test he walked over to the desk and handed it to the judge who opened it up and read the papers for several minutes. Viewing the death certificate made ten years ago as well.

The judge looked up at Yoshi, "Court will take a ten minute recess," he said taking the mallet and pounded the pedestal once. He rose from his seat and exited to his court chambers.

Taichi and Sora looked at each other, "Yoshi what do you make of that?" he asked.

"It can mean a number of things, I'm going to get a drink I'll be back," Yoshi said to them and left the courtroom for a moment.

"Do you think they will lift the certificate?" Maiko questioned with worry at all four.

"For sure," Taichi replied, "If not then we will keep trying. But I'm almost absolutely positive that they will lift it."

"Of course they will, I think it is all good he just probably needs a moment to read through the death certificate and the DNA test and once he does sees that he will lift the death certificate," Hikari said to her.

Yoshi returned to the courtroom he sat next to Taichi, "Soon we will hear the verdict and I'm guessing they will lift it. DNA evidence is the most accurate ways they use to find the guilty party in murders," he said.

The judge returned a couple of minutes early then he said. He pounded the mallet on the pedestal once, "Upon reading the DNA evidence in this case, all though the events leading up to the finding of your daughter alive is questionable, the most important proof was the medical reports and the coroner report. The reports indicate that she in fact is the daughter of Yagami, Taichi and Sora. Therefore I have come to the verdict to have the death certificate lifted," he said. He pounded the mallet on the pedestal, "court adjourned."

Taichi and Sora hugged each other then they both hugged their daughter, "it's a being of a new life with our family," Sora said happily.

**_Hospital…_******

Yamato was returning to the hospital room when Michael came running over to him, "Dad! How is my baby brother!" he said beaming.

"Michael what are you doing out of school?" Yamato questioned.

"Um, good question well you see-." He began but got interrupted.

"Sorry, that would be my fault Uncle Yamato," Saria said to him.

He looked over to see Li, Saria and Davis, "And my fault as well Mr. Ishida," Davis said.

Yamato paused, "Well you might as well come in and see baby Ren," he said.

The four filed into the room after Yamato had, "Oh hi guys," said Mimi ecstatically.

"Thank you mom for having a baby boy," Michael said giving his mother a hug. Mimi looked over at Yamato who shrugged.

"You should be thanking god, because he is the one who decided," Mimi said as Michael let go of her. "He is in that little crib," she pointed over to next to the wall.

Michael walked over to it and looked down at his new little brother. Li, Saria and Davis both looked at him as well. "Welcome to the family, baby Ren," Li said.

"Our big happy family," Saria added patting her brother on his shoulder. "We did have our share of problems so not all the times were happy," Saria said correcting herself.

Li nodded in agreement, just then the door opened and in came Sora, Taichi and Maiko followed by Hikari and Takeru.

"Saria," Sora said

"Li," Taichi said looking at him sternly.

"It was my idea I'm going to bring them back or rather Davis will," Saria said to them both.

"Hi my twin brother," Maiko said she too looked down at the newborn, "Hi baby Ren," she said.

Sora gave Mimi a hug, "Congratulations are in order," she said letting go of Mimi she turned to Yamato, "Congratulations," she said holding her hand out to him.

Yamato smiled and they shook, "Thanks Sora," he said quietly. It was then Taichi's turn to congratulate them.

**_Later on…_******

Mimi was nursing the baby under a blanket as to not embarrass anyone that was in the room, Mimi and Yamato's parents arrived to greet the new baby into the world.

"It's been a long, time since we started our lives. Remember way back when we were teens?" Taichi said thinking back to the time he was too afraid of asking Sora out on a date.

"We all do," Yamato said, "Times come and Times go but we will always be friends even through those troubles we had."

"And I was put in the middle at one point," Sora said looking at Yamato then to Taichi.

"Hey it was not my fault," Yamato said giving Taichi a look.

"Okay now boys, do we really need to rehash the past," Mimi said giggling.

"Time as always time," Taichi replied, "right guys?"

"Right," All three replied.

"If you only listen to us in the first place," said Mimi's mom they all laughed and continued to joke.

**The End**

**Author's**** Notes:**

**No continuation of this story will take place… I will be moving on to my other stories and I do plan to write a Card Captor Sakura fanfic. If I said three more chapters left in my other chapter author note then I am sorry; because I finished it early, this seemed like a good spot to stop the story at. **

****


End file.
